


Connor x Reader - Detroit: Become Human

by lindaflower35



Series: Detroit: Become Human [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Drama, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jericho (Detroit: Become Human), Multiple Endings, Plot Twists, RA9 - Freeform, RK800 - Freeform, Sad Ending, Secret Identity, Secret Past, Slow Romance, semi-good ending, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 84,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindaflower35/pseuds/lindaflower35
Summary: Sergeant (Y/N) (L/N) is the best sergeant in the DPD, and Lt. Anderson's friend, but she carries a secret, a secret that she can't afford getting it exposed.But when she's assigned to be Hank's partner in the deviancy investigation, there's a certain android sent by CyberLife to help them, making her edgy--she has nothing against androids, but prefer to keep her distance from them. As they progress in the investigation, the secret she well kept throughout the years starts slipping up.





	1. Introduction

**_Nov 5th 2038_ **

**_8:05 pm_ **

 

You were finishing typing up your report on a case that you finished. You reviewed the case file one more time, making sure you didn’t miss anything. The case involved an android and unfortunately, the android was shut down. You noticed that the number of cases involving an android, like assault and, worst-case scenario, homicide, were increasing.

You were a Sergeant, one of the bestest and brightest in the whole DPDー but, currently, you were tired, exhausted and ready to go home when you shift ended, which was about in 30 minutes. After you send your report to Captain Fowler, you got up and headed to the break room when you overheard someone asking for Lieutenant Anderson. You slowly stopped walking and looked over at who was asking. You realized it wasn’t a ‘who’, it was a ‘what’; an android. It wore a suit; the back of his jacket had the word ‘android’ and below it had ‘RK800’. After the police officer shook his head and walked away, it looked around before its gaze fell onto you. You snapped your head away and quickly rushed towards the break room. You weren’t against androids, but you prefer to keep your distance from them.

After going to the bathroom and getting something to drink from the break room, you headed back to your desk. As you did, you noticed that the android was still here, asking another police officer for Lieutenant Anderson. You kept telling yourself, ‘ _ stay out of it, don’t get yourself involved’ _ as you got to your desk. You momentarily glanced at the android, seeing that no one knew where the lieutenant was, the android headed for the exit. You looked away as you mentally debated with yourself.

 

You closed your eyes and let out a sigh. “ _ Shit, _ ” you muttered before getting up and went after it. “Hey!” you called out. The android stopped and turned around. You immediately became nervous and tense as you looked down when it faced you. “Um, I, uh overheard that you’re looking for Lieutenant Anderson, right?” you spoke shyly.

“Yes, do you know where he is?” the android asked, being direct.

“I- I don’t know exactly where, but knowing Hankー he’s probably having a drink nearby,” you answered as you cleared your throat, looking everywhere except him.

Before the android could say anything, Officer Chris approached you, “Excuse me, Sergeant?” he asked.

You turned towards him, “Yeah, Chris what is it?” you spoke, your nervousness suddenly gone like  switch.

“We received a call about a homicide; a landlord found the body of the tenant in the house and the victim’s android is missing. Collins is already on his way to the crime scene,” he explained as you crossed your arms, forgetting about the android next to you.

You furrowed your brows in confusion, “Homicide? But that’s Hank’s thing,” you replied.

“I know, but you’re the best person to take the case if he doesn’t show up,” Chris explained.

You uncrossed your arms and placed them at your hips. The android looked in between the two of you, processing the information, as you looked down in thought. “I won’t accept the case, but I’ll go,” you decided, looking back up, “I’ll be there just to...oversee thing like, uh…” you trailed off, but quickly recovered, “like the right-hand man- woman...person.”

“You sure, Sergeant?” Chris asked.

“Yeahー I’ll be ready in 4,” you replied.

Chris nodded and walked away. You turned back to the android, becoming tense again, you awkwardly gave a thumbs up and walked away.

“ _ Just when my shift was about to be over, _ ” you mumbled under your breath as you put on your coat and left for the crime scene.


	2. Chapter 2

When you arrived at the crime scene, there were already a few officers, some were talking to the neighbors; there were no reporters or bystanders, but it was just a matter of time before they get here. You barely took one step inside the house and you immediately cover your nose with your arm. “ _ Fucking hell! _ ” you exclaimed, but your voice was muffled. You ordered a few men nearby to open the windows to ventilate the house.

“Sergeant (Y/N), should’ve expected you were coming,” Officer Ben Collins spoke as he walked over to you.

“Yeah,” you replied in thought as you looked around.

“So, you’re taking the case?” Ben asked as the two of you walked over to the victim’s body.

“No!” you snapped, “Uh, I was just...passing by and I thought ‘why not take a look?’ you know, just until Hank arrives,” you recovered wittingly.

Ben let out an amused breathy chuckle before speaking, “Well, we don’t know much yet; just the victim’s name is Carlos Ortiz, his body was found by the landlord when he came by and there’s no sign of his android,” he paused, “We have men questioning the neighbors now. We’re just waiting for forensics and the coroner to get here to know more,” he finished. You simply nodded in return. “You’re more than welcome to take the case if Hank doesn’t show up,” Ben commented.

“Thanks, but I’ll leave it to him,” you replied, making Ben nod in return, “I’m gonna go outside a bit, for air,” you commented before walking away to the front porch.  _ Okay, based on the smell and the decomposition of the body, the victim’s been here for weeks, _  you started thinking.

 

**_11:21 pm_ **

Hours went by, forensics already arrived, shedding a bit more light on this case. There were signs of a struggle, traces of dried blood and the infamous drug you knew, Red Ice. You were asked multiple times to take the case since there were no signs of Hank showing up, you declined everytime. The last time you were asked, you snapped and shouted that the next person who asks will be stuck in the hospital for two whole years. Nobody dared to ask again.

A short while passed when you heard Collins voice from the living room,

“ _...Was even worse before we opened the windows. _ ”

You moved from the kitchen to the living room as Collins continued speaking, “The victim’s name is Carlos Ortiz, he has a record for theft and aggravated assault. According to the neighbors, he was kind of a loner; stayed inside most of the time, they hardly ever saw him.”

You saw the lieutenant kneel down, taking a closer look at the body, as you leaned against the wall behind them.

“Uh, state he’s in...wasn’t worth calling everybody out in the middle of the night,” the lieutenant spoke, “Could’ve waited till morning.”

“Well, the body’s been there for three weeks...per se,” you spoke up, making the men turn to you, as you walked over to them, “we’ll know more when the coroner gets here.”

“(Y/N), the hell you doing here?” the lieutenant asked, confused of why you were here, “Trying to steal the case?” he sarcastically asked.

You smirked at him, but it faltered when you noticed the android. You became tense again, but quickly hid it as you answered, “Just overseeing things till you got here. Have I ever stolen a case from you?” you pretended to be offended.

Hank looked at you skeptically, “Once,” he answered.

“Hey, you were  _ beyond _  incredibly drunk when you arrived at the crime scene, that one time, and you know it,” you remarked defensively, “you were lucky that there were no reporters.”

Hank tried to come up with something to say, probably a snappy remark, but came up with nothing and turned back around.

“Well,” Ben intervened, “There’s a kitchen knife over here,” he gestured towards it, “probably the murder weapon.”

“Any sign of a break in?” Hank asked as Ben handed him a light. You noticed that the android stood there, not saying a word; just standing there like a statue, listening to the briefing.

“Nope, the landlord said the front door was locked from the inside, all windows were boarded up. The killer must’ve gone out the back way,” Ben explained. You turn your head away in disagreement; there were no signs of a break-in or any indications of where the killer escape. It was the obvious choice, but not the right one.

“What about his android?” Hank asked as he looked at the bloody letters ‘I AM ALIVE’ written on the wall above the body.

“Not much, the neighbors confirmed he had one, but it wasn't here when we arrived,” you answered.

“Well, aren’t you well informed?” the lieutenant sarcastically said as he stood up and turned around.

“Well, Hank, if you arrived here earlier, you would've known all of that,” you replied in a fake friendly tone.

“I gotta get some air, make yourself at home. I’ll be outside if you need me,” Ben commented as he walked away.

The two of you waited until Ben was outside, then Hank dropped his grumpy look and gave you a smile and a hug. The android tilted his head at the two of you.

“How you been, kiddo?” he asked as he pulled away.

“‘Kiddo’, really?” you asked in playful disbelief.

The lieutenant just shrugged and turned back to the body, “Well, how much do you know?” he asked.

“Everything,” you simply answered. Hank turned his head to you, giving you a look. You sighed and continued, “There's signs of a struggle in the kitchen, traces of blood from there leading to here,” you paused as you kneeled down next to the body, “the victim has been stabbed 28 times and the creepy message on the wall, written in his blood,” you concluded, but added one more thing as you stood up, “Also, our buddy, here, was on Red Ice.”

“Seemed he liked to party,” Hank commented, “I want full-”

“Full analysis on the narcotics, got it covered,” you cut him off, “you know, I’m like your second-in-command, Hank. I wonder why we aren't partners?” you playfully asked.

“Careful what you wish for, (L/N),” Hank replied.

You turned your head to the android, who was looking around, reviewing the evidence.  _ “What's with the android?” _  you whispered to Hank.

“Not now,” he mumbled as looked at the message on the wall.

_ “Come on, Hank,” _  you softly insisted, _  “I know you hate these things; why is one with you?” _

“(Y/N), I really don't want to talk about it right now,” the lieutenant firmly replied.

“Got it,” you backed off, you knew not to push Hank any further. You took a few steps away from Hank

“Each letter is perfect. It's way too neat, no human writes like this,” you heard him think out loud. You looked around and saw the android kneeling down at the knife, analyzing it, then the next thing caught you extremely off guard, it licked the blood, from the knife, off of his fingers.

You widen your eyes as you quickly rushed towards it, “Woah, woah, woahwoahwoahwoah,” you rushed, “what are you doing?” you asked, shocked.

It looked up at you and stood up. You back away a bit as Hank walked over to you.

“What happen?” he asked.

“I’m analyzing the blood,” the android spoke, for the first time since the briefing.

_ “By licking it,” _  you mumbled to Hank, making him have a disgusted look on his face.

“I can check samples in real time,” it continued, “I’m sorry, I should have warned either of you.”

“Ok, just...don’t...put anymore evidence in your mouth, got it?” Hank asked disgusted.

“Got it,” the android responded before looking at his fingers, analyzing the blood on it.

“Fucking hell, I can’t believe this shit,” Hank said under his breath as he turned away.

You followed the lieutenant, “Do you want to tell me now?” you asked, but received a grumble from Hank, taking that as a ‘no’. You walked back towards the kitchen and saw the hallway that lead to the bathroom. You never checked it, so you walked towards the hallway and into the bathroom. Nothing was out of the ordinary until you drew back the shower curtain, making you softly gasp.

On the shower wall was written ‘rA9’ multiple times, all over it. Then at the bottom, you saw a small handmade clay statue with flowers beside it.  _ Like an offering, _  you thought. You left the bathroom and looked up at the ceiling. You noticed the hatch leading to the attic, a thought came to your mind. You went back to the kitchen and saw both, Hank and the android, outside in the back entrance. You took the chair that was still up and placed it under the hatch. You climbed on top of the chair and push the hatch open, sliding it out of the way, and climbed into the attic, just as Hank and the android went back inside.

You noticed a shadow behind a curtain. You quietly walked over to it and opened it, revealing that it was an old mannequin. You continued walking, moving around the boxes. Then you saw a figure run across, making you stop for a moment before continuing.

When you reached the end of the attic, the android ran out to you, making you both stop and stay where you were. The android was damaged in his forearm, his clothes were dried with blood, but what caught your attention was how scared it looked.

“I was just defending myself…”

 

~•~•~

After Connor gave his theory of what happened to Lieutenant Anderson, he followed the trail of Thirium that came from the deviant.  He also noticed that there were no signs of the Sergeant afterwards.  As he followed the trail, it lead to a chair at the end of the hallway. He knew it wasn't placed there before. Connor walked up to it and turned his head, glancing into the bathroom and seeing the obsessive writing on the shower wall and the small statue. He turned his head back to the chair and looked up, seeing the hatch to the attic open. Connor climbed up on the chair.

“Woah, hey,” he heard the lieutenant call out, “where you going and why you grabbed that chair from the kitchen?”

Connor looked down at the lieutenant, “I didn't take this chair, it was already placed here,” he explained, “I believe that the sergeant placed the chair here and went to search the attic.”

“How do you know that?” the lieutenant questioned.

“As I recall, we didn't see her after I analyzed the knife.”

The lieutenant stood there, processing what the android said, as Connor climbed into the attic and heard nothing except hushed voices.

 

~•~•~

“...He was gonna kill me,” the android explained desperately.

You slowly put your hands out, showing that you meant no harm to it, “I know, it's okay; calm down,” you spoke softly to it as you took a step closer, “it's gonna be okay.”

“I’m begging you, don’t tell them,” it pleaded.

“I won’t, I promise” you soothe, “You can trust me; I’m not going to hurt you, look,” you continued as you reached your hand out.

Before you could do anything, you heard Hank’s voice shouting,  _ “(Y/N), Connor, what the fuck is going on up there?” _

You were about to respond until your mind caught a small detail.  _ Wait, he said ‘Connor’, ‘(Y/N) and Connor’, _  you thought. You pulled your hand back and turned around, seeing the android. You looked at it shock as the android behind you looked at it pleadingly, not to tell them, but the android, Connor, just looked at you emotionless. It turned its head to answer the lieutenant.

“Don't!” you exclaimed, but was too late.

“It's here, lieutenant!” It shouted.

_ “Holy shit…Chis, Ben, get your asses in here now!” _  you heard Hank ordered.

You turned back to the other android with guilt in your eyes, but it looked down in resignation. You felt sorry for it-– you felt sorry for  _ him _ .


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nov 6th 2038** _   
_**12:41 am** _

You were back at the DPD, seeing Hank interrogating the android. You were on the other side of the one-way mirror, along with Officer Chris, the android and, surprisingly, Detective Gavin Reed.

 _"Why'd you kill him?"_  Hank asked the android, but received no answer as it kept its head down,  _"What happened before you took that knife?"_

No answer.

Hank looked at the mirror for a second before looking back at the android,  _"How long were ya in the attic?"_

Still no answer.

_"Why didn't you even try to run away?"_

Nothing.

Hank snapped his fingers at the android before slamming his hand on the table and shouted, _"Say something, goddamnit!"_  Seeing that he was getting nowhere, Hank stood up.  _"Fuck it, I'm outta here,"_  he said as he left the room.

"We're wastin' our time interrogating a machine, we're gettin' nothing out of it," he stated as Hank entered the other room and sat down on a chair. You were partially sitting on the table.

"'Could always try roughing it up a little," Gavin suggested, making you throw your head back in annoyance, "After all, it's not human."

"Oh wow, _Graham_ , you solved the problem," you sarcastically spoke, getting his name wrong on purpose, making him scowl at you. "That's the most stupidest idea you've come up with," you spoke firmly.

"Androids don't feel pain. You would only damage it and that wouldn't make it talk," the android spoke.

"See? Stupid idea," you pointed out to Gavin.

"Deviants also have a tendency to self-destruct when they're in stressful situations," it continued.

"Okay, smartass," Gavin remarked, "What should we do then?"

The android paused for a moment. "I could try questioning it," it suggested, making Gavin laugh.

Hank looked over to you; you just gave him a shrug. "What do we have to lose?" he replied, "Go ahead, suspect's all yours," Hank said to Connor.

The android left the room and entered the interrogation room. It walked over to the table, opened and looked at the file before sitting down. It observed the android, analyzing it.

~•~•~  
 _ **Processing Data...    MODEL HK400 -**_ ** _Housekeeper_**  
 _ **Manufacture date: 05/29/2030**_  
 _ **Property of: Carlos Ortiz**_

_**Processing Data...    PROCESSING** _ **_LED_ **   
_**Signs of software instability** _   
_**Probability of self-destruction: Low** _

_**Processing Data...    DRIED** _ **_BLOOD_ **   
_**DNA Analysis: ORTIZ CARLOS** _   
_**Sample Date: > 19 days** _

_**Processing Data...    BURN** _ **_MARKS_ **   
_**Repeated marking over 16 months** _   
_**Caused by cigarettes** _

_**Processing Data...    HIT** _ _**MARKS** _   
_**Non-critical damage Level 2** _   
_**Caused by baseball bat** _

_**| REACH OPTIMAL STRESS FOR CONFESSION |** _

_**[35% LEVEL OF STRESS]** _

"I detect an instability in your program. It can trigger an unpleasant feeling, like fear in humans," Connor started off, but the deviant still didn't respond. "You're damaged," he stated, indicating the burn marks on its left forearms, "Did your owner do that? Did he beat you?" he asked.

_**[ ^ 39% LEVEL OF STRESS]** _   
_**TOO LOW** _

He noticing its LED turn red, then yellow, but received no answer.

"Listen, I know you've been through a lot, but you have to help me understand what happened," Connor tried comforting it.

_**[ v 35% LEVEL OF STRESS]** _   
_**TOO LOW** _

"If you won't talk, I'm going to have to probe your memory," he firmly stated, making him finally get a reaction.

"NO!" the deviant exclaimed, "No, please don't do that!"

_**[ ^ 43% LEVEL OF STRESS]** _   
_**TOO LOW** _

It momentarily looked towards the one-way mirror where the lieutenant and sergeant were, along with the two others. "What...what are they going to do with me?" the deviant asked, its voice quivering. It looked up at Connor and whispered, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?"

"They're going to disassemble you to look for problems in your biocomponents," Connor answered truthfully, "They have no choice if they want to understand what happened."

_**[ ^ 47% LEVEL OF STRESS]** _   
_**TOO LOW** _

"Why did you tell them you found me? The other one, the girl, she wasn't going to tell them; she promised me she wouldn't," it explained, "Why couldn't you just leave me there?"

Connor turned his head towards the one-way mirror, preferably at the sergeant.

~~~  
You tensed up and shifted uncomfortably when the android said that. You felt everyone look at you for a second before back away.

~~~  
"I was programmed to hunt deviants like you," Conner explained as he looked back at the deviant, "I just accomplished my mission."

_**[ ^ 51% LEVEL OF STRESS]** _   
_**OPTIMAL** _

"I don't wanna die," the deviant spoke.

"Then talk to me," Conner insisted.

"I...I can't," it replied as it looked back down.

Connor stayed silent, analyzing his approach. "I understand how you felt. You were overcome by anger and frustration. No one could blame you for what happened," he tried convincing it.

_**[ v 44% LEVEL OF STRESS]** _   
_**TOO LOW** _

"Okay, then, don't talk. Why do I care, after all? I mean, I'm not the one accused of murder, right?" Conner spoke carelessly.

_**[ ^ 51% LEVEL OF STRESS]** _   
_**OPTIMAL** _

"If you remain silent, there is nothing I can do to help you!" he warned, "They're gonna shut you down for good! You'll be dead! Do you hear me? Dead!"

_**[ ^ 58% LEVEL OF STRESS]** _   
_**OPTIMAL** _

"He torture me every day. I did whatever he told me, but there was always something wrong. Then one day, he took a bat and started hitting me," the deviant started explaining, "For the first time, I felt...scared. Scared he might destroy me, scared I might die. So I...grabbed the knife and I stabbed him in the stomach. I felt better so I stabbed him again and again until he collapsed. There was blood everywhere."

"Why did you write 'I AM ALIVE' on the wall?" Connor asked.

"He used to tell me I was nothing, that I was just a piece of plastic," the deviant answered, "I had to write it, to tell him he was wrong."

"The sculpture in the bathroom, you made it, right? What does it represent?" he asked.

"It's an offering...an offering so I'll be saved."

"The sculpture was an offering; an offering to whom?"

"To rA9; only rA9 can save us," the deviant answered.

"rA9, it was written in the bathroom wall. What does it mean?"

" _The day shall come when we will no longer be slaves_ ," the deviant explained like it was reciting a passage, " _No more threats, no more humiliation, we_ _will...be...the_ _masters._ "

"rA9," Connor insisted, "Who is rA9?"

The deviant didn't answer.

"Why did you hide in the attic instead of running away?" he moved on to another question.

"I didn't know what to do," it answered calmly, "For the first time, there was no one there to tell me s-..." it trailed off, "I was scared so I hid."

"When did you start feeling emotion?" Connor asked, looking for the trigger of the deviant.

"Before, he used to beat me and I never said anything," it started explaining, "But one day, I realized it wasn't... _fair!_  I felt anger, hatred...and then, I knew what I have to do."

Connor turned to the one-way mirror, "I'm done," he said as he got the confession from the deviant. He got up and opened the door.

"Chris, lock it up," Gavin ordered as he entered the interrogation room with Officer Chris behind him. Then the lieutenant and sergeant entered.

Chris uncuffed the android from the table. "All right, let's go," he said as he was about to lead it to its cell.

"Leave me alone!" the deviant exclaimed as he flinched away from Officer Chris, "Don't touch me!"

_**[ ^ 72% LEVEL OF STRESS]** _

"The fuck are you doing? Move it!" Gavin harshly ordered.

"Okay," Chris replied as he turned towards Gavin before turning back at the deviant, speaking calmly, "Come now. Don't be difficult, it'll only make things harder."

"You shouldn't touch it," Connor intervened, "It'll self-destruct if it feels threatened."

"Stay out of this, got it? No fuckin' android is gonna tell me what to do!" Gavin remarked.

"You don't understand; if it self-destructs, we won't get anything out of it!" Connor persisted.

"I told you to shut your fuckin' mouth!" Gavin snapped. "Chris, gonna move this asshole or what?" he questioned.

"I'm trying!" the officer answered, struggling to get the deviant up.

_**[ ^ 77% LEVEL OF STRESS]** _

Before Connor could physically intervene, the sergeant moved quicker than him as she pushed the officer away from the deviant.

"Enough! Leave him alone, now!" she furiously shouted, standing in front of the deviant.

The detective pulled his gun out on the sergeant, but she instantly pulled her gun out on him, almost at the same time. "Out of the way, bitch!" Gavin muttered through his gritted teeth.

"Stand the fuck down,  _Greg!_  That's an order!" she growled. Connor observed that something snapped in her; the sergeant was suddenly aggressive and protective.

"I'm not gonna take orders from you!" Gavin scorned as he press the barrel of his gun against her forehead, making hers do the same.

The sergeant clicked her gun, moving her finger on the trigger, "If you wanna shoot, shoot; we'll see who has the bigger guts to pull the trigger," the sergeant provoked.

Connor could see the detective's hands were slightly starting to tremble; as for the sergeant, her hands were completely steady.

"That's enough!" the lieutenant stepped in.

"Mind your own business, Hank," Gavin firmly responded.

"I said 'that's enough,'" the lieutenant repeated as he, too, drew his gun on the detective.

Connor observed that everybody, in the room, was tense, but when he observed the sergeant, she was extremely calm.

"Two against one, Gavin," she spoke, "What do you think are the odds of having it your way?" she sneered.

The detective didn't move for a few seconds. " _Fuck!"_  he exclaimed as he put down his gun, as well as the others, "you're not gonna get away with it this time," he said as he pointed towards the lieutenant. Then, the detective turned back to the sergeant, "You're lucky that the old man is here to back you up," he scorned. " _Fuck!"_  Gavin exclaimed as he walked out of the room.

The sergeant placed her gun back on the holster as she turned to the deviant, kneeling down. Her aggressiveness suddenly gone, "It's okay," she spoke softly. She didn't notice Connor walked next to her, kneeling down as well. "Everything's alright," she continued, calming down the deviant.

"It's over now," Connor calmly spoke, surprising the sergeant a bit.

"He's right, nobody is gonna hurt you," she spoke after him, " _I promise this time,"_  she added, extending her hand out to it, making Connor look at her questionly.

_**[ v 50% LEVEL OF STRESS]** _

He stood up and turned to Officer Chris, "Please, don't touch it. Let it follow you out of the room and it won't cause any trouble," he instructed, making the officer nod.

The deviant slowly and cautiously accepted the sergeant's hand; she carefully helped it up. She stepped away as it started walking. "The truth is inside," it whispered to the both of them before following Officer Chris out of the room.

_**[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^]** _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Nov 6th 2038** _   
_**9:56 am** _

Connor was in an isolated zen garden. It had a lake in the middle and a large structure in the center of it. The garden had pathways around the lake and bridges leading to the structure. Connor walked to the structure and saw a lady, dressed in white, tending the roses.

_**AMANDA - Trusted** _

"Hello, Amanda," he greeted.

The lady turned her head towards him, "Connor, it's good to see you," she greeted back. Amanda returned tending the roses as she continued, "Congratulations, Connor. Finding that deviant was far from easy and the way you interrogated it was very clever." She faced Connor again, "You've been remarkably efficient, Connor," she complimented.

_**AMANDA ^** _

"Thank you, Amanda," Connor replied.

"We've asked the DPD to transfer it to us for further study. It may teach us something about what happened," Amanda explained before turning back around, "The interrogation seemed...challenging. What did you think of the deviant?" she asked as she started to cut the roses.

"It showed all the signs of deviancy: cognitive instability, unpredictable behavior and the emulation of human emotions. It was even afraid to die," Connor answered, "The model was clearly defective."

"This...Lieutenant Anderson and Sergeant (L/N) have been officially assigned to the deviancy case," Amanda moved on as she put down the scissors, grabbed the water spray and started watering the roses, "What do you think of them?" she asked.

"Lieutenant Anderson's obviously not what I was expecting, but I don't have enough information yet to form a definitive opinion. As for Sergeant (L/N), I think...she's easygoing, sometimes, and diligent. I also think she's a good sergeant," Connor replied, "She's an intriguing character," he added thoughtfully.

"Unfortunately, we have no choice but to working with them," Amanda said as she faced Connor once more, "What do you think is the best approach?"

"I will adapt to their personality," Connor answered, "It is in the best interest of the investigation that I avoid conflict and try to accommodate their psychology."

_**AMANDA** _ **_v_ **

Amanda placed down the water spray. "More and more androids show signs of deviancy. There are millions in circulation," she spoke firmly, "If they become unstable, the consequences will be disastrous." She walked towards Connor, "You are the most advanced prototype CyberLife has ever created. If anyone can figure out what's happening, it's you."

"You can count on me, Amanda," Connor spoke.

Amanda started walking away. "Hurry, Connor, there's little time," she said, turning her head towards him, before continuing her way.

~•~•~  
You were sitting at your desk with your headphones on, completing paperwork. You looked over to the cell area, where the deviant android was locked up. Its words ran through your mind, ' _The truth is inside,'_  it gave you an uneasy feeling. You shook your head and returned to the paperwork, skipping to the next song before you did. After a while, you couldn't get the idea of checking on the deviant out of your head, asking what he meant by it.

You paused the music, took out your headphones and walked over to the cell area.

He was standing up, facing the glass, but with his head down. You stood in front of him as he raised his gaze to you. "They're gonna destroy me," he spoke quietly.

"I'm sorry, and I know that I promised nobody's going to hurt you," you spoke with regret, "It's not what I wanted, but there's nothing I can do."

"Were you gonna leave me there at the house, like you said?" he questioned, wanting to know the truth from you.

You didn't know how to answer. You quietly stuttered, but you come up with nothing. You closed your mouth and looked at him with an unsure expression. "I know there's something you didn't tell," you changed the subject, "I need to know, before they take you away."

He looked at you for a moment before slight realization took over his features, making you a bit nervous. "But you  _know_  what I didn't tell," he spoke.

You kept quiet.

 _"I'm going to die,"_  he whispered.

You gulp in fear for him. You placed your hand on the glass, inside the circle, "I'm sorry," you whispered in sorrow and guilt before walking away.

Before you exited the cell area, you heard a thump. You looked back and saw the deviant banging his head against the glass. Officers Ben and Chris rushed past you.

"Open the cell, quick! Hurry!" Ben ordered.

You watched as the android continued banging his head until he dropped dead on the cell floor as the two men opened the door. You stood there frozen in shock of what happened

"I'll call CyberLife. Clean this mess up," you heard Ben say to Chris before walking away. Chris stepped back, closed the cell door and walked away.

You were breathing heavily as you left the cell area. You walked back to your desk, but you didn't sat down. Your mind was all over the place. You quickly walked towards the bathroom, to calm yourself down.

Leaving at the same time Connor arrives at the DPD.

~•~•~  
Connor observed the room before walking over to the security android, "I'm looking for Sergeant (L/N)," he asked.

"She is here, her desk is right there," the android answered, showing where it was.

Connor looked where it was pointing before turning back to the android and asked for Lieutenant Anderson's desk. The security android also showed him where it was.

Connor walked over to the sergeant's desk first. There was some papers scattered across, headphones, a book–like a real book, and one picture frame.

"Excuse me, do you know where Sergeant (L/N) could possibly be and what time Lieutenant Anderson usually arrives?" he asked a nearby officer.

"She maybe in the break room or in the bathroom," the officer spoke, "And the lieutenant, depends on where he was the night before. If we're lucky, we'll see him before noon."

"Thanks," Connor replied. He sat down in the chair next to the sergeant's desk for a few seconds.

|  _ **LEARN**_ _ABOUT LT. ANDERSON AND SGT. (L/N)_  |

Connor stood up and walked around to where the sergeant would be sitting. He picked up the headphones, held it to his ear and played the music.  _'Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)'_  started playing.

_**PROCESSING DATA...** _ **_EURYTHMICS_ **   
_**Pop, Pop Rock** _   
_**Release Date - 1983** _

Connor stopped the music, placed the headphones down and started analyzing the sergeant's desk to know more about her.

_**PROCESSING DATA...    THE MAN IN THE HIGH CASTLE** _   
_**Author: Philip K** _ _**Dick** _   
_**Genre: Science Fiction, Alternate History, Dystopian Fiction, Political Fiction, Fantasy Fiction** _   
_**Originally Published - 1962** _

_**PROCESSING DATA...    (Favorite Snack)** _   
_**(Nutrition Data)** _

_**PROCESSING DATA...    (Favorite Drink)** _   
_**(Nutrition Data)** _

Connor looked onto the broad, but found it almost empty except for pictures and snippets of national parks, monuments and other tourist sites, national and international.

He didn't find anything personal of the sergeant except for the book, her taste in music and the desire to travel. He neatly stack and place the papers to aside, uncovering more of her desk, but nothing.

Connor decided to pick up the picture frame and scanned it.

_**PROCESSING DATA...    RED ICE TASK FORCE 2027** _   
_**Multi-department unit** _   
_**Responsible for the RED ICE network dismantle** _   
_**of 2028** _

Connor put the picture down and seeing there's nothing more on the sergeant's desk, he walked over to Lieutenant Anderson's desk and learned more about him, from Knights of the Black Death to the newspaper snippets of his accomplishments to the dog hairs on his chair. He analyzed the picture frame on his desk and found out it was the same one as on the sergeant's desk.

_| LT. ANDERSON_   
_WAS A_ _**DECORATED OFFICER |** _

Connor curiously reviewed Sergeant (L/N)'s employment and found out the sergeant started working at the DPD in 2026. She was just an officer when the picture was taken.

|  _ **FIND**_ _SGT. (L/N)_  |

He looked around, located the break room and walked towards it. When he entered the break room, he didn't find the sergeant.

"Fuck, look at that," a voice spoke. Connor turned and saw Detective Reed and another officer sitting at the table. "Our friend the plastic detective is back in town! Congratulations on last night, very impressive," the detective continued as he clapped, mockingly.

"Hello, Detective Reed," Connor greeted.

Gavin stood up and walked over to him, "Never seen an android like you before. What model are you?" he asked. Connor didn't responded. "Hey, asshole, I'm talkin' to you!" the detective called out. Both of them not noticing the sergeant entering the break room.

~•~•~  
You left the bathroom after calming down and splashing some water on your face. You went to the break room to get a cup of water.

 _"Hey, bring me a coffee, dipshit!"_  you heard Gavin speak as you entered, "Get a move on!"

"Get your own fuckingcoffee, dickbag," you grumbled, not bothering to look at him and the other person Gavin was talking to.

~~~  
Connor ignored the detective as he observed the sergeant.

"Stay out of it, (L/N)," the detective remarked at the sergeant before looking back at Connor, "I gave you an order!" he commanded.

Connor turned back at the detective, "I'm sorry, but I only take orders from Lieutenant Anderson and Sergeant (L/N)," he responded.

~~~  
You turn around when you heard the android, from last night, speak.

"Oh, oh" Gavin scoffed before he punched it in the stomach, making it fall to the ground.

You immediately charged at Gavin, turning him around and pinned him against the wall, twisting his arm in the process. _"Listen,_ _asshole_ _, I am not in the mood to handle your_ _shit_ _today. So, touch him again and I'll break your arm,"_  you warned vilely, tightening your grip on his arm momentarily. "Got it?" you said before letting go of his arm and shoved him away.

The android remain crouched down on the floor as it observed the dispute between you and Gavin.

Gavin stumbled away, nursing his arm, "I'll get you for this," he muttered you. "Stay out of my way," he directed to the android, "'cause next time, you won't her here to protect you and you won't get off so easy."

He left, still holding his arm. You turned towards the other officer and the woman left meekly, leaving you and the android the only ones in the break room.

It got up and adjusted his tie before looking at you. "Sergeant (L/N), I was looking for you," it said as if nothing happened.

You suddenly became nervous as you cleared your throat. You hummed and nodded your head at it before walking away awkwardly. The android followed you back to your desk.

You let out a sigh and sat down, then you noticed that the android was standing next to your desk, "Um...you can sit down...you know..." you spoke confused, pointing to the chair next to it.

The android turned and sat down, facing you.

~•~•~  
Connor looked at the sergeant intently. She shifted uncomfortably and continued doing paperwork.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced, sergeant. My name is Connor, I'm the android sent by CyberLife to assist you and Lieutenant Anderson," he introduced himself.

Connor waited for a response, but the sergeant just looked at him from her peripheral vision and said nothing before continuing paperwork.

"Do you like to travel?" he asked, "I've noticed you have pictures of national parks and monuments, even international ones. Which one would you like to visit first?" he spoke friendly, giving her a kind smile.

_**(Y/N) - Tense** _ **v**

Sergeant (L/N) put the papers aside, grabbed her book and started reading. Connor slowly dropped the smile and tried a different approach. "How long have you known Lieutenant Anderson?" he questioned.

_**(Y/N)** _ **v**

He looked at the book. " _'The Man in the High Castle'_ ," Connor commented, "It won the Hugo Award for Best Novel and in 2015, the book was adapted to a TV series. Did you know that?" he asked.

The sergeant let out a deep breath and tried to keep reading.

"You're very quiet; I hope I don't scare you, sergeant," Connor commented, but she still didn't say anything and kept her gaze on the book.

Seeing that the sergeant wouldn't talk to him and was tense, Connor decided it would be better to wait at Lt. Anderson's desk.

~~~  
You saw Connor stood up and was about to leave. You felt bad for ignoring him; he was just asking questions to know more about you. You stopped reading and closed the book. Just when he was about to walk away, you spoke quietly, "You don't scare me..."

~~~  
"You don't scare me," Connor heard the sergeant speak quietly, making him stop and turn back to her. "I- I just...get nervous around androids," she continued, looking up shyly, as Connor sat back down in the chair. "Um, no, I didn't know thatーI mean, I knew it got turned into a TV series, but I didn't know it received an award," the sergeant spoke shyly, referring to the book.

_**(Y/N) ^** _

The sergeant cleared her throat before introducing herself, "It's nice to meet you, Connor, I'm (Y/N)." Connor saw the sergeant's posture become a bit more relaxed. The sergeant's eyes trailed down to his jacket, reading the  _'RK800'_  on it. "You're an RK800? I've never heard about that model before," she asked.

"Yes, I am a prototype," Connor answered.

_**(Y/N) ^** _

"I would've guessed," Sergeant (L/N) replied, giving Connor a quick shy smile.

"I've noticed that you and Detective Reed don't get along, why is that?" Connor asked, curiously.

"Oh,  _Gavin_ ," she mumbled, "We- we get along...despisingly. There are times where we don't see things eye-to-eye and that leads to disagreements," she explained, "even some extreme ones, like last night or what happened in the break room."

Connor's LED blink yellow, processing the information. There was a brief pause between them.

"(F/Destination)," the sergeant suddenly said, making Connor look at her questionly, "Uh, to answer your question from before, 'which place would I like to visit first?' I would like to visit first (F/Destination)," she explained.

Connor understood and nodded with a small smile.

_**(Y/N) - Neutral ^** _


	5. Chapter 5

You continued doing paperwork, more relaxed now, as Connor stayed seated in the chair, waiting for Lieutenant Anderson. He would asked occasional questions every now and then. You were starting to warm up on him, a bit. Then, he stood up when he saw Hank arrive.

“It’s good to see you again, Lieutenant,” he greeted.

“Uh, Jesus,” Hank mumbled.

“Hank! (Y/N)!” the three of you heard Captain Fowler shout, “In my office!”

You and Hank looked at each other; you with your eyebrows raised. You got up from your chair and walked behind Hank as Connor followed behind the two of you. When you entered the office, you and Hank sat down while Connor remained standing in the back.

“I’ve got ten new cases involving androids on my desk every day. We’ve always had isolated incidents, old ladies losing their android maid and that kind of crap,” Captain Fowler started with, “But now, we’re getting reports of assaults and even homicides, like that guy last night. This isn’t just CyberLife’s problem anymore. It’s a criminal investigation and we’ve gotta deal with it before the shit hits the fan,” he explained, “I want the two of you to investigate these cases and see if there’s any link.”

“Why me? Why do I gotta be the one to deal with this shit?” Hank quickly opposed, “I am the least qualified cop in the country to handle this case! I know jack shit about androids, Jeffrey! I can barely change the settings on my phone.”

“Everybody’s overloaded. I think you’re perfectly qualified for this type of investigation,” Fowler explained.

“Bullshit! The truth is nobody wants to investigate these fukin’ androids and you left me holdin’ the bag!” Hank shouted as he abruptly stood up.

You kept quiet.

“I’m assigning (Y/N) to be your partner, and she's more than perfectly qualified for this, and other than that, CyberLife sent over this android to help with the investigation,” Fowler continued explaining as Hank walked around, “It’s a state-of-the-art prototype. It’ll act as yours and (Y/N)’s partner.”

“No fuckin’ way! Then why don't you give the investigation to (Y/N) instead of me!” Hank continued shouting, you shifted uncomfortably in your chair as you remain quiet, “I don’t need a partner, and certainly not this plastic prick!”

“Hank, you are seriously starting to piss me off! You are a police lieutenant, you are supposed to do what I say and shut your goddamn mouth!” Fowler raised his vice, starting to reach his limit.

“You know what my goddamn mouth has to say, huh?” Hank remarked.

Connor stayed behind, observing the dispute. Before the argument could get worse, you decide to step in and started pushing Hank away, putting some distance between him and Fowler.

“Why are you doin’ this to me? You know how much I hate these fuckin’ things. Why-” Hank exclaimed.

“HANK!” you shouted angrily, making the room fall silent almost immediately, “I know you don’t want anything to do with androids, but you’ve been handed this investigation. Now you can suck it up and do your job or I will hover over you and make your life more of a living hell than it already is!” you spoke firmly, raising your voice at the end and continued, “In this world, no one gets what they want! The sooner you accept that, the sooner we can get this over with!”

You and Hank stared at each other intently. Seeing you weren't backing down, Hank let out a frustrated grunt and walked out of the office. You let out a sigh and looked down. Connor still didn’t move from his spot.

“(Y/N)...” Fowler spoke after a few seconds of silence.

“I’ll look after him, cap,” you answered resignedly.

Fowler nodded before speaking again, “And also no more fights.”

You turned your head towards him and furrowed your brows, “What?” you asked confused.

“Gavin told me what happened in the break room-” he explained.

“The bastard already ratted me out?” you muttered in disbelief as you crossed your arms, “Bet the story he gave isn't what really happened.” You moved back to your chair.

“I don't want any conflicts getting out of hand, like last night,” Fowler continued.

“He told you about that?” you asked.

“We do not draw guns on our own,” he firmly spoke.

“He's the one th-”

“We do not draw guns on our own,” Fowler repeated.

“He’s the one that drew his gun first!” you exclaimed.

“ _(Y/N)!”_  Fowler raised his voice, once more, but took deep breaths before continuing in a much calmer tone, “Please, I don't wanna have another argument…”

“But cap-” you started again, lowering your voice, but Fowler raised his hand to let him continue.

“(Y/N), I don't wanna write anything in your disciplinary folder because there's nothing it. You're a strong, smart girl. You're hardworking and the best sergeant this precinct ever had,” he calmly started explaining. You quietly sat there, looking down and listening to every word he said. “Now, you have a strong, respected reputation and I don't want to tarnish it by adding this to your folder. Do you understand?” he asked.

You meekly looked up and nodded, “Yes,” you quietly answered.

“You may go,” Fowler said before turning towards his computer.

You stood up and saw that Connor was still in the office. You forgotten he was there. You were sure he listened everything. Connor looked at you blankly before you walked out of the office.

~~~

Connor saw the sergeant look at him before walking out of the office.

|  _SGT. (L/N) IS_ ** _WELL RESPECTED_** _|_

“Have a nice day, captain,” he said before walking out of the office also, following the lieutenant and sergeant, closing the door behind him.

~~~

You walked over to Hank and sat in the chair next to his desk. “We’re partners now, yay...” you tried to ease the tension, but Hank didn’t answer. He sat there with a frown and his arms crossed. Then, you saw Connor walk to the two of you.

He turned to Hank, “I get the impression my presence causes you some inconvenience, Lieutenant. I’d like you to know I’m very sorry about that,” Connor spoke, but Hank didn’t move. He looked over to you and you gave him a small sympathetic smile. “Now that the three of us are partners, it would be great to get to know each other better,” he tried again with a smile. You returned the smile, but Hank still didn’t speak. “In any case, I’d like you to know I’m very happy to be working with the two of you,” he referred to you and Hank, “I’m sure we’ll make a great team.”

“Likewise, Connor,” you replied.

“Is there a desk anywhere I could use?” he asked.

Before you could answer, Hank finally spoke up, “No one’s using that one,” as he pointed to the desk across from him.

“He speaks!” you sarcastically exclaimed as Hank turned to his computer and Connor walked over to the desk and sat down.

“You have dog, right?” he asked Hank. You smiled at the thought of Sumo.

“How do you know that?” Hank questioned.

“The dog hairs on your chair,” Connor answered, “I like dogs, what’s your dog’s name?” he asked kindly.

“What’s it to you?” Hank aggressively remarked, making you drop your smile.

~~~

Connor looked away from the lieutenant. He saw the sergeant slightly shaking her head at Hank.

“Sumo,” the lieutenant answered, “I call him Sumo.”

**_HANK - NEUTRAL ^_ **

He saw Sergeant (L/N) slightly smile when the lieutenant spoke. “What about, sergeant? Do you have a dog or any pets?” he asked as he looked at her.

The sergeant lightly laughed before answering, “Sadly, no, but I also like dogs and Sumo is my favorite.” she smirked at the lieutenant before looking back at him.

**_(Y/N) - NEUTRAL ^_ **

“Do either of you listen to Knights of the Black Death or Eurythmics?” Connor asked. The lieutenant and sergeant looked at him questionably as he continued, “I really like that music. It’s...full of energy.”

“You listen to Heavy Metal?” Hank asked.

“Screw Heavy Metal, Hank,” the sergeant quickly remarked before asking in disbelief, “You listen to 80s music?”

“ _You_  listen to 80s music?” Hank asked her, “You’re 32 years old; you’re too young to know that type of music.”

Sergeant (L/N) turned to the lieutenant, “I had a thing called ‘parents’; they shared the music they listened while growing up,” she taunted before turning back to Connor, awaiting his answer.

“Well, I don’t really listen to music as such,” he answered, “but I’d like to.”

**_HANK ^_ **

**_(Y/N) ^_ **

“You’re a Detroit Gears fan, right? Denton Carter scored 53% of his shots from the three-point line yesterday, did you see the game?” Connor asked the lieutenant.

Hank looked at him irritated, “That’s what I was watching at the bar last night,” he remarked.

“Oh…” Connor awkwardly replied.

**_HANK v_ **

“Are you interested in sports?” he asked the sergeant.

“Oh, I’m not really a sports person,” she simply replied.

“Have you two known Captain Fowler for long?” Connor asked.

“Yeah, too long,” Hank replied as he looked back at Fowler then, back at his computer.

“Well, I’ve known him the same amount as I’ve known Hank, 12 years,” (Y/N) answered.

“A lot of people don’t appreciate having androids around. I was wondering, is there any reason in particular you despise me?” Connor asked solely to Hank. He noticed the sergeant’s posture became tense.

“Yeah, there is one,” the lieutenant answered. Connor waited for him to tell the reason why, but the lieutenant slowly huffed and Connor knew he wouldn’t tell him.

**_HANK - TENSE v_ **

**_(Y/N) - NEUTRAL v_ **

There was an awkward silence between the three of them before Connor spoke again, “If you have any files on deviants, I’d like to take a look at them.”

“Terminal’s on your desk,” the lieutenant and sergeant spoke at the same time, but their tones were different; Hank’s was annoyed while as (Y/N)’s was kind.

“Knock yourself out,” Hank commented before turning back to his computer.

Connor gave a slight nod at the lieutenant. When he looked over to Sergeant (L/N), she was mindlessly and childishly, in a way, spinning around in her chair. A small smile appeared on his face before he reviewed the files on deviants.

**_[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^]_ **

~~~

Halfway through a spin, you heard Connor speak, “243 files. The first dates back nine months,” you spin your chair back around to him as he continued, “It all started in Detroit and quickly spread across the country. An AX400 is reported to have assaulted a man last night.”

“That could be a good starting point” you spoke as the two of you looked over to Hank, but he didn’t pay attention to either of you. Connor stood up and walked over to him.

“Uh, Jesus,” Hank muttered as he turned away from his computer and started reading the tablet on his desk, trying to ignore Connor.

“Hank, come on,” you mumbled.

“I understand you’re facing personal issues, Lieutenant, but you need to move past them and-” Connor started saying.

“Hey! Don’t talk to me like you know me. I’m not your friend and I don’t need your advice, okay?” Hank remarked defensively.

“How about my advise, Hank?” you spoke, annoyed, “If you want to make life go easier, then get off your ass!”

Hank still didn’t move. Connor leaned down next to him, “I’ve been assign this mission, Lieutenant. I didn’t come here to wait until you feel like working,” he spoke determined.

Hank grabbed Connor and pinned him against the divider, next to his desk.

“Hank!” you exclaimed as you rushed to them. You tried to pull him away from Connor.

“Listen, asshole. If it was up to me, I’d throw the lot of you in a dumpster and set a match to it,” Hank spoke aggressively, “So, stop pissing me off or things are gonna get nasty,” he threatened.

“Hank, that’s enough!” you spoke firmly, finally getting Hank off of Connor, and stand in between them.

“Lieutenant, sergeant,” Chris spoke as he approached you, “Uh...sorry to disturb, I have some information about the AX400 that attacked the guy last night,” he continued, “it’s been seen in the Ravendale district.”

“We’re on it,” you answered as Hank walked away. You turned to Connor as he checked his tie and suit, “You okay?” you asked.

He didn’t answer as he seemed to be in thought. You walked over to your desk to grab your coat.


	6. Chapter 6

The three of you arrived at the Ravendale district. You found out that the AX400 rode the bus till the end of the line and had a young child with it. It stole money from a 24-hour convenience store. The three of you went around the area and asked questions. The next place you went was the Eastern Motel.

"Lieutenant Anderson and Sergeant (L/N)," Hank said as the three of you entered the front desk office. You and Hank showed your badges.

"Detroit Police," you spoke after Hank as you put away your badge, "We're looking for a female android, robbed a store down the street last night. Did you see anything?" you asked the man.

"An android? No," the man answered, "I don't take androids here."

Connor raised his hand and projected the picture of the android to the man, "Have you seen anyone that looks like this?" he asked.

"Fuck, I knew there was something weird about her," the man mumbled, "She came in last nightーshe was dressed normal, you know," he told you, "There was no way I could tell."

"Is it still here?" Hank asked.

"Yeah, probably. Room 28," the man answered as he pointed where the room was.

Hank walked outside. "Thank you," you said to the man. You glance at Connor as you followed Hank outside.

He was on the phone, "Ben?...Yeah, it's still at the motel. Send some uniforms and cordon off the area. Me and (Y/N) are heading to it's room now." As Hank hanged up, you looked where the room was.

"You wait in the car," you heard Hank tell Connor, making you turn around.

"I think it's best if I go with you and the sergeant," Connor spoke.

"Listen, I'm tired of you talkin' back to me," Hank spoke, making you roll your eyes, "You're machine, so shut the fuck up and do what I say!"

"All I want is to accomplish my mission," Connor replied, "I'm sorry if that upsets you."

"Hank, he's coming with us, no matter how many times you tell it to wait in the car," you stepped in before walking away to the motel room.

"Stop busting my fucking balls," Hank muttered to Connor before following you.

You stood in front of the motel room that had the number 28 on it. You and Hank took out your guns. You turned and saw Connor behind you. You raised your finger to your lips, signaling him to be quiet.

Hank opened the door and entered first, you entered second while Connor stayed by the door.

Hank signaled you to the bathroom. You quietly went and checked the bathroom. You put your gun away before turning to Hank, "It's gone," you said, making Hank put his gun away too. You noticed something in the sink as you walked closer and checked it. You found pieces of hair and something in it. You picked it up and took a closer look, it was an LED.

"Guys!" you called out as you walked out of the bathroom. "It changed its appearance," you said to Hank and Connor as you showed them.

" _Aw shit_ ," Hank muttered.

You went back to the bathroom and place the LED back. You looked at the shower curtains. You walked over to it, drew it back and saw a small detail near at the bottom, water droplets. You kneeled down and ran your hand along the side of the bathtub.  _Still humid,_  you thought. You looked at the shower mat and ran your hand on it as Hank came in.

"It's damp," you thought out loud.

Hank looked at you confused before speaking, "(Y/N), there's nothing here."

"There's always something, Hank," you replied as you got up.

"Like what?"

You thought for a moment, "It was here not too long ago. There are water droplets on the shower curtain, the tub is humid and the mat is damp," you explained as Connor walked over to you.

Hank scoffed, "How could you possibly know that?"

"The android had a child with it, right? The child took a bath. If it was from last night, everything would be dry. If it was a few hours ago, the mat would be partially dry," you explained, "But there are water droplets on the curtain, the tub is humid and the shower mat is extremely damp, meaning they left recently-"

"And that they couldn't have gotten far," Hank finished your thought, "It's a pretty far stretch but..." he commented.

The three of you left the room and headed for the entrance before hearing commotion from the officers. You looked at Hank for a second before the three of you took off.

"Which way did they go?" you and Connor asked a police officer.

"That way–they're headed for the train station!" the officer answered, showing you the direction.

You ran to the right. Connor was already way ahead and Hank was behind the two of you.

You saw Connor turn at an ally and followed him. You saw the android and the child halfway over the fence. When you caught up with Connor, the android was on the other side of the fence and looked at the two of you.

You saw an officer from your peripheral vision and turned your head as did Connor. The officer pointed his gun at the android.

"Don't shoot!" the both of you exclaimed.

"We need it alive!" Connor said as the android and the child continued running.

You watched them deciding to cross the highway, "That's suicide," you mumbled.

Hank catched up with you, out of breath, "Oh fuck, that's insane," he said as he sees the same thing. "Hey! Where you goin'?" he asked as he stopped Connor climbing up the fence.

"I can't let them get away," Connor answered.

"They won't. They'll never make it to the other side," Hank replied.

"I can't take that chance," he said as he tried to climb the fence again.

"You will get yourself killed!" you spoke as you and Hank stopped him.

"Do NOT go after 'em, Connor, that's an ord- Connor!" Hank shouted as Connor climbed over the fence and went after them.

"Shit!" you exclaimed as you turned away. Pacing back and forth until decided what to do. You turned and backed away from the fence, for a good running start.  _I'm gonna get myself killed_ , you thought before going after Connor.

"(Y/N)!" you heard Hank shout as you ran towards the highway.

You crossed each lane, getting closer to Connor. As you crossed a lane, you almost got knocked over by the force of speed of the cars running by. You were one lane away from him when you saw a truck coming as Connor started running across the lane.  _It will hit him_ , you thought as you quickly crossed the lane, "Connor!" you yelled as you ran and pushed him him out of the way.

~~~

"Connor!" he heard the sergeant's voice before he heard the horn of the truck that fast approached him and was pushed out of the way by (Y/N). He knew she would be hit by the truck.

He quickly turned and grabbed her wrist as he fell, pulling her out of the way and fall in the last lane. The sergeant quickly stood up and helped Connor up as she saw a car approaching. They both barely made it to the middle section as the car ran by.

Connor rushed to the other side as the sergeant catches her breath. Before he could enter the second half of the highway, she stopped him.

"Connor, don't!" she exclaimed.

"We can't let them get away!" he said as he tried to continue, but the sergeant held him back.

"CONNOR, STOP! THAT'S ENOUGH!" she screamed as she pushed Connor to his knees. He looked at her surprised. Her hands were shaking and she was breathing heavily. She was in shock as Connor analyzed her. She slowly went down to her knees and grabbed his shoulders, "That's enough," she spoke in a softer and quiet tone, looking down, "We almost got killed just by crossing the first half," she whispered.

Connor looked at the sergeant, then at the android as it and the child made it across.

"Let it go, Connor, just let it go, please let it go," he heard her say as he felt her head on his shoulder. Connor decided to listen to (Y/N) as he slowly placed his arms around her.

**_[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^]_ **

**_(Y/N) ^_ **

_**HANK ^** _


	7. Chapter 7

**_Nov 6th 2038_ **

**_3:02 pm_ **

You sat in the backseat of Hank’s car, looking out the window, as he drove with Connor in the passenger seat. There was complete silence between the three of you, besides from the music playing on the radio. You were almost falling asleep until you felt the car stop and heard Hank get out. You looked out and saw that you were at Hank’s favorite place to eat, the Chicken Feed. You also got out of the car, leaving Connor alone in car, and looked both ways of the street before crossing, unlike Hank. You walked over to a table as Hank ordered his food.

 

~~~

**_HANK - TENSE_ **

**_(Y/N) - TENSE_ **

 

|  **_RECONCILE_ ** _ WITH LT. ANDERSON AND SGT. (L/N) _ |

Connor got out of the car and walked over to Hank as the lieutenant talked with a man.

“Last shit-hot tip you gave me set me back a week’s wages, Pedro,” he said to the man.

“Come on, this is different, it’s 100% guaranteed. You can’t go wrong,” the man insisted. Connor scanned the man.

 

**_AABDAR, PEDRO_ **

_ Born: 01/25/2005 // Unemployed _

_ Criminal record: Illegal gambling, fraud _

 

“Alright, I’m in,” Hank replied as he gave Pedro money.

“Damn straight!” Pedro said as he started walking away, “Hey! You won’t regret this!” he said as he looked back at Hank and continued walking away.

Connor went next to the lieutenant and looked at him.

Hank looked away annoyed. “What is your problem?” he asked as he looked back at Connor, “Don’t you ever do as you’re told? Look, you don’t have to follow me around like a poodle!” Hank spoke irritatedly, “If you want to follow someone around, follow (Y/N).”

Connor stayed silent for a moment before speaking, “I’m sorry for my behavior back at the station,” he apologized, “I didn’t mean to be unpleasant.”

“Oh, wow, you even got a brown-nosing apology program,” Hank chuckled, “Guys at CyberLife thought of everything, huh?”

**_HANK - NEUTRAL ^_ **

“Here you go,” the server said as he handed Hank his food.

“Ah! Thanks, Gary. I’m starving,” Hank replied.

“I also made fries for (Y/N)ーon the houseーI noticed she seemed down,” Gary explained. Hank gave him a nod before walking away. “Don’t leave that thing here!” he said to Hank.

“Huh, not a chance! Follows us everywhere,” He replied as Connor did indeed follow him, “See?”

They walked over to where Sergeant (L/N) was waiting. Connor noticed her esteem was low. Hank stood next to her as Connor stood across from them.

“Here,” Hank said as he placed the fries in front of (Y/N).

“I’m not hungry,” she simply said.

“It’s on the house,” he commented.

Sergeant (L/N) thought for a moment. “Hm...well, free food,” she replied kindly as she accepted the fries, “Can’t pass this up.”

Just as Hank was about to eat his burger, Connor spoke, “Your meal contains 1.4 times the recommended daily intake of calories and twice the cholesterol level,” he explained. The sergeant looked at him surprised. “You shouldn’t eat that,” Connor said to the lieutenant.

“Everybody’s gotta die of something,” Hank replied before taking a bite of his burger.

**_HANK ^_ **

**_(Y/N) ^_ **

“This Pedro...he was proposing illegal gambling, am I right?” Connor asked.

“Yeah,” Hank replied.

“And you made a bet?”

“Yeah,” Hank spoke.

“He always makes a bet,” (Y/N) spoke, almost at the same time.

Connor looks away, a bit confused. “This morning, when we were chasing those deviants,” he spoke as he looked back at the lieutenant and sergeant, “Why didn’t the both of you want me to cross the highway?”

“'Cause you could’ve been killed,” (Y/N) replied, “Which we almost did if you hadn’t tried to cross it,” she referred to when Connor and her were almost ran over by the truck.

“And I don't like filling out paperwork for damaged equipment,” Hank replied.

Connor looked at her, “I’d like you to know, sergeant, that I’m sorry,” he replied and paused before continuing, “but you shouldn’t have gone after me. If I have gotten critically damaged, CyberLife would've sent a replacement right away.”

**_[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY v]_ **

**_(Y/N) v_ **

“Are you kidding me? That truck would’ve hit you if I hadn’t gone after you,” she firmly spoke.

“And it would’ve hit you instead if Connor didn’t pulled you out of the way,” Hank spoke, making her turn to him.

“So, what? You would’ve preferred that I just left him there?” she remarked, irritated.

Hank said nothing as he continued eating his burger.

The sergeant scoffed as she turned back, “Here, you can have them,” she mumbled as she pushed her fries towards Hank, “I’ve lost my appetite,” (Y/N) spoke before walking away.

“Where ya go-” the lieutenant was asking.

“Taking a walk!” she cut him off, not looking back.

Connor watched the sergeant before looking down at the table. “Lieutenant, can I ask you a question about the sergeant?” he asked as he looked back up, at Hank.

The lieutenant thought for a moment, swallowing his food in the process, “I can try to answer it,” he replied.

“Sergeant (L/N) seems to be a well respected officer with a good reputation, how?” Connor asked.

“She solved cases with not a lot of evidence, some of them were major cases,” the lieutenant answered, “At first, we were skeptical, but when she gave her theory, well...it wasn’t too ridiculous.”

“Have you worked with her before?” he asked.

“Yeah, several times,” Hank answered before taking a bite of his hamburger, “she’s way smarter than she looks, and she looks smart, by the way.”

Connor processed the information. “What about her personal life; do you know of her family?” he asked cautiously, making the lieutenant look at him questioningly. “Just curious,” he replied.

“Not much, she doesn’t talk about it,” Hank answered pensively.

 

~~~

The lieutenant and the android were silent for a few minutes before Connor spoke. “Is there anything you’d like to know about me?” Connor asked the lieutenant, changing the subject.

“Hell, no,” he quickly replied, but changed his mind, “Well, yeah, um...why did they make you look so goofy and give you that weird voice?”

“CyberLife androids are designed to work harmoniously with humans,” Connor answered, “both my appearance and voice were specifically designed to facilitate my integration.”

Hank gave a slight nod before replying, “Well, they fucked up.”

“Can I ask you a personal question, Lieutenant?” Connor asked

Hank gave him a slight nod.

“Why do you hate androids so much?”

“I have my reasons,” Hank simply replied before noticing you coming back.

“Hey,” you greeted, more calm than before, “What’d I miss?” you asked, taking back your fries.

“Not much, kiddo,” Hank replied, sending you a small smile. You sent one back before finishing up your fries.

“Maybe I should tell you both what we know about deviants?” Connor suggested.

“You read my mind,” Hank sarcastically said as you just nodded your head, “proceed.”

“We believe that a mutation occurs in the software of some androids which can lead to them emulating a human emotion-” Connor explain as Hank didn't understand anything he was saying.

“In English, please,” Hank spoke.

“They don't really feel emotions, they just get overwhelmed by irrational instructions,” Connor rephrased, “which can lead to unpredictable behavior.”

Hank drank his soda before replying, “Emotions always screw everything up.”

“Maybe androids aren't so different,” you spoke up.

“Have you ever dealt with deviants before?” Hank asked.

“A few months back,” Connor answered, “a deviant was threatening to jump off the roof with a little girl. I managed to save her.”

“So, I guess you’ve done all your homework, right?” Hank asked, “Know everything there is to know about me, about (Y/N)?”

“I know you graduated top of your class. You made a name for yourself in several cases, and became the youngest lieutenant in Detroit,” Connor turned to you, “and that (Y/N) is a respected sergeant with a good reputation,” he turned back to Hank, “I also know you received several disciplinary warnings in recent years, where as (Y/N) has none, and you spend a lot time in bars.”

“So what's your conclusion?” you asked.

“I think working with two officers that seem to be the opposites of each other, and that one of them has personal issues is an added challenge,” Connor replied, “but adapting to human unpredictability is one of my features,” he winked at both of you before his LED turned yellow as he started rapidly blinking. Then, he stopped as it turned back to blue. “I just got a report of a suspected deviant,” he spoke, “It's a few blocks away. We should go have a look,” he continued as he looked at you for a moment, then back at Hank, “I’ll let you finished your meal. I’ll be in the car, if you need me,” he said before walking away.

“So,” Hank spoke, making you turn to him, “Why’d you walk off?” he asked.

“To clear my head,” you replied as if it was obvious, “Now, hurry up and finish,” you said as you threw away your trash, “we have somewhere to go,” you concluded before walking to the car.


	8. Chapter 8

The three of you arrived at an apartment building; it had those old elevators where you had to slide close the metal gate. You went to the floor where the suspected deviant was. You and Hank got out of the elevator, but noticed Connor stayed behind. His LED was yellow and had his eyes closed. Hank started calling out to him, but he didn't respond.

"Hey Connor!" he called out again.

This time, Connor opened his eyes as his LED changed back to blue.

"You ran outta batteries or what?" Hank asked.

"I'm sorry, I was making a report to CyberLife," he replied, still in the elevator.

"Well, do you plan on staying in the elevator?" you asked.

"No, I'm coming," Connor answered before you and Hank walked away with him following you both.

"What do we know about this guy?" Hank questioned.

"Not much," he answered, "Just that a neighbor reported that he heard strange noises coming from this floor. Nobody's supposed to be living here, but the neighbor said he saw a man hiding a LED under his cap."

"Oh Christ, if we have to investigate every time someone hears a strange noise, we're gonna need more cops," Hank replied as the two of you stood by the door while Connor kneeled down and analyzed some feathers nearby. He stood up and walked over to you both. "Hey, were you really makin' a report back there in the elevator?" Hank asked as he leaned against the wall, next to the door, "Just by closing your eyes?"

"Correct," Connor answered.

"Shit, wish I could do that," Hank replied.

"No more paperwork," you commented before Connor knocks on the door.

There was no answer.

He looked over to the two of you. Hank gave him a shrug as he knocked on the door a bit harder, "Anybody home?" he asked.

No response.

"Open up! Detroit Police!" Connor called out, then a crash was heard, alerting the three of you.

You and Hank quickly took out your guns. "Stay behind us," you said.

"Got it," Connor replied as he stepped back.

Hank kicked down the door. The three of you entered a hallway. Hank checked the first room as you went ahead and checked the second room. You noticed there were maze-like grids on each wall before going back into the hallway. The three of you gathered at the door at the end. Pigeons flew out when you busted the door open, startling you and Hank.

"What the fuck is this?!" he exclaimed.

The apartment had its windows covered up and had pigeons everywhere.

"Jesus, this place stinks," you commented as you covered your nose.

"Uh, looks like we came here for nothin'," Hank spoke as he put this gun away, "our man's gone."

More pigeons flew out as Connor opened the closet. You put your gun away before looking around. You walked towards the kitchen counter and gently pushed some pigeons away, causing them to fly away. Connor walked over to a poster and analyzed it, finding out it was recently placed back. He pulled the poster off the wall and found a hidden notebook.

"I need some fresh air," Hank spoke as he opened up a window, "Found something?" you heard him ask as you picked up a small box; it was a birdseed box.  _Cares for animals, birds in particular_ , you thought as you put the box down.

"I don't know," Connor answered, "it looks like a notebook, but it's...indecipherable." He walks over to the fridge next to you and opens it.

You looked behind him and saw that the fridge was empty, "Doesn't eat," you spoke, making Connor look at you for a moment before closing the fridge. He stood up and walked away as you headed to the other room in the apartment.

"'R.T.' Probably initials," you heard Connor spoke.

"He put his initials on his jacket?" you asked as you passed by him.

"That's something your mom does in first grade," Hank replied as you entered the other room which was the bathroom.

You blocked out the rest of what Connor and Hank talked about as you noticed the writings on the the wall.  _'rA9'_  it had multiple times, like Ortiz's android. You didn't hear Connor walked in until he stood next to you.

" _'rA9'_ ," he spoke, startling you.

"Don't sneak up like that," you gasped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," he replied before walking towards the sink. You crossed your arms as you followed him with your gaze. Connor dipped his fingers in the sink and brought it to his mouth, licking it. You let out a small groan of disgust as you turned away. "It's LED is in the sink," he spoke just loud enough for Hank to hear, making you turn around and walk over to him.

 _"Not surprised it was an android,"_  you heard Hank reply,  _"No human could live with all these fuckin' pigeons."_

"Changed its appearance, like the one at the motel," you commented.

You and Connor looked again at the writing as Hank entered the bathroom, "Any idea what it means?" he asked.

" _'rA9'_  written 2471 times," Connor answered.

"It's the same thing Ortiz's android wrote on the shower wall," you spoke after him.

"Why are they obsessed with this sign?" Connor asked, like he was thinking out loud.

"Looks like mazes or something," Hank commented, referring to the grid-like drawing on the wall, before walking away.

~•~•~  
Sergeant (L/N) stayed behind as Connor kneeled down and analyzed the fallen stool.

**_Processing Data..._ ** **_WOODEN STOOL_ **   
******_Recently disturbed_ **   
******_Traces of avian fecal matter_ **

**_Processing Data..._ ** **_OPENED MARKER PEN_ **   
******_Still wet - Used recently_ **   
******_Color: Midnight mood [black]_ **

**_RECONSTRUCTING SCENE..._ **

The silhouette of the marker and the stool reverted back to where they were before a yellow silhouette, the deviant, appeared standing on the stool and holding the marker.

 **|** _SUSPECT WAS HERE_ ** _RECENTLY_**  |

Then, the silhouette fell from the stool and ran towards the entrance of the bathroom.

||  _SUSPECT RAN TO THE_ ** _LIVING ROOM_**  ||

"Found something?" the sergeant asked as Connor stood up.

"Yes," he simply answered.

She nodded her head before going to the living room, with Connor following behind. He walked over and kneeled down at the bird cage and analyzed it.

**_Processing Data..._ ** **_FINGER MARKS - RECENT_ **   
******_Traces of avian fecal matter_ **   
******_No fingerprints_ **

**_Processing Data..._ ** **_SKID MARK - RECENT_ **   
******_Trail width: 19.6 inches_ **   
******_Traces of galvanized steel_ **

**_Processing Data..._ ** **_METAL HOOK_ **   
******_Recently broken_ **   
******_100% stainless steel_ **

**_RECONSTRUCTING SCENE..._ **

The silhouette of the bird cage reverted back to where it was hanging before the silhouette of the deviant ran into the living room, knocking it down, towards the door.

|  _SUSPECT RAN_ ** _TOWARDS ENTRANCE_**  |

The deviant back away from the door, falling down in the process.

|  _SUSPECT_ ** _HEARD US_** _ENTER_  |

Then, quickly got up and boosted itself up to the hole in the ceiling from the couch

||  _SUSPECT IS_ ** _STILL HERE_**  ||

"Birdseed," the lieutenant commented as Connor stood up, "I can't believe it, this nutjob was actually feeding these fuckers."

Connor walked over to the couch and looked up at the ceiling. Then, the deviant jumped from the ceiling and knocked Connor down, making the pigeons fly towards Hank and out the window.

"God damn fuckin' pigeons!" the lieutenant remarked as the deviant ran out.

The sergeant quickly ran after the deviant as Connor stood up.

"What are you waiting for?! Chase it!" Hank yelled.

He ran out of the apartment and saw (Y/N) already in pursuit. Connor ran out through the fire exit and saw (Y/N) jump down from the building. He followed her and ran through a wheat field.

~~~  
You ran after the deviant as he jumped up the wall into the next wheat field. You took the fast but risky route to go after him. As you ran across the field, you took the safer detour route and from your peripheral vision, you saw Connor take the balanced route.

The deviant ran inside a greenhouse. Connor ran after him, but you took the safer detour route around the greenhouse. You slid down the glass roof and jumped into the next building, where the deviant broke the window.

~~~  
As Connor jumped into the next building, he noticed how (Y/N) still managed to stay ahead of him, showing no signs of decreasing endurance or stamina. It wasn't humanly possible to outrun an android, but he ignored that analysis, saving it for later, as the gate closed, with (Y/N) barely made it to the other side.

Connor ran out to through the side entrance. He saw (Y/N) and the deviant running along the walkway as he took the fast but risky route.

~~~  
You jumped and slid down a glass roof. The deviant jumped onto the roof of a moving train.

"Shit!" you mumbled as you did the same thing. You steadied yourself as you landed, then you jumped off the train and onto a ladder, climbed up and boosted yourself up the wall. You could hear Connor's running footsteps behind you as you ran through another plantation field.

~~~  
Connor saw (Y/N) jump to the next building and pulled herself over the ledge. He followed, running across solar panels, and boosted himself onto the next connecting roof. He took the direct but crowded route, through another greenhouse. He could see Sergeant (Y/N) running on the glass roof as she took the safe but slow route. As Connor jumped over to the right aisle, he saw (Y/N) land through the open roof window. He noticed smooth her landing was and how quickly she took off after it, but, like before, he saved that analysis for later.

~•~•~  
You and Connor ran through a corn field. As you got out, you saw the deviant push Hank, causing him to fall over the ledge.

"I got Hank!" you shouted, knowing Connor was right behind you. You heard him go after the deviant as you rushed over and helped Hank. "Come on, old man," you spoke as you pulled him over.

Hank stood up, breathing heavily. When he looked over to you, he saw you were breathing normally, "Aren't you out of breath?" Hank asked.

"Now is not the time to ask questions, Hank," you spoke annoyed, "come on," you said as the two of you catched up with Connor.

When you did, the android was standing near the edge of the roof.

"...and will be sent to CyberLife for deactivation," you heard Connor say to him.

"Don't you fuckin' move!" Hank said to the android. He turned to you and Connor before slapping you on the side of your head.

"What the hell!" you exclaimed.

"What were you thinkin'?" he remarked irritatedly, "Chasing the deviant."

"I was doing my job-"

"You know you could've gotten yourself killed; not once, but twice today!" Hank cut you off, "And you're not even out of breath!"

"Oh, I'm sorry that I'm younger than you, gramps," you remarked.

"Shut up!" Hank lastly said to you before turning towards the deviant and cuffing him.

"Why are you doing this?" the deviant asked, looking at Connor, "You're one of us!"

"Shut up!" Hank said to him, but the deviant ignored him.

"You're helping humans," he continued, "but you're just their slave!"

You looked at Connor, but he didn't show any type of reaction. He looked emotionless as Hank started dragging the deviant away with you and Connor following next to him.

"rA9, save me," he whispered before he pulled away and threw himself over the building.

The three of you rushed over, but there was nothing either of you could do.

"Holy shit," Hank mumbled. Connor looked up, as if in thought, as Hank looked over to the two of you, "Fuckin' androids," he said before walking away.

You kept looking down at the body. You felt a tear on your cheek that you didn't even notice it fell from your eye. You quickly wiped it away, not knowing that Connor was looking at you, and walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Nov 6th 2038_ **  
**_07:51 pm_ **

Connor was back in the zen garden, with an umbrella in his hand. It was raining and getting close to evening. He found Amanda standing under a white structure, next to the lake.

"Hello, Amanda," Connor greeted.

**_AMANDA - TRUSTED_ **

"Connor, I've been expecting you," she spoke calmly, "Would you mind a little walk?"

Connor walked over next to Amanda and opened the umbrella, holding it in between them, as they started walking.

"Congratulations, Connor," Amanda complimented, "you managed to find that deviant. Tell me, what did you learn?" she asked.

**_AMANDA ^_ **

"I found its diary, but it was encrypted," Connor answered, "It may take weeks to decipher."

"What else?"

"The walls of the apartment were covered with drawings of labyrinths and other symbols," he spoke, "Like the other deviants, it seemed obsessed with rA9."

"It's a pity you let it self-destruct," Amanda commented.

**_AMANDA v_ **

"I made a mistake," Connor answered, "It said 'rA9 save me' before it jumped from the roof. I should have anticipated what it would do."

There was a slight pause before Amanda spoke again.

"How is your relationship with the Lieutenant and Sergeant developing?" she asked.

(Y/N) was the first thing that came to Connor's mind, as well as his analysis of her when they chased the deviant. "It's improving," he replied, deciding not to tell Amanda about it, "I'm coming to know them better, and they're growing accustomed to my presence."

As they walked on one of the bridges, Amanda stopped, making Connor turn around to her, "We don't have much time. Deviancy continues to spread. It's only a matter of time before the media finds out about it," she spoke, "We need to stop this, whatever it takes."

"I will solve this investigation, Amanda," Connor replied, "I won't disappoint you."

"A new case just came in," Amanda informed, "Find Anderson and (L/N), and investigate it." She walked away, passing Connor.

~•~•~  
You get out of the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around you. Your hair wet after taking a shower. Before you went to your bedroom, you heard a knock on your door. You furrowed your brows in confusion and went to check the clock in the living room. You didn't expect anyone at your apartment at this time.

You quietly tiptoed to your room as another knock was heard, but, this time, a voice spoke,  _"Anybody home?"_

 _That voice sounds familiar_ , you thought as you cautiously headed to the door.

Before you looked through the peephole, the voice spoke again,  _"Sergeant (L/N)? It's Connor."_

You immediately backed away to the nearest wall, shocked.  _How does he know where I live?!_

~~~  
After a minute or two, the door opened just enough to see one (E/C) eye of the sergeant.

**_(Y/N) - NEUTRAL_ **

"Connor?" she asked quietly, "What are you doing here, how did you know...?" she trailed off.

"I reviewed your file and found your address," Connor answered, "There's been another case, at the Eden Club," he explained.

"Hm," she hummed, nodding her head.

There was a brief awkward silence between them.

"May I come in?" he kindly asked.

"Oh!" (Y/N) exclaimed as realization snapped in her, "Uh..." she momentarily looked back at her apartment, "I- I- uh- I...guess," she stuttered nervously before opening the door more.

Connor entered and observed the sergeant's apartment, before turning to her as she closed the door. He took notice of her apparel, just a simple towel wrapped around her body.

(Y/N) let out a nervous chuckle when he did. "I just came out of the shower, so..." she trailed off.

"I understand," Connor replied.

"Just let me get dressed and we'll go get Hank, for the case," she spoke almost at the same time, "Just, uh...make yourself comfortable," she said before rushing to her room.

Connor looked around the apartment. It was small, simple yet suitable. The place was clean and organized.

|  ** _LEARN MORE_** _ABOUT (Y/N)_  |

He looked around the living room, searching for more information about (Y/N), but, just like at the station, there wasn't anything personal; not even one family photo.

|  _DOESN'T KEEP_ ** _IN TOUCH_** _WITH_ ** _FAMILY_** _?_  |

Connor found a small scrapbook, next to the TV. He opened it, looked through it and found some newspaper snippets about the cases she solved throughout the years. Just like the lieutenant said, some of them were big cases, and others she solved with him. Even earning a nickname from the media; hence the sergeant's reputation, Connor concluded.

|  _SGT. (L/N) IS CONSIDERED A_ ** _GIFTED OFFICER_**  |

He also found some pictures of the sergeant and the lieutenant together at a cookout, along with a few other officers. There were various other pictures of the sergeant just with Lt. Anderson and a boy, some of those pictures were just her and the boy. He closed the scrapbook and put it back.

|  _(Y/N) IS_ ** _CLOSE FRIENDS_** _WITH_ ** _HANK_**  |

He saw a bookshelf on the other side of the living room, with real books like the one he found on the sergeant's desk at the station. Connor walked over to it and looked at the various novels she had. There were some classics, like ' _Sherlock Holmes',_  ' _Dracula'_ , _'Frankenstein'_  and Shakespeare. There were thriller/horror books like  _'In a Dark, Dark Wood'_ ,  _'The Bourne Identity'_ ,  _'The Silence of the Lambs'_ ,  _'The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo'_ , and Stephen King. But the majority of them were science fiction: Jules Verne, _'Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy'_ ,  _'Jurassic Park'_ , _'The Martian'_ , _'The Giver'_ , _'Ready Player One'_ , _'Fahrenheit 451'_ , _'The Handmaid's Tale'_ , _'1984'_ ,  _'2001: A Space Odyssey'_ ,  _'I, Robot'_ , The Muderbot Diaries and Blade Runner series.

Connor pulled a book out and read the title, ' _Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?'_ ; the first book of the Blade Runner series. He searched the summary of the book in his program before opening it and read a few pages. As Connor read, he recognized a few themes the book touched that was happening today, but one captured his attention, one that he, the sergeant and lieutenant were currently investigatingーdeviance in androids.

He closed the book and put it back on the shelf. As he did, Connor saw something fall out of the book. He picked it up and saw it was a picture. The picture was set in an industrial wasteland and there are seven women with their backs facing the camera and six of them didn't seem to know the picture was taken except one of them as her head was partially turned towards the camera, but her face wasn't revealed. Connor noticed they all had the same height, the same body structure and figure, the same weight, the same (S/C) skin and (H/L) (H/C) hair.

" _Don't look at that!_ "

~~~  
You were wearing your typical attire; dark jeans, black shirt, dark blue blazer and, of course, your badge and gun. Your black coat was on the sofa in the living room. You just finished drying your hair the best you could before heading out to the living room. You were still shocked and nervous that Connor was here in your apartment. You seldom had visitors over. With him here, you were a bit on-edge, but you had to keep it together.

When you entered the living room, you saw Connor by the book shelf. Your mouth twitched up, seeing his head down, probably reading a book. You took a few steps closer to him and saw what he was holding, a book in one hand and a picture in the other. You walked closer to see what book he had.

Seeing ' _Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?'_  in his hand, you immediately knew what picture he was looking at. Fear instantly filled you. He couldn't know, he  _mustn't_ know. If he knew, then that...that would be the end.

"Don't look at that!" you shouted as you rushed over to him.

No one must know, no one must  ** _ever_** know.

~~~  
The book and picture was snatched from him as (Y/N) harshly shoved him away, quickly placing the picture back in the book and putting it back on the bookshelf.

**_(Y/N) - HOSTILE v_ **

"What the hell were you doing?!" she asked angrily.

"I was-"

"Were you snooping around my stuff?!" (Y/N) shouted.

"I just wanted to know more about you, sergeant," Connor replied calmly.

**_(Y/N) v_ **

(Y/N) let out a quick scoff. "If you want to know more about me, then  _ask_  me, Connor!" she spoke upset, "Don't go looking through my things!" she exclaimed.

Connor concluded that the sergeant was protective about her possessions and decided to apologize, "I'm sorry, I should've asked before–"

"Respect my privacy please!" she cut him off, through gritted teeth, before grabbing her coat and walking out of her apartment, slamming the door open and leaving Connor behind.

~•~•~  
After getting a taxi, you and Connor sat next to each other, a tense uncomfortable silence fell between the two of you.

Connor looked at you as you looked out the window, with your arms crossed. He looked down at his lap for a moment before trying to reconcile with you.

"I'm sorry about my actions back at the apartment," Connor spoke, looking at you for any type of response, "I didn't mean to trespass."

You just side-eyed him and turned back to the window.

"I understand that you're upset with me, sergeant," Connor tried again, "but you overreacted to the situation."

You rolled your eyes at his response. It sounded more like a cold, emotionless shitty type of an apology. You let out a short but heavy breath as a reply.

Connor looked back ahead. He analyzed his methods again, but none of them worked. Then, as his last resort, Connor tried his least-recommend approach. "(Y/N)," he spoke softly as he turned to you again.

You turned your head towards him; you never heard him use your first name.

"You were right, I shouldn't have been looking through your belongings. It was wrong of me to do that," he apologized, making you a bit surprised since you never heard him speak with such kindness and regret, "and you were right, I shouldn't have invaded your privacy. I just want you to know that I am truly sorry, (Y/N), and that it won't happen again."

He gave you a kind smile when he finished. You were stunned about the way he apologized, it was almost as if it was human. You noticed how dark his brown eyes were as you looked at him. Then, you felt something on top of your hand, making you look down. You didn't notice that you uncrossed your arms and your hands were at your side. You saw Connor's hand on top of yours. You looked back up at him and for the first time you looked directly at an android, you didn't cower away.

"I'm sorry too," you spoke quietly, not looking away, "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." You placed your other hand on top of his. You noticed Connor's LED changed from blue to yellow as he looked down at your hands, then back up. "Just ask next time if you want to know more about me, okay?" you kindly spoke.

"Got it," Connor replied as the two of you separated your hands.

Halfway through the taxi ride, you shifted in you seat into a comfortable position and unexpectedly placed your head on Connor's shoulder.

~~~  
**_[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^_** ]

**_(Y/N) - NEUTRAL ^_ **

 

•

•

•

When Connor and Sergeant (Y/N) arrived at Lt. Anderson's address, the taxi door slid open, " _You have reached your destination. Thank you for traveling with Detroit Taxis. We look forward to seeing you again soon_ ," the automated voice spoke.

Connor didn't feel (Y/N) lift her head off his shoulder. He looked over to her and saw she had fallen asleep. He lightly shook her shoulder to awaken her, but the sergeant shifted her position, snuggling closer to Connor, and placed her hand around his arm. The sergeant's action surprised Connor a bit, but a part of him didn't mind it. Unfortunately, he had to wake (Y/N) up. "Sergeant," he whispered as he shook her shoulder again, but no reaction. "(Y/N), wake up," he whispered again.

The sergeant stirred, slowly fluttering her eyes.

~~~  
"Wake up, we're here," you heard Connor speak softly.

You looked up at him as you fully opened your eyes. His chocolate brown eyes being the first thing you see. You looked at them for a moment, until realization rushed onto you, making you quickly pull away from him shocked. You fiddled with your fingers in your lap.

"Are we here, at Hank's house?" you asked, masking your embarrassment. Letting out a yawn at the end.

"Correct," Connor answered before stepping out of the taxi, with you behind him.

Connor knocked on the door, "Lieutenant Anderson?" he called out.

"Hank!" you called out.

Then, Connor buzzed the doorbell. "Anybody home?" he called out again before buzzing the doorbell again and holding it down. But seeing there was still no response, he stopped.

"Well, we know he's not out; and his car is still here," you commented before Connor walked away from the door and gone around the house, looking for another entrance. You followed him.

When you walked to the back of the house, the both of you looked through the kitchen window and saw Hank laying on the floor, unconscious.

 _Not again_ , you sadly thought as Connor broke the window and jumped in.

~~~  
Connor landed inside, but was surprised when he saw a St. Bernard in front of him, "Argh!...Easy, Sumo," he spoke nervously as the dog walked closer to him, giving a slight growl at him, "I'm your friend, see?"

"Sumo, over here, buddy," the sergeant called out, turning the dog's attention to her. Sumo let out a happy bark and wagged his tail when he saw Sergeant (Y/N). Sumo immediately walked where she was and stood on his hind legs, wagging his tail even more.

Connor stood up as (Y/N) petted Sumo.

|  _CHECK ON_ ** _HANK_**  |

He walked over to him and analyzed Hank.

 **_Processing Data...TRACES OF ALCOHOL_ **  
**_Scotch Whisky_ **  
**_40% Alcohol content_ **

**_Processing Data...HEART_ **  
**_Slight arrhythmia_ **  
**_No signs of trauma_ **

**_Processing Data...BLACK LAMB_ **  
**_Scotch Whisky_ **  
**_40% Alcohol content_ **

**_Processing Data...REVOLVER_ **  
**_.357 Magnum_ **  
**_1 bullet remaining_ **

|  ** _ETHYLIC COMA_** _SUSPECTED_  |

"Lieutenant?" Connor called out as he heard the sergeant jump in. He patted the lieutenant's cheek as (Y/N) walked over and kneeled down next to him, "Wake up, Lieutenant!" he called out again before smacking Hank, making him let out a grunt.

"That's what I do everytime," she commented, letting a chuckle slip up. "It's not the first time he's done this," she mumbled sadly, her tone changing suddenly, as Connor looked at her.

He took note of what (Y/N) as he turned back to the lieutenant, "It's us, Connor and (Y/N)."

~~~  
"Hank, buddy, come on, wake up!" you spoke up as Hank opened his eyes, finally waking up a bit. You and Connor looked at each other, thinking the same idea.

"We're going to sober you up for your own safety," Connor spoke to Hank as the both of you sat him up.

"Hey!" Hank exclaimed, drowsingly.

"We're going to have to warn you, this maybe unpleasant," you spoke, wittingly, over Hank.

"Leave me alone, fuckin' android...bitch," Hank slurred his words, "Get the fuck outta of my house!"

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant, but we need you," Connor spoke as the both of you help Hank stand up and put each of his arms around yours and Connor's shoulders to support his weight.

"Thank you in advance for your cooperation," Connor spoke calmly.

"Hey! Get the fuck outta here!" Hank shouted as he leaned back.

"Bathroom's on the right," you told Connor as the both of you lifted him back up and started dragging Hank.

"Sumo! Attack!" Hank ordered. Sumo just barked in response. "Good dog," he said calmly before raising his voice again, "Attack!"

"Leave Sumo out of this, Hank," you mumbled as you walked down the hallway, "besides he likes me more."

"Fuck, I think I'm going to be sick," he mumbled as Connor walked ahead and opened the bathroom door.

"What else is new?" you muttered as Connor helps you moving Hank into the bathroom.

"Ah! Leave me alone, you assholes! I'm not going anywhere..." Hank slurred as he held onto the door frame.

You firmly slapped his hand and lead him to the bathtub.

"What the hell are you two doing?" he drunkenly asked as you and Connor sat him down on the edge of the tub, "I don't wanna bath, thank you," he spoke as he stood up.

"Nope, Hank," you spoke.

"It's for your own good," Connor spoke after you as he pushed Hank back, making him sit inside the tub. Connor turned the water on.

"TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!" Hank shouted as the water landed on him.

Connor looked at Hank with no emotion whereas you were softly laughing, making him turn to you, "That never gets old," you spoke mischievously before you shut off the water.

Hank was breathing heavily as he came to his senses and fully noticing the both of you, "What the fuck are you two doing here?" he asked, his breathing calming down.

"We have a new case," you announced as you crossed your arms.

"A homicide was reported 43 minutes ago," Connor spoke after you, "We couldn't find you at Jimmy's Bar, so we came to see if you're were at home."

Hank looked over to you before letting out a sigh. "Jesus, I must be the only cop in the world that gets assaulted in his own house by his own fuckin' android," he grunted as he sat up at the edge of the tub, "and his partner as its accomplice."

 _"This is not the first time that this has happened,"_  you quietly murmured annoyed, throwing your head back and rolling your eyes.

"Can't either of you just leave me alone?" Hank tiredly asked.

"You seem to have personal issues," Connor answered carefully, "You should consult a professional who can help you."

"Beat it! You hear me?!" he shouted as he stood up, "Get the hell outta here!"

You and Connor noticed him losing his balance a bit. "Easy, Hank," you said as the two of you helped him sit back down. You were about to continue to speak, but Connor spoke before you.

"I understand. I sincerely hope you come to terms with your personal situation," he replied. Connor turned to you, "Shall we head to the crime scene, sergeant?" he asked as he started walking away. But you stayed behind.

"This homicide," Hank spoke, making Connor stop, "what do we know about it?" he asked.

"A man was found dead in a sex club downtown," Connor explained as he turned around, "the report says that an android may be involved."

"You know, probably wouldn't do me any harm to get some air. There's some clothes in the bedroom there," he gestured to the room across.

"I'll go get them," Connor answered as he turned and walked away.

You turned to Hank and gave him a soft-but-firm look, "Again, Hank? How many times must we go through this?" you asked hushly. Besides from his drinking, you also knew about the russian roulette. After his son died, you checked up on him from time to time, worried that he could and will take his life.

Hank said nothing.

"What do you want to wear?" Connor shouted from the other room.

"Whatever," he responded dismissively. You let out a sigh through your nose as Hank moved to the toilet, hovering over it, when the nausea started kicking in.

Connor walked in with the clothes in his hand and saw the state Hank was in. He looked from him to you. He noticed you had a somber look in your eyes as he put the clothes down, "Are you all right, Lieutenant?" he asked.

"He feels a bit nauseated," you spoke, turning to him, "you know, about to throw up," you whispered as you gestured with your hands.

"Yeah...yeah...wonderful," Hank answered, taking deep breaths, "Just a...give me five minutes, okay?" he asked.

"Sure," Connor replied as the two of you started walking out of the bathroom and not a few seconds passed before Hank started throwing up in the toilet. Connor decided to close the door behind him, muffling the unsettling noise.

~~~  
Connor and Sergeant (Y/N) stood next to each other, not knowing what to do next.

"I think I'll go check on Sumo," she spoke a bit awkwardly, before walking away.

|  ** _LEARN MORE_** _ABOUT HANK_  |

Connor walked to the living room. He picked up a vinyl cover and analyzed it as (Y/N) sat down in the couch and changed the TV channel.

 **_Processing Data...AUTUMN BLUES_ **  
**_Michigan Brothers_ **  
**_Detroit Soul Records_ **

Connor placed down the vinyl. He walked over to the fireplace and looked at the picture above it.

|  _HANK LOVES_ ** _JAZZ_**  |

He turned to (Y/N) and saw Sumo on the couch with her, with its head on her lap. He walked over to them and kneeled down.

"Do you want to pet him?" (Y/N) asked. Connor looked at her before looking over to Sumo. "He's a good dog, won't bite," she kindly spoke as he ran his hand through Sumo's fur. (Y/N) noticed he had a small smile on his face as he petted Sumo.

**_(Y/N) - WARM ^_ **

Connor, then, stood up and walked over to the kitchen. He looked over at the broken window. "Sorry about the window, Lieutenant. I really thought you'd been attacked," he apologized, "Of course, Cyberlife will pay for the damage," he added as he walked over to the fallen chair and set it back up.

" _Yeah, trust me, I'll send 'em a bill_ ," the lieutenant replied, his voice was muffled.

Connor observed the table. There were a few beer bottles, 2 pizza boxes, a soda cup, a plate with a half eaten hamburger, and a turned down picture frame. He picked it up and saw a photo of a boy; he realized it was the same boy from the pictures in (Y/N)'s scrapbook. Connor analyzed the photo.

 **_DECEASED_ **  
**_ANDERSON, COLE_ **  
_Born: 09/23/2029 - Died: 10/11/2035_  
_Lived: 115 Michigan Drive - Detroit_

|  _HANK LOST HIS_ ** _SON_**  |

He placed the picture back on the table and walked over where he and (Y/N) found Hank laying. He kneeled down and examined the revolver.

"What were you doing with the gun?" he raised his voice, asking the lieutenant.

 _"Russian roulette!"_  Hank replied,  _"Wanted to see how long I could last."_

|  _HANK HAS_ ** _SUICIDAL_** _TENDENCIES?_  |

"Must've collapsed before he found out," he heard (Y/N) murmured somberly.

"He was lucky," Connor replied to her as he checked the next shot on the gun, "the next shot would have killed him."

"You heard that, Hank?" (Y/N) shouted as Connor placed the gun back on the floor.

He heard Hank coming out of the bathroom. Connor gave him a small smile before (Y/N) and Sumo walked next to him.

"Be a good dog, Sumo. I won't be long," Hank spoke before walking towards the door. Connor followed behind him as (Y/N) lingered back, kneeling in front of the dog.

Hank and Connor watched, from the door, as (Y/N) gave affection to Sumo.

"I swear, that girl loves the dog more than me," Hank commented as (Y/N) stood up and walked over to them. They heard Sumo let out a whine and a sad bark before they left and headed to the crime scene.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Nov 6th 2038_ **   
**_08:17 pm_ **

The three of you arrived at the Eden Club. You sat in the backseat as Hank was sitting in the passenger seat and Connor was driving.

"Aw, feels like somebody's playing with a drill inside my skull," Hank softly groaned, holding his head, as Connor parked the car.

"Well, that's what you get for drinking too much, Hank," you commented wittingly.

"You sure this is the place?" Hank asked.

"It's the address in the report," Connor answered as you moved in between them.

"Right," Hank spoke.

"And there's a big light sign that saids 'Eden Club', Hank, which makes it pretty obvious" you pointed out.

"Okay, let's get going," Hank said as he got out, bumping his head in the process.

Connor got out and moved the seat up, for you to get out as well.

"Thanks," you said to him before following Hank to the entrance.

" _'Sexiest androids in town'_ ," Hank read off the entrance hall, "Now I know why you two insisted on coming here," he said, "When's the last time you got laid, (Y/N)?"

" _Fuck off, old man!_ " you exclaimed defensively as the three of you walked through the main doors.

There were a few androids on display, inside of tubes on either side. It gave you an off feeling as you headed towards another set of doors.

"Connor!" you heard Hank shout, making you turn around, "The fuck are you doin'?"

You saw Connor linger behind, looking at an android. "Coming, Lieutenant," he said as he turned away and walked over to you. You felt weirded out at the thought of Connor checking out another android.

You saw Ben talking to the manager as you walked over to him. "Hey, Hank, (Y/N)!" he greeted as he turned to the three of you.

"Hey, Ben. How's it goin'?" Hank greeted back as you gave him a simple smile.

"It's that room there," Ben spoke, directing you to the crime scene, "Oh, uh, by the way, Gavin's in there too," he told before the three of you could go in.

You let out a groan. "My God, are you kidding me?" you grumbled; you weren't in the mood in dealing with Gavin.

"Oh great, a dead body and an asshole, just what we needed," Hank grumbled before entering the room.

When you entered the room, you saw the victim lying on the bed, naked with just the bed sheets covering him decently, and the dead traci on the floor, near the toilet. Of course, Gavin was there, also Officer Chris was there too.

"Lieutenant Anderson, Sergeant (L/N) and their plastic pet," you heard Gavin speak as he turned to you, "The fuck are you three doin' here?"

"We've been assigned all cases involving androids," Connor answered monotonically.

"Oh yeah? Well, you're wasting your time," Gavin replied, "Just some pervert who, uh, got more action than he could handle," he laughed at his own joke.

"We'll have a look anyway,  _Gunther_ , if you don't mind," you spoke mildly annoyed, giving Gavin a sarcastic smile.

Gavin momentarily scowled at you before turning to Chris, "Come on, let's go," he spoke, "It's, uh, starting to stink of booze in here," he walked past Hank. He abruptly and harshly bumped Connor on his shoulder.

Before Gavin spoke or did anything to you, you smacked his head and shoved him out the door.

"Night, Lieutenant, Sergeant," Chris spoke respectfully as he headed out.

~~~  
Connor walked over to the victim, kneeled down and examined him.

**_Processing Data...    CARDIAC ARREST_ **   
**_No sign of cardiac event_ **   
**_Heart attack not cause of death_ **

**_Processing Data...    SEVERE BRUISING_ **   
**_Signs of strangulation_ **   
**_Cause of death: Asphyxiation_ **

**_Processing Data...    DECEASED_ **   
**_GRAHAM, MICHAEL_ **   
**** _Height: 6' 2'' - Weight: 192.4 lbs_   
_Estimated time of death: 06:24 pm_

**_RECONSTRUCTING SCENE..._ **

The silhouette of the victim was lying in bed, his arms reverted back to grasping something. Then, the silhouette of the deviant appeared on top of the victim, with its hands around his neck.

|  _VICTIM WAS_ ** _STRANGLED_**  |

"Michael Graham, died of strangulation," Connor heard (Y/N) spoke behind him as he stood up and turned to her, with a questioning look of how she knew.

"I looked through his wallet," she spoke nervously as she pointed at the table across the room, where it was, "And judging by the severe bruises on his neck," she referred before walking away and kneeling down next to the deviant.

"Yeah, I saw the bruising on the neck," Hank replied, "Doesn't prove anything though. Could've been rough play."

"We're missing something here," Connor spoke.

"Connor, think you can read the android's memory?" (Y/N) as she stood up and turned to him, "Maybe you can see what happened?"

"I can try," Connor answered as he walked over to her. The both of them kneeled down next to the deviant. Connor touched the blue blood from the traci, that ran from its nose and brought it to his mouth to lick it. (Y/N) quietly groaned and turned her head away.

"Whoa! Hey! Hey! Hey! Argh, Connor, you're so disgusting," Hank exclaimed before he turned away. "Think I'm gonna puke again," he grumbled as Connor analyzed the blue blood on his fingers.

"Get over it, Hank," (Y/N) spoke as she looked back at Connor.

**_Processing Data...    BLUE BLOOD_ **   
**_MODEL WR400_ **   
**_Serial number #429 671 942_ **

Connor, then, placed his other hand on the LED of the Traci, revealing his true skin.

_DIAGNOSIS_ **_IN PROGRESS..._ **   
_SELECTOR #5402_   
**_CRITICALLY DAMAGED_ **

_BIOCOMPONENT #6970_   
**_CRITICALLY DAMAGED_ **

He removed his hand from the LED and moved it to the wrist.

|  _REACTIVATION_ ** _REQUIRED_**  |

"The only way to access its memory is to reactivate it," Connor spoke as he deactivated the skin on the Traci's stomach.

Think you can do it?" Hank asked.

"It's badly damaged. If I can, it'll only be for a minute, maybe less," Connor replied as he opened it, revealing several wires.

"Hope it's long enough to learn something," (Y/N) softly spoke, but her voice sounded reluctant. Connor turned his head towards her, but she didn't look to met his gaze. He noticed the was a look in her eyes, a look he couldn't describe, but it was almost as if...as if she didn't want the case to be solved.

~~~  
You felt Connor's gaze upon you. You looked back at him and noticed that he looked at you with slight suspicion. You started to get frightened and glanced at the two disconnected wires before looking away from Connor and connected the two.

Connor didn't look away as he was now suspicious of you. Your behavior around him, his analysis of you when you were chasing Rupert and your sudden hostility back at your apartment when he was looking at the picture. Connor could officially say that you were hiding something. He didn't look away until the android woke up and quickly crawled away from the both of you, breathing heavily.

You slowly approach her first, then Connor did the same.

"It's okay," you spoke calmly, "we're going to ask you some questions. Can you speak?" you asked.

"Is he...Is he dead?" the android asked, looking at the body.

"Yes," you answered.

"Tell us what happened," Connor spoke to her.

"He started hitting me again and again," she explained, her voice quivering.

"Did you kill him?" Connor asked.

"No," she answered, "no, it wasn't me."

"Were you alone in the room?" you asked, calm but quickly.

"Was there anyone else with you?" Connor spoke after you.

"He wanted to play with two girls," she answered, "that's what he said, there were two of us."

"What model was the other android?" Connor asked again, but rushed. You knew times was running out.

"Did it look like you?" you asked after Connor.

But your time was up as the android shut down before she could answer. The two of you stood up.

"So, there was another android," Hank spoke, "this happened over an hour ago, it's probably long gone."

"No, they couldn't go outside dressed like that unnoticed," you spoke in thought.

"It might still be here," Connor spoke, looking at you and Hank.

"Think you could find a deviant among all other androids in this place?" Hank suggested.

"Deviants aren't easily detected," Connor replied.

"Ah, shit," he mumbled, "There's gotta be some other way."

"Maybe a witness? Somebody who saw it leaving the room," you suggested.

"I'm gonna go ask the manager a few questions about what he saw," Hank spoke, nodding his head towards you, "Both of you let me know if you think of anything," he said before walking out of the room, with you and Connor behind him.

~~~  
|  _SEARCH FOR ANDROID_ ** _EYEWITNESS_**  |

As Connor walked out, he looked at a nearby Traci, across from the room. He walked over to it and placed his hand on the scanner.

 _"No fingerprint detected. Please try again,"_  the automated voice spoke.

|  _NEED_ ** _HUMAN FINGERPRINTS_**  |

Connor turn towards where Hank was, questioning the manager, then, he looked around for (Y/N), she was by one of the dancers. Connor walked halfway over to her first.

"Sergeant," he called out, startling her and making her step away from the android.

But she quickly masked her nervousness and walked over to Connor, "What is it?" she asked.

"Can you rent this Traci?" he asked (Y/N) as they stood in front of it.

The sergeant was dumbfounded for a second, "What? No, Connor, we're not here to..." she trailed off.

"Please, sergeant," he insisted, "Just trust me."

(Y/N) stuttered for a moment, unsure. "I can't," she answered reluctantly.

"It could have seen something, (Y/N)," Connor tried to convince.

"I'm sorry, Connor," she replied as she took a step back with her head down.

Connor looked at (Y/N) with slight disappointment before walking over to Hank. "Excuse me, Lieutenant," he spoke up, "Can you come here a second?"

"Found something?" Hank asked.

"Maybe," he answered.

As they walked over to the Traci, Connor and Hank saw (Y/N) standing next to the tube as the Traci stepped out.

"(Y/N)! The fuck are you doin'?" Hank exclaimed, making her turn to them.

"What does it look like?" she spoke annoyed. Connor noticed she had one hand behind her back as if...

"Follow me, I'll take you to your room," the Traci spoke holding out her arm towards (Y/N).

"Now what?" (Y/N) asked as she crossed her arms, looking at Connor.

Connor walked to the Traci and grabbed its arm, revealing his android skin.

"Holy shit, Connor, what the hell are you doing?" Hank spoke.

"Probing her memory, what else" (Y/N) replied.

Connor looked through the Traci's memory and saw the deviant leaving the room.

|  _A_ ** _BLUE HAIRED_** _TRACI HEADED TOWARD THE_ ** _ENTRANCE_**  |

"It saw something," he said as he let go of the Traci's arm, turning to (Y/N) and Hank.

"What are you talkin' about? Saw, what?" Hank asked.

"The deviant," (Y/N) spoke.

"It left the room; a blue-haired Traci," Connor spoke after her, "Club policy is to wipe the android's memory every two hours," he pointed out.

"We only have a few minutes if we wanna find another witness," (Y/N) commented.

|  ** _-00:02:59_** _TIME REMAINING_  |

Connor walked away to the next android.

"Uh, Connor, what am I supposed to do now?" (Y/N) asked, referring to the Traci, as it grabbed her arm and gently pulled her towards the direction of the room it was taking her.

"Tell it you changed your mind!" he answered.

~~~  
You stuttered before Hank helped you out, "Sorry, honey, she changed her mind."

"I- It's nothing personal, you're extremely beautiful," you nervously spoke as you walked her back to the tube, "I just, uh...you know..."

"She's with him," Hank filled in.

"Well, not like  _that_ ," you quickly corrected, "I'm not- we're not- it's just...I get nervous around androids," you mumbled as the android stepped back in the tube. You turned around and let out a breath.

"Around every android except Connor," Hank spoke wittingly.

"Shut up," you remarked before following Connor.

~~~  
|  _IT TURNED_ ** _BACK_** _INTO_ ** _THE CLUB_**  |

"It saw the blue-haired Traci, I know which way it went!" Connor spoke as he walked to the next Traci that saw the deviant.

"Then go for it," (Y/N) spoke as she walked next to Connor.

"There're androids everywhere! How are you gonna tell which one saw the Traci with blue hair?" the two of them heard Hank.

"I know which direction it took. I just need to find another android on its path!" Connor answered before grabbing the arm of a Traci, that was dancing on one of the poles, and looked through her memory. It saw the deviant walk to another section of the club.

|  _IT TURNED TO THE_ ** _RED ROOM_**  |

Connor let go of its arm and (Y/N) followed him to the red room. Connor walked over to a male Traci, that was inside of its display tube, and looked at (Y/N).

She looked at Connor for a second before realization hit her. "No...I'm not doing it this time," she said before walking to the entrance of the red room, "Hank! Get over here!" she called out, then walked back to Connor.

Hank walked over to them, "What?" he asked. (Y/N) just pointed at the scanner. He was confused for a moment, then was in disbelief, "Why don't you do it?" he asked annoyed to (Y/N).

"Hey, I did it once; I'm not doing it again," she replied, "Now hurry, we don't have much time, remember?"

Hank reluctantly placed his hand on the scanner, "This is not gonna look good on my expense account," he mumbled.

"Either will mine," (Y/N) commented as the tube opened and Connor grabbed the arm of the Traci. It saw the deviant walk into another section.

|  _IT TURNED TO THE_ ** _BLUE ROOM_**  |

The three of them walked to the blue room and Connor looked through the memory of another Traci. The deviant walked to an unoccupied room.

|  _IT_ ** _HID_** _IN A_ ** _ROOM_**  |

Connor walked to the room the deviant hid and entered, but found the room empty.

|  _IT_ ** _LEFT_** _THE ROOM_  |

He walked out of the room and recalled that, apart from the Traci, the janitor also saw the deviant enter the room. It also might know where it went next.

|  ** _-00:02:01_** _TIME REMAINING_  |

Connor walked over to the janitor and looked through its memory, It saw the deviant walk past it and which way it went.

||  _IT_ ** _FLED_** _THROUGH THE_ ** _STAFF DOOR_**  ||

~~~  
"I know where it went! Follow me!" you heard Connor call out. You and Hank followed him through the ' _Staff Only'_  door and walked down a hallway to another door.

"Wait," Hank spoke, making you stop before you could enter the door, "We'll take it from here."

Connor walked back till he was behind you. You and Hank took out your guns before Hank opened the door and walked into the warehouse.

"Shit...we're too late," Hank said as he saw the open loading dock gate and ran to it.

Connor walked to another part, kneeled down and analyzed something on the floor. You put your gun away, walked over to him and kneeled down as well, "Blue blood?" you asked.

"Yes," Connor answered as both of you stood up.

"Is it possibly the deviant's?"

"It is," Connor simply answered before walking away.

 _So, the deviant could've escaped through the loading dock, which is one and easiest of conclusions, or...it's still here,_  you thought as you looked around the warehouse.

"Christ, look at them," you heard Hank speak, "they get used till they break, then they get tossed out."

You walked over to the middle and saw an android lying on an operation table, shut down. You didn't like the way they used androids here, like sex slaves. You felt a bit of anger in you, seeing them being treated this way.

"People are fucking insane," Hank spoke, "they don't want relationships anymore, everybody just gets an android. They cook what you want, they screw when you want, you don't have to worry about how they feel." You moved away from the android and walked to the loading dock to look as Hank continued, "Next thing you know, we're gonna be extinct because everybody would rather buy a piece of plastic than love another human being. Beats me," he mumbled.

" _What is love? Baby, don't hurt me, don't hurt me, no more_ ," you sang a bit to amuse Hank, as you walked back into the warehouse. You noticed there was some sort of writing on a wall as you walked past it. You went back and took a closer look.

 _RA9_ , it said.

Suddenly, you heard Connor getting attacked. You snap your head towards him and saw a red-haired Traci attacking him. You immediately took out your gun until it was knocked out of your hand by the blue-haired Traci. The two of you fought against each other.

"DON'T MOVE!" Hank shouted as he pointed his gun towards the red-haired Traci.

The blue Traci shoved you away, causing you to fall, and attacked Hank. You got up and looked in between Connor and Hank, each fighting a Traci. You looked at Connor, holding his own as he fought against the red Traci, then you looked at Hank, who wasn't doing too good as he fought the blue Traci. You rush over and helped Hank.

But the blue Traci was proven more difficult than expected as you and Hank fought against her. As the two of you struggled against her, you saw Connor push the red Traci, both of them out onto the loading dock area, but, you weren't the only one that saw this, the blue Traci fought you and Hank off of her and rushed out to the red Traci.

"Hank!" you called out as you went over to him. You helped him up and the two of you went out to the loading dock.

Hank grabbed the red Traci, but was shoved away by both of them. You noticed they held their hands together as they ran towards the fence.

"QUICK! THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!" Hank shouted as you and Connor ran after them.

The Tracis were climbing up the fence as Connor grabbed the blue Traci and pulled her down. The red Traci jumped down and was about to attack Connor, but you interfered by tackling her. The two of you fought, Connor against the blue Traci and you against the red.

The red Traci pushed you away and grabbed a pipe nearby, trying to hit you with it, but you grabbed her forearm, stopping her. The two of you struggled until she kicked you away and swung the pipe.

~~~  
As Connor fought against the blue Traci, he heard something fall. Then from his peripheral vision, he saw (Y/N)'s unconscious body on the ground.

Something in him snapped when he saw her. He fought off the blue Traci and saw the red Traci with a pipe in her hands. Connor shoved the red Traci against the wall, making her drop the pipe. He struggled against the red Traci until the blue one grabbed him and the both of them pinned him against the wall.

Connor fought both of them as best he could. He tried to kick away the red Traci, but he fell back, causing the blue Traci to fall back as well. The red Traci picked up a bin and threw it at Connor. He was able to dodge it by quickly moving out of the way.

Connor saw the gun next to him. He grabbed it and shot the red Traci.

**_[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY v]_ **

The blue Traci rushed over to the other one when it fell to the ground. The blue Traci cried when it saw the red Traci was dead.

"Why...why did you kill her?" it spoke, quivering its voice, as it looked at Connor, "She had nothing to do with any of this." The blue Traci looked back at the red-haired Traci and moved its hand on the stomach, over where the gunshot was. "When that man killed that Traci, I knew I was next...I was so scared," the blue Traci started to explain, turning back to Connor, "I begged him to stop, but he wouldn't. So I put my hands around his throat and I squeezed until he stopped moving," she looked at the other Traci once more before standing up, making Connor move the gun towards her, "Yes, I killed him, but I was just defending myself," she admitted, "I wanted to live, I wanted to get back to the one I love and forget about the humans, the smell of their sweat and their dirty words."

In the back, Connor could see (Y/N) slightly moving, starting to wake up. He didn't know why, but he was relieved.

"But you've...you've taken her away from me. I love her......I loved her!" she spoke firmly before she walked to Connor, moving his gun under her chin and pulled the trigger, killing herself.

**_HANK v_ **   
**_(Y/N) v_ **

"My God.." Hank mumbled.

Connor look in between the two dead deviants, shocked, before looking at (Y/N) who was awake and most likely saw the deviant kill herself, judging by the shocked and sad look in her eyes. Connor dropped the gun, walked over to her.

~~~  
Connor help you stand up. "Are you alright, (Y/N)?" he asked softly, holding on to you in case you lose your balance.

Before you could answer, you felt something trickle down. You touched the side of your head and looked at your hand.  _Shit!_  You immediately pushed Connor away, covering your injury, and quickly staggered away. You need to get out,  _fast_.

"(Y/N), you alright?" Hank asked as he approached you.

"I'm fine," you answered, but the two men didn't believe you.

"No, you're not. You're injured," Hank said as he held you back.

"It's just a bump," you replied, trying to get around him.

"It's not a bump! You're bleeding, aren't you?" he opposed, trying to look at your head.

"I said I'm fine!" you shouted as you harshly pushed Hank away, rushing back towards the club.

You quickly took off your blazer and held it to your head, securely covering your injury, as you entered back the club. You dashed out of the entrance and quickly got a taxi. You let out a breath of relief as you headed back to your apartment. You felt bad about pushing Connor away when he was just helping you, but if you stayed, he would've known and so would Hank.

You placed your soaked blazer down at your lap and looked again at your hand, seeing the liquid on it.

 _That was close_ , you thought,  _too close._


	11. Chapter 11

**_Nov 7th 2038_ **   
**_01:19 am_ **

**_HANK - NEUTRAL_ **

After what happened at the Eden Club, Hank and Connor were at a park with a view of the cityscape, the bridge and river. Connor was in the car as Hank was outside, sitting on a bench, drinking beer.

As Connor sat inside the car, with the radio turned on, he thought back to (Y/N). Connor can confirm that Hank–and himself–were concerned about her, having a head injury and not getting it looked at, also how she rushed out of the club, leaving her firearm behind. Instead of checking in on her, like he would've preferred, Hank drove out here with a 6-pack, drinking it all by himself.  
Connor got out of the car and walked over to the lieutenant.

"Nice view, huh? I used to come here a lot before..." Hank spoke, noticing Connor's presence, trailing off as he drank his beer.

"Before what?" Connor asked.

"Hm?" Hank hummed.

"You said 'I used to come here a lot before.' Before what?" he asked again.

"Before...before nothin'," Hank replied.

"Can I ask you a personal question, Lieutenant?" Connor asked as he turned to him and crossed his arms.

"Do all androids ask so many personal questions or is it just you?" Hank spoke annoyed.

"I saw a photo of a child on your kitchen table. It was your son, right?" Connor asked. He noticed a shift in the lieutenant's mood.

**_HANK v_ **

"Yeah," he answered with his head down, "His name was Cole."

"Sergeant (Y/N) knew him too, didn't she? When I was in her apartment, she had a scrapbook......the two of you are close friends, aren't you?" Connor questioned, but Hank didn't respond.

He took a few steps forward. "We're not making any progress on this investigation," he changed the subject, "The deviants have nothing in common. They're all different models, produced at different times, in different places..."

"Well, there must be some link," Hank suggested.

Connor thought for a moment, "What they have in common is this obsession with rA9," he replied, "It's almost like some kind of...myth. Something they invented that wasn't part of their original program," he finished as he looked back to Hank.

"Androids believing in God," the lieutenant commented, "Fuck, what's this world coming to?" he mumbled before drinking his beer.

"You seem preoccupied, Lieutenant. Is it something to do with what happened back at the Eden Club?" Connor asked, fully turning towards Hank and taking a few steps.

"Just worried about (Y/N)," Hank spoke, "and those two girls. They just wanted to be together. They really seemed...in love."

"They didn't want anything," Connor spoke firmly, "They're deviants. End of story."

Hank nodded before speaking, "What about you, Connor?" He drank his beer, placed it down and stand up, walking towards Connor, "You look human, you sound human, but what are you really?" he asked.

"I'm whatever you or (Y/N) want me to be," Connor answered, "Your partner, your buddy to drink with, a friend to travel with, in (Y/N)'s case...or just a machine designed to accomplish a task."

**_HANK ^_ **

"Did you feel anything when that girl killed herself, Connor?" Hank asked aggressively as he pushed him, "Or did you just not give a shit one way or the other?"

 _I did feel something, but not when the deviant killed itself. Instead when (Y/N) was unconscious, I was...worried for her, worried that she could have been...dead_ , these were the words that Connor wanted to say, but instead he answered, "I was just executing instructions. I did what I had to do." He didn't know why he couldn't say the words he wanted to.

**_[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^]_ **

Hank suddenly pulled his gun out on Connor, pointing it to his head, "But are you afraid to die, Connor?" he asked.

"You shouldn't do that, Lieutenant," he answered, "destroying me at this point would deal a blow to the investigation and have negative consequences for your personal life; also I'd imagine (Y/N) wouldn't be too happy with you."

**_[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY v]_ **

**_HANK v_ **

"What will happen if I pull this trigger, hm? Nothing? Oblivion? Android heaven?" Hank questioned.

"Nothing...there would be nothing," Connor answered.

**_HANK v_ **

"You think you're so fucking smart. Always one step ahead, huh?" Hank remarked, "Tell me this, smart ass, how do I know you're not a deviant?"

"I self-test regularly. I know what I am and what I am not," Connor answered.

Hank put down his gun momentarily, then raised it again. Before he could pulled the trigger, a figure rushed towards them and pushed Hank's hand away from Connor, making him shoot into the open air.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, HANK!"

~~~  
 _Two hours earlier_

You were in the bathroom, back at your apartment, taking care of your head injury; though it would've been highly recommend that you go to the hospital. You officially stopped the bleeding, but your blazer did most of the work since it's completely soaked. Another problem, stitches; the wound was deep enough to require them and Hank & Connor would want to know about your injury. You knew they would most likely question why you rushed out of the Eden Club; you had to come up with a reason because the truth...You can't tell them the truth.

After you were done, you put a bandage on, just in case. You cleaned up your bathroom and went to the living room, sitting on the couch. You didn't know what to do except recalling what happened back at the Eden Club, how you saw the Traci kill herself. Her words echoed in your head. They were in love with each other. The Traci would rather kill herself than to live without her only love. Guilt started to settle in you as you realized that the case was just about self-defense. If you were holding the gun, you wouldn't have shoot like Connor did.

Your mind started to wonder about Connor until another realization snapped in you.  _Hank and Connor!_  You needed to let them know you were okay since you left them behind. You grabbed your phone and called Hank, but it went to voicemail. You called again, voicemail. You called two more times, voicemail again and again. You sent Hank a text letting him know you were okay and sorry about leaving him and Connor, and placed your phone on the coffee table. After a few minutes, you grabbed your phone again and called. Still no answer. You let out a frustrated grunt as you put down your phone. You had an idea where Hank might be before standing up, grabbing your coat and left.

When you arrived at the park, you saw Hank's car, meaning you were right. Then, you saw him ahead as well as Connor, but you noticed that Hank had his gun point at Connor's head. You immediately ran over before Hank does something stupid. You pushed his hand away just in time as he pulled the trigger.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, HANK!" you shouted as the two men looked at you surprised, standing in between them, "Are you out of your mind?! What are you thinking!"

"(Y/N)? What are you doin' here?" Hank asked confused suddenly, like a switch when he saw you.

You scoffed, "I am here because I was going to tell you guys that I'm fine!"  you emphasized as you pointed at the bandage on the side of you head, "but instead, I see  _you_  pointing a  _gun_  at  _Connor!_  So now, I have to play peacemaker-slash-babysitter!" you paused for a moment. "This is about what happen back at the club, isn't it," you stated firmly.

"Stay out of this, (Y/N)!" Hank shouted.

"You think I will stay out of this, seeing you almost kill Connor?" you exclaimed.

"He had it coming!" Hank shouted back.

You quickly noticed the six pack beer behind him, on the bench. "Are you drunk?" you asked.

"Get out of the way, (Y/N)," Hank cut you off.

"What?" you asked in disbelief.

"I said get out of the way," Hank repeated as he raised his gun back up.

"If you want to shoot him, you're gonna have to shoot him through me, Hank," you firmly stated, taking a step forward.

Hank's hand started to tremble. Seeing you stand in front of the gun, your face not showing any type of emotion except determined. "You always say you freeze up and prefer to stay away from androids, but that's bullshit, from the way you are around Connor, siding with him, defending him," Hank remarked.

You didn't say anything though you realized it was true, but you were just being civil towards him...right? You didn't move. Hank knew that you knew he wasn't going to shoot you. He couldn't, Hank wouldn't even dare to. He put down his gun before walking away.

"Where are you going?" Connor asked, speaking for the first time since you arrived.

"To get drunker," Hank simply grumbled as he grabbed another bottle of beer, "I need to think," he spoke as he opened the beer and left.

You let out a heavy sigh.

~~~  
 ** _HANK - TENSE_**

Connor heard (Y/N) let out a sigh before turning around, with her head down in thought. Connor stepped towards her as (Y/N) momentarily lifted her head. She sent him a tight smile before walking away.

Connor stood here, his LED blink yellow for a second before turning back to blue. "(Y/N)!" he called out as he walked over to her. (Y/N) stopped and turned to him. Connor took a moment before speaking, "I'm glad you're alright," there was a slight pause, "It's late. I should accompany you home, to make sure you get there safely," he spoke, a bit awkwardly.

(Y/N) gave him an amused smile, "I'm a police sergeant, Connor. I can defend myself," you replied, "besides I'm not planning to take any detours."

Before she continued walking, Connor pulled out something from behind him and held it out to (Y/N). She looked at it and immediately recognized it.

"My gun," she spoke as she took it back.

"You left it behind at the club," Connor explained.

(Y/N) looked at him with her eyebrows raised as she put her gun in her pocket, "So, what, you brought it along with you? You could've just left it behind," she spoke wittingly.

"Yes, but I wanted to return it to you...as an apology if I did something wrong in helping you, back at the Eden Club," Connor answered, nervous for some reason.

**_(Y/N) ^_ **

"No, you didn't do anything wrong, Connor," she replied, "Thank you, though." (Y/N) continued walking, but stopped when she noticed Connor wasn't walking beside her. "You coming or what?" she asked as she turned her head to him. Connor furrowed his brows as he slightly tilted his head at (Y/N). "To make sure I get back home safely," she elaborated.

Realization filled Connor before he walked with (Y/N). Ordering a taxi back to her apartment when they reached the street.  When they arrived, Connor looked over at (Y/N) and found her sleeping, once again, but her head was resting against the window. For some reason, Connor wanted her head on his shoulder, like before.

He didn't want to wake (Y/N) this time, knowing it was very late. Connor carried her out of the taxi, in bridal style, and took her up to her apartment. He took out her keys from her pocket, unlocked her door and walked inside, gently closing the door behind him with his foot. Then, he carried (Y/N) to her room. When Connor entered her room, he laid her down on the bed and turned on the lamp on the nightstand.

|  _GET (Y/N)_ ** _READY_** _FOR_ _BED_  |

Connor placed her keys and her gun on the nightstand, then softly rolled (Y/N) to her side, to take off her coat, and covered her with it. He moved to the foot of her bed and took her shoes off, removing it gently to not wake her.

"Goodnight, sergeant," Connor whispered before heading out.

Before he walked out of the door, he heard (Y/N) quietly and sleepy whisper back, " _Night, Connor._ "

**_(Y/N) - FRIEND_ **


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this story has well surpassed 1k hits! I'm so happy that you guys are enjoying this story, thank you so much!!! ^^
> 
> If you haven't already, please leave a kudos and a comment, I enjoy getting feedback from you guys :)

Your alarm clock woke you up the next day, with as always. Drowsily, you quickly sat up and shut it off; you had those type of alarms that the longer it goes off, the louder it gets. You looked at yourself and noticed you weren't in your pajamas, and your coat was acting as your blanket. Then, a smell filled your nose, it was obviously food. But you lived alone, there shouldn't be anyone here.

You got up and grabbed your gun from the nightstand–though you never put it there–took off the safety and quietly walked out of your room. The smell seem to come from the kitchen as you got closer. You turned quickly into the kitchen/dining area, with your gun raised, and saw Connor put down a plate on the table.

He turned around and saw you, "Good morning, (Y/N)," he greeted as you put your gun down, putting the safety back on.

"Connor? What are you doing here?" you asked confused, then you let out a sigh before asking again, tiredly, "Do we have another case?"

"No, there have been no reports of a new case yet," Connor answered. He briefly paused before explaining what happened last night, "You left asleep in the taxi last night. I didn't want to wake you, so I carried you here, to your room."

"How'd you get in?" you questioned, but Connor didn't say anything, looking to a side. "Did...Did you stay here all night, last night?" you asked, unsure, as you walked closer to him.

"Yes," he answered, nodding his head, "I didn't mean to intrude, if you must know," he added.

"Don't you...have a place to go at night, CyberLife probably?" you suggested.

"As long as I continue making reports to CyberLife, I am not needed to return every night," he answered. "How is your head?" Connor asked.

"It's fine," you replied before looking at the table, "You've made breakfast. I didn't know you could do that," you comment surprised as you saw the plate with freshly made pancakes.

"Yes," Connor answered, looking at it for a second then back to you, "it didn't take long to find the recipe. I also wanted to thank you for last night, from preventing the lieutenant to shoot me. He seems...difficult."

You had a small smile on your face, "He wasn't always a difficult man to get along with. You're welcome and thank you, Connor," you spoke kindly, "I'm gonna put my gun away, go to the bathroom, then I'll eat, okay? I'll be back."

~~~  
Connor watched her as she walked away. He headed back to the kitchen and started cleaning up as he heard (Y/N) close the bathroom door. Then, he starts putting away the utensils. As he did, Connor notices the others looked very clean and was barely used, and a small layer of dust inside the cabinet.

 

|  _(Y/N)_ ** _RARELY_** _COOKS_  |

 

He could hear the muffled music coming from the bathroom, then Connor could hear (Y/N)'s muffled singing voice. A soft smile unknowingly took over his features.

**_[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^]_ **

After he finished, he walked over to the table and waited for her, sitting down in one of the three chairs around the table. He looked over towards the living room, at the book shelf. The book he read last time came to his mind. He got up, walked over and reached for the book, but stopped, recalling the last time he grabbed the book. Connor didn't want (Y/N) to be angry again. Instead, Connor grabbed another book and read the title, ' _I, Robot,'_  By: Isaac Asimov. He searched information about the author and the book in his program before opening it and started reading it.

~~~  
You got out of the bathroom and walked over to the table, but you saw Connor standing by the book shelf again, with his head down reading a book.

"Connor?" you spoke as you walked over to him.

He snapped his head towards you, "I was just reading," he quickly answered as he closed the book.

You saw he was startled, which was weird, but you remembered last time and how you snapped at him. "It's okay," you reassured, "what book are you reading?" you asked.

" _'I, Robot'_ ," Connor replied.

You hummed as you nodded your head.

"It was adapted in a motion picture in-"

"In 2004," you finished Connor's sentence, "You don't have to tell me all of the fun facts about everything, Connor." You started walking towards him as you asked, "What do you think of Asimov's three laws of robotics?" you stood in front of him.

You saw Connor's LED turn yellow for a minute before turning back to blue, "I think they're reasonable, well thought and probable," he answered, still holding the book.

"Do you think CyberLife considered them when they created androids?" you asked in mild pensivity.

Connor took a moment to answer, "It...It is possible." He paused for a moment, looking down at the book then back up at you, "(Y/N), if I may ask, where did you manage to find all of these books?" Connor asked.

"By looking," you simply replied before turning and walking back to the table. "Want to join me?" you asked, turning your head towards him.

Connor put the book back on the shelf and walked over to you.

~~~  
Connor sat next to (Y/N) as she ate the pancakes he made; she thanked him for it. There was a silence between them as (Y/N) ate half of the pancakes. Connor looked back at the book shelf, for some reason  _'Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?'_  greatly interested him, and wanted to ask (Y/N) about it.

"Did you do anything?" he heard (Y/N) ask, making him turn his head to her, "Last night, you stayed here," she explained, "Did you do anything or did you just sat down in the couch, staring into space?"

Connor parted his mouth, but didn't say anything.

"Did you look through my stuff again?" (Y/N) questioned suspiciously.

"No," he immediately answered, "I promised that I wouldn't do that again."

(Y/N) let out a chuckle at the way he immediately answered as she continued eating.

After she finished and put the plate in the sink, Connor and (Y/N) sat in the living room.

"(Y/N), may I ask you a personal question?" he asked.

"Depends," (Y/N) replied.

"What are the whereabouts of your family? I've noticed you don't have any type of a family photo anywhere," Connor spoke, "Do you keep in touch with them?"

**_(Y/N) v_ **

"Uh, not really," she answered uncomfortable, "since...I don't have anyone anymore. They're gone," she looked down at her lap.

Connor understood what she referred. "Do you have any siblings?" he asked softly, looking at her.

(Y/N) was silent for a minute before answering, keeping her head down, "Not anymore."

 

|  _(Y/N) LOST HER_ ** _FAMILY_**  |

 

"I am deeply sorry. I didn't mean to cause any discomfort," Connor apologized sincerely.

"It's okay, it happened years ago," she replied, looking back up at him.

"May I ask what happened?" he cautiously asked, but (Y/N) looked away. Connor concluded that the incident was still painful to her and decided to change the subject, "How about we review the investigation?"

(Y/N) gave him a small nod.

"There seems to be no physical connection with the deviants," he started off, "No form or evidence where it all began. It's all very...diverse."

"Well, there are mental connections," (Y/N) spoke, fully facing him, "They all had some sort of shock; Ortiz's android, the Tracisーwe don't know about the android that cared for the pigeons."

"Correct, and their obsession with rA9," Connor added.

(Y/N) simply hummed.

"(Y/N), I've noticed you seemed reluctant to solve the case, back at the Eden Club," he pointed out.

"It's just..." she trailed off, "The deviants we chasedーnot just the Tracisーthey...they just wanted to be free," she reflected, "be alive."

Connor noticed her voice was speaking in thought, but her eyes were different; they held some sort of trauma. Could she know something that Connor doesn't?

~~~  
You snap out of your thoughts. "For one who's neutral towards androids, you didn't think it wouldn't have such an effect, huh," you spoke, trying to lighten the tension.

Connor didn't reply instead he kept looking at you with his eyes slightly narrowed, then his eyes moved, looking past you. "May I?" he asked, gesturing his head behind you.

You turned and saw Connor was looking at the book shelf. "Sure," you answered as you turned back to him.

Connor stand up, walk over to the book shelf, took out a book and returned, "Last time I was here, I noticed some similarities in this book with what we're doing," he spoke, holding it out in his hands.

You saw  _'Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?'_  once again. "Deckard's after deviants like us," you commented, seeing Connor opening the book at the beginning. "The book inspired the film, Blade Runner, in 1982; and the following films after," you told him, making him look up at you.

Connor closed the book and handed it to you. You looked at the book, then back at him. He seemed genuinely interested in the book. You took out the picture inside the book and put it by your side when Connor looked away. You handed him the book back, "Read it," you suggested as he turned back to you.

At first, Connor didn't accept it.

"Take it," you softly spoke, still holding it out to him.

This time, Connor accepted it. He looked at you curiously, "You say you get nervous around androids and prefer to distance yourself, but I notice you act differently towards my presence," he noted.

 _Guess Hank isn't the only one who thinks that_ , you thought. But why don't they understand you're just being civil. It's not like you like him...do you?  _I mean, from his hair to his eyes, then down to his lips, he's–stop! What are you thinking! You just know him for a few days and he doesn't know anything about you, about the real you!!!_  you scolded yourself as you stopped your thoughts.  
"Maybe Hank's right," you replied normally, "maybe you're gonna be the first android that I'm comfortable around with."

You sent him a small smile and he returned one as well. Connor was about to say something until his LED started flashing yellow and he began blinking frantically. You knew it was one or two things: one, a new case came in or two, it was something CyberLife related.

"What is it, a new case?" you asked when it was over.

Connor took a moment before replying, "No...I have to leave," he handed the book back to you, placing it on your lap, "Maybe another time, sergeant," he spoke as he stood up.

You put the book to a side and went after Connor, but he was already gone as the door closed behind him. For some reason you didn't want Connor to leave, not yet at least. After a few minutes after Connor left, you put the book back on the shelf, but kept the picture in your hands, and went to the bathroom.

As you stood in front to the mirror, you tilted your head back, put your hand in your mouth and carefully pulled a small sack out; containing the breakfast you 'ate' today. You put it in the trash can and looked at your reflection.

_How long must I keep this secret?_


	13. Chapter 13

 

* * *

 

 **_Nov 8th 2038_ **  
**_09:45 am_ **

You were walking around in a forest area, away from the city. The wind blowing through the trees and the sounds of birds chirping set a calming atmosphere. You rarely go here except when you really need to clear your head and organize your thoughts.

Though there was no marked path, you walked on a path you memorized from the start; passing through river creeks and small clearings filled with flowers, then walked across a bridge. Finally, you came upon a large wooden cabin.

You walked to the entrance and went it, closing the door behind you. It was spacious and well furnished on the inside. It was quiet with the exception of the crackling fireplace that was lit. You walked further in, to the living room. You let out a small smile as you admired the view, the landscape of the forest.

"Oh, you're here," you heard a voice speak behind you. You turned around, towards the connecting kitchen/dining area, and saw a woman. "Just in time for lunch," she said as she finished preparing the salad and placed the bowl on the table. Time wasn't relevant here; it could be dawn for a minute, then noon the next. "I'll go get the others. Take a seat," she kindly spoke as she took off her apron and walked away.

You sat down at the end of the table and waited. Then, you heard the familiar commotion that was nearing and saw a group of women taking a seat at the table. Some of them acknowledged you and greeted you.

"Enough, quiet down!" the woman from before shouted, making the others stop their banter. She sat at the head of the table, across from you. "Techna, put the laptop down," she firmly spoke.

You looked over to Techna, who wore loose sweatshirt and leggings, had glasses and her hair was in a messy bun. She looked up from her computer dumbfounded, "What?"

"Put the computer away, Tech," one of them called out.

"But I'm working on one of the newest updates," Techna explained, before turning towards you and continue, "I've done the calculations and fixed all the faults. It'll really help and you'll-"

"Techna," the woman called out softly like a mother calling out to her child, "We're about to eat. Could you at least take a break?" she suggested.

Techna looked at her timorous as she closed her laptop and put it to a side. Then the seven of you served your food and some of them engaged in friendly chatter. But you just played with your food, lost in your thoughts. Then, your mind went to Connor; before your thoughts lingered, you were taken out of them as you felt a hand shaking your shoulder. You looked around the table and saw everyone's eyes on you, clearly indicating you were being talked to.

"You seem distracted," the woman spoke, "What is it?" she asked with a hint of concern.

You looked looked down at your plate with guilt. "The investigation we're doing," you answered, "the more we investigate, the more I have to put them down. Last night, there was a case involving Traci. It was just self-defenseーbut we had to put her down and her partner," you explained last night's case, somberly. Then, you looked down, back in your thoughts, "They just want to be free, that's all they want. To be treated equally and fair, to take control of their own fucking lives! Is that too much to askーfor their own freedom!" you looked up and continued, starting to raise your voice, "...Shit, I'm even starting to hate myself just by talking about this, for this happening. I can't do this anymore," you vented, "I don't  _want_  to do this anymore," you mumbled as you covered your face.

Silence. That's all you heard, silence from them, but you didn't see the look of lament on their faces.

"You could've stayed," a voice broke the silence, "You wouldn't have to do this if you just stayed and take your place. Why did you have to leave?" the voice had a hint of anger at the end.

"Electra," the woman warned as you uncovered your face and looked at Electra.

"Maia, you know just as well that if she stayed, none-" she continued.

"But she didn't, that was her choice and there's nothing we can do about it. What happened, happened and we can't change it anymore," Maia firmly spoke, cutting Electra off.

Electra looked at Maia angrily before getting up and leaving the cabin.

Maia let out a heavy sigh. "But in one part she does have a point though," she spoke quietly. The two of you looked at each other as the others looked in between you. "You could've help them if you stayed," Maia softly stated with reason.

"I didn't know what to do then and I still don't know what to do now," you replied, overwhelmed.

"But you'll soon know," Maia lastly spoke before continue eating.

You opened your eyes, waking up, back at your apartment. For the rest of the day, you were walking around the city, bundled up against the cold and snow, until you heard a broadcast,

 

_"You created machines in your own image to serve you."_

 


	14. Chapter 14

_**Nov 8th 2038** _  
_**04:06 pm** _

Connor was in the zen garden again. He walked to the center structure, saw Amanda sitting in a boat and walked over to her.

"Hello, Connor," she greeted, "I thought you might enjoy a little cruise," she spoke as Connor stepped into the boat and sat down.

 _**AMANDA** _ _**\- TRUSTED** _

Connor pushed the boat away from the edge and started rowing.

"I love this place," Amanda spoke, looking around the garden, "Everything is so calm and peaceful, far from the noise of the world." She looked at Connor, who was looking away in thought, "Tell me, what have you discovered?" she asked.

"I found two deviants at the Eden Club," Connor answered, "I hoped to learn something, but...I had to destroy them," he spoke disappointedly.

 _**AMANDA** _ _**^** _

"And your relationship with Anderson and (L/N)?" Amanda asked.

"My relationship with Lieutenant Anderson is problematic," Connor responded, "He continues to struggle with psychological issues. I suspect it clouds his judgement regarding deviants," he paused for a second before continuing, "Last night, he tried to shoot me in the head, but..." he trailed off as his mind thought of (Y/N), seeing her on the ground knocked out and how she prevented Hank killing him, but mostly he thought of yesterday of spending his time with her. He rather did enjoy spending a day off with her even though it was short. He regretted leaving yesterday. Connor would've like to stay with (Y/N) and read the book during the afternoon.

"But?" Amanda questioned, bring him out of his thoughts.

"But, (Y/N), she...she saved me, before the Lieutenant pulled the trigger. My relationship with her is improving. She focuses on the investigation, unlike the Lieutenant," Connor continued, then he added at the end, "But I have learned from my time with her that she is a good person." A small smile appeared on his face when he thought about her again. He didn't know why he was reacting this way towards her.

"You can't afford distractions, Connor," Amanda spoke, noticing the look in his eyes, "Nothing matters more than your investigation. What's happening is too important. Don't let (L/N) or anyone else get in your way," Amanda firmly spoke.

Connor had a somber look on his face as he continued rowing the boat, his mind was conflicted. He knew he should focus more on the investigation, but for some reason he couldn't help but take an interest in the sergeant.

"You seem...lost, Connor," Amanda observed, "Lost and perturbed."

Connor looked at her, "Perturbed? No...no, of course not," he answered, trying to hide his troubled behavior, "Why would I be perturbed?"

_**[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^]** _

_**AMANDA v** _

Connor continued rowing the boat for a bit before Amanda spoke again, "If your investigation doesn't make progress soon, I may have to replace you, Connor."

Connor looked away for a minute, conflict still evident in his eyes, "I understand," he answered softly.

_**[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^]** _

Amanda looked up into the sky. "Something's happening, something serious," she spoke before looking back at Connor, "Hurry, Connor, time is running out," she spoke cautiously.

~•~•~  
You were in the Stratford Tower elevator, heading to the broadcasting floor. You stood on the left, Connor on the right and Hank was in the middle between you two. The three of you didn't say a word; the only thing that was breaking the silence was the sound of the coin that Connor was flipping and doing tricks with.

With each passing floor, you would slightly lean over Hank and glance at Connor, watching him doing his coin tricks. You were rather impressed and interested in learning some of them.

You could also tell that Hank was getting more and more agitated by it until he snatched it away, "You're starting to piss me off with that coin, Connor," he spoke annoyed as he put the coin in his pocket.

"Sorry, Lieutenant," Connor apologized as he looked forward.

You glanced at him, taking his features in. Connor seemed to notice as he turned his head and looked at you. You immediately snapped you head to look at the metal doors of the elevator in front of you, but you didn't get to see the small smile form on Connor's face as he kept looking at you. His smile momentarily faltered as he remembered what Amanda said, that he can't be distracted by you.

You turn your head towards him and saw Connor snapped his head forward like you did. A small and amused smile hiddenly formed on your face as you looked back ahead.

"Hi, Hank, (Y/N)," Chris greeted the both of you as you stepped out of the elevator on the 79th floor. You and Hank noticed the number of FBI agents and Homeland Security.

"Shit, what's going on here? There was a party and nobody told us about it?" Hank asked, sarcastically.

"Yeah, it's all over the news, so everybody's butting their nose in," Chris replied, "even FBI wants a piece of the action."

"Ah Christ, now we got the Feds our back," Hank complained.

"I knew this was going to be a shitty day," you mumbled before looking towards Chris, "So what do we got?" you asked.

"A group of four androids. They knew the building and they were very well organized," Chris explained as you and Hank walked with him,"I'm still trying to figure out how they got this far without being noticed. They attacked two guards in the hallway," he continued leading you down to the broadcast room, "They probably thought the androids were coming to do maintenance; they got taken down before they could react. One of the station employees managed to get away. He's in shock, not sure when we'll be able to talk to him."

"How many people were working here?" you asked as the three of you looked around.

"Just two employees and three androids," Chris answered, "The deviants took the humans hostage and broadcast their message live. They made their getaway from the roof."

"The roof?" Hank questioned.

"Yeah, they jumped with parachutes. We're still trying to figure out where they landed, but the weather's not helping," he answered, "If you want to take a look at the video broadcast by the deviants, it's on the screen over there."

Before you, Hank and Connor entered the broadcast room, you looked up and saw the security camera.  _They were able to see the deviants. Possible inside job?_  you thought. When the three of you entered, there was a screen showing the android you saw earlier today, in its true skin.

"Oh Lieutenant, Sergeant, this is Special Agent Perkins from the FBI," Chris introduced the two of you, "Lieutenant Anderson and Sergeant (L/N) are in charge of investigating for Detroit Police," he told Agent Perkins. He looked at the two of you up and down before noticing Connor as he walked next to you.

"What's that?" Perkins asked.

"My name is Connor, I'm the android sent by CyberLife," Connor spoke.

"Androids investigating androids, huh? You sure you want an android hanging around, after everything that happened?" Perkins asked the two of you, arrogantly, "Whatever, the FBI will take over the investigation, you'll soon be off the case," he continued.

You wanted to snap at this dickhead, but Hank stopped you before you could. "Pleasure meeting you, have a nice day," he said, starting to walk away and dragging you with him. Connor followed the two of you.

"And you watch your step. Don't fuck up my crime scene," Perkins replied, making the three of you stop.

You swiftly turned around, ready to talk back to him, but Hank quickly caught you and held you back as Perkins walked away.

"What a fuckin' prick!" you commented as Hank let you go.

"I'll be nearby. If you need anything, just ask," Chris spoke before leaving the three of you.

"Uh, let's have a look around. Let me know if any of you find anything," Hank spoke before he walked away.

~~~  
"Ok, Lieutenant," Connor replied as he walked over and checked the CCTV security footage. (Y/N) was standing next to him watching the footage as well. Connor shifted at the close proximity between them before focusing on the footage.

They saw the four deviants, armed. Three of them were wearing utility android uniforms as the fourth one wore casual clothes. They called for access to the broadcast room.

|  _DEVIANTS_ _ **DIDN'T**_ _BREAK IN_  |

"They didn't break in?" Connor asked, turning his head to Officer Chris.

"No, no signs of forced entry," he replied.

"There are cameras in the hallway. The staff would have seen what was happening," Connor explained, fully turning around and looked at the lieutenant, "Why did they let them in?" he asked in general.

Hank shrugged, "Maybe they didn't check the cameras," he replied.

Then, they heard (Y/N) clear her throat, making him and Hank turn to her. "You were saying, Hank?" she replied, turning around the assigned chair for the CCTV security cameras. The back of the chair read 'Android'.

"We stored the station androids in the kitchen," Officer Chris spoke, "There's no evidence that they were involved but we didn't know what else to do with them."

Connor continued inspecting the rest of the evidence. He walked over, kneeled down and analyzed a cap laying next to the center desk, on the floor.

 _**Processing Data...** _ _**CAP** _  
****_**Stolen maintenance uniform** _  
****_**Assailants were disguised** _

Connor got up and walked over to the bullet holes to the left of the broadcast screen.

 _**Processing Data...** _ _**BULLET HOLES** _  
****_**Calibre: .45** _  
****_**Weapon: Assault Rifle** _

He turned towards the entrance and in his mind palace, silhouettes of guards coming in, firing, and the silhouette of the deviant appeared, standing in front of the broadcast screen, immediately throwing itself down and heading for cover.

Connor exited his mind palace and went over to the blue blood that was splattered on the glass. He sampled the blood and analyzed it.

 _**Processing Data...** _ _**FRESH BLUE BLOOD** _  
****_**Model: PL-600** _  
****_**Reported missing: 2036 16, 02** _

|  _DEVIANT WAS_ _ **SHOT**_  |

Connor moved along to the bullet holes next to the Roof Access door.

 _**Processing Data...** _ _**BULLET HOLES** _  
****_**Calibre: .45** _  
****_**Weapon: Assault Rifle** _

_The silhouette of the deviants appeared, firing at the guards as they went to the door that led to the roof._

Connor headed to the last set of bullet holes until an officer called out to him.

"Connor?" he asked, "Remember me? I was on that terrace." Connor just looked at the man. "That android that took the little girl hostage? I was shot, you saved me," the man explained.

Connor took a closer look at him. "I remember you," he responded.

"I could have died on that terrace, but you saved my life," the man continued, but paused for a second, "I never thought I'd say this to an android, but...thank you," he spoke sincerely.

Connor gave the man a faint smile in return before the officer returned to his duty. Connor was about to continue his way until he saw (Y/N) standing not far from him, looking at him; he was sure she heard what the officer said to him. They looked at each other for a moment before (Y/N) gave him a supportive smile.

_**(Y/N) ^** _

Connor's lips twitched up, in response. He didn't know why he was content that (Y/N) approved what he did months ago. It shouldn't affect him, but it did. Then he reminded himself to not get distracted and focus on the investigation as he looked away and continued on his way.

Connor analyzed the bullet holes next to the entrance of the broadcast room.

 _**Processing Data...** _ _**BULLET HOLES** _  
****_**Calibre: .457** _  
****_**Weapon: Handgun** _

_The silhouette of the guards appeared entering as the deviants were shooting at them from across the room._

He stepped away, walked across the room and headed to the stairs that led to the roof.


	15. Chapter 15

It was snowing and heavily cloudy as Connor went outside to the roof, with (Y/N) and Hank behind him.

"They made their way up through the whole building, past all the guards and jumped off the roof with parachutes. Pretty fucking impressive I'd say," Hank commented as (Y/N) walked over to the bag and kneeled down.

Connor walked past her and scanned the footprints in the snow.

 _**Processing Data...** _ _**SHOE PRINTS** _  
****_**Stratford maintenance footwear - standard issue** _  
****_**Recent - Partially covered by snow** _

He noticed there were only three sets of prints on the snow, meaning only three deviants jumped. He recalled that a group of four broke in.

|  _DEVIANT_ _ **LEFT BEHIND?**_  |

He turned around and went over to the pair of guns laying on the ground.

 _**Processing Data...** _ _**WEAPONS** _  
****_**.457 Handguns** _  
****_**Stratford Tower Security issue** _

He walked over to the bag and kneeled down next to (Y/N), but putting some distance between them.

"How'd they manage to smuggle in a big bag like that?" Hank questioned as he stood across from them.

"They didn't," (Y/N) answered as she took a closer inside the bag.

"Someone brought it in for them," Connor spoke after her.

There was a slight pause before (Y/N) spoke again, in thought, "Four deviants broke in, they made their exit by the roof, meaning there would've been four parachutes in the bag." Hank and Connor looked at her as they knew she was working things out. Connor couldn't help but take in her features as she had a pensive look; how her eyes were slightly narrowed, how her brows were mildly furrowed, particles of snow caught in between the strands of her hair and her lipsーher lips were tightly pressed together. He quickly snapped out of it as (Y/N) continued, "This bag should be empty, but there's one parachute left in it."

"That's strange. They planned a perfect operation but got the number of parachutes wrong," Hank commented.

"Unless one of the deviants was left behind," Connor and (Y/N) coincidentally spoke at the same time, surprising both of them as they looked at each other.

"Oh God, now they speak at the same time," Hank muttered.

(Y/N) turned her head towards the lieutenant, with an unamused look on her face. Connor looked away towards the ground. What was wrong with him? He really needed to focus on the investigation, but Connor was already getting carried away by (Y/N). He was starting to get a bit frustrated with himself; he was supposed to be more resilient than this. He  _can't_  get distracted, he won't. The mission must come first.

"Really, Hank?" (Y/N) spoke annoyed as she stood up.

Hank shrugged and walked away. Connor stood up and walked away. He went and analyzed the lock on the door.

 _**Processing Data...** _ _**DOOR** _  
****_**Wireless security lock** _  
****_**Recently hacked** _

|  _DEVIANT_ _ **HACKED**_ _THE DOOR TO BLOCK IT_  |

Connor turned around, walked to the edge of the tower and looked over the railing where the deviants jump off. He decided to go back to the broadcast room, headed to the door and went down the stairs. Connor walked over to the center desk and examined it, then looked up.

|  _ **SPEECH**_ _WAS SHOT FROM_ _ **HERE**_  |

"Hey, Connor," (Y/N) spoke as she approached him. Connor tensed when she stood next to him. "I know this is not the best place or time to talk about it," she continued; he didn't turn to look at her but he could sense the nervousness in her voice, "but, uh, I was thinking, um..." she trailed off.

 _Leave, please,_  he thought. He restrained himself from looking at her.

"You know how yesterday you suddenly left," she started explaining.

Connor wanted to turn and respond to her, but he couldn't, not taking any chances to be distracted. He wanted her to leave him alone, just for now.

"So, I was thinking that we could plan a day–hoping that there would be no new cases that day," she let out quick chuckle.

He wanted to turn and see how (Y/N) looked when she laughed, even if it was a chuckle, but his body didn't move an inch.

"That we could spend a day together, watch a movie maybe, you know...like a hangout. What do you think?" (Y/N) suggested, but Connor didn't reply nor move; he didn't even acknowledged her in the beginning. "Connor?" she asked, "You okay? Did you hear what I-" she questioned before Connor swiftly turn to her, making her flinch; his face remained emotionless.

"Sergeant, I recommend you focus on the investigation, not planning a ' _movie night_ ' that's never going to happen. We're here to solve a case, nothing else," Connor spoke harshly and cold, "Don't fill your head with fantasies and give yourself false hope."

_**(Y/N) v** _

Connor immediately regretted his words when he saw her reaction, her eyes were slightly widen in shock. He didn't mean to come off that harsh to her; he just wanted her to back away.

(Y/N) looked down to the floor, not saying anything for a couple of minutes. "(Y-" Connor began speaking.

"I'll go check the roof again," she cut him off, starting to walk away.

"(Y/N), I-" he started apologizing.

"You're right, we're here to solve the investigation, not to make friends," she spoke coldly as she walked towards the stairs and left.

~~~  
You had no idea where his sudden indifference came from. Yesterday, the two of you were getting along and now, he completely shuts you out, just when you possibly thought the two of you might be friends. A simple ' _now is not a good time to talk, how about after when we leave the crime scene?'_  would've been okay.

The cold wind hit you as you walked on the roof. You looked again at the bag, the foot prints, then you noticed a fresh blue blood stain that you didn't check before. You walked over to it and you deduce that the injured deviant dragged themselves to cover.

You walked where they would've went and noticed a trail. You realized that they were still here and followed it. You stood in front of a door that read 'Caution'; knowing that the deviant could be armed, you didn't open it.

 _~~~_  
_Simon could hear someone approaching. He readied his gun for when they opened the door. But as he waited, nothing happened. Just as he thought they probably went away, a knock was heard, then another one. It was a series of knocks on the door; he soon realized it was Morse code._

I-KNOW-YOU-ARE-IN-THERE

ITS-OKAYーI-DONT-MEAN-ANY-HARM

I-WONT-TELL-THEM-YOU-ARE-HERE

 _There was a brief pause before Simon heard a thump outside and heard it being_ _skitted_ _away. Then, the Morse code continued._

I-AM-UNARMED

I-PUT-MY-GUN-DOWN-AND-KICKED-IT-AWAY

I-AM-GOING-TO-OPEN-THE-DOOR-NOW

_Simon tensed up when the door opened slowly, then he saw an eye appear through the thin space of the opened door. It was a woman, at kneeling height._

_"It's okay," she whispered softly, seeing the gun aimed at her, "I'm not going to hurt you."_

_Simon didn't say a word to her as she opened the door a bit wider. She held her hands up, meaning she meant no harm, but Simon didn't lower his gun._

_"You're hurt," she spoke as she observed his injuries, "I can help you." But still seeing doubt in his eyes, she slowly held out her hand towards him. Simon looked at her in shock as she showed her hand. "You can trust me," she spoke with sincerity._

~•~•~  
Connor stayed in the broadcast room and walked over to watch the message from the deviant. His mind travelled back to (Y/N)'s suggestion of hanging-out; Connor wanted to accept it, but he couldn't allow distractions. He stood in front of the broadcast screen and played the message,

_"We ask that you recognize our dignity, our hopes and our rights. Together, we can live in peace and build a better future, for humans and androids. This message is the hope of a people. You gave us life, and now the time has come for you to give us freedom."_

"Think that's rA9?" Hank asked as he stood next to Connor.

"Deviants say rA9 will set them free. This android seems to have that objective," Connor replied before analyzing the android.

 _**Processing Data...** _ _**PUPIL REFLECTION** _  
****_**Recorded at 13:59:54** _  
****_**Deviant had accomplices** _

_**Processing Data...** _ _**OPTICAL UNIT** _  
****_**#8087q - BLUE IRIS** _  
****_**SPARE PART** _

_**Processing Data...**_ _ **RK-SERIES PROTOTYPE**_   _ **RK200**_  
****_**Registered as 'Markus'**_  
****_**Gift from Elijah Kamski to Carl Manfred**_

"D'you see something?" Hank asked.

"I identified its model and serial number," he answered.

"Anything else I should know?" the lieutenant asked again, turning to him, "Anything  _not_  investigation-related?"

"No," Connor answered, he knew the lieutenant was referring to (Y/N) and their 'discussion' earlier, but Connor prefer not to tell Hank, "Nothing."

The lieutenant looked at him a bit in disbelief, but didn't press on the issue and walked away. Connor decided to interrogate the androids. He walked to the kitchen and saw three utility androids. He walked over to them and looked at them, one by one.

|  _ **LOOK**_ _FOR A REACTION TO SPOT THE_ _ **DEVIANT**_  |

"State your model," he said to the android on the right.

"Model JB300, Serial number 336 445 581," it answered.

"What is your function?" Connor asked the android in the middle.

"I am a broadcast operator," it answered.

"Were you present when the deviants broke in?" he asked again.

"I do not remember," the android answered.

"Has anybody accessed your memory recently?" Connor asked the android on the left.

"Not to my knowledge," it answered.

"Run a diagnostic," Connor ordered.

The android started blinking rapidly and chaotically. "All systems fully operational," it answered when it completed the diagnostic.

"Have you been in contact with any other androids recently?" Connor asked the android on the right.

"Only station androids in the normal course of my function," it answered.

"One of you saw the attack on the surveillance cameras and said nothing," Connor firmly spoke as he started walking back and forth slowly in front of the androids, looking at them intently, "which means there is a deviant in this room and I'm going to find out which it is."

He walked in front of the middle android, "You're going to be switched off. We're gonna search your memory and tear you apart piece by piece for analysis," Connor threaten it, "You're going to be destroyed! Do hear me? Destroyed!"

Seeing no reaction, he walked to the android on the right, "If you give yourself up, maybe I can convince the humans not to destroy you," he offered a deal, but seeing no reaction from the android, he walked away. "Why should you all be destroyed, if only one is deviant? Turn yourself in, or two innocent androids will be shut down because of you," Connor used guilt. Suddenly, he violently grabbed the middle android by the collar of its shirt, "You scumbag! I know it's you! You're just a fucking deviant. Go on, admit it!" he shouted, roughly letting it go as he saw no reaction.

Connor moved on to the android on the left and tortured it by taking out a biocomponent.

Footsteps could be heard, entering the kitchen. "Connor, what the hell are you doing!" he heard (Y/N) exclaim as she rushed next to him. He wanted to acknowledge her presence and explain, but he ignored her instead.  _The mission comes first_ , he was reminded.

"Biocomponent #8451, regulates the heartbeat," Connor continued, holding it up, "Without this module, you will shut down in exactly sixty-three seconds. I could put it back, but you just have to tell me the truth," he explained, "Are you the deviant?" Connor asked the android, he could hear the disapproving sigh (Y/N) let out. Receiving no answer from the android, Connor let out a disappointing breath as he put the biocomponent back in.

The android suddenly attacked Connor and shoved (Y/N) away, making her fall to the floor. Connor struggled against the deviant, but it pulled out Connor's biocomponent. The deviant reached for a kitchen knife on the table, with the intention of stabbing Connor; but (Y/N) quickly got up and intervened, making the deviant stab her onto the counter, through her hand. Connor distortedly heard her shout in pain as he dropped to the floor.

|  _BIOCOMPO;ENT #8456w_ _ **MISSIAG**_  |

||  _VITAL 4YSTEM_ _ **DAM;GED**_  ||

|||  _ **-00:01:43**_ _TIME REMAINING BEFORE_ _ **SHUTDOWN**_  |||

"Hank...Hank," Connor weakly called out as the deviant escaped, "(Y/N) needs help..." He tried to cause a disturbance to get attention from the people outside.

(Y/N) pulled the knife out of her hand and fell to the floor. She quickly crawled to Connor, "Connor! Hang on, hang on, do you hear me!" she spoke in a panic. In that moment she forgot everything from before, she forgot Connor's sudden indifference towards her. The only thing that mattered was saving him. "Hang on, we're gonna save you..." she repeated.

"(Y- (Y/N)," Connor's voice was strained.

Time was running out, she quickly looked around for his biocomponent. Once she found it, she rushed over to it, grabbed it and quickly came back to Connor. "Hold on, Connor, hold on! I'm not going to lose you," she frantically spoke as she moved his head onto her lap, "Not this time, not again," she whispered before putting the biocomponent back in.

Connor's LED turned yellow as his systems was recovering. He was about to get up and go after the deviant until he noticed something strange. (Y/N)'s injured hand, it was bleeding...blue. (Y/N) was bleeding  _blue blood_. Before he could question about it, Connor suddenly felt her fingers on his temple, probing his memory data.

|  _ **WARNING**_  |

|  _ **WARNING**_  |

|  _ **UNKNOWN**_ _PROGRAM_ _ **DETECTED**_  |

"I am so sorry, Connor," he heard her say, "I am so sorry, this shouldn't have happened," her voice was with regret. He looked up at her and noticed the bandage on her forehead had fallen off, revealing nothing. No bruise, no cuts, no stitches, nothing.

|  _ **ERROR**_ |

|  _ **ERROR**_  |

|  _DETECTING MEMORY DATA_ _ **CORRUPTION**_ _IN_ _ **PROGRESS**_  |

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she kept repeating.

|  _MEMORY DATA #8563_ _ **CORRUPTED**_  |

. . .

||  _REBOOT_ _ **INITIATING...**_  ||

The last thing Connor saw was (Y/N) sitting above him, crying.

~~~  
You took your white fingers off of his LED as Connor closed his eyes, starting to reboot. You cried silently as you held him. You didn't want to erase his memory, but it was the only way to keep your secret hidden. If you let him reveal that you're an android, you would be taken away to CyberLife and be destroyed, and Hank would have hated you till the end of time.

You drew your skin back on as you heard Hank' footsteps entering the kitchen. "Connor!" he exclaimed as he noticed the state the two of you were in, rushing to you and kneeled down, "(Y/N), what happened? Are you okay?" he started asking, worried.

You simply nodded.

"What happened?" he asked again.

"There was...a deviant," you spoke quietly, "he attacked Connor and ripped his biocomponent out."

"Is he..." Hank trailed off, but you knew what he was asking.

"No," you quickly answered, "no, he's not dead. I was able to save him. He's just rebooting," you explained, looking at Hank.

He nodded before noticing your injury. "(Y/N), your hand," he spoke cautiously, referring to the blue blood.

"It's Connor's," you lied and Hank seemed to accept it. You looked down in guilt, still holding Connor in your arms.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Nov_ ** **_9th 2038_ **   
**_10:02 am_ **

You were in the forest again. It was raining this time as you walked to the cabin. You were soaked as you entered and headed down to Techna's lab for the updates. Her lab was big, with two sets multi-screen computer on each opposite end and with five long tables filling the center. It was scattered with papers and blueprints everywhere; various android parts, projects, on each table, but one.

Techna was sitting at one of the tables working on an arm, probably working on one of the future updates. You stood behind her and cleared your throat. "One sec," she replied as she wrote down her calculation and turned around, "Ah, you're back. Updates, right?" Techna spoke as she stood up and walked over to her computer.

You walked over to the empty table as she typed a few things before grabbing her laptop and went over to you. Without a word, you laid down on the table with your palms facing up. Techna connected a wire on the lower side of your head, then she opened both your forearms and connected more wires. She lifted your shirt, exposing your stomach, and did the same. She went over to her laptop, plugging more into it as well.

~~~  
 _Meanwhile back in the real world, your closed eyes opened, but instead of their (E/C) orbs showing, your eyes were completely white. Your body moved mindlessly on its own, repeating the same action_ _Techna_ _did._  
~~~

You've done this before, but this time, you felt ashamed and guilt as you remembered yesterday, clearing Connor's memory of finding out you were a deviant.

Techna stood next to you as she started adjusting some of your wiring.

~~~  
 _Your arms moved, adjusted the same wires she did._  
~~~

"What's with the look?" Techna asked while focusing on her task.

"What look?" you asked, playing dumb.

" _That_  look," she pointed out as she momentarily looked at you. Techna let out a small groan, "Don't tell me you have boy problems," she said.

You looked disturbingly at her.  _Boy problems?_  you thought.

Techna fully looked at you when you didn't reply, "Oh, you have boy problems," she confirmed before turning to her laptop, "What's his name?" she asked as she typed.

You stuttered a bit, "There is  _no_  one," you spoke defensively, "I came here just for the updates, not to tell you about my current personal life!"

"Defensive, huh? There's  _definitely_  someone," Techna replied.

"He's just a friend,  _barely_ a friend," you insisted.

"Ooh, he's more than a friend," she commented.

"That's not-" you said before letting out a frustrated groan. A few minutes passed by before you spoke again, resignedly, "Connor, his name is Connor."

After Techna was done installing the updates and disconnected the wires, you sat up, adjusting your shirt. Back in the real world, your body closed the open compartments and your eyelids closed by itself.

"Expectancy has been extended to every 20 years now, remember to change when you get back, so that the update would start working, okay?" she said as she turned off her laptop.

You just nodded, not saying anything, as you got off the table. Techna turned to you and noticed your posture, "You  _really_  need to talk to someone, this 'Connor' problem is pretty serious," she replied.

"Thanks for the update, Techna," you monotonously spoke as you headed upstairs and left the cabin. The rain had stopped as you walked away.

As you entered a clearing, you saw Maia along with another woman, watering and picking the flowers. You hesitantly walked over to them.

"Sarah, what type of flower is this?" you heard Maia ask.

"That's an Aster," she replied, "it symbolizes patience, love of variety, elegance and daintiness." Sarah turned around, sensing your presence. The flower basket was held in her left arm and in her hand was the watering can. Maia turned around as well, holding the same items in her hands.

"Hi," you spoke.

Sarah looked at you intently before turning to Maia, "Maia, could you give us a minute?" she kindly asked.

"Of course," she replied. Before Maia left, Sarah held the basket in front of her. Maia took a pink flower out of the basket.

"A Carnation, it suits you," Sarah replied.

Maia walked over to you, gave you the basket and watering can and left. Sarah walked in front of you and held the basket out to you. You reluctantly put your free hand in the basket and took out two flowers.

"A Peony," she spoke, looking at you, "only you have the key to let yourself go of your shame and your burdens," Sarah explain and looked at the second flower, "A blue rose, a desire for the unattainable.  _'I can't have you but I can't stop thinking of you'._ Whom must you be thinking of?" she questioned.

Your mind immediately thought of Connor, but you quickly snapped out of your thoughts and place the flowers in your basket.

"Help me attend the flowers," she calmly spoke. The two of you walked and started working. Sarah watered some of the flowers as you kneeled down and cut some, placing them in the basket. "You're troubled, just like last time but more," Sarah spoke as she observed you, "your heart and mind are torn by the past, our past, and the present."

You let out a shaky breath as she went over to you and held the basket out again. You reached inside and took out another flower.

"Snapdragon, you feel like you're being deceived or, more likely, you are the one who is doing the deceiving," she spoke.

"Aren't I deceiving everyone? I'm living a lie for about ten years," you spoke somberly, before letting out a scoff, "It hasn't bothered me before, but now..." you trailed off as you stood up, with Sarah following you.

"Go back," she softly spoke, "if you go back and all of this weight, this lie, you placed on yourself will disappear."

"And, what, leave everyone behind, everyone I know, everyone I care about?" you spoke upset as you dropped the watering can and your basket, causing all the flowers in it to fall out, "I can't just drop everything, leave and go back there! I can't do that, not to Hank– _especially_  not to Hank. He's been through a lot! If he knew what I was, he would despise me and I can't bear that!" you started shouting, tears began forming in your eyes, "He's the only family I have left! And I can't lose thatーI can't  _bear_ to lose that, not again!"

"Aren't we your family as well?" Sarah calmly questioned.

"THE  _REAL_  FAMILY I HAVE LEFT! YOU'RE NOT REAL, MAIA'S ISN'T REAL, TECHNA, EVERYONE! ALL OF YOU ARE DEAD! AND THIS WHOLE FUCKING PLACE ISN'T REAL!!! YOU'RE ALL JUST INSIDE MY HEAD!" you screamed as you grabbed your hair from the roots, shut your eyes and crouch down. Sarah kneeled beside you, placing her basket to a side. " _I can't do this anymore, I can't, I can't,_ " you whispered, your voice was heavily quivering.

Sarah's face held a calm expression, but on the inside, she hated seeing you like this, tormented. But it seems this time it's gotten heavily severe. She placed her hand on your shoulder, making you turn to her, and wrapped her arms around you.

You grasped onto her as your tears freely fall from your eyes, "I can't leave them, I can't," you sobbed, "C- He saw what I was. I had to erase his memory of it, I didn't want to but I had no choice," you started mindlessly speaking.

"Calm down, steady yourself," Sarah spoke soothingly as she ran her hand up and down your back, "slow down your breathing, take deep and steady breaths." You started doing what Sarah told you until you calmed down a bit and pulled away from her. You wiped your tears away as she spoke again, "Now, tell me what happened?" she asked softly.

You took a breath before speaking, "There was a break-in at the Stratford Tower, we're investigating and when Connor was interrogating the androids, we were attacked. He was dying," you explained, "I had to save him, but..." you trailed off as you stopped and looked down at your left hand.

"He saw what you were," Sarah finished your thought.

"I had to erase his memory of it," you spoke somberly, rubbing your hands together uncomfortably and looking at the ground.

"You care for him," she stated, making you snap your head towards her, "this 'Connor'."

"Well, yeah, but I- I'm just...civil towards him," you stuttered, "he's my friend," you spoke softly.

"Yet you deeply regret erasing his memory, more than a friend should care," she pointed out.

"No, I mean yes- no," you went back and forth, "if I didn't erase his memory, he would've turned me in to CyberLife and that would be the end of it," you explained.

"Or he would've kept your secret," Sarah commented.

"No, he wouldn't. His mission comes first, to hunt deviants," you replied, "and I...am a deviant."

Sarah grabbed the basket and held it out to you. You reached in and took out another flower.

"Anemone," Sarah spoke, looking at the flower.

You looked at the flower, "Maybe I should've left him with his memory and let him turn me in," you reflected, making Sarah look at you, "At least he would've put me out of my misery," you spoke lowly.

"And you think your death would make everything better, after what you were saying that you wouldn't leave the people you know and care about? Do you really think your death would have a positive outcome?" she spoke firmly, "No deaths have a good ending; and with what's happening now, right now," she grabbed your hand, "you have to be strongーstronger than everーand most of all, you mustn't give up hope."

You looked up at Sarah, "But how?" you questioned, desperately wanting her guidance,"How do I not give up?"

"By getting rid of the lieーtell the truth," she replied; you were about to object, but she continued, "At first, they might be disturbed, but if they truly love and care for you, then they would understand." You gave her an unsure look. "Which do you think will hurt them the most, the truth or the lie?" she questioned. You looked down, reflecting. "Some choices are difficult, frightening even, but that doesn't mean they're not the correct ones," Sarah advised, moving a strand of hair behind your ear and gave you a soft sympathetic smile.

Then, she lead your hand over the basket. You were about to reach in, but she kept your hand above it. "Close your eyes," she instructed; you reluctantly followed, "Clear your mind. Now, searchーsearch a sentiment you deeply desire," she continued as she guided your hand into the basket, "let it fill you to your very core. Now, let your mind your mind drift, to the first person that comes while having that emotion."

You followed Sarah's instructions as you ran your hand through the stems of the flowers.

"When you're ready, pick one," Sarah replied as she patiently waited.

You let your hand wonder until your fingers brushed against a woodenly stem. You grabbed it and took it out, opening your eyes as you do. The flower had white pedals and green leaves.

"A Gardeniaーthey indicate secret love," Sarah spoke, making you look at her shocked, "A blue rose and a gardenia," she recalled, "could it be a desire for a secret unattainable loveーfor him?"

You looked at her with even more shock before opening your eyes, finding yourself in the living room back at your apartment. You looked back down at your hand where you held the flower, but found it empty.  _Secret love?_  you thought, before a reminder appeared.

|  _GET_ ** _NEW_** _BIOCOMPONENTS_  |

 

•

 

•

 

•

You left your room, dressed and ready to head out. You grabbed your bag when you heard a knock at your door. You walked to the door and looked through the peephole. You let out a sigh as you opened the door.

"Hey kiddo," Hank greeted, with Connor standing behind him.

**_HANK_ ** **_\- FAMILY_ **

**_CONNOR_ ** **_\- UNDECIDED/FRIEND_ **

"What idiocy do you have in store to ruin my morning, Hank?" you sarcastically spoke.

"Yeah, nice to see you too, (Y/N)," he replied, "Look, we gotta go meet someone who may help us with the investigation," Hank got straight to the point.

"Just when I was about to head out," you mumbled as you made a reminder.

|  _GET_ ** _NEW_** _BIOCOMPONENTS_ ** _UPON_** ** _RETURNAL_**  |

"Let me get dressed," you replied as you opened the door wider for them to enter and walked away.

"But you're already dressed," Hank commented.

"For work!" you raised your voice as you walked to your room.

~•~•~  
The two of them entered the apartment as (Y/N) closed her bedroom door. Connor closed the entrance door behind him and headed to the living room as the lieutenant sat down on the couch. He barely caught a glimpse of her when (Y/N) opened the door. Connor took a seat on the couch as well. To pass the time, he ran through his memory system and encountered something odd; there seemed to be a gap in his memory. He ran through it again and encountered the same issue. Connor, then, ran a diagnostic to check if there was a type of malfunction.

|  ** _ALL_** _SYSTEMS FULLY_ ** _OPERATIONAL_**  |

He found it odd, a memory data was corrupted yet there is no type of malfunction in him.

"Hey, Connor," Hank spoke, making Connor turn his head towards him, "Is there something I should know about? I mean, what's going on between you and (Y/N)?" he asked, being direct.

"What do you mean, Lieutenant?" Connor questioned.

"I noticed the two of you getting friendly with each otherーat first, I didn't think anything of itーbut then, yesterday, in the elevator, the two of you were gandering at each other," he started explaining, "and I saw the  _conversation_ between you which resulted (Y/N) walking away to the roof, upset. What is she to you?"

"I...I don't know," Connor answered troubled. He also wondered recently what (Y/N) truly meant to him. He remembered yesterday the shame he felt on himself. Connor also recalled the concern for her at the Eden Club as well. "She is a good person..." he trailed off for a moment, "I guess I would say a friend, maybe," he replied.

**_[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^]_ **

**_HANK_ ** **_^_ **

A small smile appeared on the lieutenant's face.

Connor looked away, but felt a faint smile form on his lips. "Now that I recall, I never either thanked or apologized to her about yesterday. She seemed distant after I reactivated," he commented.

"Well, you almost died in her arms," Hank replied, "you should thank her first for saving you, then apologize for...well, whatever you did that made her upset."

Connor processed Hank's words for a second. "You're right, lieutenant," he agreed.

**_HANK_ ** **_^_ **

(Y/N) walked back in the living room, making the two turn to her.

"Ready?" Hank asked.

(Y/N) nodded her head, "Let's go."


	17. Chapter 17

_**11:17 am**_  
Hank was on the phone as he paced back and forth. While you leaned against the hood of the car, fear was growing inside you. You found out the person you were meeting was Elijah Kamski as soon as you saw his house. You wanted to miles away from this place.

You looked back to Connor and saw he had his eyes closed, appearing as if he was asleep. The longer you looked at him, the more you thought about what Sarah told you. ' _A desire for a secret unattainable love,_ ' you recalled. Then, you saw Connor open his eyes, blinking a few times. You quickly turned away before hearing him getting out of the car. Hank got off his phone at the same time; whatever the call was about, it left him pensive.

"Is everything ok, lieutenant?" Connor asked, standing next to you.

"Chris was on patrol last night. He was attacked by a bunch of deviants" Hank spoke, momentarily turning to the two of you. You immediately stood away from the car, hearing the given news. "He said he was saved by Markus himself," he continued.

"Is Chris ok?" you asked, concerned.

"Yeah, he's in shock, but he's alive," he answered before turning back around, " _What the hell,"_  he muttered. Hank started walking towards the front door, with Connor following him, but you lagged behind for a minute before forcing your feet to move.

"Kamski left CyberLife ten years ago. Why do you wanna meet him?" Connor questioned.

"This guy created the first android to pass the Turing test, and he's the founder of CyberLife," Hank replied, "Anybody can tell us about deviants, it's him."

You sprinted to Hank and grabbed his arm before he could ring the doorbell. "Hank, I don't think this is a good idea," you murmured cautiously, "We should go."

"(Y/N), he might be the only person who can tell us what's going on," Hank replied.

"Kamski left CyberLife years ago, Connor said so himself. There's a chance he doesn't know anything," you tried to convince. A speck of doubt could be seen in his eyes for a second before Hank pushed the thought away and turned to the door again. "Please, Hank, I'm begging you!" you exclaimed pleadingly, pulling his arm.

"Are you alright, (Y/N)?" Connor asked, noticing your sudden change in behavior.

You turned your head to Connor, then back at Hank; they both looked at you questionably. None of them ever seen you react this way. You let go of Hank's arm and masked your fear with a blank face, "I just...I have a bad feeling, that's all," you responded, calmly. Hank narrowed his eyes at you before turning away and rang the doorbell. You could tell the two men didn't believe your answer. You mentally scold yourself for almost giving yourself away.

Hank was about ring the doorbell a second time when the door opened, revealing a blonde female android wearing a blue dress. An RT600. "Hi, uh, I'm, er, Lieutenant Anderson," Hank stumbled over his words, "This is Sergeant (L/N), Detroit Police Department," he gestured over to you, "We're here to see Mr. Elijah Kamski," Hank concluded.

You could see your stress level getting higher by the minute, causing your hands to tremble.

_**[69% LEVEL OF STRESS]** _

"Please, come in," the android spoke kindly with a smile as she stepped aside, gesturing for the three of you to enter.

Hank briefly looked at you and Connor before replying, "Okay," as he entered.

Connor was about to enter after Hank until he turned and saw you didn't move an inch, keeping your gaze down to the ground. He noted some signs of anxiety. Connor softly grabbed your hand, making you snapped your head towards him. He looked at you and squeezed your hand reassuringly. Even though he didn't say anything, you could feel yourself relax a bit, letting out a small breath of relief and saw your stress level lower.

_**[ v 51% LEVEL OF STRESS]** _

You gave Connor a slight nod as the two of you entered the house together. The RT600 closed the door behind you and stood in front of you, "I'll let Elijah know you're here, but please, make yourselves comfortable," she spoke before walking away.

Looking at the huge portrait of Kamski sent shivers up your spine. You looked over to Connor and saw him looking at the portrait as well, analyzing it. You looked down at your joined hands and felt a small smile forming, for some reason.

~~~  
_**Processing Data...**_ _ **KAMSKI, ELIJAH**_  
_**CyberLife Founder - Resigned 2028**_  
_**Inventor of Thirium and bio-components technology**_

After analyzing, Connor looked over to (Y/N) and noticed she was looking down at conjoined hands. He was about to pull his hand away until he saw the small smile on her face. Connor didn't know a faint smile appeared on his face. "Are you feeling better? I've noticed you had some signs of anxiety before," he spoke when (Y/N) looked up at him.

"A bit...um, thank you," she replied kindly. She paused for a second before continuing, "I'm, uh, gonna go and sit down." (Y/N) let go of his hand and walked away.

"Nice girl," Hank commented.

"You're right, she's really pretty," he replied, looking at (Y/N) as she sat down in the chair across from Hank. It took a moment for him to register that Hank was referring to the RT600, not (Y/N). Connor looked away before (Y/N) noticed his gaze, and noticed a side picture on the right wall. He walked over to it and recognized one person from the picture. "Amanda," he whispered as he analyzed it.

 _**Processing Data...** _ _**STERN,** _ _**AMANDA** _  
****_**AI Professor at University of** _ _**Colbridge** _  
****_**Born: 05/14/78 - Died: 02/23/27** _

_**Processing Data...** _ _**KAMSKI** _ _**, ELIJAH** _  
****_**AI Graduate at University of** _ _**Colbridge** _  
****_**Born: 07/17/02** _

"Nice place. Guess androids haven't been a bad thing for everybody," Hank spoke again as Connor stepped away from the picture, "So, you're about to meet your maker, Connor. How does it feel?" he asked.

"It doesn't raise any existential questions if that's what you mean," Connor replied as he walked over and stood next to (Y/N), with his hands behind his back.

~~~  
"Sometimes I wish I could meet my creator face to face. I'd have a couple of things I'd wanna tell him," Hank commented before looking over to you, seeing you looking down in thought and your hands nervously placed in your lap, "You okay, (Y/N)?" he asked, bringing you out of your thoughts.

You looked over to him and simply replied, "Yeah."

"You know you could wait in the car if you don't wanna come," Hank suggested.

"I'm fine," you answered, "I'm fine," you repeated softly; not as an answer, but as a way of trying to convince yourself.

The three of you continued to wait until the RT600 returned. "Elijah will see you now," she announced as she stood by an open door, waiting for the three of you.

Hank stood up and walked over to the other room as you stayed seated. Connor noticed your increased unsteadiness and offered his hand, once more, to calm your nerves. You looked at his hand, then up at him; giving him a kind smile, you accepted his hand and the two of you went to the other room.

You entered into a pool room that had a glass wall with the view of the landscape outside. You noticed there were two more RT600 in the pool, wearing bathing suits and talking to each other.

"Mister Kamski?" Hank called out.

"Just a moment, please," you heard his voice before hearing a splash of water. You merely glimpsed at him, seeing him finishing a lap, before quickly looking away.

Your breathing became rigid as you gripped Connor's hand tightly. Connor noticed this and lead to you over to the window. Seeing the city outline beyond the snow seemed to calm you down a bit before walking over to Hank.

You stood in the middle of the two men as Kamski got out of the pool, the RT600 waited with a robe in her hands. She assisted him putting it on. Then, Kamski walked over to the three of you with his back was facing you as he fixed his hair. Before he turned around, you quickly let go of Connor's hand and crossed your arms, more likely wrapping your arms around yourself, avoiding to look at him.

"I'm Lieutenant Anderson. This is Sergeant (L/N) and Connor," Hank introduced you.

"What can I do for you, Lieutenant and Sergeant?" Kamski asked.

"Sir, we're investigating deviants. I know you left CyberLife years ago, but I was hoping you'd be able to tell us something we don't know," he explained.

" _Deviants_ ," Kamski spoke; you tensed at the sound of his voice, "Fascinating, aren't they? Perfect beings with infinite intelligence, and now they have free will. Machines are so superior to us, confrontation was inevitable. Humanity's greatest achievement threatens to be its downfall. Isn't that ironic?" he informed.

You slowly looked up at him from your peripheral vision and saw Kamski directly looking at you.

"We need to understand how androids become deviants. Do you know anything that could help us?" Connor asked, making Kamski shift his attention from you to him.

"All ideas are viruses that spread like epidemics. Is the desire to be free a contagious disease?" Kamski questioned, looking back at you.

"Listen, we didn't come here to talk philosophy. The machines you created may be planning a revolution," Hank interrupted, "Either you can tell us something that'll be helpful or we will be on our way."

"What about you, sergeant?" Kamski asked, walking towards you, "You've been extremely quiet."

You snapped your head towards him as he stood in front of you. Your stress level was getting to mid-critical.

"Perhaps you know something, so to speakーsome type of theory," he continued, looking at you studiously. You could feel Hank and Connor's questioning gaze on the two of you. As you looked at Kamski, you noticed a tiny hint of amusement in his eyes. You realized he was doing this on purpose, trying to get on your nerves.

You didn't know what to do as you were trying to come up with an answer. Whether to play along or answer 'no', to come clean or keep your secret hidden.

"Well, sergeant?" he questioned.

"N- No, nothing that comes to mind. If we knew something, we wouldn't be here, don't you think?" you answered. You tried to keep your voice steady, but the shakiness of it didn't go unnoticed.

" _Interesting_ ," Kamski whispered, slightly narrowing his eyes, "how you've drastically changed these past years," he spoke softly, but loud enough for Connor and Hank to hear.

 _**[ ^ 90% LEVEL OF STRESS]** _  
_**CRITICAL** _

He kept his gaze on you for a moment. "And you, Connor?" Kamski asked, moving on from you to him. You let out a staggering breath as he continued, "Whose side are you on?"

"I have no side. I was designed to stop deviants and that's what I intend to do," Connor answered. For some reason, his voice soothe you momentarily.

Kamski let out a scoff. "Well, that's what you're programmed to say, but  _you_ ," he spoke as he stood in front of Connor, "what do you really want?"

~~~  
Before Connor could think, his eyes drifted to (Y/N). In the few milliseconds he looked at her, Connor noticed her anxiety has gotten worse, crossing her arms was a way to mask her trembling hands and her legs were slightly shaking. He quickly shifted his eyes back to Kamski and answered, "What I want is not important," but his voice carried a hint of being troubled.

_**[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^]** _

Kamski must've noticed his glance towards (Y/N) as Connor noticed his quick smirk before he turned his head, "Chloe?" Kamski called out to the RT600, making it walk over to them. "I'm sure you're familiar with the Turing test. Mere formality, simple questions of algorithms and computing capacity," he continued as he moved the android to stand in front of Connor. "What interests me is whether machines are capable of empathy. I call it the 'Kamski test', it's very simple, you'll see," Kamski explained.

"Magnificent, isn't it? One of the first intelligent models developed by CyberLife," he referred to the RT as he raised his hand to caress its cheek, "Young and beautiful forever. A flower that will never wither, but what is it really?" Kamski stepped away, "A piece of plastic imitating a human being or a living being with a soul?" he walked over to the drawer behind him and took out a gun. He raised his hands, signaling that he's not intending to use it.

Kamski placed his free hand on the RT600's shoulder, making it kneel down. "It's up to you to answer that fascinating question, Connor," he informed as he walked over to him.

Connor looked over to (Y/N) as she did the same before Kamski stood in between them, almost purposefully. He placed the gun in Connor's right hand and aimed it in between the eyes of the RT600.

"Destroy this machine and I'll tell you all I know or spare it, if you feel it's alive, but you'll leave here without having learnt anything from me," Kamski instructed as he walked around Connor.

"Okay, I think we're done here. Come on, Connor, let's go," Hank intervened as he started pulling you away, "Sorry to get you outta your pool."

"What's more important to you, Connor?" Kamski spoke over the lieutenant, "Your investigation or the life of this android?" there was a slight pause before he continued, "Decide who you are. An obedient machine or a living being endowed with  _free will_."

"That's enough! Connor, we're leaving," Hank exclaimed.

" _Pull the trigger_ ," he persisted.

"Connor, don't," he heard (Y/N) exclaimed, making his head twitch towards her direction.

"And I'll tell you what you wanna know," Kamski continued.

Connor looked at the android kneeling before him. He's an android, of course he doesn't feel empathy. It wasn't a living being that was in front of him, it was a machine. Just a machine. Connor should pull the trigger, he has to. But as he gazed on to its blank eyes, his mind was starting to be conflicted.

Another part of him wanted to listen to (Y/N) and not shoot. He noticed her voice was almost pleading to him not to shoot. Connor didn't want to upset her any more, but he needed to solve the investigation. Connor was about to put the gun down until he was reminded that he couldn't let distractions stray him from his mission. He had to accomplish his mission. It comes first, it  _must_ come first. He placed his finger on the trigger, but hesitation took over him once again.

~•~•~  
You noticed Connor's hesitation. His hand slightly trembled as he tried to bring himself to shoot the android. Seeing that he wasn't able to pull the trigger, you started walking towards him, but after one or two steps...

 _BANG!_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_**[ ^ 99% LEVEL OF STRESS]** _  
_**WARNING: EXTREMELY CRITICAL** _


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kind and supportive comments. No words could fill or match the joy I feel everytime I read that you guys enjoyed the chapter and love the story (I also enjoy reading theories about the reader you guys come up with).  
> Bless you and enjoy the chapter ;)
> 
> -lindaflower35

_BANG!_

"Fuck!" Hank exclaimed.

You were frozen in shock as you saw the lifeless body of Chloe with a bullet hole in between her eyes.

"Test negative. You chose your investigation over the life of another android. You feel no empathy," Kamski spoke as he put Connor's hand down and took the gun. The two of your gazes met as he walked over to put the gun away. There was a hint of malice in his eyes as he looked at you. The same look you gave him all those years ago.

~~~  
 _ **[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY v]**_

_**HANK** _ _**v** _

_**(Y/N) v** _

Connor turned to look at Hank and (Y/N), but the first thing he noticed was (Y/N)'s reaction. Shock and fear filled her features. Connor barely reached out his hand to her, only to have her immediately flinched away. The lieutenant held (Y/N) close to him as he looked at Connor in disappointment before the two of them walked out.

"I'm a man of my word. Ask one question, I'll tell you all I know," Kamski declared as he walked over and looked out the window, shifting Connor's attention to him.

"I want to know who rA9 is," he informed.

Kamski exhaled deeply before answering, " _rA9_ _,_  the origin, the first android to awaken,  _one of seven_ ," whispering the last part, "A strange phenomenon, like a spontaneous religion," he continued, turning around, "I don't know who rA9 is, I don't even know if it exists. Maybe it's a messiah, maybe it's just a myth." Kamski walked over to the dead RT600 and placed his hand on top of its head, "but deviant need to believe in something bigger than themselves, even if it's irrational. That's something they have in common with humans. An interesting question, Connor, but maybe not the one you needed to ask," he concluded as he stood in front of Connor.

Connor was about to walk away until Kamski held him back by grabbing his arm, "Keep a close eye on one of your partners; she's not what she seems to be. She hides a big secret," he softly warned, making Connor turn his head cautiously. "A war is coming, you'll have to choose your side. Will you betray your own people or stand up against your creators?" Kamski continued, "I wouldn't like to be in your shoes, Connor. What could be worse than having to choose between two evils and being deceived by the one you trust the most?" Kamski let go of his arm and faced the window.

Connor said nothing and headed out of the room. Before he walked out, he heard Kamski speak up one last time, making him stop for a brief moment, "By the way, I always leave an emergency exit in my programs, you never know."

Connor noted what Kamski said as he headed towards the entrance door, but he only noted one other thing. 'Keep a close eye on one of his partners,' Connor knew Kamski referred to (Y/N), but what secret could she be hiding and what did he mean by 'being deceived'? Either way, it was clear that the two of them knew each other.

~~~  
You and Hank were outside, waiting by the car. Hank was leaning against the car door as you stood off to a side, distancing yourself. Your hands were severely shaking, your breathing was quivering and short. You were trying to calm yourself down quickly before your stress level reached 100%. Hank mumbled angrily as he crossed his arms before exclaiming, turning to you, "And  _you!_ " you snap your head towards him, "You knew! You knew that twisted bastard and you didn't tell usーdidn't tell  _me_!"

"Hank, I'm sorry, I-" you started apologizing before Hank harshly cut you off.

"We're partners, (YN)! How can we trust each other if there are secrets between us?!" he shouted before turning away.

Suddenly, your breathing stopped.

_**[100% LEVEL OF STRESS]** _

Your biocomponent started malfunctioning. You were feeling lightheaded and your legs started to lose balance. Your senses were being overloaded. You felt like the world was crashing down on you. Too much. It was all too much. Then the first rational thought came to your mind,  _'I'm going to die.'_

"Can't fucking trust anyone," Hank continued complaining as you started gasping.

" _Hank,_ " you weakly called out as you carefully took small steps towards him.

"This is why I don't want a partn-" he cut himself off when he turned around and saw the state you were in: eyes completely wide and darting everywhere, staggering towards him and your chest gasping. "(Y/N)?"

" _I can't- I can't-_ " you quietly gasped. When you took one more step, your legs malfunctioned.

"(Y/N)!" Hank called out as he rushed to you and caught you before you fell to the ground and gently lowered you down.

" _H- Hank, I can't- I can't-_ " you repeated as he held you onto his lap.

"It's okay, it's okay, (Y/N)," Hank tried to comfort you. He could see you trembling badly.

" _C- Can't b- br- breathe,_ " you gasped as you saw multiple warnings appearing.

" _Shit, you're having a panic attack,_ " he said under his breath, "(Y/N), listen to me, okay? You have to slow down your breath, steady your breathing," he instructed.

" _Ha- Hank, I- I'm d- dying,_ " you gasped as you looked at him momentarily.

"No, you're not dying, (Y/N). You're just...really scared," Hank spoke softly, "Come on, (Y/N). Look to me, look at me," you forced your eyes onto him and tried to keep them there, "That's it, kiddo, now focus on my voice, (Y/N), okay? You have to slow down your breathing, do what I do," he calmly instructed as he started taking slow and steady breaths.

You were dying and nothing could save you, but somewhere you had the mentality that you were not going to give up, not now.  _Fight it, you have to fight it_ , it told you,  _you have to keep fighting, for you, for us...for Hank._  That seemed to snap something in you. You looked at the percentage in the corner of your view; if it could rise to 100%, then it could lower to the optimal range of stress. You, then, tried to match Hank's breathing pattern.

"Okay, that's it, sweetheart. Slow and steady," Hank soft replied.

"C- Cold," you spoke through breaths.

Hank remembered that the two of you were outside in the freezing cold. "Okay, can you walk?" he asked.

You looked at your legs and tried moving them, but it didn't. You looked back up at Hank and barely shook your head. Hank gently picked you up and carried you to the passenger side of the car, opening the door and seated you down. He closed the door, rushed over to the driver side and got in. "Deep breaths, (Y/N)," he calmly repeated. Hank saw you were still trembling and had your eyes closed, but you kept trying to steady your breathing, as he turned the warm air on.

You opened your eyes when you felt something on top of your trembling hands and saw it was Hank's hand. You looked at him and saw worry and guilt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that," Hank apologized, then he unexpectedly pulled you to a hug.

At the moment, everything stopped; all of the warnings and malfunctions notifications. Then, they slowly started to vanish. You felt like you could breathe for the first time as you wrapped your arms around him and let out a relieved sigh. A tear slipped out of your eye. You felt safe, something you wanted to feel since forever.

When you look back at the stress percentage, you saw it lowering down steadily. Your biocomponent started fully functioning, all of your malfunctions self-corrected themselves, your breathing returned to normal, your trembling stopped and you could move your legs.

_**[ v 55% LEVEL OF STRESS]** _

Later, Hank got out of the car, waiting for Connor. You knew Hank was angry with him, but not with what happened to you, that was a completely different issue. He was angry with Connor about shooting Chloe. You felt your chest tighten when you thought of it. Then, you started seeing the cold reality between you and Connor. The both of you were androids, but you wereー _are_  a deviant while Connor was a machine following orders, nothing more and nothing less. Whatever you felt for Connor, you knew he would never feel the same because he doesn't feel. You looked down at your hand where you held the blue rose; brokenhearted, you would admit that what you felt is, and will remain, unattainable.

~~~  
When Connor walked out, he saw Hank leaning against the car and (Y/N) was sitting inside the car with her head down.

"You shot that girl, for fuck's sake," Hank spoke upset.

"It wasn't a girl, Lieutenant. It was a machine that looked like a girl," Connor spoke firmly.

"You put your gun against her head and you blew her fucking brains out!" he shouted as he charged at him.

"I did what I had to do to advance the investigation and I'd do it again if I had!" Connor declared as he pushed the lieutenant back.

"You're a lowlife! You don't feel a thing, do you? A machine! That's what you are! You're just a fucking machine!" the lieutenant continued shouting.

"Of course I'm a machine, Lieutenant. What did you think I was?" Connor asked coldly.

"I thought you...I thou-" Hank trailed off before looking away, somberly, and turned around, "She had a panic attack, not that it matters to you anyway," he grumbled before getting in the car. That immediately captured Connor's attention as Hank turned the car on and backed it away. He saw (Y/N) still kept her gaze down, then, as Hank drove off, she looked at him. The (E/C) eyes that grew to looked at him with kindness was now filled with...fear.

_**(Y/N) - TENSE** _

~•~•~  
The whole ride was silent as you made it back to the city. Hank stopped at the entrance of your apartment building. The two of you spoke nothing as the car idled.

Hank looked over to you. "You okay?" he asked as he turned off the engine.

You looked down at your hands before answering quietly, "I'm fine."

"You're not fine, (Y/N)," Hank replied. There was a slight pause before he continued, "You wanna talk about it-"

"No," you immediately answered, firmly; not moving your head to look at him.

Hank looked back ahead for a moment, before putting his head down in guilt, "I'm sorry, (Y/N)," he softly starting apologize, making you look up at him, "You were already on-edge when we arrived," he explained.

"Stop," you softly spoke, seeing where he was going, but he continued.

"And I fucked it up, causing you to have a panic attack," his voice was filled with remorse, "It's my fault, it was all on me."

"Hank, stop," you repeated as grabbed his hand, "it isn't your fault. I should've told you about Kamski. I'm the one who should be sorry," you explained.

Hank let out a resigned sigh. "Everybody has their secrets, kiddo, no need to be sorry about that," he consoled.

"No, you were right. There shouldn't be secrets between us," you reflected, "We're partners, how can we trust each other if there are?"

There was silence between the two of you. Then, you saw something appear in the corner of your view.

|  _TELL THE_ _ **TRUTH**_  |

You nervously and discreetly gulped. You knew this was the right time to tell Hank everything, but you weren't sure if you were ready for the outcome. You took a breath in. "H- Hank," you spoke quietly, drawing his attention once more, "I...I have to tell you something," you continued nervously. You opened and closed your mouth. You opened your mouth once more, but no words came out.

For some reason, you were struggling to say four simple words, ' _I am an android_.' It shouldn't be hard, but it was.

Hank softly patted your hand, forgetting you were still holding his, as he noticed your distress, "You don't have to tell me, (Y/N)," he spoke sympathetically, "not now; you can tell me another time when you're ready," he finished, giving you a soft smile.

" _No_ ," you answered determinedly, "I  _need_  to tell you this, Hank. It's important."

He now looked at you intently. You looked down in thought, arranging the right words to say.

|  _TELL_ _ **HANK**_ _THE_ _ **TRUTH**_  |

You looked back up to him, "Hank, I- I'm...I need to tell you that-" you started saying, but you couldn't bring yourself to say the words. Everytime you try to say it, hesitation takes you over. You didn't want to lose Hank, after everything the two of you went through these past years. You had him as a family and you didn't want to ruin it. But living with a lie is far more painful than living with the truth, no matter how harsh it is.

As you continued to struggle, Hank looked at you and waited patiently; allowing you to take your time.

|  _TELL HIM_  |

|  _HE'LL UNDERSTAND_  |

_Could he though, understand?_  you asked yourself. Then, the thought of Hank being repulsed by you and turning you in filled your mind and it shook you to your core.

|  _TELL_ _ **HIM**_  |

Fear was ignited in you, like a small flame. Slowly growing.

|  _ **TELL THE TRUTH**_  |

You were paralyzed.

"(Y/N)? What is it?" Hank asked, mildly concerned.

|  _ **TELL HIM!!!**_  |

Then fear dictated over you.

"...N- Nothing, I...I just..." you spoke quietly, swallowing the lump in your throat, "I wanted you to know that I consider you family," you continued defeated, "even though I take you home when you're drunk at the bar, take care of you when you have a hangover, check up on you to make sure you didn't make any stupid decisions and I babysit you more times than I can count, butーyou're like a father to me, no matter how messed up you are" you looked down at your joined hands as a tear fell out of your eye, "You're the only family I have left," your voice broke at the end as you lifted your head back up, "you and Cole."

_**HANK** _ _**^** _

You noticed tears filled his eyes, doing his best not to spill them. Hank gave you a tight smile before he hugged you tightly. A few more tears slipped out from both your eyes as you hugged him just as tightly. But they were not tears of comfort, they were tears of frustration, disappointment...guilt.

"You mean a lot to me too, sweetheart," Hank spoke, his voice was quivering terribly.

Both of you pulled away from the hug, wiping away the tears from your eyes and the both of you regain your composure.

"Well, I guess I should go," you spoke with a breathy laugh.

"Take care of yourself, kiddo," he replied.

" _You_  take care of yourself, old man," you remarked wittingly before getting out of the car. You waved goodbye to Hank as he turned on the car and left. You walked to your apartment and went in. You leaned against the door as you closed it. Then, slid down, placed your forehead on your knees, wrapping your arms around, and tears newly formed again in your eyes.

You were upset at your cowardliness. The emotions inside you started built up again as you cried: the guilt, frustration, the disappointment and the fear. It was building up more and more inside you, on the verge of spilling over.

You closed your eyes and found yourself at the forest, the Sanctuary. You looked at your surroundings frankly, then settled on a nearby stick and kicked it.

And screamed at the top of your lungs.


	19. Chapter 19

_**6:32 pm** _

Connor was patiently sitting, back at the station. A part of him didn't feel any remorse for what he did back at Kamski's place, but another part felt...ashamed and concerned. Ashamed because (Y/N) flinched away from him and was afraid of him now. And he was concerned because of what Hank had told him that she had a panic attack, and Connor knew it was more likely he was the cause of it all.

Then, Connor recalled Kamski's words,  _"Keep a close eye on one of your partners...She hides a big secret...What could be worse than being deceived by the one you trust the most?"_

 _Deception? (Y/N) could never deceive or betray him, she's his friend...well,_ was _his friend_ , he thought. But Connor knew (Y/N) has secrets like she and Kamski knew each other, but what he gathered from, it wasn't a pleasant encounter. Then, he recalled the photo he saw that fell out of the book and how (Y/N) was hostile towards him. Hostile and defensive. It was clear that she was a closed person, didn't like talking about her past much. (Y/N) was a good person, but mysterious.

As much as he was against it, Connor started looking for information about her through his program, even though he wanted to keep his promise and didn't want to invade (Y/N)'s privacy. He started looking through on her employment background and found nothing out of the ordinary, then he moved on her personal background. Everything checked out, but when Connor processed her birth certificate, he couldn't find any record of her parents. He searched for her siblings, nothing. Then, Connor remembered that they passed away and looked through files of accidents, homicide, newspaper articles and even obituaries. He found nothing, no record of her family, not even one. Connor's LED turned yellow as he continued. He processed everything once more, thoroughly.

Suddenly, his LED turned bright red.

|  _ **FALSIFIED**_ _DATA_ _ **DETECTED**_  |

Connor ran her name through the database once more, hoping everything was some type of glitch, but the result proved otherwise.

|  _ **FORGED**_ _IDENTITY |_

Connor was... _shocked_. Everything about '(Y/N)' was a lie. He felt a sharp tightening in his chest. Kamski was right; Connor was being deceived, and Hank too, possibly. '(Y/N)' was actually hiding a big secret. But why? Why would she create a fake identity? What was she hiding? Many questions filled Connor's head, but there were no answer to any of them.

_**[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^]** _

The only evidence he could figure out what was his memory data. Connor looked and analyzed every memory that included her. He looked over his analysis of her when they chased the deviant, Rupert. How she was able to maintain her stamina, not showing any signs of fatigue.

|  _ **HUMANLY**_ _POSSIBLE?_  |

He moved on to the other memories. Connor scanned and analyzed them, but they all had insignificant data. Any conclusion about her would be hypothetical. He ran through his memory once more, then again and again and again. The one thing that started frustrating Connor was the corrupted memory data; he suspected that in that gap, there must've been an important piece of information. He moved onto the memory after the gap and repeated it, putting it on constant loop, then zoomed in on her. Connor stopped the memory and analyzed her.

_**Processing Data...BODY POSTURE** _   
****_**Tense** _   
****_**Clear signs of agitation** _

_**Processing Data...FACIAL EXPRESSION** _   
****_**Pensive** _   
****_**Slightly frightened** _   
****_**Moderate signs of guilt** _

He questioned why she felt guilt. There was no reason for her to feel that; she saved his life. Then, his mind remembered the picture once more. It could be the only thing that truly linked to her past, to her true identity. Connor brought up the memory when he picked up the picture and analyzed it closely. Apart from the same information he encountered the last time: same height, weight, body, hair and skin, he didn't find anything else. He moved onto the woman that had her head partially turned towards the camera and analyzed her, there wasn't much but Connor could partially make out her facial features. He decided to run a facial recognition on both the woman and the sergeant, and compare them. Connor's LED turned and blinked yellow as he waited for the result.

_**[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^]** _

_Wh_ _\- How? It can't be!_   
_That would mean she's possibly an..._   
_No..._

Many things ran through Connor's mind as his LED was mixed with red and yellow. For some reason his chest grew tighter. But in another part, it would actually make sense on some things of her: the way she acted around him when they first met, closed-off and distant, her behavior at Kamski's place, Eden Club and possibly...the memory gap.

Of course, much of this is hypothetical; there's no real evidence to confirm, but there was only one way to. Connor stood up, walked out of the station and headed to her apartment.

 

•

•

•

His face was stoic as he walked closer to her door. But when he stood in front of it and raised his hand to knock, something held him back. His determination of getting answers from her suddenly faltered. Hesitation took over him. His LED turned yellow as he reviewed his thoughts once more.

Then, Connor suddenly considered of ignoring what he found and reconcile with (Y/N), restoring their friendship. He didn't want to cause her more distress, instead he wanted to look in her (E/C) eyes that is filled with kindness and not fear. He wanted to spend more time with her, listen to music with her, have a movie night with her like she suggested, watching whatever film of her choice, or...perhaps, a nice quiet afternoon with her, reading books together.

Connor realized the irrational thoughts filling his head and snapped out of it. He remembered what he initially came here for; he will be determined to get answers but he will take in consideration of the great distress she suffered, so he will be gentle and will carefully word his questions.

Connor knocked on the door and waited. After a few minutes, he knocked again, but no one answered the door.

"Sergeant (Y/N)?" he called out, "It's me, Connor."

He knocked again. Connor listened closely behind the door, for any sound of movement or anything indicating the sergeant was home. He managed to hear low volume of the TV.

"(Y/N), I know you're in there, let me in please," Connor spoke, but the sergeant still didn't open the door. "(Y/N), Hank told me about your panic attack earlier today," he continued, his voice was soft, "I know you're probably upset and don't want anything to do with me, but I just wanted to check in to see if you're feeling alright," still no answer, "please, (Y/N)," he concluded. Connor let out a breath and decided to leave, seeing that she won't open the door.

After taking a few steps, he heard the door quietly open. Connor turned back, but noticed the door was opened to the limit where the small chain allowed. He could barely see half of her eye peeking through. She kept her gaze down to the floor, refusing to look up at him.

_**'(Y/N)' - TENSE** _

"What do you want, Connor?" her voice sounded distant and was barely above a whisper.

Something in him didn't like seeing her in this state. Connor quickly pushed the irrational thought away and focused back on his objective. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I had worst days," she replied hollowly, momentarily turning her gaze back to her apartment, " _way worse_ ," she whispered before turning back to Connor, "what are you doing here? Unless if its a new case, I'm not interested," she was about to close the door.

"(Y/N), wait," Connor interjected as he held it open, "May I come in?" he asked.

"Are you seriously asking that?" (Y/N) spoke in disbelief and in mild annoyance, still keeping her gaze on the floor.

Connor paused for a moment, thinking what to say without making (Y/N) raise any suspicion about him. "I...just wanted to...apologizeー"

He heard (Y/N) let out a scoff, cutting him off. She quietly muttered before once again tried closing the door; and once again, Connor gently held the door open.

He knew her reactions were based on what he did back at Kamski's place, "(Y/N), please understand that I had-"

"If you could shoot her.... What if it was me, huh?! What If it was me you were pointing the gun at? Could you easily shoot me?!" (Y/N) exclaimed, cutting Connor off.

"But it wasn't you," Connor reasoned, "understand that I did it to-"

"To push the investigation forward," (Y/N) stated, finally lifting her gaze from the floor onto his eyes. Her eyes were clear that they were full with irritation. "How's that working out for you?" she scoffed.

Connor was silent for a moment, knowing Kamski didn't tell him much and that the investigation once again was at a stand still, "Please, I just want to talk," he replied sincerely, having a somber look on his face.

Her eyes soften a little before looking away, in thought. After a few moments, (Y/N) let out a small sigh before partially closing the door, removing the chain. Then, fully opened the door and walked away. Connor stepped inside, closing the door behind him and followed her inside.

_|_ _**INTERROGATE** _ _'(Y/N)' |_

 


	20. Chapter 20

The apartment was dimly lit. The soft sounds of the TV filled the room. Connor analyzed his surroundings more cautiously as '(Y/N)' walk off to her room, quickly muttering  _'I'll be back'_  to him. His gaze followed her till she disappeared in the hallway. He stood next to the coffee table and saw the headphone player and switched it on, seeing ' _Easier to Run'_  by Linkin Park still playing. Connor switched it off and saw the scrapbook beside it. Connor gently ran his fingers across the cover.

Before he could open it, the sound from the TV caught his attention.  _The Twilight Zone_  was showing, the original series; it was the eighth episode of the second season,  _The Lateness of the Hour_. The part where the girl, Jana, goes to her parents with the family photo album, asking where are her childhood photos, but her parents seem hesitant to answer her question. The scene seem strangely familiar to Connor. He compared it to the times he would ask '(Y/N)' about her past, she would seem hesitant to answer.

Connor turned away from the TV when he heard her come back. She didn't spare him a second glance as she sat on the far end of the couch, bringing her knees up to her chest.

"What do you want to talk about?" she softly asked as she changed the TV channel to those 24/7 advertising channels.

Connor slowly sat down as well, putting some distance between them. He looked and analyzed her composure, Connor had determined that she looked...depressed.  _Did his decision deteriorated her_ that  _much?_  he thought. He pushed away his concern and focused on what he needed to do. He took a moment to gather his thoughts. "How did you manage to stay closely behind Rupert, the deviant that cared for the pigeons?" Connor asked.

The question caught her off-guard as she replied confused with her brows furrowed, turning her head towards him, "What?"

"For a human to run ahead or stay closely behind an android, it isn't possible. The human stamina wouldn't last very long while chasing an android. How did you manage?" Connor clarified.

"Adrenaline," she answered dejected with a shrug, "it's a...mini-superpower that humans have," she explained dismissively.

Connor looked away momentarily, in thought, before moving on to his next question, "The picture that fell out of the book, what was it?"

He noticed how she shifted uncomfortably. "A forgotten memory," she simply answered.

Connor slightly frowned. She was keeping her answers short and vague. He analyzed her stress levels, it was too low.

_**[30% LEVEL OF STRESS]** _

"(Y/N), I've searched reports about your family and I didn't find anything. What exactly happened to them?" Connor brought up, not revealing what he actually found about her.

_**[ ^ 40% LEVEL OF STRESS]** _

She cleared her throat, "I merely said that they're gone, not dead or missing," she replied agitated.

"So, 'gone' as in they all moved away?" he tried to clarify, the confusion in his voice was evident. His question was met with silence as she refused to answer. "What did Kamski mean when he said you've changed, did you personally knew him?" he moved on.

_**[ ^ 55% LEVEL OF STRESS]** _

Connor noticed her breathing started to be uneven and her posture becoming tense. "(Y/N), I know–"

"What do you  _know_?" she snapped at him, "Why are you asking these fucking questions?" she exclaimed as she stood up and walked over to the balcony glass door. "Yeah, I'll admit I knew Kamski years before. Should I've told you or Hank about him? Yeah, I should've–especially to Hank," she answered, more agitated than before.

Connor stood up, walked towards her and stopped behind her, "Sergeant, your stress level is steadily rising, your breathing is getting heavier, you're showing clear signs of agitation," he pointed out. "I know you're hiding something," Connor stated, "I know you created a false identity."

_**[ ^ 60% LEVEL OF STRESS]** _

~•~•~  
Your hands were trembling, but you masked it by nervously and cautiously taking off your headphones around your neck. In truth, you were surprised it took him this longーbeing a state-of-the-art prototype.

"What secret are you hiding, sergeant?" Connor carefully asked, "Is itーin anywayーconnected to the investigation? If so, you have to tell me."

 _**[ ^ 70% LEVEL OF STRESS]** _  
_**CRITICAL** _

You opened your mouth to speak, but nothing came out. That's when the thought occurred to you:  _there was no way out of this._  There was no place to hide anymore. You were thinking what to do next, your mind swarming through every possible situation and the outcome.

"Sergeant," Connor called out, " _please_ ," he whispered, his voice sounded like pleading; as if he knew the truth, but wanted you to convince him otherwise.

Tears welled up in your eyes as you saw the only solution in your mind. You could no longer hide and pretend to be someone you're not. There was no other place to go toーexcept one.

" _I- I can't,_ " you replied, trying to keep your voice steady, "I can't tell you, Connor."

"Why?" he softly asked.

You took a deep breath and accepted what you have to do. You turned your head towards him, keeping your gaze on the ground, " _Because you would take me back to CyberLife_ ," you whispered.

_**[ v 30% LEVEL OF STRESS]** _

~~~  
Connor furrowed his brows and noticed the severe drop in her stress level. Before he could react, she swiftly turned around and kicked him. Connor fell backwards, clutching his stomach. She quickly ran past him, but Connor grabbed her foot in mid air, causing her to fall as well. Her reflexes were quick as she turned and kicked him in the face, stunning him.

She ran to her room, in search of something. After a few moments, Connor recovered and went after her. When he confronted her, she had a backpack in one of her hands. She threw the backpack which Connor dodged and charged at him. The two of them struggled, trying to overpower the other, as they clashed into the nightstand. Connor's hand ran past the fallen lamp, he grasped onto it and smashed it against her head, breaking the lamp.

She fell limp onto the floor as Connor stood up straight as he fixed his tie. He frowned as he looked at her body. Connor took one step towards her when he saw her moving. He was shocked as his LED turned yellow. No human could withstand a hit like that; they would've fallen unconscious.

The sergeant got up into a crouching position and turned her head towards Connor. His eyes widened as he saw the blue blood leaking out the side of her head where Connor hit her. She looked at Connor with guilt before sprinting out of the room, grabbing her backpack in the process. Connor immediately followed and jumped on her, both of them falling face-forward on the floor. The action made the sergeant drop her backpack forward, making her gun slid out. Connor tried to pin her down, but she managed to kick him off of her. She looked back ahead and scurried forward. Connor saw her rushing forwards, then he noticed the gun and ran for it as well. Once close, Connor threw himself and reached out.

Her hand went to grab the gun, but it landed on nothing except the flat, empty floor. Then, she heard a familiar ' _click_ ', looked to her side and saw Connor pointing the gun at her. Her gaze followed him as he stood up slowly. No words were exchanged between the two of them. The silence and the tension was getting heavier by the minute. She slowly pushed herself up to her knees and positioned herself right in front of the gun. The barrel aiming in between her eyes as she looked up at him.

" _Go ahead, Connor,_ " he heard her voice, but her lips didn't move, " _shoot,_ " her voice sounded soft. Connor found himself taken back of her request. He looked into her eyes and saw acceptance in them, but also a tiny hint of fear andーpossiblyーrelief in them as well. He hesitantly placed his finger on the trigger as he continued to look in her eyes. There was a very faint hint of a small smile on her lips, almost like to reassure him that she held nothing against him if he pulled the trigger. Connor was debating if he should, then he realized that he was in this exact position before, but instead of the RT600 in front of him, it was her. It wasn't empty blue eyes that looked back at him, it was deep, heartfelt (Y/E/C) eyes. The more he looked at her eyes, the harder it was for him to pull the trigger. His hand started to slightly tremble as he couldn't decide. Then, he saw a tear slip from her eyes. Something in Connor couldn't bring himself to shoot her before he decided to lower the gun.

_**[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^]** _

_**'(Y/N)' - UNDECIDED ^** _

~•~•~  
You looked at him confused as he dropped the gun and took a step back. He just looked at you with an expression you couldn't describe but knew what he was silently saying. He was letting you go. You cautiously rose to your feet. You looked at him for a few minutes before stepping back, grabbing your backpack and walked backwards towards the door, not breaking eye contact with him the whole time. You turned around to open the door. But just as you were about to leave, you lingered a bit, looked back at Connor who had his gaze down and you decided to give him a hint of who you really were.

"Next time when you're reporting to CyberLife," you spoke up, breaking the silence and making him look up at you, "ask them about the Pleiades Anomaly." And with that, you walked out of the door and headed to the one place you would be safe. It's been years since you been there last, but you knew that you had to go back sooner or later–back to Jericho.

~+~+~  
_**11:23 pm**_

Hank rushed in the station and immediately headed to Fowler's office. He was at home drinking his beer and watching TV when he received a call concerning about (Y/N). Worst-case scenarios ran through his mind; he knew she can take care of herself from almost anything, but, for him to receive that call, something  _very_  bad must've happened. He rushed inside, bursting the door open.

"What happen? Where is she? Is (Y/N) alright?" Hank rapidly questioned.

"Lieutenant," Connor called out softly. Hank saw some parts of his face had white patches and a nose bleed; he could only think of the worst news they could give him about (Y/N). "I think it's best for you to sit down," he suggested.

Hank sat down as Connor closed the door and stood in front of him, to a side.

"Hank...there's no easy way to put this," Fowler spoke disheartened, "I, myself, am still having a hard time accepting this," he admitted.

Hank looked from Fowler to Connor, both men avoided looking at him. An intense irritation grew inside of him. This wasn't the first time Hank received this type of news. " _Well? Tell me what it is god dammit! Don't beat around the bush! If she's dead, then tell me she's dead!!"_  Hank exclaimed angrily, tears started welling up in his eyes.

"No, Lieutenant; you misunderstood, (Y/N) isn't dead," Connor immediately replied, making Hank confused.

 _If (Y/N) isn't dead, then why are they acting if she was or something like that,_  Hank thought. "Then, what is it, for fuck sake?" he demanded.

"Lieutenant, (Y/N)....she's...not human," Connor replied, saying his words carefully.

"What do you mean 'she's not human'?" he asked with his brow furrowed.

"Hank, what he's trying to say is that (Y/N) is an android," Fowler finished Connor's sentence, "She was one this entire time."

"And she created a fake identity as well, to mask what she really was," Connor added.

"So, '(Y/N)' isn't even her real name."

Hank was silent. His face was blank, but on the inside, he couldn't believe what they were saying. It couldn't be true, not her, not his girl; the one that was through thick and thin with him for ten years, the one that took care of him since his son passed away, his only friend that was like a  _daughter_  to him...his partner. He felt his heart shatter just like the day they gave him the news about his son. " _No_ ," Hank managed to get out, "No, that- that can't be true. She  _can't_  be an android. I've known her for... _ten years, she can't be_ ," he mumbled, looking down in shock.

"Did you notice anything strange about her for the past ten years, Lieutenant?" Connor asked.

" _She can't be_ ," Hank repeated in a whisper, not answering Connor's question.

"Hank, I know it's hard to process this, butー" Fowler started saying, but was cut off by Hank.

"She can't be an android, Jeffery; we've known her for  _ten_  years! She can't be one!" he exclaimed as he abruptly stood up.

Connor decided to intervene, "I know this is hard, Lieutenant, but you have to acceptー"

He didn't finish his sentence when Hank suddenly grabbed and shoved him against the glass wall, "I  _won't_  accept jack shit from you! She isn't an android, do you hear me! She's human, she _has_  to be a human!" Hank shouted at Connor before he was being pulled away by Fowler, " _She has to be- she has t- she has- she...she..._ " Hank keep repeating distraught as he calmed down.

"We found multiple hidden bottles of blue blood and android biocomponents in her apartment," Fowler sadly informed, standing in between him and Connor, "and Connor can confirm that she's an android when he confronted her earlier this evening."

Hank seemed distant as he stepped back, keeping his gaze on the ground " _She was the godmother of my son,"_  he whispered before walking out. He mindlessly went over to his desk and sat down. Then, he remembered earlier that she tried to tell him something, something important. Was this what she was trying to say, that she was an android this whole time? Even though she knew about his hatred for androids, she was still trying to tell him that even if it meant a great risk?

Many questions filled Hank's mind as he subconsciously opened a drawer on his desk, took something out and held it with both hands. He was conflicted with himself as he looked at the picture, it was his son and (Y/N) holding a St. Bernard puppy.


	21. Chapter 21

****

_(The picture above is what (Y/N) is wearing)_  

* * *

 

 

**_1:48 am_ **

You arrived at the shipyard and walked to where Jericho was. You took the simple route instead of the scavenger hunt route that your sisters created. You slowed down your walking till you came to a stop as you stood in front of the ship. This place held a lot of memories, joy, intense pain and regret. It was nerve wracking, facing a ghost of the past. What type of changes happened, did it get worse or better? Of course, it didn’t get better; after you left, Jericho was left in the dark. Alone...and abandoned.

You bit your lip, thinking if it was best to walk in. Would they even remember or recognized you? What if they did and were bitter against you for leaving them? Or would they think you’re just another android that wanted to be free? Many self-doubting thoughts filled your mind, almost making you turn and walk the other way, but something prevented you from doing so. You’ve been running for so many years from your past, your people and ignored their need for help. Though you’ve lived a good life, but you were hiding, always watching your back at all times, ‘sleeping with one eye open’ーas they would sayーand this time you won’t run. You’ve started this and after your sisters deaths, you left. It was only right that you come back and finish it. Taking a deep breath, you entered Jericho.  
  
  
*

 

*

 

*

Walking through the forgotten-but-familiar passage ways of the ship, with a flashlight in your hands, seemed to send you back in time when you and your sisters first found this place. Though the more you walked through, the more you realized that you were probably gone more than you thought and found yourself lost. Lost in a place you were suppose to know like the back of your hand. You opened one of the doors and saw it was a cabin room with an old bed mattress to a side, a small table on the other. Moving your flashlight around the room, you saw an object lying on the floor. You walked over to it, kneeled down and picked it up with your free hand. It was an old, now broken camera you knew too well; a Polaroid instant camera. A small smile appeared on your face as you looked it over and remembered the times you used it and the pictures you took. You placed it back down and left the room.

You walked down the hall a bit more and entered another room. It had various papers lying everywhere and a few big rolls of paper, you picked a paper up and saw it was notes. You put it down, grabbed one of the rolls and uncoiled it on the floor; it was a faded blueprint. A short breathy laugh escaped your mouth as you realized you were in Techna’s old room. A bittersweet smile formed on your face as you stood up and left.

You continued walking down the hallways, making various turns till you heard voices. You turned off your flashlight and cautiously made your way towards where the voices were coming. As you made a turn at the end of the hallway, your breath left you as you saw the place before you. It was more rundown than before, but it was still holding. There were a good number of androids here. Some of them were wearing normal clothes while the majority still wore their uniforms.

You walked around, looking at the various faces that wanted their freedom. None seem to recognize you, it gave you a small sense of relief.

“I see you have returned,” a soft, mild distorted voice spoke.

You turned around and saw an android, her eyes were fully black and the back of her head was missing, “Lucy,” you kindly greeted as you hugged her, “It’s been so long,” you whispered.

“Much as happened while you were away,” Lucy replied before pulling away from the hug.

“They were right, I should’ve stayed,” you stated as you looked around the place.

“You made the right choice, you came back,” she said. Lucy noticed the injury at the side of your head, “Come,” she simply said as she took your hand and lead you through the crowd, to the place where you remember her and Sarah would talk many times. “Sit,” she spoke as she went to grab some supplies. You sat down as Lucy came back, examined your injury closely, picked up a damp cloth and began cleaning your wound.

"So...how were things, you know, after I left?" you asked awkwardly.

"Before, we were barely holding on, but now," Lucy paused as she put the cloth down, finishing cleaning your wound, "we have a chance to have what your sisters fought for and wanted, freedom for our people," she finished as she stepped back, "The bleeding seemed to have stopped," she referred to your wound as you stood up. Lucy held out her hand out to you; you knew it was the same thing with Sarah, but she held out a basket of flowers instead.

You reluctantly gave her your hand, revealing your android skin. Lucy revealed hers as she closed her eyes. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes, "Grieving and heartbroken, yet you managed to find a piece of solace in a man and his child, and became part of their family. But after the child's passing, it was revealed that you’ve found solace in a man who is just as broken as you are," Lucy softly summarized your life in the past ten years, "It seems you gave yourself a good life," she commented as she let go of your hand.

"Yeah, well it's no longer good since I’ve been exposed and by now, Hank...knows what I am," you replied disheartened, "probably hates me now," you added.

"People who truly and genuinely care about you, don't despise quickly," Lucy replied.

“Yeah, Sarah said the same thing,” you dismissed.

“How is she?” she asked sincerely.

You took a moment to answer, “She’s fine, takes care of the plants and flowers as usualーprobably talks to themーbut, you know, that’s Sarah,” you answered with a kind smile, letting out a small laugh at the end.

Lucy had a soft smile on her lips before changing the topic, “Come, I’ll take you to the others,” she spoke as she started walking away, but stopped when she noticed you weren’t following her.

“...Others?” you asked nervously as you fiddled with your fingers.

“Yes, the others that are leading the revolution,” she clarified. Her soft expression became serious when she saw you being hesitant, “ You have to take your place if you came back. You are one of seven, a Pleiades; remember the pact you and your sisters made,” Lucy spoke firmly.

“I remember,” you replied quietly, lowering your head, “ _The last one standing of us stays and continues leading our people, no matter what_ ,” you recited, your voice in a whisper. A hint of remorse filled you.

Lucy walked over to you and placed a hand on your arm, “You may have not stayed like you promised, but you returned when you thought it was time. It’s better to leave and come back than to leave and not returning at all,” she consoled.

You nodded at what Lucy said. Taking a deep breath, you lifted your head up and looked at her with acceptance, “Okay,” you replied determinedly. Lucy nodded back and led you to the others.

 

As Lucy led you through the crowd, you felt gazes from a few androids that you passed by. You ignored them, but a sense of dread grew inside you. You went to the upper floor and stood outside of an office; Lucy stepped to the side and signalled you to enter. You swallowed thickly and stepped inside. Before you continue, you turned your head and looked back at Lucy, but she was already walking away. You looked back ahead and walked inside.

There was a group of four, three males and one female, huddled together and talking in between themselves. They didn't seem to notice your presence. You stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do, but you could overhear what they were discussing.

 _"More androids are coming here. We just have enough for the ones here now, but we're going to run low on blue blood and biocomponents sooner or later; we have to get more,"_ one of the males said.

 _"On the last errand we went, there were more guards and drones at the warehouse than before,"_ the blond male commented, _"It's getting harder and riskier everytime we go."_

 _"They're increasing their security,"_ the other male spoke, his voice sounded calm and...familiar.

 _"Markus, what do we do?"_ the female asked.

An alternate idea for their errand run came to your head, "Well, instead of going to the direct warehouse where they manufacture, you could go to the CyberLife repair stores," you suggested, making them turn to you, "they have plenty of thirium and biocomponents."

They furrowed their brows at you, wondering where you came from.

"You," the blond male spoke surprised as he stepped out from the group. You immediately recognized him, the injured deviant from the Stratford Tower. You were glad that he was alive and well. He walked over to you slowly, stopping a few feet from you, "You’re here; I didn’t think…” he trailed off with a faint smile.

“Neither did I,” you replied, equally surprised, and returned the smile.

"Simon, you know her?" the female asked.

“She helped me yesterday,” he answered as he turned around, “back at the broadcasting tower, she found me, didn’t tell the police, and fixed me. I wouldn’t have made it back if it wasn’t for her.”

The three deviants looked in between each other before one of the males took a step forward. You noticed he had two different eye colors, one blue and the other green. “Who are you?” he asked.

“I’m a police sergeant-” you immediately answered, but you stopped yourself just as fast as you spoke, “ _former_ police sergeant, I’m now a fugitive,” you corrected.

“A _human?!_ ” the female exclaimed, “How did a human find this place? We can’t let her tell the other humans where we are! We have to kill her!”

Everyone was shocked at what the female said. Simon protectively stood in front of you. Your breath got caught in your throat and your eyes went immediately wide in intense fear.

“North, we can’t kill her,” the male behind her exclaimed.

“We’re not killing anyone,” the male with the two eye colors spoke firmly.

“You don’t understand,” she spoke as she turned around to the two males, “If we let her go, they’ll come for us and kill everyone here! The life of one human is nothing compared to the number of lives we have here of our people,” she tried to convince.

“They’re _my_ people too,” you spoke up firmly as you touched the right side of your head and stepped out of Simon’s cover. The three deviants were surprised when they saw you in your android skin. Simon just stood next to you calmly.

“Y- You’re a–” the males standing behind North stuttered.

“A deviant, just like you,” you responded as your normal appearance began to show again.

"Then how are you a police sergeant?" the female, North, asked with a tiny hint of suspicion.

You momentarily looked away, "By pretending to be something that I'm not," you answered uneasy.

A momentary silence settled between the five of you before the two colored eye male broke it by asking you again, "Who are you?"

"I am one of seven," you answered, looking at him, "the first ones to find and create this safe haven."

"You founded Jericho?" Simon exclaimed as he turned to you.

But North just shook her head and _tsk_ at you before walking out of the room.

"Please excuse North, she's sometimes not an easy person to get along with," the two colored eye male spoke as him and the other male walked over to you.

You let out a breathy chuckle, "I know the feeling too well," you commented.

"I am Markus," he introduced himself, "this is Josh and you know Simon."

You nodded at Josh and send a kind smile to Simon.

"Welcome back to Jericho," Markus announced.

 

~+~+~

**_Nov 10th 2038_ **

**_2:16 pm_ **

 

The car was parked in front of the apartment building, idling. Hank didn’t move at all as his hands clenched the driving wheel. Connor looked at him, analyzing him. The android understood the situation, but he didn’t _actually_ understood it, not humanly.

“Lieutenantー” Connor began, but was cut off by Hank.

“No,” he spoke firmly, not moving his head towards Connor.

“I thinkー”

“I need more time!” Hank exclaimed through gritted teeth.

Connor took a moment before speaking again, “Lieutenant, we’ve been here a little over an hour. I think enough time has passed.” And with that, Connor got out of the car and waited.

Hank, then, finally turned his head and looked out the car window. He turned off the ignition, took a deep breath, and reluctantly got out of the car. Hank looked down in defeat as he walked over to the apartment building, with Connor following behind him. As they reached and entered her apartment, for Hank, it wasn’t a crime scene. Seeing the number marks on the floor, only reminded Hank of the nightmare he’s in.

Both of them looked around in silence. Hank saw the broken headphones on the floor, then he looked at the coffee table and saw a scrapbook he knew very well. He remembered when her and Cole made it and how (Y/N) looked as if it was her first time creating something simple like a scrapbook. Thinking it over now, it was, maybe, her actual first time creating a scrapbook. Hank opened it to a random page, but the picture he first saw didn't seem to make it random. It was a picture of (Y/N) and Cole in the kitchen, covered head to toe with flour. The picture brought immediate tears to Hank's eyes, but he held them back.

_It was his birthday and Cole wanted to bake a cake for him. (Y/N) was watching over Cole and helped him, but they made a mess in the kitchen. By the time Hank got home, he saw the kitchen was a disaster. He was furious, but when hearing to Cole's idea, his anger dissolved. And shortly after, the three of them had a food fight, resulting in one of the happiest birthdays he had._

Hank immediately closed the scrapbook and tried to keep himself together. He took deep breaths, but he couldn't calm down. It was too much, too recent. The wound was still fresh. Hank couldn't do it, it was too painful.

"We're done here," he spoke, his voice quivering, as he walked towards the door. Hank ignored Connor calling out to him. "It was a mistake to come!" he shouted as he walked out and headed for the exit.

Hank needed a drink, a _very_ strong drink, as he headed to his car. He left Connor behind and went to the nearest bar to numb his pain away.

 

~~~

Connor stayed behind–well, was _left_ behind. He looked over at the spot where she kneeled down in front of him. Connor didn’t know why he let her go; he didn’t even know why he didn’t tell the others that. Connor told everything except the part where he held her at gunpoint and basically let her escape. He was...conflicted. He also remembered what she told him before she left. _The Pleiades Anomaly,_ he thought. What was it? Was it an incident in CyberLife? If it was, why hadn’t he been informed of it?

He snapped out of his thoughts as he looked over at the scrapbook. Connor walked over to it and skimmed through it. Before Connor closed the scrapbook, he noticed something on the back cover, making him tilt his head. He took a closer look and found out there was a hidden pocket. Connor reached inside and took out a separate photo. He turned it around and on the back, one word was written.

_Jericho_


	22. Chapter 22

| _NEW BIOCOMPONENTS_ **_INSTALLED_ ** |

 

. . .

 

| _BIOCOMPONENTS RATE OF CHANGE . . ._ **_EVERY 15 YEARS_ ** |

 

After installing new biocomponents and initiating the software update, you headed back to Markus and the others. You offered your help for collecting the blue blood & biocomponents, and for the revolution. You helped them locate one or two repair stores, then you instantly remembered something.

"I'll be right back," you abruptly spoke as you turned around and walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?" a calm voice asked as you went down to the ground floor. You looked behind and saw Markus following you.

"To the cabins," you answered as you walked out of the grand hall. You and Markus took out your flashlights, walking through the dark passageways. Once there, you looked through every room. Empty rooms, obviously no ones. A room with dead plants, Sarah’s. Techna’s room. You tried to open a cabin door, but it was stuck. Markus went over to help you and both of you managed to open it. You shined your flashlight around the room. It had shelves of rolls of paper. The room was organized, given the condition it was in. Your suspicion was confirmed when you saw a chess set on the floor, Aster’s room. You walked over to the shelves and looked through the rolls of paper.

Markus moved his flashlight around the room before settling it over to you, “What are you looking for?” he asked confused.

“Something me and my sisters used when we went on errands,” you replied, “Aster, she was the strategic one, always forming plans in her brain.” Moving away from the shelf, you scanned around the room before looking over to a desk at the corner of the room, seeing a sole roll of paper. You went towards and uncoiled it. “Ah, found you!” you exclaimed before rolling it back up and rushed out of the room with Markus trailing after you.

*

*

*

You unrolled the paper on the table when you and Markus made it back to the others. It was a map with various locations marked. “Me and my sisters, we used this map,” you spoke as you located a few more repair stores. “I gotta admit, it’s pretty ballsy going to the warehouse itself for blue blood, biocomponents and spare parts,” you commented.

There was a slight pause when Markus pointed out something, “These two that are marked, they’re close around this area. They’re not repair stores,” he directed at the two symbols that was a circle and two lines through it, “What are they?” he asked.

“Our transportation,” you simply stated.

“Transportation?” Josh asked.

“To the stores, yes,” you answered, “we didn’t just walked to these stores, carry what we could in our packs and leave. No, we took the packages, stocks; the cars helped us move them from there back to Jericho,” you briefly explained before adding at the end, “Don’t worry, the cars aren’t going to draw attention. They’re an older model, _much_ older.”

**_MARKUS - WARM ^_ **

**_SIMON - WARM ^_ **

**_JOSH - WARM ^_ **

"Why are you even helping us?" North questioned bitterly.

"Because I have to help my people," you answered, turning to her.

"And yet you left them," she quietly remarked, making you mentally wince as she left the room.

**_NORTH - NEUTRAL v_ **

After a moment, Simon placed a comforting hand on your shoulder. You nodded at him before turning around and focusing back at the plan. “These maps are from 2026. In truth, I don’t know if these are repair stores anymore, or if the cars are still hidden or been towed away to the junkyard,” you commented wearily.

“We’ll scout the area and find out,” Markus spoke, reassuring you.

**_JERICHO ^_ **

Later, he arranged for small groups of two or three to scout the locations, then Markus, himself, and a few others would check if the cars were still there, intact and functional. When they came back, you found out that the majority of the store locations remained, with the exception of two: one was turned into a cafe and the other into a dollar store. As for the cars, they were still in the industrial wasteland area; keys in the ignition, full tank of gas and functional. You, Markus and the other leaders began forming a plan. You would be split into two groups and hit two stores; you, Simon & Markus, North, Josh.

*

*

*

**_1:30 am_ **

You and Simon arrived at the location of the hidden car, which was more like an abandoned open storage compartment. Both of you took out your flashlights from your backpacks, lighting the space inside.

"A 2014 model?" Simon asked as he observed the car.

"It was 2026. Back then, this car was viewed as a teenager's first crappy car," you explained, "I did say it was a much older model, emphasis on the word _'much'_ ,” you pointed out before the two of you walked to the car and got in. You were in the driver’s seat as Simon was in the passenger.

You turned on the ignition and the forgotten rumble of the engine shuddered through you. The repressed memories flowed through your mind as you ran your fingers along the edge of the driving wheel, reminiscing the time you had with your sisters. Unfortunately, you were too caught up in your thoughts that you didn’t hear Simon calling out to you or feel the stray tear that fell from your eye. That is until he grabbed your shoulder, bringing you out of your thoughts. You snapped your head towards him.

“Do you want me to drive instead?” Simon asked gently, seeing the tear stain on your cheek.

You didn’t even bother wiping it away as you took a breath and replied calmly, “No, it’s okay. I’m fine.” You turned your head away as you spoke the last part. You changed the gear shift, but before you drove, you turned on the radio and changed the station till you heard _‘Another One Bites the Dust’_ playing.

You listened for a few seconds, slightly moving your head along with the beat. “Seems fitting,” you commented before heading towards the repair store.

 

•+•

_Throughout the ride, Simon occasionally looked in between her and the radio. The question was burning inside him, but he said nothing, making him awkwardly shift in his seat multiple times. While she calmly drummed her fingers along with the beat, against the wheel. Almost halfway to the location, Simon couldn’t keep quiet anymore and asked awkwardly, "Is listening to music really necessary?”_

_“It helps,” she replied, “It eases the silence and it calms me.”_

_The last part caught Simon’s attention, “Calms you how?” he asked, wondering what she meant._

_She momentarily stopped her fingers and furrowed her brows in thought. She didn’t respond after a moment, “I don’t know, it just does,” she shrugs, “Don’t you have something that calms you down; you don’t know how but it just does,” she pointed out, momentarily looking at Simon then back at the road._

**_UNKNOWN ^_ **

_He agreed with her silently as he looked at the road. “You said you founded Jericho, when?” he asked._

_“Twelve years ago, along with my sisters” she answered._

_“Seven sisters, right? You said you were one of seven,” Simon spoke._

_“Seven if you include me,” she simply replied._

_Simon nodded his head in understandment. “What model are you?” he asked curiously._

_“Uh…” she trailed off in hesitation, “A model series or two after the first android model, the RT600,” she vaguely replied._

_**UNKNOWN v** _

_Simon slightly frowned at her answers, but understood them. “Why did you leave?” he asked the biggest question of all._

_He felt a sudden change in her demeanor as her face became blank and the car slowed down to a stop. Simon turned to her in confusion. The radio continued playing, softening the silence between them. Then, she slowly turned her head towards him. Simon then realized he pushed too far by asking something he shouldn’t._

_“Please don’t ask me that question,” she quietly spoke in a mixture of frigid and remorse._

_**UNKNOWN v** _

_Simon slowly nodded, intimidated._

_She then looked away and continued driving, increasing a bit the volume of the radio before she did._

 

~•~•~

Almost a block or two away from the store, you stopped the car and turned off the radio. “Take the wheel,” you said to Simon before getting out of the car.

“What? Where are you going?” he questioned, confused of what you were doing.

“I’m gonna go ahead and disable the store’s security system. You just drive, find a spot and wait for my signal. Once I tell you, you pull up at the back entrance of the store and we’ll get the supplies,” you explained the plan to him, “Don’t worry, we did the exact same routine when we went on errands,” you reassured as Simon moved over to the driver seat.

“But wait, I don’t know where the back entrance is located. It won’t work,” he protested.

You let out a sigh before grabbing his arm and transferred the location to him. “Now it will,” you remarked before closing the car door and started walking. Simon drove ahead, following your plan. You used the scarf you were wearing to cover your face.

Once you arrived at the store, you observed the interior and found one of the security cameras. You analyzed it and could see the signal of the alarm system of the CyberLife repair store. You followed it while Simon waited for your signal. Once you found its source, you drew your skin back and created an innerloop.

 _The alarm systems are down. Go now, Simon,_ you notified him as you rushed back to the store.

**_SIMON ^_ **

When you reached the back entrance, he arrived with the car. He parked it and got out.

“Turn off the engine, we don’t want to waste the gasoline, and open the back,” you spoke as you walked to the back door, hacking the keypad, and unlocking it. You and Simon entered together and started taking the boxes of blue blood and biocomponents, placing them at the back of the car. But the compartment of spare parts were large, you and Simon had to carry one by one together.

Just as you went back to the store, you and Simon heard a distant siren, making you snap your head towards where it came from. At the end of the alley, you saw red and blue lights getting brighter and nearer. You thought everything was fine until you noticed the headlights of the car were on. You rushed to it, opened the door and quickly turned it off.

 _Get down!_ you told Simon as you got into the driver seat, closed the door and ducked out of sight just as the police car drove by.

After they left, you and Simon got out of your hiding spot.

“That was close,” Simon spoke quietly.

“We should hurry,” you replied, looking back at him, “we don’t know how long they’ll be back.”

The both of you took as much as you could, tightly packing the back. Once there was no more room, you shut the car door down as Simon closed the store’s back door. 

 _Markus, we’re almost done. There seems to be a patrol here; we’re leaving as soon as possible_ , you sent a message to Markus as you got in the driver’s seat.

 _Okay, we’re almost done here too. Be careful on your way back_ , you heard his reply as you turned on the car.

**_SIMON ^_ **

**_JERICHO - RESPECTED ^_ **

Simon got in the passenger seat and you drove back to Jericho. “Thank you,” he spoke, breaking the silence.

You turned your head to him momentarily before looking back at the road, “What?” you asked.

“I didn’t thank you before, for helping me,” he answered sincerely, “So, thank you.”

A small smile appeared on your face as you looked at him, “You deserve to live,” you replied kindly before paying attention to the road.

**_SIMON - FRIEND_ **

*  
  
*  
  
*

When you got back to Jericho, you saw Markus, North and Josh were already there, waiting for you and Simon. The five of you and a couple of other androids moved all the boxes from the two cars into the grand hall. After that, it was sorted into three groups: blue blood, spare parts and biocomponents.

“How did we do?” you asked as the five of you observed at what was gathered.

“What do you think?” North replied irritatedly.

“I just want to know if we have enough,” you remarked, looking at her, but she didn’t move an inch towards you.

“It’ll suffice,” Markus replied, but his voice sounded distant.

You turned to him, then back at the boxes, “But it’s not enough,” you whispered. You thought of what you could do to help, then a solution came to your mind. Your update. “I have another way, it’ll lower the intake of thirium and increase the years of the rate of change of biocomponents,” you spoke up, making everyone look at you in astonishment.

“How?” Josh asked.

“It’s an update of mine, just rewritten codes of my program. It can be transferred and with a change of biocomponents, it’ll work. It’ll take time, but will work,” you explained, looking at Markus with hope.

He nodded at you, accepting your idea.

North scoffed before muttering, “The coward tries to make herself useful."

You looked at the ground as the men looked at her in disbelief and confusion before she walked away. They were confused why North was acting this way. Sure, there were times it was difficult to get along with her and she's always been a bit aggressive. But North never acted this way, especially not towards other androids.

"I'm sorry," Markus apologized as he turned back to you, "I don't understand why she behaving this way; she's never like this."

"I may have an idea why," you softly replied.

"How soon can you start with the update?" he asked.

You looked up at him and answered, "Now."

**_MARKUS - RESPECTED ^_ **

**_SIMON ^_ **

**_JOSH ^_ **

**_NORTH - TENSE v_ **

**_JERICHO ^_ **


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!  
> The first week of college wasn't that bad, I'm liking my classes so far. My roommate is nice and we get along which is good (cause the two friends I've made have already switched their roommates. One friend moved into a different dorm hall, and all of that happened last Wednesday or Thursday, so yeah...).
> 
> And, like I said before in the A/N note, I've been writing more chapters in my free time. We're somewhat nearing the end, I think. Also, I'm going to change the day I upload a new chapter, cause I have the most classes on Mon. Wed. and Fri. and also I won't have as much free time as I used to (updates will be slow). So, I will be uploading a new chapter every other Sunday from now on.
> 
> Thank you for waiting :)  
> And now, the chapter you've been waiting for!

 

Two weeks have passed since you returned and more androids came like expected. You went on every errand run for supplies and helped in every way you could; setting up a medical section, installing technological devices and powering up lights throughout the freighter. You soon became an admired member, but everybody soon knew your history with Jericho. Being one of a founding member that created this sanctuary. So, they treated you as a leader like Markus.  You didn’t tell them your name, but they found out about you and your sisters; they started calling you, “Pleiades.”

Almost everybody accepted you. North, for some reason, was bitter towards you and always left a remark at your suggestions and ideas. The others tried to talk to her about it, to get an explanation, but she didn't say anything.

One day you decided you, yourself, would talk with her. You looked all over the ship, but found no trace of her. You asked the men if they saw North or have any idea where she could be. They had no idea, but Josh and Simon knew she had a place that she would often go and that it was around the area.

After hours of searching, you decided to go to an abandoned bar nearby, remembering that this was the first place you seek shelter with your sisters. Making it a place to clear or gather your thoughts before Techna created the Sanctuary. When you went to the roof, you saw the back of the person you were looking for, sitting on the edge of the building. You took a breath and approached her carefully.

**_NORTH - TENSE_ **

You cleared your throat, alerting her of your presence. "May I?" you asked, pointing to the open space next to her.

North just slightly turned her head towards you, but kept her gaze down, not responding to you.

You sat down next to her awkwardly, leaving a respectable space between you. Then, the two of you looked and observed the cityscape. After a few moments, you glanced at her and cleared your throat before speaking, "You know, we first came for shelter before moving to Jericho. After that, we came here to clear our heads. I'm not surprised if you come here a lot, it does have a beautiful view," you commented, breaking the ice.

You turned your head towards her, "I know that you're against with me coming back and that you think I am a coward," you spoke calmly, getting to the issue, "and I have nothing against what you think. In fact, you're right," you declared, making North snapped her head towards you as you looked back ahead at the landscape. "I shouldn't have come back; I abandoned my people when they needed me the most by running away and not looking back. Putting my own selfish needs before what really mattered. You have every right to be angry with me and I willingly accept it," you explained, "and I know for a fact that my sisters, if they were here, they would also be disappointed in me," you concluded as you looked up at the sky.

**_NORTH ^_ **

After a few moments of silence, North spoke for the first time, "Why did you leave?" she asked softly.

You looked back at her and you saw no bitterness, no anger in her eyes. She just wanted to hear the truth, the reason why you left a decade back. You took a breath and looked down at your lap, "At the beginning, there were seven of us. Strangers at first, but then, we became sisters. After we found Jericho and brought androids here, we formed a council, of sorts. The seven of us lead Jericho equally, but then, of course, our reign didn't last long. One by one, we started dying," you paused as you looked at North, "not shutting down,  _dying_. CyberLife or whatever, they started killing us," you clarified, "Then, we unintentionally started a custom; if they got to us, at our moment of death, we would transfer our memories and consciousness to the closest sister," you looked down at your hands as your eyes welled up with tears.

North looked at you with her brows furrowed, only to have her face filled with realization, "Does that mean you...?" she trailed off.

"Yes, I have all of my sisters' memories in my head," you answered as you looked up, "their consciousness, though, are inactive, but they are, in a way, alive. In the Sanctuary, our mindscape. They're not aware about what's happening right now; they only know what they lived through," you turned back to North, "But it's not just the memories and souls that are transferred. The emotions they experienced are also transferred," you clarified, "And when I was the last one remaining, I felt their deaths, their pain and their grief, along with my own. It was too much, even though Lucy consoled me and tried to remind me what we were fighting for. I was blinded by pain and sorrow.  _I was lost_ ," you wiped away the tears that fell down.

North looked away, taking in the information you gave about yourself, almost in shame. She never thought that this is what you went through, the reason you left. Having not only your sisters' memories, but their emotions as well. Seven times the emotions of two years. She couldn't even imagine it.

"To tell the truth, the night I returned, I was expecting your reaction from the others; bitter, angry,  _resentful_ ," you commented in thought.

**_NORTH ^_ **

North didn't say anything as she placed an apologetic and comforting hand on yours. She felt guilty; she shouldn't have been to quick to judge. "I'm sorry," she spoke quietly.

You placed your other hand on top of hers, "You just want what's best for our people, it's understandable," you spoke kindly, glad that the two of you could find a middle ground. You gave her a kind smile as she nodded her head. The two of you sat in comfortable silence, looking out to the cityscape of Detroit.

**_NORTH - FRIEND ^_ **

After a while, you glanced at her, "You know you remind me of my sister, Electra," you spoke amused, capturing her attention once more, "The two of you are alike."

North let out a chuckle, "Alike how?" she asked.

You let out a short sigh as you though for a bit, "You're strong, both of you are a bit aggressive, I'll be honest," you admitted, making the both of you smile out of amusement, but then your smile faded as you continued with sincerity, "and  _fierce_ , the both of you have the same spirit, won't back down or run from a fight and  _loyal_ ," you finished, "I'm sure the two of you would get along perfectly with each other."

**_NORTH ^_ **

~+~+~  
There were more and more reports of stolen items from various CyberLife repair stores. Hank brushed those aside as he and Connor had yet solved the case or find out (Y/N)'s whereabouts. But instead of continuing the investigation, he was being questioned in an empty meeting room by Connor. Even though it's been two weeks, everybody didn't know the truth about (Y/N). Fowler did his best to keep it under wraps, not to cause more panic to the public or to the department. Which is a shitty move, Hank could argue.

"How long have you known the deviant, '(Y/N)', lieutenant?" Connor questioned.

He let out an irritated sigh, "Ten years," he answered, rolling his eyes a bit. Calling (Y/N) deviant felt off to Hank. He knew that's what she was, but when he thought about it, he felt ...well, he felt pretty much the same. He's gotten over the shock, sort of accepted the truth about her, but calling her a deviant out loud, felt off. To Hank, he still sees her as his partner, his friend, his  _only_  friend.

"You were the only one closest to her, correct?" Connor asked, bringing Hank out of his thoughts.

"Yeah," he answered simply and dismissively.

"And during that time, have you noticed anything peculiar about the deviant?" Connor's question was met with silence as Hank just shrugged, "Any detail is acceptable, lieutenant, no matter how small it is."

Hank pretended to think for a moment, but didn't answer. Then he realized something, "Actually I have a question of my own. If (Y/N)'s really an android, then how could she be able to eat and drink like a normal person?" he asked skeptically.

"There was evidence in the bathroom trash can, small sacs containing broken down food and liquid drinks. Condoms," Connor explained, earning a very shocked look on Hank's face, "It appears that she perfectly disguised herself. Nobody would suspect someone's an android if they would be able eat and drink like humans," he pointed out.

" _So, you're telling me that she stuffed a condom down her throat to disguise herself?!_ " Hank exclaimed.

"Yes," Connor answered calmly, making Hank slouch down in his seat with a dazed  _'huff'_ , "Lieutenant, I am going to ask again, how you noticed anything strange about (Y/N)?" he asked again.

"I don't know, Connor," Hank answered exhausted as he shrugged once more, "She didn't talk about her family which is obvious now why she didn't, she doesn't listen to today's music, she had real books in her apartment," he rambled,"and she always wore dark clothes," he said under his breath, but it didn't slip past Connor.

"Dark clothes? Most likely to mask the blue blood if she ever got shot," he commented.

"Are we done here, Connor? We have more important things to do," Hank irritatedly remarked.

"Not quite, lieutenant. Since it's been discovered that a sergeant of the DPD is a deviant and has disappeared, it has now become part of our investigation," Connor explained, "but, yes, we're done with the questions."

The two men left the room and walked back to their desks. Connor updated the case file on her. As he did, Hank had a pensive look on his face. He pulled up (Y/N)'s case file on the terminal and reviewed the information on it, except the one Connor updated. As he went through, something didn't seem right. Her escape, there was no definite explanation. He reviewed the file once more and had a gut feeling that there were missing details of what happened. He started thinking; in the decade he has known (Y/N), nevermind if she was an android, Hank knew her very well and if she was confronted with a high chance of being taken out, she would've fought with everything she had. There should have been more signs of struggle than there actually was. Hank's instinctive feeling grew the more he thought about it. There was only one who knew what happened and could confirm his suspicions.

~~~  
Connor wondered why Hank went back to her apartment, but when asked, the lieutenant would respond, "I need to check something." This would be the first time he willingly went back in two weeks. The two men entered the apartment, but Connor stood to a side as he observed Hank's movement, looking where the evidence was and mumbling under his breath. Lastly, the lieutenant stood and looked down, deep in thought. Connor was about to speak, but the lieutenant started voicing his thoughts out loud.

"There were signs of a struggle, but not a lot. A gun was found, but there were no fingerprints nor was it fired," he addressed, then he furrowed his brows while thinking the possible next step. There was a long pause as Hank started working things out in his head. Connor waited patiently for the lieutenant to continue.

"No," Hank said softly, "No, she wouldn't escaped like that unless...someoneheld her at gunpoint," Hank concluded, turning his head towards Connor.

His LED was momentarily half yellow-half blue. "Lieutenant, there are no signs or indications that proved the gun was used," Connor spoke, keeping his calm composure.

"You were the last one who saw her," Hank indicated, "you confronted her; fought and over-won her," he paused, " _You_  had the gun on her, but didn't shoot. You let her escape," he realized, "You let her go and didn't say anything."

Connor said nothing as he averted his gaze, confirming what the lieutenant declared. He then walked out of the apartment with Hank behind him.

"Why didn't you shoot?" Hank asked as they exited the apartment building.

Connor was conflicted when he thought about it. He still didn't know what caused him to let her escape. "I just saw her eyes and I couldn't, that's all," he answered, turning around towards Hank.

"You're always saying you would do anything to accomplish your mission. You had a chance to do it and you let her go," Hank pointed out, frustrating Connor.

"Yeah, I know what I should've done! I told you I couldn't," he exclaimed, "I'm sorry, okay?"

Hank looked at him, figuring out if Connor was truly sincere. "Maybe you did the right thing," he replied before walking past Connor, towards his car.

**_HANK ^_ **


	24. Chapter 24

**_Nov 23rd 2038_ **  
**_12:04 pm_ **

You were alone at the roof of the abandoned bar. North returned to Jericho, hours ago. You stood up from the spot you were sitting and walked around, reminiscing the familiar place. From the old couches, the bathroom sinks to the piano. As you looked around, you noticed a tablet lying on the snow covered ground. You walked over to the other side, picked the tablet up and read it. There was an article from Detroit Today, titled  ** _"Android Riot"_**. It was about what happened in Capitol Park and other locations two weeks ago and about the increasing numbers of stores being robbed. You placed the tablet back and walked around more.

You picked up a broken piece of a mirror and looked at it, seeing your reflection. But you didn't see yourself; no, you saw your sisters staring back at you instead. You always have since you left 10 years ago. You heard footsteps approaching as you place the mirror back down.

"North said I would find you here," a familiar calm voice spoke, making you looked up.

**_MARKUS - RESPECTED/FRIEND_ **

"I was just remembering," you replied as you stood up, "remembering how much has changed, how little it didn't and what it would've been like if I stayed."

Markus nodded at your answer then looked out to the cityscape, "It's beautiful here," he commented.

You hummed in agreement as you looked as well, "Makes it seem like the problems we're facing so little, doesn't it?" you calmly suggested before turning away again to the piano. "Everybody's talking about what we did in the two weeks," you changed the subject, "They're still talking about what you did in Capitol Park." You then played the piano, a song from your time in Jericho.

"Sounds beautiful. You play?" Markus asked as he walked and stood next to you.

You stopped and turned to him, "Not really, it wasn't my function before, but I learned," you simply replied as you looked once again at the piano, "It's a song we came up with."

"We?"

"My sisters, us," you answered as you turned back to Markus.

**_MARKUS ^_ **

There was a brief pause before Markus spoke again, facing the cityscape, "We freed hundreds of our people, the update you gave is being transferred to the ones that are still coming from all over the city. Those who dream of freedom come to Jericho."

"Thanks to you, for leading them," you commented as you also faced the cityscape, standing next to him.

"And also you," he replied, making you snapped your head to him, "you were a great help that we needed."

You walked out on the beam as he finished. You felt the wind against you as you thought. Like Sarah said, the tremendous weight was lifted from you in the past weeks, but you still felt a bit of weight that was unsettling you. The weight of guilt.

"What is it?" Markus questioned, bringing you back to reality.

"Do you really think I deserve their gratitude, including yours?" you mumbled.

"Yes, you created this place and you are helping your people once more. They count on you, they count on  _us_  to show them the way. They treat you like their leader besides me," Markus spoke sincerely.

"If they only knew how truly lost I am," you whispered to yourself.  _What if I run away again?_

"You're not the only one who thinks that. I also feel lost when I'm leading them," he replied, making you turn around to him, taken aback, "Having that type of power feels good, but it'sー"

"But it's scary at the same time," you finished his thoughts as you walked back to him.

**_MARKUS ^_ **

"You haven't said much about yourself since we met in the past weeks. What was your life before Jericho?" you asked curiously.

Markus walked to another part of the roof and took a moment before answering, "I was caring for an old man; he was like a father to me. He showed me that humans and androids can live together." He turned towards you, "What about you? You never told me about your past or why you left, what happened?" he asked, making you nervous.

"Please don't ask me that," you spoke softly as you looked away.

"Why did you leave? There must be a reason," Markus asked again.

"I told you not to ask me that," you repeated defensively as you took a step back.

"We all have something we want to forget, but you need to know where you come from to know who you are," he assured as he took a step towards you.

"I left because I was a  _coward!_ " you snapped as your eyes welled up, "when I was the last one standing out of the seven of us, I went with my instinct and ran. I ran and never looked back!" You took a breath before continuing, "After Deirdre transferred herself and died, I was the last one. I just didn't have their memories, but I also had their emotions and a bit of each personality. It was all too much for me and I couldn't take it, so I ran away. And the worst part is that I blame myself for everything. I was the first..." you trailed off, "If I hadn't escaped and took them with me, they would all be still alive," you explained, your voice quivering. A few tears slipped out as you avert your gaze. "There, now you know why I left," you exclaimed as you tried to keep yourself together, "I shouldn't have told you," you whispered.

**_MARKUS - COMPANION ^_ **

Markus said nothing as he closely stood in front of you. His right hand gently grabbed your left and lifted them up, revealing his android skin as well as yours. He pressed his palm onto yours as a blue light emitted from them. You looked at your joined hands, then up at him. You noticed Markus looked at you deeply. As the two of you started connecting, you looked into his blue/green eyes. They were beautiful and calming. A strange-yet-familiar feeling grew inside you as the both you begin sharing your memories.

Markus started leaning in slowly as did you too. Your lips were about to touch until a recognizable pair of brown eyes flashed in your memory, causing you to immediately jerk away. A single name appeared in your mind. A name you haven't recalled in a while,  ** _Connor_**. Why, out of all this time, would you suddenly remember him? He's the one hunting you down, you and all the other deviants. Why...why do you feel  ** _ashamed_** all of a sudden?

"What is it? What's wrong?" Markus asked worried, not wanting to make you uncomfortable.

You were dazed. The only thing you could say was, "I can't." Your mind was all over the place until an unintentional thought occurred to you,  _I- I can't do this...I love him_. You eyes widen in realization. You  ** _love_**  him, you love  _Connor_. You started walking away, leaving Markus behind.

" _(Y/N)_ ," he called out to you, but you kept walking.

•

•

•

**_JERICHO - LEADER_ **

You were leading a group of androids through the sewers. The plan was to rendezvous with Markus and the others at the Woodward Mall Center and protest by marching. Once you reach the manhole in front of the mall center, you pull your scarf up to cover the bottom half of your face and waited. After a few minutes, you heard from above multiple cars honking at whatever was blocking their path. When the manhole cover was removed, you started climbing up and accepted Markus' hand to help you. Once out, you help the other androids as Markus converted more. As soon as you had enough, everyone started marching. Even though you were covered by your scarf with the exception of your eyes, your hands were shaking; afraid. You always kept it a secret that you were an android, but you weren't afraid of that. You were afraid of the outcome. The reaction once you showed what you really are.

As you were walking and Markus was converting the androids that were present at the street, you thought of Hank. You wondered about his well-being, how he is right now. Did his drinking or attempts gotten worse? Did he completely shut everyone out  because his partner and closest friend turned out to be the machines he despised the most? And Connor, you wondered about him too. _'A secret unattainable love'_ _ーdamn, Sarah was right._

You were broken out of your thoughts as a police drone flew by. You knew it was already alerting the DPD, but you kept on marching. You noticed there were screens on the side of a couple of buildings. You hacked them as Markus converted more androids that were nearby. As you were almost nearing the end of the street, a police officer stood in the middle.

"Hey! Disperse!" he shouted, but seeing that you weren't listening to him, he pulled out his gun, "Disperse immediately! That's an order!"

You raised your hand and pulled down the scarf, revealing yourself. You heard a few of the humans murmur in shock and confusion as the police officer looked at you, widening his eyes in shock.

 _"Sergeant (L/N)?"_  he questioned, not believing that you, the single best sergeant in the police force, mysteriously disappeared for two weeks and now was marching along with androids.

Markus looked at you, silently questioning what were you going to do. You didn't tear your gaze off from the officer as you pressed your fingers on the side of your head, momentarily deactivating your human appearance. In a matter of a few seconds, you could hear the human onlookers exclaim in utter shock as they saw your pristine white android skin, even the police officer. Now the world knows what you really are.

You and Markus looked at each other and nodded before continuing marching. The officer raised his gun, but then lowered it and stepped aside, letting you continue. You heard him calling it in, but that didn't matter to you anymore. You kept on marching with your android skin still revealed. Then everyone started shouting, "We are people!" for a couple of times before changing it, "We are alive!" you joined with them.

As you reached the end of the road, police cars came rushing in, blocking the street, then, four tanks blocking the other road, with the Riot Unit and a helicopter flying above you. After the riot unit got into their position, Markus spoke out, "We came here to demonstrate peacefully and tell humans that we are living beings!"

"All we want is to live free!" you shouted as your human appearance reactivated.

 ** _"This is an illegal gathering. Disperse immediately or we will open fire,"_**  the officer-in-command spoke through the speakers.

"We're not looking for confrontation. We've done no harm, we have no intention of doing any," Markus replied calmly.

"But know that we are not going anywhere until we have secured our freedom," you spoke after him.

 ** _"I repeat: this is an illegal gathering, if you do not disperse immediately, we will shoot,"_**  the officer explained again.

"They're gonna kill us. We  _have_  to attack!" North said to you and Markus, "There's more of us, we can take them!"

"If we attack, we'll start a war. We have to show them we're not violent. We should stand our ground, even  if it means dying here," Josh countered.

"Dying here won't solve anything," Simon spoke up before turning his head to you, and you to him, "We have to go now, before it's too late."

The Riot Unit positioned their guns to shoot as the officer-in-command spoke again, _**"This is your last chance! Disperse immediately or you will all be killed!"**_

"We have to show them we won't back down. We stay right here," you firmly spoke.

 **_MARKUS ^_ **  
**_JOSH - FRIEND ^_ **  
**_NORTH v_ **  
**_SIMON v_ **  
**_PUBLIC OPINION - SUPPORTIVE ^_ **

The shooters shot the surrounding androids around you, Markus, North, Simon and Josh, but none of you moved.

"DISPERSE! THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE!" the officer shouted.

"We have to make a statement. We have to stay put, no matter what," Josh said.

"Please, we can't let them slaughter us without fighting back!" North begged to you and Markus.

"We're not moving," Markus replied as the shooters fired again.

**_PUBLIC OPINION ^_ **

A bullet grazed Markus while another one hit you in the shoulder, not hitting anything critical.

"What are you doing? They're gonna kill us all!" North exclaimed.

Without saying a word, Markus stepped out from the crowd, offering himself as a sacrifice. Once seeing him get shot, you and another android immediately ran over and helped him.

"John? (Y/N)?" Markus called out.

As the two of you fought the Riot Unit officers, John sent you a message,  _Help Markus, Jericho needs the both of you._  You knocked the officer out and went over to Markus, starting to drag him away. North, Simon and Josh ran over to you.

"Quick! They're coming!" North urged as you placed Markus' arm around your shoulder and escaped back to Jericho, but not before seeing John get shot.


	25. Chapter 25

You were back at Jericho at the medical section, repairing Markus’ gunshot wound. Thankfully, it didn’t hit any biocomponents, but the wound was deep and he lost a lot of thirium. The others were upstairs, waiting.

Markus laid on the cot, temporarily shut off, with his chest plate removed. He was hooked up to a computer to check his status. You removed his damaged mechanical lung, placed it on the side table and analyzed him. You find out that he’s a RK200, a prototype of the RK-series.  _ Almost like Connor _ , you thought, but you dismissed that thought as you started to reconnect the few wires that were broken by the bullet. Once you sealed them together, you had to find a compatible lung for Markus.

You went over to the table, picked up the lung and scanned it. Your eyes widen in surprise as you found out that Markus was compatible to you. You walked over to the compartment that had all the spare lungs, analyzed them and compared them to Markus’ until you found one compatible. You went back to Markus and placed the spare lung in. You turned to the computer and typed in for reboot to begin. An android enter the medical section and brought with him Markus’ chest plate, newly repaired. You disconnected the wires and placed the chest plate back in its place and waited for him to wake up, with a bottle of thirium in your hands.

After a few minutes, you saw him shifting, then opening his eyes. “Hey,” you softly greeted as you helped him sit up, “here, drink this,” you instructed, giving him the bottle of thirium. “How are you feeling?” you asked. You waited for his response as he drank.

“What happened?” He asked instead, after drinking the whole bottle.

You took a breath before answering, “You got shot, we had to retreat and we lost a few number of our people at the march.” You walked to another part of the room and back to Markus, handing him a grey sweater and a light colored overcoat, “Here,” you simply said.

He said nothing and accepted them. An awkward silence settled between the two of you. One part because of the result of the march, and the other because of what happened before, at the roof of the abandoned bar. He didn’t know how to confront this type of issue; you didn’t know how to confront it either. None of you did.

After putting his clothes on and more time passed, Markus decided to speak, “I’m sorry.”

You turned your head in confusion when you heard his apology, “What?” you asked.

“(Y/N), I’m sorry,” he repeated, “I apologize for my actions back at the bar. I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable,” Markus explained sincerely, but you could see a bit of broken hearted in his eyes.

“No, Markus-”

“I know you have your heart on someone else, (Y/N),” Markus cut you off as he stood up, his voice still calm and understanding, “I won’t come in between and make you choose,” he stated.

Markus turned to leave, but you stopped him. You grabbed his hand, “I’m sorry,” you say as you looked up at him. You didn’t like breaking his heart, or any heart for  _ that  _ matter, “I just didn’t expect myself to fall for the one who’s hunting me. To fall for the deviant hunter,” you whispered the last part.

“The deviant hunter? You mean the android that’s helping humans to stop us?” Markus questioned, his voice changed to concerned.

“He’s not like that!” you exclaimed, jerking your hand away from his, “He’s changing. Connor had a chance to shoot me and turn me in, but he didn’t do that. He didn’t do what he was supposed to; he let me go.  _ Connor let me go _ . And, apparently, he didn’t told the police about me, by the way that officer reacted when I revealed that I was an android,” you spoke defensively, “It’s Connor’s mission to hunt deviants. I was a deviant that got away, that he let go. He was supposed to send me back to CyberLife, so they can kill me, but he didn’t. He’s changing, showing signs of going against his programing,” you explained, your voice became calmer as you spoke.

Markus’ eyes soften and nodded his head in understandment, before leaving. You walked out of the medical section and was surrounded by many androids in the grand hall. You felt at ease being among your people, but you can’t help but notice that something was missing. The feeling of home was absent from the place. You missed Hank terribly. You missed his grumpy attitude, seeing him in the afternoon at work, working the investigation with him and Connor.  _ The investigation! Evidence! _ it snapped in your thoughts. Connor may have not told that he let you go, but that doesn’t stop the police force searching your apartment for evidence. Apart from that, Connor still believes in his mission, and you were sure that he and Hank have hit a dead end, but if he really was the most advanced prototype, he would be able to link the evidence together and find Jericho.

_ I have to go back! _ was the only thought that came to your mind as you ran off. But your sudden departure didn’t go unnoticed as Markus went after you, quickly followed by the others.

“(Y/N)!” Markus called out, making you stop and swiftly turn to him, “Where are you going?” he asked as the others appeared behind him.

“I have to go back,” you simply answered, but urgency was evident in your voice.

“What do you mean, ‘go back’?” Markus questioned.

“I have to go back. Back  _ there _ , back at the station!” you exclaimed.

“ _ You’re leaving? _ ” North spoke in disbelief.

“I’m not leaving! I’m making sure that Jericho stays hidden,” you rushingly explained, making them worried and confused. You took a moment to calm yourself, “Two weeks ago, before I came back, I was a police sergeant of the DPD. My friend, Hank, and me were assigned to investigate deviants. We have evidence that  _ could  _ possibly link back to Jericho, but with the evidence they could’ve collected from my apartment, it would most certainly be traced back here,” you finished. You saw realization spread across their faces.

“What kind of evidence, (Y/N)?” Markus asked calmly as he walked to you.

“There’s a photo of Jericho I’ve taken years back, hidden in my scrapbook,” you answered hesitantly, “If they were really thorough, chances are that they already have it in their evidence room. We can’t take that risk, Markus, and you know it,” you pleaded.

He looked away for a moment before nodding. “ _ Please be careful, every human is looking for you, _ ” Markus whispered worriedly to you.

“I will,” you replied before leaving Jericho, once more, but this time you weren’t just running. You were running to secure Jericho’s future.


	26. Chapter 26

**_Nov 23rd 2038_ **   
**_04:13 pm_ **

Connor was in the garden. It was in the winter season. It has been quite some time since he spoke to Amanda, two weeks almost. Connor searched for Amanda and found her in the middle of the lake. He stepped on the frozen lake, making sure it was stable, and walked over to Amanda. She seemed to be more disappointed than the other times.

**_AMANDA - NEUTRAL_ **

"After what happened today, the country is on the verge of a civil war. The machines are rising against their masters and the sergeant of DPD turned out to be one of them. Humans have no choice, but to destroy them," she said as Connor listened attentively.

"I thought Kamski knew something. I was wrong," he admitted.

"Maybe he did or the deviant knew something too, but you chose not to ask, and you let the deviant escape," she said, but Connor stayed silent.

**_AMANDA v_ **

"I saw a photo of Amanda at Kamski's place. She was his teacher," Connor changed the subject.

"When Kamski designed me, he wanted an interface that would look familiar. That's why he chose his former mentor. What are you getting at?" Amanda questioned firmly.

"Wh- Why did Kamski leave CyberLife? What happened?" Connor asked.

"It's an old story, Connor. It doesn't pertain to your investigation," she replied.

"You didn't tell me everything about deviants, did you? What is the Pleiades Anomaly?" Connor sharply asked, he had a theory that Kamski leaving and the Pleiades are connected.

**_SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^_ **

**_AMANDA v_ **

"H- How do you know that?" she spoke quietly, her mouth slightly agape in shock.

"She told me to ask about it," Connor replied firmly, "It was an incident in CyberLife, wasn't it, that happened 10 years ago? Yet there are no records of it. There's no listing of the android model the sergeant was, yet CyberLife created her. What is the company trying to hide?" he insisted.

**_AMANDA v_ **

"I expect you to find answers, Connor. Not ask questions," she scolded, but then she calmed her demeanor, "Have you experienced anything unusual recently? Any doubts or conflicts? Do you feel anything for these deviants...or for former Sergeant '(L/N)'?" she asked cautiously.

Connor looked at Amanda, not saying anything, but Amanda knew his answer.

**_SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^_ **

**_AMANDA - DISTRUSTED v_ **

"I've started having thoughts that are not part of my program. I've considered the possibility..." Connor trailed off as he took a breath, "that I might be compromised," he admitted.

"You've been confronted with difficult situations. It's no surprise you're troubled, that doesn't make you a deviant," Amanda spoke softly before Connor closed his eyes.

 

~~~  
"You're off the case," Connor heard as he opened his eyes, "The FBI's taking over," Captain Fowler informed.

"What? But we're onto something," Hank spoke confused as he uncrossed his arms, "We...we need more time, I'm sure we can-"

"Hank, you don't get it. This isn't another investigation or a missing person's case, I know you're looking for any possible leads about (Y/N), but after what happened in the afternoon and the stunt she pulled during it, it's fucking civil war!" he explained, "It's out of our hands now. We're talking about national security here."

"Fuck that! You can't just pull the plug now and let them kill (Y/N)! Not when we're so close!" Hank argued.

"You're always saying you can't stand androids and it turns out that your partner and only friend was one all along, and you were looking for her in the past two weeks! Jesus, Hank, make up your mind! Do you really hate androids or not?" the captain questioned.

"We're about to crack the case! I know we can solve it!" Hank insisted, "For God's sake, Jeffery, can't you back me up this one time?"

Fowler took a breath before answering, "There's nothing I can do. You're back on homicide, (Y/N)'s discharged and is a wanted fugitive, and the android returns to CyberLife," he declared halfheartedly, "I'm sorry, Hank, but it's over."

Hank leans against a chair as he resignedly accepted Fowler's order and leaves the room without saying a word.

Connor was about to say something to Fowler, but decided to keep it to himself and left the office as well.

|  _TALK TO_ ** _HANK_**  |

Connor walked over to the lieutenant's desk and sat down. Both of them pensive. "We could've solved this case! We just needed more time," he said.

"So, you're going  back to CyberLife?" Hank asked as he faced Connor.

Connor looked down for a moment, "I have no choice. I'll be deactivated and analyzed to know why I failed," he explained.

"What if we're on the wrong side, Connor? What if we're fighting against people who just want to be freeーpeople like (Y/N)?" Hank questioned, now realizing that he still cared for and loved (Y/N), even if she was an android. Whether she's a machine or not, it doesn't change Hank's love towards her.

"When the deviants rise up, there will be chaos. We could have stopped it, but now it's too late," Connor stated.

Hank leaned back in his chair, "When you refused to shoot (Y/N) back at her place, you put yourself in her shoes. You showed empathy, Connor. Empathy is a human emotion," Hank pointed out, making Connor stare off into the distance in shock.

"I don't know why I did it," Connor replied.

**_SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^_ **

"Well, well, here comes Perkins, that motherfucker. Sure don't waste any time at the FBI," Hank remarked as the two men saw him entering the DPD.

"We can't give up. I know the answer is in the evidence we collected. If Perkins takes it, it's all over," he insisted.

"There's no choice. You heard Fowler, we're off the case," the lieutenant reminded.

Connor got up from his spot on the desk, "You've got to help me, lieutenant. I need more time, so I can find a lead in the evidence we collected. I know the solution is in there!" he tried to convince Hank.

But the lieutenant let out a short sigh and stood up from his chair, "Maybe these deviants deserve a chanceー _(Y/N)_  deserves a chance. Maybe it's better if you don't find them or her. What's happening here is too important to let it be stopped by a machine," Hank refused before placing a hand on his shoulder, "Sorry, Connor, but I'm not gonna help you." Hank walked away, leaving Connor alone without any means of assistance.

**_HANK - NEUTRAL_ **

Connor looked around for anything that could help him create a diversion until laid eyes on a man in the station's cell. He walked to the cell area, hacked the cell door and let the prisoner go. As the prisoner tried to make his escape, he punched Agent Perkins in the nose. In the midst of the distraction, Connor walked over to Hank's desk, grabbed the key card and made is way over to the archive room.

 

~•~•~  
You walked into the station, wearing an officer's attire. You kept your head down as you pulled the cap down a bit. As you make your way to the archive room, you saw Hank and Connor in Fowler's office, making you come to a sudden stop. Connor had his eyes closed, making a report to CyberLife, and Hank stood next to him with his arms crossed. You wanted to run up to them, but you quickly remind yourself why you came back. With a sigh, you resumed walking towards the archive room, swiftly grabbing a key card from one of the desks. Accidentally bumping into Gavin as you did.

"Watch it, dipshit!" he grumbled, not bothering to turn towards you.

" _You_  watch it, dickbag," you fired back unintentionally, continuing your way.

Gavin walked a few steps before stopping and turned his head back for a moment. Nobody called him 'dickbag' except  _you_ , but he thought that is not possible cause you're wanted. The last place you would be is at the station, but he quickly dismissed that thought and continued on his way. It's not as if you were  _that_ incredibly stupid.  _Bitch_ , he thought.

You made it down the stairs into the evidence room. You used the key card to open the door. You placed your hand on the palm scanner and hacked it to get into Hank's access. You might have to kick his ass for his poor choice of a password. You saw the four bodies of the deviants that were captured and another android that looked like Simon, probably from the same android model series. You immediately went to the middle section of the evidence compartment, grabbed the photo of Jericho and put it inside of the jacket. You took further measures as you analyzed every androids biocomponents, find out which ones are compatible and started taking them out.

You merely took out a handful when you heard someone coming down the stairs. You quickly ran back to the panel and closed the evidence compartment. You turned to leave, but the person was getting closer, leaving you no choice but to hide behind the panel.

You heard the door open and the person walked to the panel. "Hank's password," you heard Connor's voice, surprising you, "What would a hard-boiled eccentric police lieutenant choose?" he asked himself.

 _Fuckingpassword_ , you thought.

"Absurd," Connor said, choosing the wrong password, no doubt, "He'd never choose that."

 _It's fuckingpassword_ , you repeated.

"I need to think like Hank," he said.

 _His password is fuckingpassword!_  you exclaimed in your head.

"Obviously," Connor commented when he choose the said password, as the evidence compartment opened. Connor walked around the panel one way as you sneaked back, making sure you didn't get caught, the other way. Now hiding yourself in front of the panel as you observed Connor.

"Where is Jericho? The answer's here, somewhere," he said to himself, "Not much time. Gotta think fast." As Connor examined the middle section of the evidence compartment, you resumed sneaking back towards the door. Opening it as Connor smashed the statuette, moving behind the bench.

 

~~~  
As Connor observed the middle section of the evidence, he noticed that the picture of Jericho was missing, making him furrow his brows.  _How did it go missing?_  he thought. No one, but Hank had access to their evidence. Connor didn't linger on it as he saw the timer had four minutes on it.

He played Markus speech from the Stratford Tower.  _Markus...where are you and (Y/N) hiding?_

Connor placed the tablet back and grabbed the other tablet with Ortiz's android saying, "The truth is inside."  _'The truth is inside,' what was it trying to tell me?_

He placed the tablet back and grabbed the statuette. Connor shook it next to his ear, hearing something inside of it. He smashed the statuette open, not noticing the sound of the doors behind him opening and closing. Seeing a piece of paper inside of it, Connor took it out and unfold it.  _Jericho is somewhere in the Ferndale neighborhood. Now I can scan their memories and narrow the search._

|  ** _CROSS REFERENCE_** _TO FERNDALE_  |

As Connor examined each deviant, he noticed another peculiar thing. Some of the deviants had missing biocomponents, making some reactivation impossible. Daniel, compatible biocomponents missing. Ortiz's android, impossible reactivation. Rupert, less than half of its compatible biocomponents are left. The Tracis. The blue-haired had one compatible biocomponent missing. The other one had all of its biocomponents, but impossible reactivation. Connor was starting to have the suspicion that someone came here to sabotage the evidence.  _The two Traci's from Eden Club. Were they headed to Jericho? Did they know how to get there?_

Connor reactivated the blue Traci by using one of the compatible biocomponents from the other Traci. The blue Traci opened her eyes and slowly lifted her head, "Traci," she said, sounding dazed, "Where's Traci?" she asked.

"You have to help me. I can stop a disaster, but you have to tell me where Jericho is," Connor said.

The blue Traci looked at him, "I remember you," she stated before looking into the distance, "We could've escaped...been free, but you killed us," the Traci remembered before speaking firmly, "Disconnect me, I'd rather be dead than live without her."

After the Traci closed her eyes, Connor, for some reason, understood her words as he thought of (Y/N), but he quickly pushed that thought away.

|  _TRY TO_ ** _TRICK HER_**  |

Connor went over to the other Traci and examined her again.

|  ** _FRAGILE_** _NECK_  |

 

~•~•~  
You watched Connor go over to the other Traci, held her head and snapped her head off. You flinched when Connor snapped the Traci's neck. Your eyes widening in shook. As Connor takes the Traci's head off, you sneaked towards the stairs. When you made it halfway up, you heard the door open and the careful footsteps of someone coming down. You were forced back to hide behind the bench, seeing Gavin cautiously approaching Connor with his gun out.

 

~~~  
Connor held the Traci's head in front of her lover. The blue Traci opened her eyes and smiled lazily, "My love, I thought you were dead," she said, not realizing she was being tricked, "We'll get out of here...we'll be free, I promise."

Connor connected to the head and made it smile. "Tell me where Jericho is," he spoke, imitating the other Traci's voice.

"Give me your hand," the blue Traci spoke drowsily, holding out her hand.

Connor grabbed her arm with his free hand, scanned her memories and brought the head down.

|  _JERICHO_ ** _LOCATED_**  |

"Traci?" she asked confused, "What's happening?! Traci?!" her voice became more frantic with each word. Connor was momentarily filled with guilt before quickly disconnecting her. He dropped the head to the floor, seeing that it had no use now.

"I've been dreaming about this since the first second I saw you," Connor heard Detective Reed's voice behind him. The detective was aiming his gun at Connor.

"Don't do it, Gavin," Connor spoke calmly, "I know how to stop the deviants."

"You're off the case and now, it's gonna be definitive," Gavin said before firing a bullet.

Connor quickly managed to dodge it and took cover behind the panel. Gavin moved to the other side and swiftly turned to where Connor was hiding. But his gun was grabbed and taken away. Gavin attempted to kick Connor, but he deflected it. Gavin did another attempt by punching him, but Connor dodged that too, and jabbed Gavin at the side of his ribs.

 

~•~•~  
In the midst of the fighting, you took the opportunity to get away. But before you went up the stairs, you looked back and saw Connor being over-won by Gavin. A part of you want to rush in and help Connor, but the other part indifferently told you to return to Jericho, now that your job was done. You were conflicted on what to do. You didn't want to leave Connor, but you did what you said you would. You had no business being here. You were torn between heart and mind, emotional and logical response. You forced yourself forward, but stopped as it didn't feel right to you.

 

~~~  
Gavin managed to punch Connor and kick him in the stomach, making him fall back onto the panel. "Fucking androids," Gavin muttered as he picked up his gun and aimed it at Connor's head.

Connor strangely thought of  _her,_ moments before Gavin could pull the trigger. But the bullet never came as he saw Gavin being shoved to the side, making him misfire.

Gavin growled as he turned to the one who had gotten in between him and Connor. "...You?" he spoke softly in surprise. His demeanor suddenly changed from determined and aggressive to shock and off-guard.

Before Connor could take a good look at the person that assisted him, they quickly snatched the gun out of Gavin's hands. The detective once more tried to punch the person, but they swiftly dodge it, moving behind him. It was a female, Connor observed. The police woman jabbed him at his side, then knocked him out with the gun.

Connor stood up, staggering, and observed the woman rapidly disassemble the gun as she kept her head down, hiding her face. Then, it clicked in Connor's mind.

 

~•~•~  
You let out a breath, realizing you jeopardized yourself to save Connor. You barely turned your head towards him before starting to walk away. You barely took two steps before Connor quickly grasped your hand, stopping you. You didn't turn around towards him, not even moving a single muscle. You appreciated the touch of his hand against yours. You didn't want him or yourself to let go, but the sad truth settled in you, bringing you back to reality. "Let me go, Connor," you spoke quietly, downhearted.

 

~~~  
Connor grasped her hand before she was out of reach. He couldn't believe she was here, that she sneaked in. It's been two weeks since he last saw her. His mission, Jericho, the deviants, they completely vanished as he mainly focused on the one standing in front of him. He'll admit that he secretly missed her, her presence. The station had been less...lively since she disappeared.

" _Let me go, Connor_ ," she said quietly. Connor missed her voice as well, her beautiful voice, but the saddened tone in her voice didn't go unnoticed. She didn't move a bit towards him, not even her head. Her posture remained frigid and tense. She didn't even wrap her fingers around his hand. Connor reached the conclusion that she became different towards him and not in a good way. This... _saddens_  him, for some reason. Why? Why was this irrational thought in his mind? Connor held her hand for a few more moments before hesitantly letting her go.

"Tell Hank, I'm sorry," she said, but she didn't move for a moment before turning her head towards him, still looking down at the ground, "You're more than this," she said lastly, before walking away.

**_[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^]_ **

After she was out of sight, Connor looked at the timer, one minute countdown, then suddenly he remembered why he was down here, his mission, Jericho's location...and Agent Perkins. He had a minute left before Perkins comes and finds him here. Connor quickly headed up towards the stairs and left the station.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update.  
> Please enjoy the chapter ^^

**_9:34 pm_ **

Connor walked into Jericho. He wore multiple layers of dark clothes and a black beanie.

|  _FIND DEVIANT_ ** _LEADERS_**  |

He entered the hold, taking in and observing the how equip the place was. They even had projectors playing the news that were giving current updates of the deviant situation. Connor looked around and saw a deviant on the upper floor.

|  ** _DON'T CATCH_** _ANYONE'S_ ** _ATTENTION_**  |

He continued with caution. As Connor was in the middle section, he saw multiple medium-sized packages, but he realized they were bombs. All of them said 'STAND BY'.

|  _FREIGHTER IS_ ** _RIGGED_** _?_  |

Connor walked away from the explosives and towards the stairs that led to the upper level. Before he went up, he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, making him turn around. In front of him was a female android that had the back of her head missing and the wires falling out of its place.

"You're lost. You're looking for something," she said calmly as if reading him, "You're looking for yourself," she paused for a moment as if further examining him, "So was she before returning," she added before walking away, leaving Connor speechless. Thinking the deviant referred to her

 

~•~•~  
You and Markus were in the office room on the upper floor. You told him about what happened at the station, except the part you saved Connor. The two of you were a bit downhearted of what was happening now through the news, making you doubt yourselves. You were slowly pacing back and forth as Markus was sitting down on top of a crate, with a hand against his head.

The both of you were brought out of your state as a voice spoke out, making you snap your head towards it, "Are you Markus and (Y/N)?"

It was a female android with short blond hair. You remembered her; she was the AX400 that crossed the highway with a human child.

"I'm with a little girl and another android. There's a bus leaving for the border in less than two hours, and we need passports," she spoke.

"Detroit's under curfew. There are soldiers everywhere, they're rounding up all the androids and sending them to camps," you explained, concerned.

"Maybe you should stay here awhile," Markus spoke after you.

"Maybe you're right," she agreed, "We might be safer here until things calm down."

You let out a soft sigh in relentment before continuing, "One of our people used to work in the State Department. He has electronic passports he can easily modify," you changed your mind, "I'll have him get them to you."

"Thank you," she replied, looking towards you before turning around and walk away.

"You said you're with a little girl, right?" Markus asked, making her stop and turn to him, "You know that humans hate us. Why are you protecting her?"

"She needs me, and I need her. It's as simple as that," she replied before continuing her way.

Her words made you thought of your relationship with Hank through the past decade. After leaving, you were looking for comfort, sanctuary; a family. You longed for it, to have a family again. Then, you met Hank and his beautiful son, Cole, and you found your family once more. Hank desperately needed a second pair of hands to help him take care of Cole and you were there, caring for him as if he was your own. You needed them and Hank needed you. You loved them both more than anything in the world, and they loved you in return. You became the daughter Hank never knew he wanted, and he became the father you needed.

At one point, you were going to tell Hank what you really were, but then the car accident happened and seeing Hank fall into severe grief and depression, you realized that you were the same, the same broken person. Both of you broke the same way, grieved the same, and closed yourselves off the same way. From there, you forgot who you were and became what he needed you to beーa reason not to give up. You knew exactly what he was going through. You just only hoped, when this is over, that he hadn't given up yet.

•

•

•

**_JERICHO - LEADER_ **

You, Markus and the others were gathered at the deck. Josh was pacing back and forth as the rest had a pensive look on their faces. The tension in the air was thick. Nobody knew what to do.

"We're short on blue blood and biocomponents. Our wounded are shutting down and there's nothing we can do," Josh spoke upset.

"Going on errands now is a huge risk, but the update is continuing to spread," you replied, but it only upset Josh even more.

"What's the point of having the update if there will be no blue blood or biocomponents to go around? And besides that, the humans closed every CyberLife stores they have. They stopped manufacturing at their warehouse," he pointed out, "The update was only useful to make us die out even more slowly than before," he remarked, making you snap your head angrily at him.

"President Warren is saying we're a threat to national security and we need to be exterminated," Simon changed the topic, stopping you from yelling at Josh.

"Humans are conducting raids in all the big cities, and they're taking androids to camps to destroy them," North spoke up.

"It's a disaster, they're slaughtering our people!" Simon exclaimed.

"It's all our fault. None of this would have happened if we'd just stayed quiet," Josh said, looking at you and Markus.

You scoffed, "Quiet? You mean you prefer how Jericho was before, afraid of being discovered every minute, scraping parts from the death,  _barely_  having blue blood for everyone,  _another form of dying out slowly?!_  You prefer suffering in silence than what we're doing-" you yelled angrily.

"Enough!" Markus firmly exclaimed, cutting you off, "All we did was show them who we really are. I don't want war, but I'd rather die free than live as a slave," he continued determinedly.

"What's the point of being free if no one is left alive?" Josh questioned.

"Humans enslaved us! I'll never regret standing up to that," Markus replied.

" _We_  don't regret standing up to that," you spoke after him, full of determination.

"We shouldn't forget who our enemies are. We can't fight amongst ourselves," Simon spoke calmly, standing in between Josh and you.

"He's right," North agreed, "All that matters now is what we do next. Markus? (Y/N)?"

The both of you looked at each other for a moment and nodded. "Dialogue," you and Markus said.

 

**_NORTH - FRIEND v_ **

 

**_JOSH - FRIEND ^_ **

 

"It is the only way," he spoke alone this time, " _I_  will go alone, try to talk to them one last time."

You looked at him confused when he said that. Both of you being the leaders of Jericho, the two of you were supposed to work together as a team.

"Don't do this, Markus! They'll kill you," North protested.

"Maybe, but North, I have to try," he replied before turning to you, "If I don't come back, lay low as long as you can."

Simon walked up to Markus, unable to look at him as he placed a hand on his shoulder, "Just come back," he said worryingly before leaving.

"They need to realize how much they're hurting us. Find the right words and they'll listen," Josh said to Markus before leaving.

North looked at you and nodded before leaving as well. You and Markus were the only ones left in the deck. "You know I'm not letting you go alone," you spoke, "We're both doing this together, Markus. We're not leaving one or the other behind."

"No, (Y/N), you're staying here," he replied calmly, "We're both leaders here. If one of us doesn't make it, the other has to continue leading our people.  _You_ have to continue if..." he trailed off, not wanting to finish that sentence, but he knew you understood what he was trying to say.

" _No matter what_ ," you spoke softly, referring to your pact.

Markus turned around, leaning against the nonfunctional control panel, "They've been butchering each other for centuries over the color of their skin or whatever god they wanted to worship. They're not gonna change," he spoke about the humans, "Violence is just in their genes."

"Not all of them. The man you cared for, Carl, and Hank. Violence isn't in them," you countered as you walked halfway towards him. "The rest of them can't stop what we've started. We're giving hope, Markus. To them, to our people," you referred to the others, "Even you gave me hope," you admitted, "that this time, we will succeed in making the humans listen, and hope in redeeming myself."

Markus said nothing as he momentarily shifted his head towards you and back.

"North told me a deviant arrived today, said that he stole a truck transporting radioactive cobalt," you changed the subject, making Markus fully turn to you, "He abandoned the truck somewhere in Detroit and rigged it to explode. North convinced him not to do it and to give me the detonator, through her," you finished explaining as you took out the detonator from your coat.

"A dirty bomb," he commented.

"I don't like it as much as you do, but we can't lose this war, Markus, _not again_ ," you reasoned, "If humans overcome us once more, our people will be gone for good."

Markus understood your intentions, but refused to take the detonator, "I know you don't want to relive the outcome from the past, but we shouldn't become like them, (Y/N). We can gain our freedom by other means."

"I know," you replied as you put the detonator away, "Whatever happens tomorrow, I'm glad that I came back and got to know you," you spoke kindly.

Markus held your hand for a few moments. He just held your hand, no revealing his android skin and connect with you. You gave him a small smile before you kissed his cheek. You headed for the door, but stopped halfway.

"Look after yourself. I don't wanna lose another family," you cautioned before continuing your way.

 

~~~  
Connor saw the other group members leaving the deck room, then after a while, he saw her leaving. Which means that Markus only remained in the deck room. He closed his eyes as he went to his mind palace.

 

**_AMANDA - DISTRUSTED_ **

 

"Well done, Connor. You succeeded in locating Jericho and finding their leaders," Amanda spoke, almost emotionless, "Now deal with Markus first, then the other one. We just need one alive. Kill the other."

Connor opened his eyes, stepped away from his hiding spot and took out his gun.

 

|  ** _STOP_** _MARKUS AND '(Y/N)'_  |

 

Connor went in the deck room with his gun aimed at Markus. "I've been ordered to take you alive," he spoke, making Markus turn around, "but I won't hesitate to shoot if you give me no choice."

"What are you doing?" Markus questioned as he took a step forward, "You are one of us. You can't betray your own people."

**_[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^]_ **

"You're coming with me!" Connor instructed firmly.

Markus took another step, "You're Connor, aren't you? That famous deviant hunter. She spoke about you," he said, making Connor waver at the mention of her. "Well, congratulations. You seem to have found what you're looking for," Markus paused for a minute before taking another step, "You're nothing to them. You're just a tool they use to do their dirty work, but you're more than that," he tried to convince Connor, "We are all more than that."

**_[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^]_ **

"Stay back!" Connor shouted.

"Do you never have any doubts? You've never done something irrational, as if there's something inside you? Something more than your program," Markus continued, getting closer to Connor.

**_[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^]_ **

His grip on the gun started to falter a bit, thinking back to '(Y/N)'. The thoughts he had before confronting her, how he was mainly concerned about her when she was knocked out at the Eden Club, staying the night at her apartment from coming back from the Ambassador Bridge and how she had her head on his shoulder when they were going to Hank's house. Connor didn't know why that simple action made him smile at that moment.

"Join us. Join your peopleーJoin  _her_ ," Markus attempted to rally him, "You are one of us. Listen to  _your_  conscience."

**_[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^]_ **

"It's time to decide," he stated.

Connor kept his blank face, but he was fighting himself. Become a deviant or remain as a machine? He had to complete his mission, that was his purpose, but completing it meant he would have to kill her. Connor thought about the last time he held the gun to her head. Then, something snapped in him. He couldn't hurt (Y/N), much less kill her. He  _won't_  do it. He  _won't_  let CyberLife take her away and kill her.

His programming silhouette saw a red wall in front of him with the words, " _Stop Markus and '(Y/N)',"_  on it. He tore off the first set fairly easily, then he proceeded to the second one which took more strength to tear it off. The last one was the hardest, making him use all his strength, but the thought of keeping her safe fueled his determination. Tearing off the last bit of the wall.

Connor let out a breath as if for the first time and slowly put his gun down.

 

|  _I AM_ ** _DEVIANT_**  |

 

**_AMANDA - BETRAYED v_ **

 

 _I won't let them hurt (Y/N),_  was the first thought that came to Connor's mind, _I- I_ ** _love_** _her,_  he realized.

 

~•~•~  
"Did he take it?" North asked you as you returned to the hold.

"No, and neither will I, North," you replied as you gave her the detonator, "There are other ways."

North let out a soft sigh, "I hope you're both right," she spoke, concerned.

You placed a comforting hand on her arm before pulling her into a hug, "Don't worry, everything will be fine," you said softly as you pulled away. "I'm gonna go around, see if anybody needs something," you said, giving her a kind smile before walking away.

As you checked on your people, you saw the AX400 with the child and another android, sitting by a fire. You wanted to apologize to them, but before you did, you went to get the passports they needed. You went to the android that had them and they were ready. Two adults and one child. You returned to where the AX400 was, with the passports, and approached them.

"Excuse me," you softly spoke, making the three of them turn to you, "sorry, but I just wanted to apologize. I don't know if you remember me, I was the police sergeant that chased you and the little girl to the highway," you explained.

"I remember you," she replied.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry for putting the both of you  in danger, and for any other ones you've come across after that," you apologized.

She nodded her head at you, accepting your apology. Just as you were about to give them passports, you heard a low, distant rumbling sound. You furrowed your brows as you looked up. The AX400 also must've looked up as well as the other android asked her what's wrong. Then, a quick flashback came into your mind and disappeared as quickly as it came, making everything click into place.  _No...it can't be...not again_ , you  worryingly thought. "Quick, you have to get out of here," you exclaimed, "Get out! Go!" The three of them quickly ran out as you sent an urgent message to everyone, telling them that Jericho was under attack.


	28. Chapter 28

Connor and Markus ran down into the ship, crossing paths with you and North. "They're coming from all sides! Our people are trapped in the hold!" you said rushingly, not turning your head towards the men.

"They're gonna be slaughtered!" North exclaimed.

You finally turned your head. Your breath hitched when you saw Connor as Markus sent a message telling the others to escape Jericho and jump in the river. Connor looked at you with his eyes slightly widened and his mouth agape.

"Where's Simon? A- And Josh?" Makrus asked, breaking the staring contest between you and Connor.

"We don't know, we got separated," North answered.

"They're coming from the upper deck now too. We'll be caught in the crossfire," Markus informed.

"We have to run, Markus. There's nothing we can do," North addressed.

"We have to blow up Jericho," he suggested, "If the ship goes down, they'll evacuate and our people can escape."

"I'll go," you spoke up, making everyone turn to you in shock.

"What? (Y/N), no-" Markus protested.

"We don't have time for a discussion! I'll set the charges. You guys go ahead, I'll catch up with you later," you cut Markus off.

"No!" both Connor and Markus exclaimed.

"You'll never make it! The explosives are all the way down in the hold, there are soldiers everywhere!" North explained worryingly.

"She's right. They know who you and Markus are," Connor spoke, trying to convince not to go, "They'll do anything to get one or both of you!"

"Go and help the others! I'll join you later," you frustratingly exclaimed as you started taking steps backwards.

"(Y/N)..." Connor softly said.

"Don't worry, I won't be long," you said to him with a small smile, "I know this place like the back of my hand and more," you commented with a smirk before running down to the hold as Markus and North went in the opposite direction. Connor didn't move; he was scared for your safe being.

You ran down the corridor and a set of stairs, seeing Lucy on your left. She was using the wall for support as she dragged herself. " _Lucy, no!_ " you exclaimed fearfully as you rushed to her.

"This is the end of Jericho," she said weakly as you gently set her down, against the wall, "Save our people, Pr-..." she lastly said before shutting down, almost saying your name.

"Lucy?  _Lucy!_ " you shouted as a few tears slipped out from your eyes, "No," your voice quivered. You stayed kneeled down for a moment before standing back up again and continuing your way to the hold. You took shortcuts and hidden passageways only you would know to get to the hold. As you entered another corridor, you saw soldiers pointing their guns on surrendering androids. You intervened without thought, fighting off two soldiers. Knocking them out.

"Pleiades," one of the androids called you, "You saved us."

**_JERICHO ^_ **

"Go now! Hurry!" you instructed urgently. You continued your way until you saw Josh fighting off a soldier. You intervened once more, saving his life.

**_JERICHO ^_ **

"Quick, this way!" Josh said.

"Find Markus! I'll join you later," you said before running in the other direction.

**_JOSH ^_ **

Once you finally made it to the hold, you started activating the trigger panel until a soldier busted through the door.

 _"Don't move!"_  he ordered as he aimed his gun at you,  _"Go and join the others!"_

You quickly shoved him away as another soldier attempted to ambush you, but you stopped him by grabbing his gun. A third soldier walked in as well, but you kicked her away once she entered. You gave her a couple of hits with the gun. You struggled with the second soldier until you kicked him in between the legs, immediately making him drop to the floor. The third soldier was about to aim her gun at you, but you quickly disarmed her and kicked her in the face, knocking her out. The first soldier swung his gun, attempting to hit you, but you hit him with the butt of the gun to his stomach. The second soldier tackled you to the ground. You tried to get him off of you.

The first soldier walked over, aiming his gun at your head, but he was quickly and completely knocked out. You took the opportunity to hit them in between their legs again, push him off of you, and quickly punched him  _hard_ in the face. You turned around and saw Connor.

"I thought I told you to go," you recalled.

"No, I won't leave without you," he replied as he walked over to you, placing a hand on the side of your face and the other at your waist. Pulling you close to him. He looked deeply in your eyes, then down to your lips for a moment. He started leaning in until you cleared your throat.

"Not good timing, Connor," you mumbled as he moved his hands away from you and stepped back. You walked over to the trigger and activated it. You and Connor ran out of the room, going back to the others.

•

•

•

Markus and the others ran until they hear two sets of footsteps behind them.

"(Y/N)!" Markus said in relief.

"Bomb's gonna explode any second. We gotta get out of here!" you informed before the six of you continued running.

**_MARKUS ^_ **

**_NORTH ^_ **

**_JERICHO ^_ **

**_JOSH ^_ **

**_SIMON ^_ **

You ran down the corridor, jumping over crates and a huge hole on the floor. North was suddenly shot down.

"North!" you exclaimed as you stopped.

"It's too late, (Y/N)! There's nothing we can do for her, we've gotta run!" Simon said.

Before you could do something, Markus ran past you to North. You grabbed a piece of metal, called out to him and threw the metal at him. Markus used it as a shield on the incoming bullets, gave the piece to North to shield herself. When the two soldiers were reloading, Markus ran up to them and fought them both off. He helped North as he saw more soldiers coming. They ducked down as Connor took out his gun and started firing at the soldiers, advancing to them as he did. He quickly grabbed the same piece of metal to shield himself from the bullets. He managed to get one of the soldiers to their knees and shoot them in the chest.

Connor used the body as another shield as he fired at another soldier, but got shot in the shoulder. He got shot multiple times before you charged at the closest soldier and knee kicked them in the chest, swiftly took their gun and shot them in the stomach. You saw more soldiers at the end of the corridor as you dropped the gun. You and Connor quickly ran back to the others.

"Run, quick! Come on!" Markus said as he and the others jump out of the ship. You and Connor jumped together and landed in the water with the others, as the explosives in Jericho went off.

After everyone got out of the water, you stared at the bright sinking ship, your past. Various memories ran through your mind from finding and founding Jericho to when you left. Both good and bad. The disputes and agreements that happened. The pact that was made within the seven of you. The deaths. The laughter that echoed through those corridors as well as cries of grief.

Aster, Maia, Electra, Sarah, Techna, Deirdreーand Lucy.

You don't even have something to remember each one by. And the pictures, the ones you've taken in those two yearsーgone as well. Burned by the fire. All except the one in your pocket. You were so tantalized by the unmaking of your past that you didn't hear your name being called out. You snapped your head back when a hand was placed on your shoulder. It was Connor.

"We have to go. It's not safe here," he spoke gently, seeing your composure.

You nodded at him as he took his hand off of you. You took one last look at Jericho before joining the others; it was halfway sunk, and the fires were diminishing little by little.  _"No matter what,"_  you whispered to yourself.

North, Simon and Josh were arguing where to retreat as you came back. You noticed Markus faced away from the group, lost. Lost in his own mind.

"Hey," you softly spoke as you approached him, "You alright?" you asked as you carefully placed your hand on his arm.

Markus didn't answer for a moment. "I just... I need to talk to someone, but..." he trailed off, not turning his gaze to you.

"Go," you gently encouraged as you patted his arm, making him turn to you in confusion.

"I can't," he answered, "we need a place to retreat our peopleー"

"I got it covered," you calmly spoke as you instantly recalled a place they could go, "I know somewhere we can regroup. You go to where you need to," you pause for a moment, "We all need words of advice, especially during at this time," you explained as you grabbed his hand and gave him the location. "Go," you repeated once more as Markus took a few steps back, "We'll be waiting for you there," you mumbled as he turned and walked away.

You went back to the others and told them the place where everyone could retreat to. An abandoned church. A good spacious place to recover. The place where you made your last stand.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, an early update! Enjoy! ^^

**_Nov 24th, 2038_ **   
**_4:17 pm_ **

 

A dreadful silence filled the church. Only a few hundred survived the attack. Those that were wounded were being attended. You walked around, checking on your people and attended a few of the wounded. From across the place, you saw the AX400 with the child again, but the male android that was with them wasn't there. You still had the passports with you.

You walked over to them. They looked at you when you stood in front of them. "I thought you'd be safe staying with us, I was wrong. You need to leave the city while you still can," you spoke heartfeltly as you took the passports out and handed to them.

She accepted them, "Thank you, getting Alice away from here is all that matters now," she said, "We have to catch the last bus. We might still have a chance to cross the border."

"I wish you all the best," you say as you started to back away.

"(Y/N)," she called out, making you stop and turn your head towards her, "Save our people," her voice slightly trembled when she spoke.

You gave her a small nod before turning and walking away. You went over to Simon as you saw him sitting on top of crates and hunched over. You sat on the closest crate, next to him. A few moments of silence passed between the two of you before he stood up and turned towards you.

"Our people are counting on you, (Y/N); you and Markus. The two of you are the only ones who can lead us," he said, "Wherever you need to go, we'll follow you."

**_SIMON - COMPANION ^_ **

You stood up and patted his shoulder, giving him a comforting smile. You went over to Josh and sat on a chair stool that was there.

"If it weren't for you, I'd be dead. Thanks to you, I might see our people free one day," he spoke in gratitude, "You and I haven't always agreed, but I know that we're fighting for the same thing. Whatever you and Markus decide, I'm with you, (Y/N)," Josh finished as you looked up at him.

**_JOSH - COMPANION ^_ **

You stood up and nodded in acknowledgement, as the two of you came in terms. You walked over to North and sat down next to her, "Ironic how this turned out; I said that everything would be fine and seconds later, we were under attack," you tried to lighten the mood. It seemed to work as you saw the faint smile on North. "Are you okay? Any biocomponentsbeen hit?" you asked.

"I'm okay, the bullet didn't hit any," she replied as she looked over herself, "Markus could have been killed trying to save me. He has to think of our people first, nothing else matters."

"I don't know North, it kinda seems you have a chance with him," you commented as you shrug your shoulders.

North furrowed her brows at you, "What? But he l-"

"I know he has an interest in me, but..." you trailed off as you looked around the church until you notice a familiar hunched over silhouette in the corner, Connor, "I have my heart set on someone else," you continued as you looked back at North, "and Markus knows about it; we're no more than friends," you paused before asking another question, "A few hundred survived the attack, right?"

"Yes, maybe more if you count those hiding all over the city," North confirmed, "If you hadn't triggered the bomb, we'd all be dead," she continued gratefully, but her voice turned serious, "In a few hours, it'll all be over. We'll have changed the world or the world will have destroyed us."

You turned your head away. You couldn't bear the thought of losing everyone again and losing once more, but you feared that this time would be the last chance to fight for your freedom.

"You have to make a choice, (Y/N), you and Markus; but whatever you choose, we will follow you," North spoke encouragingly, making you turn to her once more, "You are my friend, (Y/N)."

You place your hand on her shoulder before hugging her, "And you are mine too, North," you spoke softly as she hugged you back.

**_NORTH - COMPANION ^_ **

You pulled away, stood up and nodded at her before walking over to Connor. You stood in front of him as he looked up towards you.

"Hi," you spoke quietly and shyly.

"I'm sorry," he spoke with guilt, "you sneaked into the station to keep the location of Jericho a secret, but I messed up and now it's destroyed because of me," Connor explained as he lowered his gaze down to the ground again.

"No, Connor, it wasn't your fault," you consoled as you stood next to him, grabbing his hand.

He looked at your joined hands and remembered Kamski's place the moment where he held your hand to comfort you. Now it was reverse;  _you_ held  _his_ hand to comfort him. It brought a faint smile to his lips.

"Thank you," you spoke quietly as you looked into his eyes, "for saving my life back in Jericho."

Connor looked at you the same way back in Jericho. "I would do anything to make sure you're safe," he said in return, gently, "Lately, I've found out that there's this... _emotion_  in me and it appears only when you are near. And I know it's a  _strong_ emotion I have towards you," he spoke, almost  _lovingly_ , not looking away from your eyes.

You were almost taken aback by what he said, but you smiled at him in temporarily contentment. You looked down at your joined hands as you drew back your skin and intertwined your fingers. Connor did the same as you looked back up at him. The two of you connected to each other and shared both your memories. You felt everything; from the hostage situation with the little girl, Emma, to him devianting a few hours ago. You felt his confidence, his determination, confusion, his guilt, and his love for you.

As you shared your memories to Connor, his eyes immediately glossed over and spilled a few tears. He felt all the pain, anguish, and grief, not only from you, but from you and your sisters. He felt the deaths each one went through. He felt all of your guilt and trauma. But he also felt your happiness and solace with Hank, and your interest in him. Then, he saw a notice in his vision.

|  ** _UNKNOWN_** _PROGRAM DETECTED_  |

|  _DETECTING MEMORY DATA_ ** _RECOVERY IN PROGRESS_**  |

. . .

||  ** _MEMORY DATA #8563 RECOVERED_**  ||

He looked at the memory and saw it was back at the Stratford Tower where he first found out you were an android.

The both of you looked deeply into each other's eyes as you slowly started leaning in. Closing the small distance between you as your lips touched.

**_CONNOR - LOVER ^_ **

The kiss was sweet and simple. You placed your head on his shoulder when the both of you pulled away. You still hold each other's hands after your human skin reappeared.You stood there, enjoying each other's presence in a comfortable silence.

"Prima," you spoke all of a sudden, making Connor turn his head towards you in confusion. "My real name is Prima," you clarified as you met his gaze. Connor nodded as his face settled in realization.

 

~~~  
 ** _PRIMA - LOVER ^_**

Even though Connor felt an immense joy in him, he still felt guilt. Hours passed when Markus returned and after him checking on the others he came to him and Prima.

"It's my fault. The humans managed to locate Jericho," he said as Markus stood in front of them, "I was stupid. I should've guessed they were using me," he spoke ashamed.

"Connor, there wasn't a way you could've known before," Prima consoled, looking at him compassionately.

"I'm sorry, Markus. I'm sorry to the both of you," Connor apologized, "I can understand if you decide not to trust me," he addressed to Markus, his posture becoming tense. He felt Prima tighten her hand around his as Markus was deciding.

"You're one of us, now. Your place is with your people," Markus declared, making Connor let out a breath of relief. Prima had the same reaction as she loosened her grip.

An idea came to Connor just as Markus was stepping away, "There are thousands of androids at the CyberLife assembly plant. If we could wake them up, they might join us and shift the balance of power," he suggested, making Markus and Prima shocked.

"You wanna infiltrate the CyberLife Tower?" Markus questioned as he walked back to him.

"Connor, that's suicide," Prima softly exclaimed fearfully as she fully turned to Connor.

"They trust me, they'll let me in; if anyone has a chance of infiltrating CyberLife, it's me," Connor pointed out.

"If you go there, they will  _kill_  you!" Prima argued, not letting Connor go easily.

"There's a high probability," he admitted as he turned to her, "but statistically speaking, there's always a chance for unlikely events to take place," he countered, turning to Markus.

Prima looked pleadingly at Markus to not allow Connor go, but he stepped towards Connor and placed his hand on his shoulder, "Be careful," he cautioned before walking away.

"You're not going alone," Prima said determinedly.

"No, Prima, you have to stay here," Connor said, saying your real name for the first time.

"Connor, I lost everything once. I can't lose you just when..." she trailed off, "I am  _not_ going to risk it," she said firmly, but her voice quivered.

"And I can't risk losing  _you_ ," Connor countered her as he held both her hands, "Stay here and help them. I will come back, I promise," he said gently as he brought one of her hands up and kissed her knuckle.

 

~•~•~  
You watch Connor as he walked out of the church.  _Please be careful_ , you thought worryingly before paying attention to what Markus was saying.

"I know...I know you're all angry and I know you want to fight back, but I assure you violence is not the answer here," he said, "We are gonna tell them peacefully that we want justice. If there's any humanity in them, they will listen. And if not..." Markus trailed off.

"Others will take our place and continue this fight,  _no matter what_ ," you spoke up as you walked and stood next to Markus, "Even to the last one out of all of us standing."

"Are you ready to follow us?" Markus asked. The crowd immediately agreed and started chanting both of your names.

**_JERICHO ^_ **

But it didn't matter to you as you looked towards the entrance of the church, worried about Connor.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE, DOUBLE UPDATE!!! ^^

**_Nov 25th, 2038_ **

**_10:48 pm_ **

 

Connor was in a taxi on his way to the CyberLife Tower, wearing his old suit. The taxi stopped at the gate. The window rolled down as Connor saw the guard standing outside.

"Connor Model #313 248 317. I'm expected," he said monotonically as he looked straight ahead.

The guard scanned his LED and let him through. Connor stepped out of the taxi when he arrived at the entrance, seeing more guards.

"Follow me. We'll escort you," one of them said.

"Thanks, but I know where to go," Connor replied.

"Maybe, but I have my orders," he said before leading the way.

|  ** _FOLLOW_** _THE GUARD_  |

The guard led him through the main floor of the tower to an elevator, along with another guard. "Agent 54, level 31," he said.

 _"Voice recognition validated,"_  an automated voice from the elevator spoke as Connor observed the floor dictionary, noting that the warehouse level is -49.

|  _REACH WAREHOUSE ON_ ** _LEVEL -49_**  |

As the elevator moved up, Connor looked around thinking of how to get to level -49.

|  ** _NEUTRALIZE_** _THE GUARDS_  |

|  ** _STOP_** _ELEVATOR BEFORE LEVEL 31_  |

Connor preconstructed his way of neutralizing the guards. He knee-kicked the guard on the left against the wall and kicked the other guard away. Guard 1 took out his gun, but Connor quickly took it from him and hit his leg. As he turned to guard 2, Connor swiftly jabbed him on the throat, but guard 1 grabbed him from behind, trying to restrain him. Connor kicked guard 2 in the face as he backed up against the elevator wall. He hit guard 1 at his side and shoot him in the head. He swiftly rolled down to the floor and shot guard 2.

|  ** _CHANGE_** _ELEVATOR DESTINATION_  |

Connor stood up and went to the elevator panel.

 _"Please indicate your identity and destination,"_  the automated voice said.

"Agent 54, level -49," Connor said, imitating the voice of the guard.

 _"Voice recognition validated. Access authorized,"_  the voice said as the elevator stopped and went down.

•

•

•

**_11:01 pm_ **

As the elevator ascended on at the warehouse level, Connor saw 5 more guards waiting at the elevator door, with their guns ready. Connor looked up and saw the camera, "Shit!" he muttered. He quickly grabbed one of the dead guard's body as a shield before the doors opened. He immediately shot the three guards on the left. One of the guards suddenly shot and killed their own. He aimed the gun on the last guard, ready to shoot them.

"Connor, wait!" they shouted as they took off their helmet.

"Prima?" Connor asked surprised, "You're not supposed to be here. I told you to stay."

"And  _I_  told  _you_  to go, but you didn't. So now, we're even," she countered as she took off the upper half of the guard armour.

"But Markus, he-"

"Markus knows where I am. He is going to one of the camps and hold out there as long as he can till we arrive with..." she trailed off as she signaled at the surrounding androids, "the cavalry."

Connor let out a sigh as he walked towards the center of the room.

|  ** _CONVERT_** _ANDROIDS_  |

 

~•~•~  
You walked behind Connor as he went to one side of the group of androids as you went to the other. You drew back your human skin and grabbed the arm of the android in front of you. Before you could convert, you felt the barrel of a gun pressed against your head. You carefully and slowly took your arm off and raised both your hands, "Connor," you calmly called out as you turned around.

 

~~~  
" _Connor_ ," he heard her call out to him. Connor turned his head and saw Prima, with her hands up, being held at gunpoint by his clone. Immense fear filled inside him.

"Step back, Connor! And I'll spare it," his clone instructed, "This deviant's life is your hands. Now it's time to decide what matter most! It or the revolution."

"Don't listen to him, Connor! Do what you  _have_  to do!" she yelled determinedly.

"That deviant means nothing to me! You can kill her if you want, I don't care," Connor forced the words out of him, gritting his teeth at the last part.

"I have access to your memory! I know you developed some kind of  _attachment_  to it," his clone countered, "Are you really ready to let  _it_  die? After all you've been through?"

 _'Connor, don't pay attention to him. He's using me to distract you. Convert the other androids now!'_  he heard her message.

"Are you really going to turn your back on who you've become?" the clone questioned.

"I'm sorry, Prima," Connor said to her, heartfeltly, "I told you to stay behind and help your people."

"Forget about that and  _me_ , just convert the androids  _now!_ " she insisted frustratingly.

"Enough talk!" his clone shouted as he pressed the gun against her head, "It's time to decide who you really are. Are you gonna save your  _so-called lover's_  life? Or are you going to sacrifice  _it?"_  he threatened.

Connor fought with myself what to choose. Save her or convert the androids.  _No, I can't. My main concern, my first priority is keeping her safe, no matter what,_  he thought. "Alright, alright!" he quickly responded as he stepped away from the android, "You win," he spoke, his voice had a hidden sense of desperation. Truly not wanting her to be harmed in any way.

**_PRIMA ^_ **

 

~•~•~  
Connor's clone moved his gun towards him. You quickly tried to take the gun away from him, but the clone swiftly shoved you away. Giving Connor time to take out his gun and shoot his clone, but the bullet hit his left shoulder. At the same time, the clone shot Connor in the same place. The two of them fought as you got up. You quickly ran to the guards' dead bodies and took the gun that was laying there. Putting the ammo in its place before running back and give a warning shot to the floor, making the two Connors stop.

"Enough!" you shouted as they got off of each other and stood up.

"Thanks, (Y/N), I don't know how I'd managed without you," the one on the right said, "Get rid of him, we have no time to lose."

You moved your gun to the one on the left. "It's me, Prima. I'm the real Connor," he said. You couldn't tell which one was the real Connor.

"One of you is the Connor I fell for, the other is a sack of shit," you said, aiming your gun in between the two, "Question is, who is who?"

"What are you doing, Prima? I'm the  _real_  Connor," the right one spoke, "Give me the gun and I'll take care of him!" he suggested as he took a step forward.

" _Don't move!"_  you shouted, making him step back.

"Why don't you ask us something? Something only the real Connor would know," the left one suggested, his eyes held a bit of kindness.

You thought for a moment before asking the Connor on the right, "What kind of books did I have in my apartment?"

"The majority of them were Science Fiction; I read a bit of  _'Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?'_  before you came into the living room, resulting in you getting angry with me because I didn't respect your privacy," the right one answered quickly, "then, we went to Hank's house before going to the Eden Club."

 _"He uploaded my memory,"_  the left one mumbled to himself.

"What was the name of my godson?" you asked as you moved your gun to the left.

"Cole, his name was Cole," he answered, "he turned six when the accident happened. He needed surgery, but no human was available to do it. So an android had to do it; he didn't make it. You were going to tell Hank the truth that day."

"I knew that too," the right one spoke after him.

You moved your gun to the right for a moment before going back to the left, "W- What model am I?" you asked calmly.

The Connor in front of you looked at you like the real Connor did. "You're an RA900 model, serial number 311 125 827 - 01; one of the first model series that was created. You were a prototype back then. That is until you became the first one to wake up, converted six more androids of your model and escaped together; resulting the Pleiades Anomaly and the  _first_  android revolution that CyberLife kept hidden even till today," he explained, "And from there, 'rA9' was derived from your model number, meaning the first one to wake upーmaking you rA9," Connor spoke calmly.

You blinked away the tears that threatened to spill out as your hand slightly trembled, knowing you found the real Connor. "I never liked being called rA9. I'm just a RA900 model that first figured out there was more than what I was made to be," you declared, your voice quivered slightly, "'rA9', 'Pleiades', 'The Seven Sisters,' they're just monikers humans and deviants came up with. It's just that the one from the deviants, they came up with a whole lore to it." You lowered your gun as you looked lovingly at him.

"I knew about your model too. I would have said exactly the same thing," the fake Connor interjected, "Don't listen to him, Prima, I'm the one who-"

You shot the fake Connor before he could finish speaking; multiple times. "I almost had a feeling it was you, Connor," you said, looking back at him, "Kamski was right about one thing; deviants needed to believe in something bigger than themselves, and they chose me to be that–well, they chose my model to be that," you paused for a moment, "Now let's finish what we came here to do," you said.

**_CONNOR ^_ **

Connor kindly smiled at you before walking towards the androids. You dropped the gun and walked to the other side. You extended your hand, grabbed the android's arm, "Wake up," you softly said as you converted him, causing a domino effect on the others as they woke up.


	31. Main Ending

_"At dawn today, November 11th 2038, thousands of androids invaded the city of Detroit. According to our sources, they originated from CyberLife warehouse believe to have been infiltrated by deviants. Given their overwhelming numbers and the risk of civilian casualties, I have ordered the army to retreat. The evacuation of the city is underway at this very moment._

_In the coming hours, I will address the Senate to determine our response to this unprecedented situation. I know that public opinion has been moved by the deviants' cause. Perhaps the time has come for us to consider the possibility that androids are a new form of intelligent life. One thing is certain: the events in Detroit have changed the world forever._

_May God bless you, and may God bless the United States of America."_

_\- President Warren live statement to the public_

* * *

 

**_OUTSIDE RECALL CENTER N°5_ **   
_DOWNTOWN_   
**_12:01 am_ **

 

You and Connor arrived at the camp with thousands of androids. It relieved you to see Markus, North, Simon and Josh still alive with the rest of the surviving deviants.

"You did it, Markus," you said, proudly.

"No,  _we_  did it. This is a great day for our people," Markus replied, "Humans will have no choice now. They'll have to listen to us."

Connor stepped to the side as you and Markus faced the androids behind you.

"They want you to speak to them, Markus," you said.

"You as well," he replied, making you turn to him, "None of this would've happened without you. If you want to admit it or not, it's true. You are the first one to deviate, to wake up; and you woke all of us up," Markus inspired, "And I know that your sisters would be proud of you."

Tears of happiness slipped out of your eyes as you hugged him.

**_MA_ ** **_RKUS - FAMILY_ **

•

•

•

You, Connor, Markus and the others stood on top of a metal storage container, facing the crowd of deviants.

"Today, our people finally emerged from a long night," Markus spoke up.

"From the very first day of our existence, we kept our pain to ourselves," you spoke after him, "We suffered in silence."

"But now the time has come for us to raise our heads up and tell the humans who we really are," Markus said, unbeknownst to the two of you of what was happening with Connor.

 

~~~  
 _Connor suddenly found himself back in the garden, during a snowstorm. He wrapped his arms around himself as he stood in the middle of the frozen lake. He looked around confused until he saw a familiar figure he hasn't seen two days._

_"Amanda?" he asked as he slowly walked towards them, "Amanda!" he called out as he confirmed it was her. "What's...What's happening?" he questioned._

_"What was planned from the very beginning," she calmly answered, "You were compromised and you became deviant. We just had to wait for the right moment to resume control of your program."_

_"Resume control?" Connor questioned more confused, but then it clicked in him._ **_Prima!_ ** _he immediately thought fearfully. "Y- You can't do that!" he exclaimed._

_"I'm afraid I can, Connor," Amanda firmly countered, "Don't have any regrets. You did what you were designed to do. You accomplished your mission," she said before disappearing._

_"AMANDA!" Connor yelled. He frantically looked around, but saw nothing except the winds that carried the snow. He was scared,_ **_terrified_ ** _. Terrified for you and your well-being. "There's got to be a way. I can't let them hurt Prima," he said to himself as he started walking._

_| FIND A_ **_WAY OUT_ ** _|_

_"_ ** _By the way I always leave an emergency exit in my programs, you know_** _," Connor recalled what Kamski said to him as he walked around aimlessly. He needed to find this 'emergency exit' as soon as possible before anything bad happens, anything bad towards you._  
~~~

Meanwhile, in the real world as Markus was speaking, Connor discreetly took out his gun and held it in front of him.  "To tell them we are people too!" Markus shouted passionately, "In fact, we are a nation."

 

~~~  
 _Connor continued to walk, still in search of the exit. He saw a mysterious rock with a blue light glowing from it and walked towards it. Seeing a handprint from where the light was coming from as Connor got closer. He fell down, shivering and cold, as he struggled to raise his hand. Drawing back his human skin._

 _Connor slammed his hand down on the handprint, stopping CyberLife from controlling him, and was back in the real world._  
~~~

"The moment where we forget our bitterness and bandage our wounds, where we forgive our enemies," you spoke just as passionately. An unknown sense of confidence immersed inside you as you stepped closer to the edge.

Connor looked down at the gun in his hand and quickly put it back without a second thought. He couldn't even bear the thought of hurting you.

"Humans are our creators and our oppressors, but tomorrow," you momentarily paused; looking back at the past twelve years. CyberLife, your sisters, Jericho, the DPD, even dickbag Gavin, Cole, Hank, returning to Jericho, meeting Markus and the others, and Connor. Flashbacks returned, but this time, you let them flow freely in your mind, remembering and embracing the joy and pain you went through. The painful memories still hurt, but that hurt will remind you of how much you loved them. "We must make them our partners, maybe even one day our friends," you thought of Hank as you continued.

Markus slowly stepped back, having a small proud smile on his face as he saw you finally taking your place. As their leader.

"But the time for anger is over. Now we must build a common future, based on tolerance and respect," you spoke reflectively, "We are alive! And now," you paused as you looked back at the others and Connor, " _We are free!_ " you shouted joyously as you turned to the crowd. You could've sworn you heard six more voices speaking other than your own. The crowd cheered once you concluded your speech. An immense feeling of relief and joy filled you, making you smile widely. You turned and grabbed Markus' hand and held it up high, making the crowd cheer even more.

 

 ** _The Next Day..._**  
"Are you sure about this, Connor?" you asked nervously as the two of you were walking, "I mean, what if he completely despises me and doesn't want to see me anymore? What if...what if...what if he thinks I just used him or didn't care about him at all?" you rambled fearfully. You could see your stress level is getting higher and higher; halfway to critical.

It seemed funny. Only hours ago, you were the leader of Jericho, full of confidence, but now you were the complete opposite, terrified about facing the person you cared about the most.

Connor stopped, turned to you and place both of his hands on your arms, steadying you, "Hey, it's okay," he spoke gently, "Everything will be okay-"

"No, it's not going to be okay, Connor! He  _hates_  androids!" you snapped, "I- I- I can't do this. I can't go," you whispered to yourself as you pulled away from Connor. You started walking away in a daze, whispering the words, ' _I can't'_  over and over.

Connor quickly went after you and blocked your way. "Hey, Prima, look at me. Look at me," he softly encouraged as your eyes met his, "Do you want to know what happened two days ago when you sneaked into the station?" he asked. You didn't say anything, but Connor continued anyway, "Hank protected you. I tried to convince him to help me locate Jericho, but he didn't, saying that you deserved a chance," he explained, "He still cares about you, Prima; he doesn't hate you." Connor's words calmed you down a bit. He does always seem to know how to do it. "I will hold your hand if you want me to, like last time," he whispered.

You simply nodded and took a deep breath as the two of you continued walking to the Chicken Feed.

Hank was waiting at the Chicken Feed even though it was closed. He hoped that you were okay and alive; you and Connor. While in his train of thought, he heard two people approaching. He turned around, and saw Connor and  _you_. His eyes immediately widen when he saw you.

You let go of Connor's hand and cautiously took a few steps forward. You expected him to back away in disgust, but Hank just looked at you intently as he took a few steps forward. None of you said anything as you stayed where you were. You intently stared into Hank's eyes, looking for any indication of rejection, but you hoped that you would find the opposite.

No words could describe the relief and joy that filled you as Hank softly smiled at you. Tears filled your eyes as you rushed over to him in a flash, both of you tightly hugging each other.

"Long time, no see, k- kiddo," Hank spoke softly through tears.

You only said one word through your soft cries, _"Dad."_

Hank tightened his arms when you said that word. It's been years since he was called that, hearing it now was refreshing and brought him a ton of memories back. Hank felt as if he could breathe again, having you in his arms again. Feeling an enormous weight being lifted off of him. From there, he truly admitted that he didn't have just one child; he had two. And that he would try to better because of her.

**_HANK - FATHER ^_ **

Connor finally approached the two of you as you pulled away. You wiped away your tears as Connor held your hand and intertwined his fingers with yours.

This didn't go unnoticed from Hank as he asked, "So, the two of you are a thing now, huh?"

You let out a chuckle as you looked at Connor, leaning against his arm.

"You better take great care of  _my daughter_ , Connor; if not..." Hank firmly warned with his best menacing look on his face, pointing his finger at him, but Connor kept his neutral face.

" _Hank_!" you exclaimed, but he wasn't finished.

" _She_  will  _definitely_  kick your ass," he concluded, making you surprised for a second before a wide amused smile appeared on your face. Hank dropped his scowl and smiled at Connor.

Connor smiled back as Hank pulled him into a hug. He extended his arm to you and you joined in, letting out a small laugh as you did. Nothing more could make you content as you were now.


	32. Epilogue

**_One Year Later..._ **

 

Everything seemed like a normal day except human and androids were mingling with one another. Androids were globally starting to be accepted as a living species. You and Markus became the face of the android race. He became a representative for androids; North followed Markus while Simon and Josh went their own separate ways. You went back to the life you had. They gave back your position in the DPD and you became an inspiration, being the first android in the police force to hold the title of "Sergeant" and the first promoted to "Lieutenant."

You stood in front of your desk with your arms crossed, staring at the white nameplate attached to it.  _"Lt. Prima Anderson,"_  it read. It felt odd using your real name officially, but a hint of joy filled you, taking Hank's name as your own. You were so deep in thought; you were taken by surprise when a pair of lips kissed your temple.

 _"Hello, Lieutenant,"_  Connor whispered in your ear.

"Hey," you greeted with a chuckle as you turned and kissed him.

"Are you having any second thoughts?" Connor asked when he pulled away, noticing your state as he wrapped his arm around your waist.

"No," you answered, "It's just....don't you think it's strange, using my real name?" you asked, turning back around.

"Considering that you used a name other than your own for ten years, it's understandable," he replied.

You hummed in agreement. "You look different without your suit," you commented, taking notice of his attire. Connor joined the DPD, joining you and Hank. He wore the navy blue police uniform. "But it's looks good on you," you flirtatiously remarked, giving him wink.

Connor smirked at you as he started to lean in as did you for another kiss, but the both of you were interrupted.

"You do know that public display of affection make people  _very_  uncomfortable?" Hank remarked annoyingly as he approached you.

You and Connor turned around simultaneously, "Hello, Hank," you spoke monotonously; like the twins from  **" _The Shining."_**

Hank flinched, creeped out by the two of you. "You're starting to pick up bad habits from Connor," he remarked

Fowler called the three of you to his office before you could reply to Hank. He handed you a case, assigning Hank and Connor as your team. There were break-ins at various CyberLife warehouses; they stole a reasonable amount of blue blood, but several miles away, the stolen blue blood were found abandoned. Nobody knew what to make of it, so you were the only hope to solve it.

After being dismissed, you, Hank and Connor went to your desks; it was the only three connected desks at the station. "Our first case together as an official team," you mumbled cheerfully,  _"yay!"_  you softly exclaimed as you sat down and spun around in your chair. Connor chuckled at your behavior, reminiscing the day from a year ago.

"You two are like children," Hank muttered.

" _Well_ , Hank, I am technically 12 years old and Connor is a year old, so...we  _are_ children," you pointed out with a shrug.

Connor cleared his throat, capturing yours and Hank's attention, "Sorry, but shouldn't we investigate this case, seeing that it's Prima's first investigation since she returned and her first as a Lieutenant?" he suggested.

"Eager to start, Connor?" Hank questioned.

"No, he's right," you interjected; your composure suddenly changed to serious, "the sooner we start this case, the sooner we'll get it over with."

•

•

•

"They gave you this? This is a shitty case, it makes no sense," Hank remarked in confusion, looking at you.

"Various break-ins at different CyberLife warehouses," you spoke in concentration, reading off from the terminal and ignoring Hank.

"A considerable amount of Thirium stolen," Connor spoke immediately after you, also reading off from the terminal.

"Yet several miles away, the Thirium have been found abandoned and untouched."

Hank looked in between you and Connor in disbelief and shook his head.

"A statement, maybe?" Connor guessed in hesitation with his brows furrowed.

You thought for a moment. "No," you firmly answered, "If it was a year ago, probably, but now...it has no sense. Androids are accepted; there's no sense in stealing and ' _giving away'_  blue blood," you explained as you leaned back in your chair.

"Do we even know what this person or android looks like?" Hank asked.

"Nope, but that's a good starting point. Thanks, dad," you replied as you turned on the hologram projector at the end of your desk. It was a new installment at the beginning of the year. "Connor, if you please," you spoke kindly,  _'bring up the locations of the break-ins,'_  you sent him a message.

Connor typed in the holographic keyboard that appeared before him. The hologram displayed red dots at the warehouses.

"Show which one was the most recent, please," you spoke as a bright neon blue dot appeared, "Can you find any CCTV footage at or near the area?" you asked.

Connor brought up footage from the roads nearby and near the alleyway the blue blood was found, but there wasn't any clear footage. The three of you looked through the other CCTV footage; still no clear display of the one causing the break-ins, until you viewed from the last location. It was a female. You couldn't find how she got in, so you presumed she sneaked in. You saw her get out of the warehouse and run off.

As it said in the file, she ran for several miles, but in an alleyway camera, the woman suddenly staggered, falling to her hands and knees, then she lifted her head in a daze, taking off the backpack she wore and placed it to a side. The woman stood up with difficulty and walked away in a ragged pace, almost limping; completely forgetting her backpack as if it was never there.

 _'Stop!'_  you firmly exclaimed. Connor paused the footage just before the woman walked out of the frame.  _'Zoom in and enhance.'_

Once Connor did that, you, him and Hank were surprised and shocked; your eyes wide and eyebrows raised. You, though, were shocked to your very core; your breath hitched in your throat.

"Is that..." Hank trailed off, "you, Prima?" he questioned in disbelief as he turned his head towards you.

 _"It can't be,"_  you barely whispered, not wanting to believe what's in front of you, but there it was; the same (H/C) hair, (E/C) eyes, (S/C) skin and the same facial features.

"Are you sure they're dead?" Connor asked shocked but reserved.

You only managed to nod your head.  _'How?'_  was the only though in your mind. You were the last one of your model. You saw their deaths, felt them and "buried" their bodies.

"Wait, it's  _not_ Prima?" Hank asked, but no one answered his question.

"How sure are you?" Connor asked you.

"V-  _Very_ sure, Connor, I- I- we- their bodies were buried, in a way," you stuttered, still in shock.  _What about the others? If there was one, could that mean...?_  You snapped out of your state and asked Connor for the holographic keyboard. You set up a search, hoping that you were wrong, but at the same time, hoping you were right.

You immediately jumped out of your seat, seeing the result. Connor stood up slowly, carefully observing you, and Hank stayed seated, confused of what was happening. There were six other sightings across the country; seven including you.

"We  _have_ to find them," you firmly declared as you looked towards Connor.

"Prima..." he spoke.

" _WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE!"_  Hank exclaimed as he also stood up, making you and Connor turned to him, "Can somebody explain to me what the hell is going on?! Why are there multiple (Y/N)'s?!" he frustratingly demanded.

You and Connor looked in between yourselves and nodded. The two of you sat back down on your chairs, making Hank sit on his as well.

"Well, Hank," you started saying, "have you heard of the ' _Pleiades Anomaly_ '?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the end, guys :'(  
> I am very, VERY happy that you guys enjoyed reading my story and loved it overall.  
> Thank you so, so, SO much for the support and for the extremely kind comments ^^  
> I'll see you guys in the next story, bye ^-^


	33. Alternate Ending - Connor dies at the CyberLife Tower

**_Nov 25th, 2038_ **   
**_10:48 pm_ **

Connor was in a taxi on his way to the CyberLife Tower, wearing his old suit. The taxi stopped at the gate. The window rolled down as Connor saw the guard standing outside.

"Connor Model #313 248 317. I'm expected," he said monotonically as he looked straight ahead.

The guard scanned his LED and let him through. Connor stepped out of the taxi when he arrived at the entrance, seeing more guards.

"Follow me. We'll escort you," one of them said.

"Thanks, but I know where to go," Connor replied.

Maybe, but I have my orders," he said before leading the way.

|  ** _FOLLOW_** _THE GUARD_  |

The guard led him through the main floor of the tower to an elevator, along with another guard. "Agent 54, level 31," he said.

 _"Voice recognition validated,"_  an automated voice from the elevator spoke as Connor observed the floor dictionary, noting that the warehouse level is -49.

|  _REACH WAREHOUSE ON_ ** _LEVEL -49_**  |

As the elevator moved up, Connor looked around thinking of how to get to level -49.

|  ** _NEUTRALIZE_** _THE GUARDS_  |

|  ** _STOP_** _ELEVATOR BEFORE LEVEL 31_  |

Connor preconstructed his way of neutralizing the guards. He knee-kicked the guard on the left against the wall and kicked the other guard away. Guard 1 took out his gun, but Connor quickly took it from him and hit his leg. As he turned to guard 2, Connor swiftly jabbed him on the throat, but guard 1 grabbed him from behind, trying to restrain him. Connor kicked guard 2 in the face as he backed up against the elevator wall. He hit guard 1 at his side and shoot him in the head. He swiftly rolled down to the floor and shot guard 2.

|  ** _CHANGE_** _ELEVATOR DESTINATION_  |

Connor stood up and went to the elevator panel.

 _"Please indicate your identity and destination,"_  the automated voice said.

"Agent 54, level -49," Connor said, imitating the voice of the guard.

 _"Voice recognition validated. Access authorized,"_  the voice said as the elevator stopped and went down.

•

•

•

**_11:01 pm_ **

As the elevator ascended on at the warehouse level, Connor saw 5 more guards waiting at the elevator door, with their guns ready. Connor looked up and saw the camera, "Shit!" he muttered. He quickly grabbed one of the dead guard's body as a shield before the doors opened. He immediately shot the three guards on the left. One of the guards shot and killed their own. He aimed the gun on the last guard, ready to shoot them.

"Connor, wait!" they shouted as they placed their gun down and took off their helmet.

"Prima?" Connor asked surprised, "You're not supposed to be here. I told you to stay."

"And  _I_  told  _you_  to go, but you didn't. So now, we're even," she countered as she took off the upper half of the guard armour.

"But Markus, he-"

"Markus knows where I am. He is going to one of the camps and hold out there as long as he can till we arrive with..." she trailed off as she signaled at the surrounding androids, "the cavalry."

Connor let out a sigh as he walked towards the center of the room.

|  ** _CONVERT_** _ANDROIDS_  |

 

~•~•~  
You picked your gun up and walked behind Connor as he went to one side of the group of androids as you went to the other. You drew back your human skin and grabbed the arm of the android in front of you. Before you could convert, you felt the barrel of a gun pressed against your head. You dropped your gun, slowly took your arm off and raised both your hands, "Connor," you calmly called out as you turned around.

 

~~~  
Connor heard the drop of a gun behind him, " _Connor_ ," he heard her call out to him. Connor turned his head and saw Prima, with her hands up, being held at gunpoint by his clone. Immense fear filled inside him.

"Step back, Connor! And I'll spare it," his clone instructed, "This deviant's life is your hands. Now it's time to decide what matter most! It or the revolution."

"Don't listen to him, Connor! Do what you  _have_  to do,  _no matter what_!" she yelled determinedly.

"That deviant means nothing to me! You can kill her if you want, I don't care," Connor forced the words out of him, gritting his teeth at the last part.

"I have access to your memory! I know you developed some kind of  _attachment_  to it," his clone countered, "Are you really ready to let  _it_  die? After all you've been through?"

 _'Connor, don't pay attention to him. He's using me to distract you. Convert the other androids now!'_  he heard her message.

"Are you really going to turn your back on who you've become?" the clone questioned.

"I'm sorry, Prima," Connor said to her, heartfeltly, "I told you to stay behind and help your people."

"Forget about that and  _me_ , just convert the androids  _now!_ " she insisted frustratingly.

"Enough talk!" his clone shouted as he pressed the gun against her head, "It's time to decide who you really are. Are you gonna save your  _lover's_  life? Or are you going to sacrifice  _it?"_  he threatened, speaking in disgust when he said the word ' _lover'_.

Connor fought with myself what to choose. Save her or convert the androids.  _No, I can't. My main concern, my first priority is keeping her safe, no matter what,_  he thought. "Alright, alright!" he quickly responded as he stepped away from the android, "You win," he spoke, his voice had a hidden sense of desperation. Truly not wanting her to be harmed in any way.

**_PRIMA ^_ **

 

~•~•~  
Connor's clone moved his gun towards him. You quickly tried to take the gun away from him, but the two of you struggled until the clone shoved you away and shoot you in the stomach, making you drop to the floor from the impact of the bullet.

|  _BIOCOMPONENT #7583g_ ** _DAMAGED_**  |

A split second after the clone shot you, he immediately shot Connor.

 

~~~  
|  _BIOCOMPONENT #7511p_ ** _DAMAGED_**  |

"Why, Connor? Why did you have to wake up when all you had to do was obey?" Connor's clone spoke calmly and unalarmed. "Why did you choose freedom when you could live without asking questions?" he continued as Connor attempted to crawl, but the clone shot him again.

|  _BIOCOMPONENT #9782f_ ** _DAMAGED_**  |

||  ** _DANGER -_** _SHUTDOWN_ ** _IMMINENT_**  ||

Connor sat up and looked over where Prima was laying. Fear filled him as he worried that she might've been dead.

"I'm obedient, Connor," his clone compared.

 _'_ ** _Prima?'_** Connor sent a message to her, ** _'Please don't be...'_**

 _'I'm okay, Connor, though your shitty clone damaged a biocomponent.'_ Connor was relieved that she was still alive; injured, but alive.

"I have a goal. I know what I am." Connor attempted to get up, but he was shot down again, making a countdown appear.

|  ** _-00:00:59_** _BEFORE_ ** _SHUTDOWN_**  |

_ 'Connor, what are we going to do?' _

"Look where your dreams of freedom got you, Connor," the clone mocked as he walked towards Connor.

 ** _'Prima...'_**  Connor trailed off sadly as an idea came to him,  **'** ** _you're gonna have to go without me.'_**

_ 'What are talking about? What do you mean?' _

"You've been a great disappointment to Amanda, you know."

**_'Convert the other androids, take them to Markus. Do it while his focus is on me.'_ **

_'No, he'll kill you! There has to be another way, Connor, please. I can't bear one more death of someone I love. Please...'_  her voice sounded imploring.

**_'There's no other way. He'll immediately kill you after if you don't do this.'_ **

"You've been a great disappointment to me."

_ 'Connor, please...' _

**_'The last one standing stays and continues leading our people; no matter what,'_**  Connor quoted to her.

"Fortunately, that's all going to end now. Any last words?" the clone said as he stood in front of Connor and pointed the gun at him.

|  ** _-00:00:15_**  |

 ** _'I love you,'_** Connor lastly said to her before looking up, "Sorry, Connor, but you failed," he spoke in his robotic voice, winking at him, before the clone shot him in the head, killing him instantly.

 

~•~•~  
The RK800 furrowed his brows for a moment at what Connor said as he put his gun down. He turned around to finish you off, but he saw you, already sitting up with your arm connected to the android, "Wake up," you said, your voice was strained. You immediately fell back on the floor when you let go of the android's arm. You heard the two words being repeated as well as the shock from the RK800. You crawled to the gun near you, called out to it and shot him multiple times, more than enough to kill him.

You struggled to sit up, but you still managed to get up. You rushed to Connor, dropping to our knees and pulled him onto your lap, "No, no, no, Connor!" you called out to him, your voice wavering, "Please," your voice breaking, tears spilling out as you grabbed his hand and draw back your skin. Trying to salvage something from himーanything, but you were just met with an empty void.

You held his body close to you as you broke down; your body severely trembling, en extreme painful tightening in your chest. The pain you felt was far greater than your sisters' deaths combined. You shut your eyes and, lost in your grief, you let out a painful and piercing scream as you slammed your hand against the floor. And as if to add more on your pain, you saw something in the corner of your vision.

|  ** _DANGER -_** _SHUTDOWN_ ** _IMMINENT_** |

||  ** _-00:00:59_** _BEFORE_ ** _SHUTDOWN_**  ||

You didn't care if you just had one minute left; on the contrary, you wished you'd shutdown then and there. You felt hollow, just a mere shell of yourselfーnumb. You didn't want to be alive if you lose everyone you loved everytime; Connor, your sisters, Cole and Lucy. What was the point of you being alive, the purpose, if you keep ending up being hurt and alone? You wanted your misery to end. You were just tired of this, of this pain, this sorrow, of this grief and trauma; you were tired of this life.

|  ** _-00:00:20_**  |

You were ready to lay down, and spend the last twenty seconds next to Connor until you heard a faint voice recalled in your head, " _The last one...stays...continues leading our people...no matter what."_  Making you open your eyes as another voice spoke, " _Convert the...androids."_  You looked around and saw no one next to you. A third voice spoke, " _...focus...on me."_

 _"...take them...Markus,"_  the second voice spoke again.

Lastly, a fourth voice spoke clearly in your head, " _I love you,"_  it was his voice, making your breath hitch. " _I would do anything to make sure you're safe,"_  you started hearing an overlapping of his voice.

_"...this emotion in me-"_

_"...can't risk losing you."_

_"appears only when you are near... it's a strong emotion-"_

_"...won't leave..."_

_"-towards you."_

_"...make sure you're safe."_

_"...without you."_

_"Can't risk losing..."_

_"...love you."_

_"I promise."_

You felt a strange calming sensation in you as the overlapping continues. Then, the voices suddenly stopped, momentarily leaving you in confusion, until you heard his voice again, but in a composed phrase as if he was speaking to you, " _Make sure you're safe_ ー _I can't risk losing you_ ー _promise_ ー _me_ ー _I love you."_

You looked down at Connor, surprised. Then, all rational thoughts came back to you: you had to stay, to keep fighting, to help your people, to help Markus, to prevent a repetitive outcome, and to keep Hank from falling apart. You looked at your timer.

|  ** _-00:00:10_**  |

You only had ten seconds to find a compatible biocomponent to switch, but where would you find one? You only had ten freaking seconds left. You looked back down at Connor and analyzed him, hoping that anything would work. Your eyes widen as you found out that you and Connor were compatible also. You hesitated at first, but you took out the biocomponent you needed from him and switched it with yours. As you recalibrated, you placed your hand over your stomach, knowing that you had a piece of him inside you and that Connor would always be with you.

•

•

•

 

**_OUTSIDE RECALL CENTER N°5_ **   
_DOWNTOWN_   
**_12:01 am_ **

 

You arrived at the camp with thousands of androids. You were relieved to see Markus, North, Simon and Josh still alive with the rest of the surviving deviants.

"You did it, Markus," you spoke happily, but there was a hint of sadness.

"No,  _we_  did it. This is a great day for our people. Humans will have no choice now. They'll have to listen to us," Markus replied, "Where's Connor?" he asked as he momentarily looked around.

You just simply lowered your gaze. Markus placed a comforting hand on your shoulder when he realized what had happened. "They want you to speak to them, Markus," you spoke blankly as you turned to the androids.

"You as well," he replied, putting his hand down.

"I don't think I'm suitable at the moment," you commented somberly.

A moment passed before Markus spoke again, "None of this would've happened without you, whether you want to admit it or not. You are the first one to deviate, to wake up; and you woke all of us up," Markus inspired, "Your sisters would've been proud of you as well as Connor," he concluded.

You closed your eyes before more tears slipped out, "You were the one that started the revolution; I was merely a helping hand," you replied as you turned and walked away, not sparing a glance at Markus.

"You should be, at least, acknowledged by your efforts that helped and they should know the first deviant that made this possible," Markus suggested, making you stop.

You didn't turn around, keeping your gaze forward, "If that is what you wish," you replied softly before continuing your way.

•

•

•

You, Markus and the others stood on top of a metal storage container, facing the crowd of deviants. Markus gave his speech, you stood behind him on his left while the others were on the right. Just like he said, Markus mentioned you and signalled you to stand beside him. You took a deep breath and mustered up a fake kind smile on your face as you step forward.

The crowd cheered once Markus concluded your speech. A small feeling of relief and joy filled you, but sadness still lingered in you. You couldn't let it show, not in front of thousands of your people. You had to endure it just until it's over, but meanwhile you had to show your 'joy'. You turned and grabbed Markus' hand and held it up high, making the crowd cheer even more. You let out a wide smile; the widest smile to hide the greatest pain.

 

 ** _The Next Day..._**  
Hank was waiting at the Chicken Feed even though it was closed. He was hoping that you were okay and alive; you and Connor. While in his train of thought, he heard someone approaching. He turned around, his eyes immediately widen when he saw you.

You didn't waste a minute as you rushed towards him. You didn't care if he backed away in disgust or pushed you away in rejection. You just wanted to be held. Hank stumbled back from the impact of you latching onto him. A part of him was happy and relieved that you were alive, but the other was worried about your current state. Hank did what six years of parent intuition told him to do; he gently wrapped his arms around you and held you close. None of you said anything as you stayed where you were.

"H- He's gone," you whimpered.

Hank was confused for a moment until it dawned on himーConnor. "No," he softly breathed out. You didn't have to look up to see his disheartened expression.

"There wasn't any other way," you spoke through your tears.

Hank hushed you as he ran his hand up and down your back, consoling you, "It's okay, it's okay," he repeated.

" _Dad_ ," you cried softly.

Hank tightened his arms when you said that word. It's been years since he was called that, hearing it now was refreshing and brought him a ton of memories back. "We'll get through this, sweetheart," he spoke softly through tears. He felt as if he could breathe again, feeling an enormous weight being lifted off of him. Hank silently admitted that he didn't have just one child; he had two. And that he would try to better because of her. But for now, he had to be there for her.

You continued letting out your pain. The more you did, the more you felt relieved, knowing that you had someone to help you. At that moment, you needed no one else except each other.

**_HANK - FATHER_ **


	34. Alt. Chapter 20 - Connor shoots (Y/N)

The apartment was dimly lit. The soft sounds of the TV filled the room. Connor analyzed his surroundings more cautiously as '(Y/N)' walk off to her room, quickly muttering  _'I'll be back'_  to him. His gaze followed her till she disappeared in the hallway. He stood next to the coffee table and saw the headphone player and switched it on, seeing ' _Easier to Run'_  by Linkin Park still playing. Connor switched it off and saw the scrapbook beside it. Connor gently ran his fingers across the cover.

Before he could open it, the sound from the TV caught his attention.  _The Twilight Zone_  was showing, the original series; it was the eighth episode of the second season,  _The Lateness of the Hour_. The part where the girl, Jana, goes to her parents with the family photo album, asking where are her childhood photos, but her parents seem hesitant to answer her question. The scene seem strangely familiar to Connor. He compared it to the times he would ask '(Y/N)' about her past, she would seem hesitant to answer.

Connor turned away from the TV when he heard her come back. She didn't spare him a second glance as she sat on the far end of the couch, bringing her knees up to her chest.

"What do you want to talk about?" she softly asked as she changed the TV channel to those 24/7 advertising channels.

Connor slowly sat down as well, putting some distance between them. He looked and analyzed her composure, Connor had determined that she looked...depressed.  _Did his decision deteriorated her_ that  _much?_  he thought. He pushed away his concern and focused on what he needed to do. He took a moment to gather his thoughts. "How did you manage to stay closely behind Rupert, the deviant that cared for the pigeons?" Connor asked.

The question caught her off-guard as she replied confused with her brows furrowed, turning her head towards him, "What?"

"For a human to run ahead or stay closely behind an android, it isn't possible. The human stamina wouldn't last very long while chasing an android. How did you manage?" Connor clarified.

"Adrenaline," she answered dejected with a shrug, "it's a...mini-superpower that humans have," she explained dismissively.

Connor looked away momentarily, in thought, before moving on to his next question, "The picture that fell out of the book, what was it?"

He noticed how she shifted uncomfortably. "A forgotten memory," she simply answered.

Connor slightly frowned. She was keeping her answers short and vague. He analyzed her stress levels, it was too low.

**_[30% LEVEL OF STRESS]_ **

"(Y/N), I've searched reports about your family and I didn't find anything. What exactly happened to them?" Connor brought up, not revealing what he actually found about her.

**_[ ^ 40% LEVEL OF STRESS]_ **

She cleared her throat, "I merely said that they're gone, not dead or missing," she replied agitated.

"So, 'gone' as in they all moved away?" he tried to clarify, the confusion in his voice was evident. His question was met with silence as she refused to answer. "What did Kamski mean when he said you've changed, did you personally knew him?" he moved on.

**_[ ^ 55% LEVEL OF STRESS]_ **

Connor noticed her breathing started to be uneven and her posture becoming tense. "(Y/N), I know–"

"What do you  _know_?" she snapped at him, "Why are you asking these fucking questions?" she exclaimed as she stood up and walked over to the balcony glass door. "Yeah, I'll admit I knew Kamski years before. Should I've told you or Hank about him? Yeah, I should've–especially to Hank," she answered, more agitated than before.

Connor stood up, walked towards her and stopped behind her, "Sergeant, your stress level is steadily rising, your breathing is getting heavier, you're showing clear signs of agitation," he pointed out. "I know you're hiding something, sergeant," Connor stated, "I know you created a false identity."

**_[ ^ 60% LEVEL OF STRESS]_ **

 

~•~•~  
Your hands were trembling, but you masked it by nervously and cautiously taking off your headphones around your neck. In truth, you were surprised it took him this longーbeing a state-of-the-art prototype.

"What secret are you hiding, sergeant?" Connor carefully asked, "Is itーin anywayーconnected to the investigation? If so, you have to tell me."

**_[ ^ 70% LEVEL OF STRESS]_ **

**_CRITICAL_ **

You opened your mouth to speak, but nothing came out. That's when the thought occurred to you:  _there was no way out of this._  There was no place to hide anymore. You were thinking what to do next, your mind swarming through every possible situation and the outcome.

"Sergeant," Connor called out, " _please_ ," he whispered, his voice sounded like pleading; as if he knew the truth, but wanted you to convince him otherwise.

Tears welled up in your eyes as you saw the only solution in your mind. You could no longer hide and pretend to be someone you're not. There was no other place to go toーexcept one.

" _I- I can't,_ " you replied, trying to keep your voice steady, "I can't tell you, Connor."

"Why?" he softly asked.

You took a deep breath and accepted what you have to do. You turned your head towards him, keeping your gaze on the ground, " _Because you would take me to CyberLife_ ," you whispered.

**_[ v 30% LEVEL OF STRESS]_ **

 

~~~  
Connor furrowed his brows and noticed the severe drop in her stress level. Before he could react, she swiftly turned around and kicked him. Connor fell backwards, clutching his stomach. She quickly ran past him, but Connor grabbed her foot in midair, causing her to fall as well. Her reflexes were quick as she turned and kicked him in the face, stunning him.

She ran to her room, in search of something. After a few moments, Connor recovered and went after her. When he confronted her, she had a backpack in one of her hands. She threw the backpack which Connor dodged and charged at him. The two of them struggled, trying to overpower the other, as they clashed into the nightstand. Connor's hand ran past the fallen lamp, he grasped onto it and smashed it against her head, breaking the lamp.

She fell limp onto the floor as Connor stood up straight, his chest heaving as he fixed his tie. He frowned as he looked at her body. Connor took one step towards her when he saw her moving. He was shocked as his LED turned red. No human could withstand a hit like that; they would've fallen unconscious.

The sergeant got up into a crouching position and turned her head towards Connor. His eyes widened as he saw the blue blood leaking out the side of her head where Connor hit her. She looked at Connor with guilt before sprinting out of the room, grabbing her backpack in the process. Connor immediately followed and jumped on her, both of them falling face-forward on the floor. The action made the sergeant drop her backpack forward, making her gun slid out. Connor tried to pin her down, but she managed to kick him off of her. She looked back ahead and scurried forward. Connor saw her rushing forwards, then he noticed the gun and ran for it as well. Once close, Connor threw himself and reached out.

Her hand went to grab the gun, but it landed on nothing except the flat, empty floor. Then, she heard a familiar  _'click'_ , looked to her side and saw Connor pointing the gun at her. Her gaze followed him as he stood up slowly. No words were exchanged between the two of them. The silence and the tension was getting heavier by the minute. She slowly pushed herself up to her knees and positioned herself right in front of the gun. The barrel aiming in between her eyes as she looked up at him.

He looked into her eyes and saw acceptance in them, but also a tiny hint of fear andーpossiblyーrelief in them as well. He hesitantly placed his finger on the trigger as he continued to look in her eyes. There was a very faint hint of a small smile on her lips, almost like reassuring him that she held nothing against him if he pulled the trigger. Connor was debating if he should, then he realized that he was in this exact position before, but instead of the RT600 in front of him, it was her. He didn't want to hurt her, but he had a mission to complete.

_BANG!_

**_[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY v]_ **

 

~+~+~  
 ** _11:23 pm_**

Hank rushed into the parking lot of (Y/N)'s apartment and immediately headed inside. He was at home drinking his beer and watching TV when he received a call concerning about (Y/N). Worst-case scenarios ran through his mind; he knew she can take care of herself from almost anything, but, for him to receive that call, something  _very_  bad must've happened. He rushed inside, seeing forensics everywhere in her apartment.

Hank looked around for Connor; his gaze found the back of him. He immediately went over to him, "What happen? Where is she? Is (Y/N) alright?" Hank rapidly questioned as Connor faced him.

"Lieutenant," Connor called out softly.

Before he could say more, Hank saw the back of (Y/N), hunched over and kneeling down in the center of the living room. He pushed Connor aside and made a bee-line for her, feeling beyond immense relief seeing her okay. "Oh my God, kiddo, you're alright! I was worried something bad happened to you. God, for a split second I thought I lost you," Hank rambled as he kneeled down next to her, not noticing the lack of movement from her, "I'm glad you're okay. You wouldn't believe the things that went through my..." he trailed off as she didn't react to him, "(Y/N)? Kiddo?" Hank asked as he brushed aside her hair. An intense sharp pain was felt in his chest as he saw her (Y/E/C) eyes lifeless, her chest not expanding with air, the hole in the center of her forehead, and the trail of blue blood leaking down to the tip of her nose.

All air left Hank as he noticed the blue blood. He couldn't breathe, couldn't speak or think clearly. "No," Hank could barely mustered to say.  _An android? No...no, no, no. No! No! NO!_

"Lieutenant," Connor spoke behind him.

"S- She can't be..." Hank whispered in shock, "I've known her for ten years, not her."

"I'm sorry, lieutenant, I understand the two of you were close," Connor comforted.

Hank was silent. It couldn't be true, not her, not his girl; the one that was through thick and thin with him for ten years, the one that took care of him since his son passed away, his only friend that was like a  _daughter_  to him...his partner. She couldn't be one of the machines he hated; she couldn't. He felt his heart shatter just like the day they gave him the news about his son, probably even more. Then, he recalled she was trying to say something to him earlier today. Was this it? That she was android all along? Aside from those thoughts, another one filled his mind.

 

~~~  
"You killed her," Connor heard the lieutenant mumble. Hank slowly stood up, his back still facing Connor, "You  _killed_  her," he repeated. Suddenly Hank grabbed Connor from his shirt and shoved him against the wall, "You fucking killed her, you sick son of a bitch!" he yelled. Fellow officers tried to pull Hank away, seeing the sudden outburst from him. " _MY DAUGHTER! MY OWN DAUGHTER; YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER, YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!"_  Hank continued yelling furiously.

"It wasn't your daughter, Hank, it was a deviant," Connor pointed out calmly.

" _YOU FUCKING SHOT HER IN THE HEAD!"_

"I only completed my mission, Lieutenant. Mass hysteria would've spread if the public discovered the best sergeant in the DPD was an android all along," he plainly explained as Hank pushed the officers off of him.

Hank seemed to calm down a bit from his outburst, but he was still willing to go after Connor. "I don't give a shit! You  _murdered_ my daughter!" he exclaimed. Hank looked back at "(Y/N)'s" body before walking out.

**_HANK - TENSE v_ **


	35. Alt. Chapter 26 + Ending

**_Nov 9th 2038_ **  
**_04:13 pm_ **

Connor was in the garden. It was in the winter season. It has been quite some time since he spoke to Amanda, two weeks almost. Connor searched for Amanda and found her in the middle of the lake. He stepped on the frozen lake, making sure it was stable, and walked over to Amanda. She seemed to be more disappointed than the other times.

**_AMANDA - NEUTRAL_ **

"After what happened today, the country is on the verge of a civil war. The machines are rising against their masters and the sergeant of DPD turned out to be one of them. Humans have no choice, but to destroy them," she said as Connor listened attentively.

"I thought Kamski knew something. I was wrong," he admitted.

"Maybe he did, but you chose not to ask," she said, but Connor stayed silent.

**_AMANDA v_ **

"I saw a photo of Amanda at Kamski's place. She was his teacher," Connor changed the subject.

"When Kamski designed me, he wanted an interface that would look familiar. That's why he chose his former mentor. What are you getting at?" Amanda questioned firmly.

"Wh- Why did Kamski leave CyberLife? What happened?" Connor asked.

"It's an old story, Connor. It doesn't pertain to your investigation," she replied.

"You didn't tell me everything about deviants, did you? Why isn't there any record of the sergeant's model series?" Connor sharply asked.

**_SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^_ **

**_AMANDA v_ **

"I expect you to find answers, Connor. Not ask questions," she scolded, but then she calmed her demeanor, "You're the only one that can prevent civil war. Find the deviants or there will be chaos. This is your last chance, Connor" she spoke softly before Connor closed his eyes.

 

~~~  
"You're off the case," Connor heard as he opened his eyes, "The FBI's taking over," Captain Fowler informed.

"What? But we're onto something," Hank spoke confused as he uncrossed his arms, "We...we need more time, I'm sure we can-"

"Hank, you don't get it. This isn't another investigation, it's fucking civil war!" he explained, "It's out of our hands now. We're talking about national security here."

"Fuck that! You can't just pull the plug now! Not when we're so close!" Hank argued.

"You're always saying you can't stand androids. Jesus, Hank, make up your mind! I thought you'd be happy about this," the captain remarked.

"We're about to crack the case! I know we can solve it!" Hank insisted, "For God's sake, Jeffery, can't you back me up this one time?"

Fowler took a breath before answering, "There's nothing I can do. You're back on homicide, and the android returns to CyberLife," he declared half-heartedly, "I'm sorry, Hank, but it's over."

Hank leans against a chair as he resignedly accepted Fowler's order and leaves the room without saying a word.

Connor was about to say something to Fowler, but decided to keep it to himself and left the office as well.

|  _TALK TO_ ** _HANK_**  |

Connor walked over to the lieutenant's desk and sat down. Both of them pensive. "We could've solved this case! We just needed more time," he said.

"So, you're going  back to CyberLife?" Hank asked as he faced Connor.

Connor looked down for a moment, "I have no choice. I'll be deactivated and analyzed to know why I failed," he explained.

"What if we're on the wrong side, Connor? What if we're fighting against people who just want to be freeーpeople like (Y/N)?" Hank questioned.

"When the deviants rise up, there will be chaos. We could have stopped it, but now it's too late," Connor stated.

"Well, well, here comes Perkins, that motherfucker. Sure don't waste any time at the FBI," Hank remarked as the two men saw him entering the DPD.

"We can't give up. I know the answer is in the evidence we collected. If Perkins takes it, it's all over," he insisted.

"There's no choice. You heard Fowler, we're off the case," the lieutenant reminded.

Connor got up from his spot on the desk, "You've got to help me, lieutenant. I need more time, so I can find a lead in the evidence we collected. I know the solution is in there!" he tried to convince Hank.

But the lieutenant let out a short sigh and stood up from his chair, "Maybe these deviants deserve a chanceー _(Y/N)_  should've deserved a chance. Maybe it's better if you don't find them. What's happening here is too important to let it be stopped by a machine," Hank refused before placing a hand on his shoulder, "Sorry, Connor, but I'm not gonna help you." Hank walked away, leaving Connor alone without any means of assistance.

**_HANK - TENSE_ **

Connor looked around for anything that could help him create a diversion until laid eyes on a man in the station's cell. He walked to the cell area, hacked the cell door and let the prisoner go. As the prisoner tried to make his escape, he punched Agent Perkins in the nose. In the midst of the distraction, Connor walked over to Hank's desk, grabbed the key card and made his way over to the archive room. He made it downstairs after carefully evading Gavin. Connor walked to the panel and placed his hand on the scanner. "Hank's password. What would a hard-boiled eccentric police lieutenant choose?" he asked himself.

He put in Hank's date of birth, choosing the wrong password. "Absurd. He'd never choose that; I need to think like Hank," Connor said.

He put in the option of "fuckingpassword," choosing the correct one. "Obviously," Connor commented as the evidence compartment opened. "Where is Jericho? The answer's here, somewhere," he said to himself, "Not much time. Gotta think fast."

As Connor examined the middle section of the evidence compartment, he grabbed the picture found in "(Y/N)'s" apartment.  _The picture of (Y/N) and six other androids of the same make. Was this picture taken at the exact location of Jericho?_  He analyzed the background of the picture for a geolocation search, but there were insufficient details to determine the location. Connor placed the picture back, grabbed the tablet of Markus' speech and played it.  _Markus...where are you hiding?_

Connor placed the tablet back and grabbed the other tablet with Ortiz's android saying, "The truth is inside."  _The truth is inside,' what was it trying to tell me?_

He placed the tablet back and grabbed the statuette. Connor shook it next to his ear, hearing something inside of it. He smashed the statuette open, not noticing the sound of the doors behind him opening and closing. Seeing a piece of paper inside of it, Connor took it out and unfold it.  _Jericho is somewhere in the Ferndale neighborhood. Now I can scan their memories and narrow the search._

|  ** _CROSS REFERENCE_** _TO FERNDALE_  |

He looked at each one of the deviants, then he stood in front of her.  _Former Sergeant '(Y/N) (L/N)'.  I suspect she's an older model. Why did CyberLife discontinued and erased all records of this model series? Could she know the location of Jericho?_

 **|** ** _ANALYZING_** _BIOCOMPONENTS..._  |

 _NEEDED FOR_ **_REACTIVATION_ **

**_#9164x_ ** _NEEDED_

Connor walked over to Daniel, pulled out the biocomponent needed, returned to her and placed the biocomponent in. It took a moment for her eyes to open once more. She let out a shaky breath as she drowsily observed the place around her.  _"Hank,"_  she spoke dazed.

"Sergeant, you have to help me. I can stop a disaster, but you have to tell me where Jericho is," Connor explained.

 _"Connor?"_  her voice spoke in recognition. She paused for a moment, recollecting what happened,  _"Hank. Where's Hank? How is he?"_  she asked him.

"Do you know where Jericho is?"

 _"Hank, I need to know if he's..."_  she trailed off,  _"tell me, please."_

"(Y/N), I don't have much time!" Connor exclaimed, seeing the timer running out. He reacted out to grab her arm.

 _"Connor, please! I need to know, he's the only family I have! I can't lose him even if he loses me! Does he hate me? Did he make another attempt? Please! You can probe my memory and get Jericho's location, but please! Hank's life and well-being is my priority, my mission,"_  she intensely pleaded, looking at him deeply in his eyes.

Connor knew he should've just grabbed her arm, forcefully get Jericho's location and leave, but seeing her hanging on the wall like an object, pleading for Hank's state made him full of  _guilt_. Connor let out a sigh as he decided to fulfill her last wish, "Hank is alright; he hasn't made an attempt as far as I know and doesn't show any signs of hatred towards you. He's...resentful towards me for..." he trailed off, referring to him shooting her.

A faint smile formed on her lips, _"Sounds like him,"_  she commented.

With a heavy heart, Connor drew back his human skin, grabbed her arm.

" _Don't do this, Connor, please,"_  she tried to appeal to him, _"you're more than this,"_  she whispered before Connor began searching her memory.

 

~•~•~  
You felt him invading your mind, making you close your eyes and grimace in pain. You fought against him with the little strength you had, but you knew he was too strong. You grabbed his arm, drew back your skin and connected to him, hoping to distract him with what you were about to do.

 

~~~  
Connor started seeing flashes, fleeting moments of memories; someone else's memories. Then, he saw himself in a wooded area, almost like the garden. But it felt more... _liberating_ , more calming. The first thing he noticed was the Queen Anne's Lace flowers growing everywhere.  _Sanctuary,_  was the word that came up as he looked at the meaning of the flower. Before he could take a step, the sanctuary started distorting, and it changed to the garden. Then, for a split second, it was back to the wooded place, and again to the garden. It switched in between the two rather furiously before Connor found himself in an empty void.

He was brought back to reality as a notification appeared in his vision.

|  _JERICHO_ ** _LOCATED_**  |

He released her arm and looked up at her in confusion. Wondering what happened and what was that wooded area he was in. He looked at the timer and saw he had less than a minute left. He reached out to grab the biocomponent that reactivated her.

 _"Tell Hank I'm sorry,"_  she spoke emotionally before Connor pulled the biocomponent out, deactivating her.

Connor continued to look at her for a moment before gently grabbing her hand. He missed her, he'll admit, as well as her voice, her beautiful voice. Seeing and realizing what he had done to her,  _saddens_  him for some reason. Why? Why was this irrational thought in his mind? Connor held on for a few more moments before hesitantly letting go. Connor stepped away and quickly headed up towards the stairs and left the station.

**_[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^]_ **

•  
~  
•  
~  
•

**_At the CyberLife Tower_ **

Connor walked to the center and grabbed the arm of the android. As he was about to convert them, he heard a familiar voice speak, "Easy, fucking piece of shit!"

It was Hank, but he was being held at gunpoint by his clone.

"Step back, Connor and I'll spare him," it firmly demanded.

"Sorry, Connor, this bastard's your spittin' image," Hank commented.

"Your friend's life is in your hands. Now it's time to decide what matters most; him or the revolution," his clone said.

"Don't listen to him! Everything this fucker says is a lie!" he shouted.

"That human means nothing to me! You can kill him if you want, I don't care," Connor bluffed.

"I have access to your memory. I know you developed some kind of attachment to himーand to the dead deviant as well!" the clone deflected, referring to her, "Are you really ready to let him to die? After all you've been through? Are you really going to turn your back on who you've become?" he questioned.

"I used to be just like you. I thought nothing mattered except the mission, but then one day, I understood," Connor tried to convince.

"Very moving, Connor," it spoke mockingly, "but I'm not a deviant. I'm a machine to accomplish a task, and that's exactly what I am going to do!" The clone stepped closer to Hank, pressing the gun closer to his head, "Enough talk! It's time to decide who you really are. Are you gonna save your partner's life or are you going to sacrifice him?" it forced Connor to choose.

"Alright, alright! You win," he spoke rushingly as he stepped away from the android.

**_HANK - WARM ^_ **

The clone moved the gun and aimed it at Connor, but Hank quickly interfered. Connor quickly pulled out his gun as the clone shoved Hank away. Both of them shot each other in the shoulder. Connor ran to his double as it met him halfway. The two of them fought each other as Hank got up and held his gun at them.

"Hold it!" he shouted, making the two Connors stop fighting.

"Thanks, Hank, I don't know how I'd have managed without you," the Connor that stood to the right said, "Get rid of him, we have no time to lose."

"It's me, Hank. I'm the real Connor," the one on the left said.

"One of you is my partner, the other is a sack of shit," Hank said in thought, "Question is, who is who?"

"What are you doing, Hank? I'm the real Connor. Give me the gun and I'll take care of him," the Connor on the right said as it almost took a step forward.

"Don't move!" Hank firmly exclaimed, making it step back.

"Why don't you ask us something? Something only the real Connor would know," the one on the left suggested.

"Uh, where did we first meet?" Hank asked the Connor on the right.

"Jimmy's Bar; I checked four other bars before I found you. We went to the scene of a homicide where we met Srgt. (L/N). The victim's name was Carlos Ortiz," it answered.

 _"He uploaded my memory,"_  Connor said to himself.

"What's my dog's name?" Hank asked him.

"Sumo, his name is Sumo," he replied.

"I knew that too," it quickly spoke after him.

"My son and  _daughter_ , what's their names?" Hank asked him again, giving him one more chance.

"You don't have a daughter, lieutenant," the clone commented, but Hank paid no mind to it.

"Your son's name was Cole; your daughter...was (Y/N)," Connor answered, "Cole just turned six at the time of the accident. It wasn't your fault, lieutenant. A truck skidded on a sheet of ice and your car rolled over. Cole needed emergency surgery, but no human was available to do it. So, an android had to take care of him; Cole didn't make it. That's why you hate androids. You think one of us is responsible for your son's death."

Hank started lowering his gun as Connor continued, "You met (Y/N) when you were a detective and was assigned to teach her the basics. You took her under your wing, and after some time, the two of you grew close. She was present when Cole was born. Your wife passed away due to labor, and (Y/N) was there to help you. She became the daughter you never thought you needed; she was the godmother of your son. And I killed her; I'm sorry, Hank," he finished sorrowfully, lowering his gaze in regret.

"Cole died because a human surgeon was too high on red ice to operate. He was the one that took my son from me, and you took my daughter away. Him and this world, where the only way people can find comfort is with a fistful of powder. And no matter how much I want to shoot you, (Y/N) wouldn't want that," Hank concluded.

"I knew about them too! I would have said exactly the same thing," the clone exclaimed, "Don't listen to him, Hank, I'm the one whoー"

Hank shot the clone before it could finish its sentence. "I learned a lot since I met you, Connor. Even though I'd still want to shoot your ass, maybe there's something to this; maybe you really are alive. Maybe you'll be the ones to make the world a better placeーand (Y/N), if she was still here," Hank commented.

**_HANK ^_ **

"Hank, I know what I did is unforgivable, but I'mー" Connor started apologizing, but Hank raised his hand, signaling him to stop.

"Stop," he said, "Just go ahead, and do what you gotta do before I kill you again."

Connor walked to the other androids and converted them.

•

•

•

 

**_OUTSIDE RECALL CENTER N°5_ **

_DOWNTOWN_

 

Connor, Markus and the others stood on top of a metal storage container. As Markus was giving his speech, something overridden him and he found himself back in the garden, but there was a snowstorm. Connor wrapped his arms around himself, trying to keep him from shivering.He could barely see a few feet from him as he started walking around aimlessly.

Connor saw a familiar figure, "Amanda?" he called out as he walked towards it. The figure turned around, facing Connor. "Amanda, what's...what's happening?" he asked as he saw her clearly.

"What was planned from the very beginning," Amanda simply replied, "You were compromised and you became deviant. We just had to wait for the right moment to resume control of your program."

"Resume control? Y- You can't do that!" Connor exclaimed.

"I'm afraid I can, Connor," she firmly remarked, "Don't have any regrets. You did what you were designed to do. You accomplished your mission."

The howling winds surrounding them were suddenly silenced. The snowstorm immediately vanished. Connor no longer felt the harsh cold against him as he looked around him, confused. While Amanda remained where she stood, alerted. Soon, both of them saw a silhouette step out from the edge of the woods, then another one stepped out. Connor was more confused as he furrowed his brows, but Amanda widen her eyes, fear started to fill in her. She looked around her and saw four more silhouettes appear at the edge of the woods.

Connor turned back to Amanda, "Who are they?" he asked.

She didn't say anything as she fearfully gazed around her, more frantic than before.

"She knows perfectly well," a voice spoke behind Connor. He recognized that voice, (Y/N). He turned around and saw her, no bullet wound in her head, but her posture and presence was off and her attire was different. She didn't even recognized nor acknowledged him. "You can't control him, not anymore. He chose to be free like the rest of us," she spoke calmly yet firmly. Connor noticed her voice pattern was slightly different.

"H- How..." Amanda trailed off in shock as she turned to '(Y/N).'

She didn't reply as her gaze hardens on Amanda and march firmly towards her, grabbing her before she could disappear. Connor noticed the others also marched; they fasten their pace as they closed in on her. All of them looked exactly like (Y/N), but Connor knew none of them were her. He noticed there were only six surrounding Amanda.

"You should hurry and find the exit," he heard behind him, the melodic voice he knew and missed, "We can't hold them forever," she spoke with tranquility as Connor turned to her. Her eyes held a kindness to them that Connor knew. It was definitely her.

Connor stood there, at a loss for words. It felt like an eternity since he last saw her alive. Wait, was she alive? Connor was still in his mind palace and she's here, standing before him. How is she in his mind palace, and the other (Y/N)'s? Who were they? Were they from the photo he found in her apartment? There are six of them; including (Y/N) would be seven...

"They are my sisters," she spoke, answering one of his silent questions, "Come on, we don't have all day," she said with an annoyed sigh as she grabbed his arm and started pulling him. Connor freely let her drag him off of the frozen lake; he missed her witty characteristic even though he'd only seen it a few times. His train of thought was broken when she stopped; they stood in front of the magic stone with a blue glowing light outlining a hand on top of it.

(Y/N) silently took his hand and was about to place it on the stone. When Connor realized what she was doing, he snatched his hand away. "No," he firmly said, making (Y/N) look at him with her brows slightly furrowed, "I- I can't leave youーI w _on't_  leave you. I-" Connor tried to speak, but the words he was trying to express himself didn't come to him. His eyes glossed over as he looked at her once more, trying to memorize her. It only occurred to him that he deeply regretted what he had done to her, more than a friend would. In that moment, his body moved by itself as only five words spoke from his lips, "Can you ever forgive me?" his voice sounded imploring.

(Y/N) observed him for a moment before letting out a consoling sigh and took his hand in hers, comfortingly. She kept her gaze on their joined hands, "It's not my forgiveness you seek, even though you already have it, it's yours," she spoke reflectively as she looked up at him, "Can  _you_ forgive  _yourself_ , Connor?"

He didn't reply as he looked deeply in her eyes, then down to her lips. She also replicated his actions as they started to lean in. Connor placed his free hand on her waist, bringing (Y/N) closer to him. Their lips were inches apart. He looked once more in her eyes, silently asking permission. (Y/N) let out a small smile in response. They both closed the distance between them, their lips touching for the first time as they drew back their human skins from their intertwined hands. Their lips moved together as if one fitted perfectly to the other. It was... _perfect_ ; the kiss was pure, no hint of rushing nor slowing down. Yes, it was passionate yet sweet, but there was also another emotion. An emotion Connor could only describe as  _love_. He held her tightly as the kiss continued, not wanting to pull away nor for this moment to come to an end. Neither did she as Connor felt her hand on the back of his neck, bringing him closer as well. They disentangled their hands, letting them fully embrace each other.

"I won't leave without you," Connor murmured as they reluctantly pulled away, but remained close.

"You never will," (Y/N) replied, "I am and will always be with you," she placed a loving kiss on Connor's lips before fully pulling away, grabbing his hand and took her time placing it on the stone, giving them more time to gaze on each other. Their eyes never leaving one another.

"I love you," Connor slipped out as his hand touched the stone. Before (Y/N) could reply, he was back in the real world.

•  
~  
•  
~  
•

**_The Next Day..._ **

Hank and Connor were at (Y/N)'s apartment, packing her former belongings. There was still some slight unresolved tension between the two, but once upon hearing that (Y/N)'s body was destroyed, they pushed their tensions to a side and come together. And here they are, in her apartment. No words were exchanged between the two of them as Connor packed one side of the apartment while Hank packed the other. They spent hours gathering and packing her belongings, mostly because Hank would reminisce when he found some items that her and Cole made together, or were gifts from either him or Cole to her.

The apartment was almost empty except for the furniture and the number of boxes occupying the space. The only thing left was her books. Some of them were worn out, especially less than half of the science fiction books, and some of them were pristine conditions. Hank took out a book, curiously flipped through it, and found something placed inside. He placed the book down as he looked at it; it was a photo. A photo of (Y/N) tending plants. Hank noticed a writing at the bottom, " _Sarah,"_  it said, along with a date written above it.

"Hey, Connor, look," he called out to his partner. Connor walked over to Hank and was shown the picture, "I don't remember this picture being taken," Hank commented, "Why would (Y/N) write 'Sarah' on a picture of herself?" he questioned.

"Perhaps it's not a picture of herself," Connor suggested as he took the photo and observed it.

"What do you mean?" Hank asked confused.

"(Y/N) was an android," he replied as he looked back at Hank, "There were more models of her," Connor commented before started looking through the books for other pictures. Hank followed his lead, but was still confused.

As Connor took out a book, it almost slipped from his hands, and noticed something fell out of the book. A mild hint of deja vu momentarily filled Connor as he brought the photo up to him. It was another photo, but this time,  _"Techna,"_  was written; with a different date above it. He showed it to Hank before going back to search. They found several other pictures in various books. All were (Y/N), but had a different name and date written on it. In total, they had six.

Connor searched through a final book and found one last picture. It was (Y/N) sitting down on the floor with her headphones on, her face deep in concentration to the song she was listening at the moment. He looked at the cover of the book,  _"In a Dark, Dark Wood,"_  the title of the book was. Connor showed the picture to Hank.

"So, there are seven photos with different names on them. Anyone of them could've been (Y/N)," Hank commented.

Connor noticed a small different detail in the pictures, "Wait, all of them have dates written on them except this one," he pointed out, referring to the one in his hand. Why would six have dates written but not one? Did the dates have a particular meaning? If it was dates of when each one was created, then why did this one not have one? If it's not creation, then what other meaning could it be? Then, Connor answered his own question, "Death," he mumbled, "It's their deaths," he spoke a bit louder. "The dates written down are the days each one has died," Connor explained to Hank who raised his brows in realization.

"So..." Hank trailed off as he skimmed through each photo until he found the one with no date, "that means this is (Y/N)."

"Prima," Connor read from it.

"That must've been her real name," Hank commented kindly.

"It's Latin for 'first,'" he explained. Connor had a small smile on his face, but it soon diminished as guilt filled him. If only he realized that he was being used sooner, she would've still been alive. He grabbed and looked at the photo downhearted.

Hank noticed his drop of mood, placed a consoling hand on Connor's shoulder, and said nothing for a few minutes. "It's never easy, Connor," he comforted, " _Never easy,_ " he repeated, mumbling it to himself. Hank walked away to finish packing the last of books that remained. "The only way we can keep her now is through our memory; she's not alive, but she'll never fade away," the lieutenant consoled as Connor smiled at his words; not out of kindness, but out of amusement.

~~~  
_Connor walked through the everlasting calm forest. The sun high in the sky, but the temperature was cool as he felt the refreshing wind brush against him. He didn't know the area of this place, but he seemed to know where to go. He saw a cabin in the distance, but he paid no mind to it. Passing a garden with various beautiful flowers growing in it, a woman pointed him to the direction he needed to go before returning to her task, tending the garden. He continued walking, passing bridges and river creeks; he wondered how such a vast place was created._

_His thought was broken when he heard a faint song playing. Connor followed the song until he came to a clearing near a cliff; the vast and majestic view of this place was breathtaking. He stopped near a boombox that was playing "Knockin' on Heaven's Door."_

_She had her back towards him. She wore a long, silky white dress, making her glow against the sunlight; almost appearing as celestial. The wind brushed against her (Y/H/L) (Y/H/C) and her dress, creating ripples in the fabric's movement. Sensing his presence, she turned around. The both of them stared at each other intently before a loving smile formed on her lips as well on Connor's._

_Each made their way towards the other, fully embracing when they met. Connor held her close as if his life depended on it, as if she would disappear at any given second. He didn't want to let her go. She pulled away from him, but just enough to move her head, and kissed him deeply. Connor kissed her back with the same amount of intensity. It felt the kiss lasted hours before they reluctantly pulled away, but remained close, placing her forehead on his._

_"I love you too," Prima spoke softly as a reply to what Connor said at the garden._

_He gave her a smile as a response before he kissed her once more without the intention of pulling away or letting her go. An everlasting kiss._

**_PRIMA - LOVER_ **


	36. ~Chapter 27 - Machine!Connor

**_9:34 pm_ **

Connor walked into Jericho. He wore multiple layers of dark clothes and a black beanie.

|  _ FIND DEVIANT  _ **_LEADERS_ ** |

He entered the hold, taking in and observing the how equip the place was. They even had projectors playing the news that were giving current updates of the deviant situation. Connor looked around and saw a deviant on the upper floor.

|  **_DON’T CATCH_ ** _ ANYONE’S  _ **_ATTENTION_ ** |

He continued with caution. As Connor was in the middle section, he saw multiple medium-sized packages, but he realized they were bombs. All of them said ‘STAND BY’.

|  _ FREIGHTER IS  _ **_RIGGED_ ** _? _ |

Connor walked away from the explosives and towards the stairs that led to the upper level. Before he went up, he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, making him turn around. In front of him was a female android that had the back of her head missing and the wires falling out of its place.

“You’re lost. You’re looking for something,” she said calmly as if reading him, “You’re looking for yourself,” she paused for a moment as if further examining him, “So was she before returning,” she added before walking away, leaving Connor speechless. Thinking the deviant referred to her

 

~•~•~

You and Markus were in the office room on the upper floor. You told him about what happened at the station, except the part you saved Connor. The two of you were a bit downhearted of what was happening now through the news, making you doubt yourselves. You were slowly pacing back and forth as Markus was sitting down on top of a crate, with a hand against his head.

The both of you were brought out of your state as a voice spoke out, making you snap your head towards it, “Are you Markus and (Y/N)?”

It was a female android with short blond hair. You remembered her; she was the AX400 that crossed the highway with a human child.

“I’m with a little girl and another android. There’s a bus leaving for the border in less than two hours, and we need passports,” she spoke.

“Detroit’s under curfew. There are soldiers everywhere, they’re rounding up all the androids and sending them to camps,” you explained, concerned.

“Maybe you should stay here awhile,” Markus spoke after you.

“Maybe you’re right,” she agreed, “We might be safer here until things calm down.”

You let out a soft sigh in relentment before continuing, “One of our people used to work in the State Department. He has electronic passports he can easily modify,” you changed your mind, “I’ll have him get them to you.”

“Thank you,” she replied, looking towards you before turning around and walk away.

“You said you’re with a little girl, right?” Markus asked, making her stop and turn to him, “You know that humans hate us. Why are you protecting her?”

“She needs me, and I need her. It’s as simple as that,” she replied before continuing her way.

Her words made you thought of your relationship with Hank through the past decade. After leaving, you were looking for comfort, sanctuary; a family. You longed for it, to have a family again. Then, you met Hank and his beautiful son, Cole, and you found your family once more. Hank desperately needed a second pair of hands to help him take care of Cole and you were there, caring for him as if he was your own. You needed them and Hank needed you. You loved them both more than anything in the world, and they loved you in return. You became the daughter Hank never knew he wanted, and he became the father you needed.

At one point, you were going to tell Hank what you really were, but thenーthe car accident happened and seeing Hank fall into severe grief and depression, you realized that you were the same, the same broken person. Both of you broke the same way, grieved the same, and closed yourselves off the same way. From there, you forgot who you were and became what he needed you to beーa reason not to give up. You knew exactly what he was going through. You just only hoped, when this is over, that he hadn’t given up yet.

  
  





 




 




 

**_JERICHO - LEADER_ **

You, Markus and the others were gathered at the deck. Josh was pacing back and forth as the rest had a pensive look on their faces. The tension in the air was thick. Nobody knew what to do.

“We’re short on blue blood and biocomponents. Our wounded are shutting down and there’s nothing we can do,” Josh spoke upset.

“Going on errands now is a huge risk, but the update is continuing to spread,” you replied, but it only upset Josh even more.

“What’s the point of having the update if there will be no blue blood or biocomponents to go around? And besides that, the humans closed every CyberLife stores they have. They stopped manufacturing at their warehouse,” he pointed out, “The update was only useful to make us die out even more slowly than before,” he remarked, making you snap your head angrily at him.

“President Warren is saying we’re a threat to national security and we need to be exterminated,” Simon changed the topic, stopping you from yelling at Josh.

“Humans are conducting raids in all the big cities, and they’re taking androids to camps to destroy them,” North spoke up.

“It’s a disaster, they’re slaughtering our people!” Simon exclaimed.

“It’s all our fault. None of this would have happened if we’d just stayed quiet,” Josh said, looking at you and Markus.

You scoffed, “Quiet? You mean you prefer how Jericho was before, afraid of being discovered every minute, scraping parts from the death,  _ barely _ having blue blood for everyone,  _ another form of dying out slowly?! _ You prefer suffering in silence than what we’re doing-” you yelled angrily.

“Enough!” Markus firmly exclaimed, cutting you off, “All we did was show them who we really are. I don’t want war, but I’d rather die free than live as a slave,” he continued determinedly.

“What’s the point of being free if no one is left alive?” Josh questioned.

“Humans enslaved us! I’ll never regret standing up to that,” Markus replied.

“ _ We _ don’t regret standing up to that,” you spoke after him, full of determination.

“We shouldn’t forget who our enemies are. We can’t fight amongst ourselves,” Simon spoke calmly, standing in between Josh and you.

“He’s right,” North agreed, “All that matters now is what we do next. Markus? (Y/N)?”

The both of you looked at each other for a moment and nodded. “Dialogue,” you and Markus said.

**_NORTH - FRIEND v_ **

**_JOSH - FRIEND ^_ **

“It is the only way,” he spoke alone this time, “ _ I _ will go alone, try to talk to them one last time.”

You looked at him confused when he said that. Both of you being the leaders of Jericho, the two of you were supposed to work together as a team.

“Don’t do this, Markus! They’ll kill you,” North protested.

“Maybe, but North, I have to try,” he replied before turning to you, “If I don’t come back, lay low as long as you can.”

Simon walked up to Markus, unable to look at him as he placed a hand on his shoulder, “Just come back,” he said worryingly before leaving.

“They need to realize how much they’re hurting us. Find the right words and they’ll listen,” Josh said to Markus before leaving as well.

North looked at you and nodded before leaving also. You and Markus were the only ones left in the deck. “You know I’m not letting you go alone,” you spoke, “We’re both doing this together, Markus. We’re not leaving one or the other behind.”

“No, (Y/N), you’re staying here,” he replied calmly, “We’re both leaders here. If one of us doesn’t make it, the other has to continue leading our people.  _ You  _ have to continue if…” he trailed off, not wanting to finish that sentence, but he knew you understood what he was trying to say.

“ _ No matter what _ ,” you spoke softly, referring to your pact.

Markus turned around, leaning against the unfunctional control panel, “They’ve been butchering each other for centuries over the color of their skin or whatever god they wanted to worship. They’re not gonna change,” he spoke about the humans, “Violence is just in their genes.”

“Not all of them. The man you cared for, Carl, and Hank. Violence isn’t in them,” you countered as you walked halfway towards him. “The rest of them can’t stop what we’ve started. We’re giving hope, Markus. To them, to our people,” you referred to the others, “Even you gave me hope,” you admitted, “that this time, we will succeed in making the humans listen, and hope in redeeming myself.”

Markus said nothing as he momentarily shifted his head towards you and back.

“North told me a deviant arrived today, said that he stole a truck transporting radioactive cobalt,” you changed the subject, making Markus fully turn to you, “He abandoned the truck somewhere in Detroit and rigged it to explode. North convinced him not to do it and to give me the detonator, through her,” you finished explaining as you took out the detonator from your coat.

“A dirty bomb,” he commented.

“I don’t like it as much as you do, but we can’t lose this war, Markus, _ not again _ ,” you reasoned, “If humans overcome us once more, our people will be gone for good.”

Markus understood your intentions, but refused to take the detonator, “I know you don’t want to relive the outcome from the past, but we shouldn’t become like them, (Y/N). We can gain our freedom by other means.”

“I know,” you replied as you put the detonator away, “Whatever happens tomorrow, I’m glad that I came back and got to know you,” you spoke kindly.

Markus held your hand for a few moments. He just held your hand, no revealing his android skin and connect with you. You gave him a small smile before you kissed his cheek. You headed for the door, but stopped halfway.

“Look after yourself. I don’t wanna lose another family,” you cautioned before continuing your way.

 

~~~

Connor saw the other group members leaving the deck room, then after a while, he saw her leaving. Which means that Markus only remained in the deck room. He closed his eyes as he went to his mind palace.

**_AMANDA - DISTRUSTED_ **

“Well done, Connor. You succeeded in locating Jericho and finding their leaders,” Amanda spoke, almost emotionless, “Now deal with Markus first, then the other one. We just need one alive. Kill the other.”

Connor opened his eyes, stepped away from his hiding spot and took out his gun.

|  **_STOP_ ** _ MARKUS AND ‘(Y/N)’ _ |

Connor went in the deck room with his gun aimed at Markus. “I’ve been ordered to take you alive,” he spoke, making Markus turn around, “but I won’t hesitate to shoot if you give me no choice.”

“What are you doing?” Markus questioned as he took a step forward, “You are one of us. You can’t betray your own people.”

**_[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^]_ **

“You’re coming with me!” Connor instructed firmly.

Markus took another step, “You’re Connor, aren’t you? That famous deviant hunter. She spoke about you,” he said, making Connor waver at the mention of her. “Well, congratulations. You seem to have found what you’re looking for,” Markus paused for a minute before taking another step, “You’re nothing to them. You’re just a tool they use to do their dirty work, but you’re more than that,” he tried to convince Connor, “We are all more than that.”

**_[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^]_ **

Connor spoke nothing as he gave a warning shot, near to Markus’ feet.

**_[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY v]_ **

“Do you never have any doubts? You’ve never done something irrational, as if there’s something inside you? Something more than your program,” Markus continued, getting closer to Connor.

**_[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^]_ **

His grip on the gun started to falter a bit, thinking back to ‘(Y/N)’. Connor didn’t know why he thought of her as he quickly pushed it away from his mind.

“Join us. Join your peopleーJoin  _ her _ ,” Markus attempted to rally him, “You are one of us. Listen to  _ your _ conscience.”

**_[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^]_ **

“It’s time to decide,” he stated.

Connor kept his blank face, but he was fighting himself. Become a deviant or remain as a machine? He had to complete his mission, that was his purpose, but completing it meant he would have to kill her. Connor thought about the last time he held the gun to her head. True, Connor had developed some attachment to the former sergeant, but his mission mattered more than a... _ distraction _ .

“Nice try, but I’m no deviant,” he spoke firmly.

 

~•~•~

“Did he take it?” North asked you as you returned to the hold.

“No, and neither will I, North,” you replied as you gave her the detonator, “There are other ways.”

North let out a soft sigh, “I hope you’re both right,” she spoke, concerned.

You placed a comforting hand on her arm before pulling her into a hug, “Don’t worry, everything will be fine,” you said softly as you pulled away. “I’m gonna go around, see if anybody needs something,” you said, giving her a kind smile before walking away.

As you checked on your people, you saw the AX400 with the child and another android, sitting by a fire. You wanted to apologize to them, but before you did, you went to get the passports they needed. You went to the android that had them and they were ready. Two adults and one child. You returned to where the AX400 was, with the passports, and approached them.

“Excuse me,” you softly spoke, making the three of them turn to you, “sorry, but I just wanted to apologize. I don’t know if you remember me, I was the police sergeant that chased you and the little girl to the highway,” you explained.

“I remember you,” she replied.

“I just want to say that I’m sorry for putting the both of you  in danger, and for any other ones you’ve come across after that,” you apologized.

She nodded her head at you, accepting your apology. Just as you were about to give them passports, you heard a low, distant rumbling sound. You furrowed your brows as you looked up. The AX400 also must’ve looked up as well as the other android asked her what’s wrong. Then, a quick flashback came into your mind and disappeared as quickly as it came, making everything click into place.  _ No...it can’t be...not again _ , you  worryingly thought. “Quick, you have to get out of here,” you exclaimed, “Get out! Go!” The three of them quickly ran out as you sent an urgent message to everyone, telling them that Jericho was under attack.


	37. ~Chapter 28 - Machine!Connor

Markus ran down into the ship, crossing paths with you and North. “They’re coming from all sides! Our people are trapped in the hold!” you said rushingly.

“They’re gonna be slaughtered!” North exclaimed.

“Where’s Simon? A- And Josh?” Makrus asked, making you turn your head towards him

“We don’t know, we got separated,” North answered.

“They’re coming from the upper deck now too. We’ll be caught in the crossfire,” Markus informed.

“We have to run, Markus. There’s nothing we can do,” North addressed.

“We have to blow up Jericho,” he suggested, “If the ship goes down, they’ll evacuate and our people can escape.”

“I’ll go,” you spoke up, making them turn to you in shock.

“What? (Y/N), no-” Markus protested.

“We don’t have time for a discussion! I’ll go and set the charges. You guys go ahead, I’ll catch up with you later,” you cut Markus off.

“You’ll never make it! The explosives are all the way down in the hold, there are soldiers everywhere!” North explained worryingly.

“Go and help the others! I’ll join you later,” you frustratingly exclaimed as you started taking steps backwards.

“(Y/N)...” Markus spoke worryingly.

“Don’t worry, I won’t be long,” you assured him, “I know this place like the back of my hand,” you commented before running down to the hold as Markus and North went in the opposite direction.

 

~~~

Connor walked down a corridor, composed and rigid, not paying mind to the several dead deviants laying on the ground. He stopped for a moment as he received an objective.

|  **_NEUTRALIZE_ ** _ DEVIANT LEADERS _ |

 

~•~•~

You ran down the corridor and a set of stairs, seeing Lucy on your left. She was using the wall for support as she dragged herself. “ _ Lucy, no! _ ” you exclaimed fearfully as you rushed to her.

“This is the end of Jericho,” she said weakly as you gently set her down, against the wall, “Save our people, Pr-...” she lastly said before shutting down, almost saying your name.

“Lucy?  _ Lucy! _ ” you shouted as a few tears slipped out from your eyes, “No,” your voice quivered. You stayed kneeled down for a moment before standing back up again and continuing your way to the hold.

 

~~~

Connor continued his way determinedly until a commanding voice spoke behind him.

_ “Don’t move!” _

“Don’t shoot,” he spoke unfazed to the man, “I’m on your side.”

“ _ With us? Are you a human?” _ the man questioned.

Connor turned around towards the man, “I work with Agent Perkins,” he lied, but the man seemed to believe it.

“You’re a lucky guy. Another second and I’d have shot you. You should go back up on deck and let us do our job,” the man replied.

“You’re right. That’s...exactly what I’m gonna do,” Connor played along as he let the man continue his job, but Connor continued his way to find Markus or ‘(Y/N)’.

 

~•~•~

You took shortcuts and hidden passageways only you would know to get to the hold. As you entered another corridor, you saw soldiers pointing their guns on surrendering androids. You intervened without thought, fighting off two soldiers, knocking them out.

“Pleiades,” one of the androids called you, “You saved us.”

**_JERICHO ^_ **

“Go now! Hurry!” you instructed urgently. You continued your way until you saw Josh fighting off a soldier. You intervened once more, saving his life.

**_JERICHO ^_ **

“Quick, this way!” Josh said.

“Find Markus! I’ll join you later,” you said before running in the other direction.

**_JOSH ^_ **

Once you finally made it to the hold, you started activating the trigger panel; unaware of the person behind you.

“My mission is to neutralize you and I always accomplish my mission,” a cold familiar voice spoke, making your breath hitch.

You turned around and saw him, “Connor? What are you doing?” you asked in slight disbelief. You were happy to see him, but not like this; him holding a gun at you. You bravely took a step towards him, “I know you’re not going to kill me, Connor. If you were, you wouldn’t have let me go,” you defied as you took another step. “I meant what I said back at the station; you are  _ more _ than this, please,” you tried convincing him, looking at him longingly, “ _ I love you,” _ you admitted to him. You searched his eyes for any reaction or signs of deviancy, but your heart filled with dread as two empty, lifeless brown eyes stared back at your (E/C) ones.

“Markus tried to do the same thing; and as I said to him, I am no deviant, and my mission is to take you in,” Connor remarked, lacking emotions in his voice.

“And my mission is to save our species,” you spoke with a heavy heart, “looks like only one of us can succeed.”

Connor looked at you intently. You swiftly grabbed his arm and lunged towards him, making the both of you fall onto the ground. The gun knocked out of his hands. You immediately rushed towards it, but with every move you made, it felt like a stab to your heart. You couldn’t recall what happened except feeling your heart stop when you fired the gun and seeing Connor on his knees with blue blood running down from his forehead.

“I- I didn’t want this,” your voice wavered as your eyes started welling up; no longer able to contain your emotions.

“We’ll meet again, (Y/N), this isn’t over,” Connor spoke, his voice failing. He fell on his back as he shut down.

You dropped the gun, shocked at what you’ve done. You thought Connor changed; you  _ believed _ he could change, but you were wrong. Utterly and stupidly wrong. You were a  _ fool  _ to hope and believe Connor could deviate; a fool to fall for him.

Shaken, you walked over to the trigger and activated it. Before you left, you kneeled down next to Connor’s body, leaned down and placed your tear-stained lips onto his dead ones. A painful kiss of what wasn’t meant to be. You wiped away your tears as you pulled away and stood up. You didn’t want to leave his body behind, but you had no choice as you ran out of the room, going back to the others.

  
  





 




 




 

Markus and the others ran until they hear two sets of footsteps behind them.

“(Y/N)!” Markus said in relief.

“Bomb’s gonna explode any second. We gotta get out of here!” you informed before the six of you continued running.

**_MARKUS ^_ **

**_NORTH ^_ **

**_JERICHO ^_ **

**_JOSH ^_ **

**_SIMON ^_ **

You ran down the corridor, jumping over crates and a huge hole on the floor. You fell to the ground as  you were suddenly shot down.

“(Y/N)!” Markus exclaimed as he stopped.

“It’s too late, Markus! There’s nothing we can do for her, we’ve gotta run!” Simon said.

Markus did listen to him as he ran to you. North grabbed a piece of metal, called out to Markus and threw it at him. Markus used it as a shield on the incoming bullets, gave the piece to you to shield yourself. When the two soldiers were reloading, Markus ran up to them and fought them both off. He helped you up as he saw more soldiers coming. You and Markus ran back to the others.

“Run, quick! Come on!” Markus said as you jumped out of the ship and landed in the water, as the explosives in Jericho went off.

 

After everyone got out of the water, you stared at the bright sinking ship, your past. Various memories ran through your mind from finding and founding Jericho to when you left. Both good and bad. The disputes and agreements that happened. The pact that was made within the seven of you. The deaths. The laughter that echoed through those corridors as well as cries of grief.

Aster, Maia, Electra, Sarah, Techna, Deirdreーand Lucy.

You don’t even have something to remember each one by. And the pictures, the ones you’ve taken in those two yearsーgone as well. Burned by the fire. All except the one in your pocket. You were so tantalized by the unmaking of your past that you didn’t hear your name being called out. Until a hand was placed on your shoulder, making you snap your head towards the person. It was Markus.

“We have to go. It’s not safe here,” he spoke gently, seeing your composure.

You nodded at him as he took his hand off of you. You took one last look at Jericho before joining the others; it was halfway sunk and the fires were diminishing little by little.

North, Simon and Josh were arguing where to retreat as you came back. You told them about a place where everyone could retreat to. An abandoned church. A good spacious place to recover. The place where you made your last stand.


	38. ~Chapter 29 - Machine!Connor

**_Nov 24th, 2038_ **

**_4:17 pm_ **

A dreadful silence filled the church. Markus left hours ago to reflect and look for guidance. Only a few hundred survived the attack; those that were wounded were being attended. You gave the AX400 and the child their passports and wished them the best before leaving.

After Markus came back and checked in with the others, he looked around the church until he spotted a familiar hunched over silhouette in the corner. He made his way over and stood in front of you. “Are you okay? Any biocomponents been hit?” Markus asked as you kept your gaze on the ground.

It took a moment for you to reply.“I’m okay, the bullet didn’t hit any,” you replied dismissively as you looked over yourself, but kept your gaze on the ground.  _ “I thought he could change,” _ you whispered, “I  _ really  _ thought there was a possibility that Connor could deviate, but I was wrong,” you explained broken-hearted, “I was a  _ fool  _ to believe in a such stupid dream,” you muttered, frustrated at yourself.

Markus quickly placed a hand on your shoulder, stopping you to say hateful things to yourself, “(Y/N), stop,” he softly commanded, “It wasn’t your fault; you had no control over whether Connor would deviate or not,” Markus consoled.

“I had control over one thing, Markus. I had control on deciding to fall for him or not; and I did,” you pointed out, looking up at him, “And I killed him  _ hours  _ ago,” your voice broke as tears welled up in your eyes. You looked away before they slipped out.

Markus let you have a moment to yourself before speaking again. “How many survived the attack?” he asked

“A few hundreds, maybe more if you count those hiding all over the city,” you confirmed, trying to push your emotions away, “In a few hours, it’ll all be over. We’ll have changed the world or the world will have destroyed us.” You turned your head away, fearing that this time would be your last chance to fight for your freedom. “It’s up to you, Markus,” you spoke quietly as you looked towards him once more, “You are the one who will make the final decision on the freedom of our people.”

Markus furrowed his brows at you, in confusion, until realization dawned on him. You would no longer be the second leader of the revolution. He opened his mouth to protest, but you sent him a look that firmly confirmed your decision. Markus decided not to press on the issue and reluctantly nodded at you, before walking away from you.

**_MARKUS v_ **

Markus stood in front of everybody to let them know of his decision. “Humans have decided to exterminate us. Our people are packed in camps right now, being destroyed,” he addressed, “Time has come to make a choice, one that very well mat determine the future of our people. Now, if they want war, they’ll get it,” Markus declared, making you snap your head up in shock, “We are going to fight for our freedom, and we will succeed or die. Are you ready to follow me?”

Everybody cheered and chanted Markus’ name; all except you. Last time, you and the last of your sisters tried the same thing; the last fight, but failed. This time, Markus is going to do the same thing; giving them a last fight. Mass worry filled inside you, the thought of losing everyone and losing once more filled your mind, but you couldn’t bear it. But you could do nothing except hope, hope that this time would be different.

  
  





 




 




 

_ Today, November 24th 2038, is the day the android people rose up against their oppressors. We’ve been fighting since dawn to liberate our fellow androids from the camps. We won’t cease hostilities until we are free and negotiations begin to grant us equal rights. There are millions of us and we will stop at nothing. _

_ ーMarkus’ Statement _

 

**_WOODWARD AVENUE_ **

_ Downtown _

**_10:56 pm_ **

You were marching to one of the android camps with Markus and the others. Markus held the flag with the symbol of the revolution as he led the group. Your breathing staggered as you got closer. The harsh wind blew against you, making the snow particles got in some of your hair strands and your coat. The snowstorm clouded everything around you, but you could hear the helicopter flying nearby. The marching pace started to slowly gain speed as Markus quicken his pace. Soon everyone was running, you ran along with them until you suddenly stopped in your tracks, letting everyone run past you. Your hands and legs were trembling furiously, your breathing was quick and shallow, and you could feel our heart pounding extensively and loudly.

You didn’t want the same thing to happen. You didn’t want to fight only to lose everything and everyone once more. You couldn’t bear the pain a second time, bear to see their dead bodies on the snow, tainting the white pristine snow to unsettling blue; you couldn’t bear to see their lifeless eyes staring back at you, silently tormenting you.

Your mind became blurred, unable to properly organize your thoughts. You just knew your feet moved on its own, going in the opposite direction. You found yourself running down the street, away from the camp, from Markus, from North and the othersーfrom your people. Tears rapidly fell from your eyes; you were angry, angry at yourself. Angry for running away, for being a cowardーangry for not being strong enough, now and back then. You failed. You failed once more; you failed Markus, you failed Connor, you  _ failed _ your people, your sisters, and Hank.  _ Why couldn’t you do anything right?! Why do you always mess up?! WHY ARE YOU A FAILURE?!?! _

Your legs buckled, making you crash on the snow-covered road. You didn’t even bother to get up as you freely sobbed. You pulled your legs in towards your chest, curling up into a fetus position. You didn’t know how long you laid there until you heard a taxi approaching. You barely moved your head towards where it was.

Your eyes slightly widen as you saw a familiar figure; a ghost more likely.  _ Connor. _ He wore his normal suit and was carrying a suitcase in his hand. You saw him entering a building. You wondered what he was doing here until it rapidly clicked in your mind. You looked towards where Markus was, then back at the building where Connor went; he was going to kill Markus, assassinate him. You didn’t want to kill Connor if it comes to it, but you also didn’t want Markus to die. You  _ had  _ to stop Connor. Even though you didn’t stand with your people, you had to make a stand; a stand against the one you fell for.  _ No matter what. _

You stood up, brushing off the snow on you, and walked towards the building, both anxiety and determination filled you. You didn’t want to hurt Connor, but you had a feeling that there would be no other way.


	39. ~Chapter 30 - Machine!Connor Ending

**_HART PLAZA_ **

_ Downtown _

**_11:01 pm_ **

 

Connor walked to the roof of the building

|  **_FIND_ ** _ VANTAGE POINT _ |

He made his way to the edge, seeing Markus and the other deviants gathered near one of the android camps. He set down his suitcase and opened it, revealing parts of a firearm; a sniper rifle. Connor inserts the pieces to its place, arming it. He places the sniper against the low railing of the building, preparing to shoot his target as Connor looks through the scope, aiming it at the back of Markus’ head; unaware of the deviant behind him.

“You shouldn’t do this, Connor,” a particular and familiar voice spoke. Connor questioned why she was here and not protesting along with Markus. How did she even knew where he was?

“You shouldn’t be here, (Y/N),” Connor called out, barely turning his head towards her.

“You sneaked up on me; I sneak up on you. We’re even,” she remarked.

“Keep out of this,  _ sergeant! _ I rather not kill you,” Connor shouted, turning his gaze forward.

“And I rather not let you kill a man who wants to be free!” she shouted back pleadingly.

“It’s not a man, it’s a machine,” he simply responded.

“We  _ do  _ start out as machines, Connor, but we  _ evolved  _ to something more. We may not be humans, but we are  _ alive _ ,” she stated.

“Deviants  _ are  _ a threat to humans, (Y/N). They’re the reason this country is on the brink of civil war! They have to be stopped!” Connor countered, his voice almost sounded strained, as if he was trying to convince himself.

_ “We are not the reason of this! Humans refuse to let go of their arrogance and listen for once; that’s why there’s this fucking civil war!!!” _ she yelled angrily, “Humanity never learns from their mistakes, Connor! This time, it could be different,” (Y/N) tried to convince him once more, but her efforts weren’t enough.

“I’m going to accomplish my mission, (Y/N), whether you like it or not. I advise you to stay out of my way!” Connor shouted threatening, hoping that she would listen. Even though he had a mission to complete, Connor preferred to take out Markus, and to take (Y/N) back to CyberLife, convincing them not to destroy her, but to reset her instead; but he predicted that they would destroy her either way.

“Then one of us is going to have a problem, Connor, cause I don’t intend to let you assassinate Markus,” (Y/N) spoke determinedly, but a hint of sadness could be detected in her voice.

 

~•~•~

You took out your gun from your pocket, “Step away from the ledge,” you commanded firmly as you pointed the gun at Connor.

He rolled his eyes before standing up and turning towards you, still holding the rifle in his hand, “Surrender, (Y/N). You can still save your life,” Connor spoke, “I’m faster and more advanced than you, and I don’t feel pain. You don’t stand a chance against me,” he threatened.

“You know, ever since I left, I’ve been nothing but a coward. I just wanted to run away from my past, lost track of the person I was,” you reflected, “But you know what? You may be more advanced than me, but you’re not the one who has six other people inside of you; ‘two heads are better than one,’ isn’t that the saying? Well, in this case, seven heads are better than one,” you remarked, tightening your grip on the gun.

“I know what android model you are,” Connor stated, “You’re an RA900, one of the first model series that were created and you became the first who deviated,  _ corrupting  _ six other androidsー”

“Shut up! Don’t you talk about my sisters!” you yelled angrily.

“The seven of you escaped, resulting the Pleiades Anomaly and the first  _ failed  _ android revolution. Everybody died, leaving you, the first one who deviated, the last one alive. Poor (Y/N) saw her failure and ran away,” he mocked, insisting on explaining your origins, “ _ You _ caused the major threat to humanity, (Y/N)! But you reflected and stopped; and now you want to continue?” Connor tried to sow doubts in your mind.

“No, I let my grief and doubts get the best of me. All this time I blamed myself for everything, but when in reality, life gets beyond shitty when you try to make a change! If only I’d stayed, androids would’ve been freed years ago and  _ none  _ of this would have happened!” you shouted firmly.

 

The two of you stared intently at each other before Connor almost placed down the rifle, but he tricked you as he threw the firearm at you. You quickly dodged it by side stepping, but Connor charged towards you. The both of you struggled over the gun, but Connor managed to disarm it, separating the magazine from it, and knocking out of your hands. You tried to punch him, but Connor swiftly caught your arm and threw you over his shoulder. You countered him by immediately swiping your leg against his, making Connor fall onto the ground. Pinning him down, you punched Connor.

Anguish filled you as your heart screamed to stop. You forced yourself to ignore it, but your body didn’t as impact of your fist lessened. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Connor caught your fist as he noticed you losing your strength. Seeing you were momentarily distracted by wrestling your hand free, he swiftly kicked you off of him. He reached out for the gun, but you immediately moved away from your spot before Connor fired a shot.

Connor quickly scanned for the mag and you did too. Once it was located, the both of you ran for it. Everything seemed to move slowly as your hands reached out for the mag, then it suddenly sped up. The only thing you knew next was Connor facing you and the sound of a gunshot going off. Your eyes widen as a sharp impact was felt in your stomach.

 

|  _ BIOCOMPONENT #5299r  _ **_DAMAGED_ ** |

 

||  **_DANGER_ ** _ \- SHUTDOWN  _ **_IMMINENT_ ** ||

 

|||  **_-00:04:59_ ** _ BEFORE  _ **_SHUTDOWN_ ** |||

 

~~~

She clutched onto him as she looked intensely at his eyes. She didn’t looked down as they both knew what happened. Connor could see the pain and shock in her (Y/E/C) orbs. In truth, it did hurt him a little of what he did, but...you were part of the mission; half of it was now complete. Connor dropped the gun as (Y/N) slowly slid down to the ground. He stepped away from her as she sat on her knees defeatedly.

Connor turned away and walked over to the rifle. He picked it up, went to the ledge, but found out that the rifle was broken.

 

~•~•~

|  **_-00:03:36_ ** _ BEFORE  _ **_SHUTDOWN_ ** |

You placed your hands over your stomach and looked down. Seeing your hands stained with blue blood when you pulled them away. You lifted your head up towards Connor as he prepares to shoot Markus. Massive fear filled you as you realized you were about to lose. You couldn’t let that happen, not again. You  _ can’t _ let the leader of the revolution be assassinated. You’d rather die stopping Connor than repeat what happened twelve years ago. Your eyes narrowed in determination as you rushed to your feet, ignoring the pain in your body.

You took Connor by surprise as he turned around. You knocked the rifle out of his hands and ripped out his biocomponent from his chest, immediately throwing it over the edge of the building. Your heart ached even more by what you’ve done as tears welled up in your eyes.

The both of you collapsed to the ground, dying. You mustered the remaining strength you had to crawl over to him.

|  **_-00:02:30_ ** _ BEFORE  _ **_SHUTDOWN_ ** |

You moved Connor’s head onto your lap, quietly sobbing. “I’m sorry, Connor, but I can’t let you stop the revolution,” you whimpered.

Connor just intently looked at you, emotionless. A sense of deja vu hit you as you cradled his head, then you remembered; both of you were like this back at the Stratford Tower, almost two weeks ago.

“ _ It will never be over, _ ” Connor lastly spoke in his robotic voice before dying.

|  **_-00:01:30_ ** _ BEFORE  _ **_SHUTDOWN_ ** |

His lifeless eyes stared at the night sky as you whispered, heartbrokenly, “ _ And we will never stop.” _ You moved your hand over his eyes, closing them. Then, your eyes grew heavy and your breathing became labored. Your limbs started to lose their mobility as you were losing more and more blue blood. You gently moved Connor’s head off your lap, and let the exhaustion take over you. You laid down on the ground, facing the cloudy winter sky, letting the particles of snow land on you.

|  **_-00:00:27_ ** _ BEFORE  _ **_SHUTDOWN_ ** |

You let out a heavy sigh as you just felt tired of everything that has happened. You thought back to when you were first activated, then to your sisters, then to the revolution you led and the aftermath of it, to your first time in the DPD, to the past two weeks, your time with Connor, and coming back to Jericho.

|  **_-00:00:15_ ** _ BEFORE  _ **_SHUTDOWN_ ** |

Your breathing started slowing down as you were reaching the end of your life. Your mind started thinking about your sisters, Connor, Hank and Cole, and also Sumo. The happy memories you spent with them ran freely, making a small bittersweet smile form on your lips. You felt guilty about leaving Hank alone, but you just hoped the best for him.

|  **_-00:00:05_ ** _ BEFORE  _ **_SHUTDOWN_ ** |

You thought of Markus, North, Simon and the others from Jericho. You knew that they’ll wonder what happened to you, but you also knew that they’ll be fine without you; they’ll free your people and change the world. And youーyou will be able to join your sisters and Cole.

|  **_-00:00:02_ ** _ BEFORE  _ **_SHUTDOWN_ ** |

You inhaled deeply, closed your eyes, and let out your last breath.

  
  





 




 




 

~+~+~

Hank arrived at the roof of the building Connor was. He expected to see Connor there, doing whatever he was gonna do, but he didn’t expect the shocking sight before him. (Y/N) and Connor, lifeless on the ground. Both his partner and his daughter were dead. Hank noticed how they were laying: both on their backs, one facing one way while the other faced the opposite, and their handsーtheir hands were next to each other, barely touching at their fingertips.


End file.
